


改头换面咒

by Minzsanh



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 191,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minzsanh/pseuds/Minzsanh
Summary: 哈利用混血王子的“改头换面咒”击中了马尔福，但他把咒语念成了“改心换面”，这不仅让马尔福变成了女孩，还认为自己和哈利正在约会中。如果哈利看到的咒语不是神锋无影
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

“改头换面。”

哈利在混血王子的笔记中的空白处看到这个咒语。它被随意潦草地写在一个角落，墨迹非常淡，写下它的人似乎并不重视。咒语的左上角写着一段注释，不过并不认真，更像是个评语之类的东西。

“对于非常讨厌的人，这个咒语能让他们彻底转换思维，试试从别人的角度思考，不要做一个自以为是的混蛋。”哈利把它读出来，对赫敏笑道，“这听起来很适合马尔福。”

忙于作业的女巫从书籍中抬起头，忧虑地看着那本来历不明的笔记，“哈利，我们不知道这个‘混血王子’究竟是什么人，你不能随意使用上面提到的魔咒。”她停了停，又说，“不要再想着马尔福了，哈利，你得从这过分的注意中出来。”

“别总是那么多心，”哈利盖上书，没有把赫敏的警告放在心里，笑嘻嘻地说，“我认为混血王子非常棒。”他回避了关于马尔福的话题，因为他知道他的朋友们无法理解他的监视，他们谁也无法说服谁。

赫敏看着那陈旧的笔记，眯起眼，“谁知道呢？或许你会因它闯下大祸。”

而事实证明，赫敏·格兰杰总是正确的。

******

哈利随着活点地图来到盥洗室外。他屏住呼吸，无声地靠近幽暗的盥洗室。

他盯着马尔福太久了——从火车上开始，他就知道这个斯莱特林的金发杂种在密谋些什么事。马尔福的变化如此明显，他不再挑衅，远离人群，每天孤魂一样阴郁地游荡在各个无人的角落，变得比任何时候都苍白尖削，哈利敢保证，压在马尔福心头的秘密一定比他的黑眼圈更重。

这些足以说明他有问题，哈利坚信这点，但他的朋友们却都认为是他太敏感。

然而事实证明，在马尔福这件事上他无比的正确。马尔福的确在密谋什么——关于黑魔王，关于食死徒，关于邓布利多。但无论他在搞什么阴谋诡计，今天都会被拆穿。

哈利眼中闪烁着莫名的光芒，久寻不得的答案即将揭晓的兴奋让他的喉咙滞涩，他已经开始想象，如果抓到了马尔福，他该怎么惩罚他、该怎么让他求饶。哈利捏住手中的魔杖，一步一步朝里走去。

一个尖尖的女声在昏暗的盥洗室内飘荡，哈利看到桃金娘正飘在半空中，低声叹着气：“噢，可怜的……”

顺着桃金娘的手，哈利看到了一个极其消瘦的背影，他扶着洗漱台，弯曲的脊背在宽大的白衬衣下突出一节一节的弧度，就像什么动物的刺。他颤抖着，在哈利看不见的一面发出绝望的哭声，“我不行……我做不到……”

哈利愣愣地看着眼前的一幕，在他所有的想象中，他唯独没有想过这个——一个如此脆弱的马尔福。他甚至只能和桃金娘哭诉、发泄，从他的身上哈利能如此清晰地感受到他的恐惧和无助，这几乎打破了哈利对马尔福一贯的印象，让他只能傻站在这里，无法做出半点反应。

马尔福仍然在哭，他的声音嘶哑极了，像被谁撕破了喉咙再拼合起来。“可是我必须……必须！否则他会杀了我，他会杀了我的父亲和母……”金发的斯莱特林半抬起头，通过镜子，他发现了门口的哈利，而哈利也看见了他通红的布满血丝的眼眶。

马尔福立刻收起了他脆弱的表情，几乎是崩溃地转过身，“波特！你这个该死的……”

“马尔福。”哈利不明白自己为什么会这样，但看到那双灰暗的眼睛时，他下意识地以近乎安抚的语气叫了他的名字，甚至微微举起了双手。

但此时的马尔福显然无法注意到他的微小举动了，他脸上蒙着巨大的羞耻——那是一种对脆弱暴露于人的恼怒，哈利的出现使他本就紧绷的神经崩断了，他带着哭腔大喊：“滚！”

他开始疯了似地向哈利发出攻击性的魔咒，桃金娘在尖叫，哈利在接连不断的闪光中拼命躲闪，他试图和马尔福对话，但是换来的只有更猛烈的攻击。魔咒打破了水管和墙壁，水铺满了地面，将窗外的月光反射出刺目的光线，哈利气喘吁吁地躲在一面墙壁后，莫名的怒火在他心里蒸腾——该死的马尔福，他就不能停下来听别人说句话吗？！

“钻心剜骨！”

他疯了。

哈利险险躲过那道魔咒，看着凶狠的马尔福，气愤地喘着粗气。

马尔福怎么敢——他怎么敢使用不可饶恕咒？！他还是个学生，他刚才还为了某些原因发出那么可怜的哭声——他怎么能对别人使用这么邪恶的咒语？

他们开始用尽一切方法攻击对方，在一个空隙里，哈利突然想到那个和赫敏提起的咒语，愤怒蒙蔽了他的双眼，哈利不假思索地念出了这个他完全不了解的咒语。

他并不想打中马尔福的，但是那个奇怪的咒语切切实实地击中了马尔福的脑袋。因为马尔福站在窗前，银色的月光笼罩着他，哈利可以清晰地看到他的整个轮廓，以及他被击飞的过程。

整个盥洗室突然安静了下来，只剩下哈利自己巨大的喘息声和心跳声，桃金娘不知去了哪里，哈利艰难地吞咽着口水，看着地上一动不动的马尔福。他甚至没有发出痛呼，或是呻吟，在魔咒击中他的那一刻他就失去了所有动静。哈利的额头开始抽痛，他拒绝去承认眼前这一幕有多让他恐慌，因为无可辩驳的，马尔福此时就像……就像中了索命咒一样，软趴趴地躺在那里，没有半点生气。

哈利颤抖着走上前，他觉得他的胃在翻滚、下坠，他的脑子一片空白，他现在才意识到自己做了一件多么愚蠢的事。他竟然对一个人，一个活着的人使用了完全未知的魔咒。如果那是用来杀人的？如果那会让马尔福终身残疾？

“No，no……”哈利慌乱地扑上去。他根本不想杀人！不，即使是马尔福，他恨马尔福，但也从不希望亲手杀死他！

朦胧的光线照在马尔福苍白的脸上，那头铂金色的短发几乎要和月光融为一体，哈利想去摇晃他，却被这毫无生气的身体吓了一跳——此时的马尔福完全像是一具尸体。

“你做了什么？！”一个阴沉的声音从哈利身后传来，斯内普脸色难看地推开哈利，当他看到地上的马尔福时，显然也认为他已经死了。斯内普愤怒地看着哈利，“你对你的同学做了什么？！”

“我……”哈利脸色苍白地摇着头，他不知该怎么为自己辩驳——不，他完全无法辩驳。

在他们对峙的时候，地上的马尔福突然发出了一声惨烈的尖叫，这让斯内普和哈利都转头看过去，哈利还没来得及为自己并没有杀人而庆幸，就被这地狱般的景象掐住了喉咙。

马尔福无意识地在地上翻滚起来，他的喉咙里发出痛苦的嘶吼，那声音就像是从地狱中传来，同时，他的皮肤和骨头就像在融化——是的，他们就像被融化一样，并且诡异地沸腾着，使得马尔福看起来像一滩不断翻涌的肉泥，而这必然令他十分痛苦，无论是谁听到这样的惨叫都不会无动于衷。

“不，”那一声声的惨叫像针一样扎进哈利的骨头里，他作呕地想起无数个和伏地魔相连的噩梦，那些麻瓜、那些无辜的人，也同样在伏地魔的钻心剜骨中发出同样的哀嚎。而现在他和伏地魔又有什么不同呢？哈利的其中一部分问他，他们都在折磨一个人不是吗？

呕吐的欲望占满了哈利的脑子，他非常想吐，但他无法动弹，他没有办法把视线从马尔福身上移开。

“该死的！”斯内普蹲下，不敢把手放在马尔福身上，他严厉地看着哈利，“你到底做了什么？”

“我不知道……”哈利喃喃道，“我没用过这个咒语，我不知道它有什么作用。”

“什么？”斯内普不可思议地看着他。

斯内普看起来还想说些什么，但马尔福又出了新的状况，哈利眼睁睁地看着他原本短促的金发疯了一样地猛长，几乎是半分钟内就在一指深的积水中铺开流金般的色泽。

与此同时，那些可怕的融化开始平息，马尔福的惨叫也渐渐停止，最终，等一切都安静下来的时候，哈利瞪着地上的金发斯莱特林，完全无法理解自己眼前的情况。

“well，”过了很久，斯内普才复杂地看着哈利，阴沉地开口，“看看你做了什么，波特。”

*****

“梅林啊！”赫敏狠狠地把书拍在哈利背上，她愤怒地皱着鼻子，看起来恨不得要把哈利打到地里去，“我告诉过你，我告诉过你的！哈利！无论是你那过分的关注还是那该死的笔记！”

罗恩不得不在震惊中伸出手拯救一下他可怜的伙计，尽管他仍未完全消化哈利带给他们的消息。

“我知道自己错了！”哈利烦躁地揉着头发。他才是最苦恼的那一个！梅林啊，谁知道那该死的魔咒竟然是这个效果？

赫敏气呼呼地顺着罗恩的力道坐在椅子上，她非常生气，无论是对哈利的不听劝告还是他犯下的大错，但她是赫敏·格兰杰，对她而言如何解决问题才是最重要的。这也是哈利第一时间告诉她的原因。

“所以这个咒语把马尔福变成了女人？”她尽量试着和缓地问。

“是的，”哈利艰难地回答，没人能想像那短短的十分钟他到底经历了什么——他一开始只是想进去抓马尔福一个现行，但那十分钟简直让他的心情像失控的火弩箭，他现在仍不能彻底消化，但他知道他必须把发生的所有事都告诉赫敏，“而且，我不确定这是不是咒语本来的效果，我是说，”他已经预见到接下来的话会让赫敏怎样骂他了，所以哈利非常虚弱地说，“我……我想我把咒语念错了。”

“噢——”毫无疑问这是赫敏的叫声，她扶着额头，看起来几乎要晕倒了，“哈利，哈利——你还要我怎样为你担心？！”

罗恩撑住他的女友，终于忍不住给出了他的第一句评语：“Bloody hell，哈利，以后我和你吵架你不会也把我变成女人吧？”

“当然不！”哈利痛苦地仰躺在沙发上，他眼前至今仍浮现着马尔福僵硬惨白地躺在地上的样子，那让他打从心底里感到可怕。

“斯内普怎么说？”

“他问了我那个咒语，”哈利想起那严厉而可怕的眼神，“包括念错的部分，然后带着昏迷的马尔福走了。我本想跟着去医疗翼的，但是他不允许。”

赫敏叹了口气。“我们只能希望那个咒语只会短效性地改变他的性别，而你念错的部分也不会造成任何损伤。”

“让那该死的雪貂尝尝厉害也不错！”罗恩像是想到了什么有趣的事情，兴奋地锤了锤手掌。他大概是唯一能高兴起来的人了。

赫敏狠狠地拧了罗恩的手臂，“不要用这种事开玩笑！哈利差点就……”

杀人了。哈利在心里默默地接上赫敏没说完的话。

“哈利！”纳威的声音打断了他们间的静默，这个男孩瑟缩着跑进休息室，结结巴巴地说，“斯内普教授要你立刻去医疗翼找他。”

难道是马尔福真的出事了？哈利站起来，赫敏和罗恩也跟着起来，相比起哈利的慌乱，她要更镇定一些，她问一脸惧怕的纳威：“斯内普看起来是什么样的？”

纳威非常、非常恐惧地吞咽了一下，他同情地看着哈利，“噢，他从没有那么可怕过。”

带着纳威传递给他们的恐惧，三人组飞快地赶到了医疗翼，斯内普和庞弗雷夫人在一个屏风前严肃地讨论着什么，看起来他们的问题非常棘手。

医疗翼没有其他学生，他们也没在空的床位上看到马尔福，但是也许他在那屏风后面。

“教授。”哈利低声叫道。

斯内普的眼神像毒蛇一样锁定住他，那里面喷薄的怒气简直要烧掉哈利一层皮。“看看我们迎来了一位怎样的天才！”

赫敏把他挡在身后，勇敢地和斯内普对视，“先生，马尔福现在怎么样了？”

斯内普冷笑一声，庞弗雷夫人在他开口前说，“某种程度来说很不好，格兰杰小姐，噢，可怜的孩子，真不知道他该怎么办。”

“马尔福怎么了？”哈利迫切地需要知道这个。这是为了安抚他的良心和愧疚，他差点杀人这件事让他无法平静。

“他变成了一个女孩。”庞弗雷夫人叹了一口气，“但最难处理的不是这个。”

“他失忆了。”

哈利瞪大了眼睛，他可以感到斯内普冷酷的视线正死死地钉在他身上。为什么马尔福会失忆？哈利的记忆中唯一一个因咒语产生脑部损伤的人就是洛哈特，难道马尔福也会变得像他一样疯疯癫癫的吗？

“那个魔咒，”斯内普对目瞪口呆的格兰芬多们说，“它的作用是改变人的性别，但时效性仅仅只有一周，而且那是表面性的，它不能改变人的内部结构。但是多亏波特先生的天才创造，现在的马尔福先生从里到外和一个真正的女性毫无差别，而且因为他把‘改头换面’念成了‘改心换面’，这个错误的咒语击中了马尔福先生的头部，他的变性时间延长到了三周后，而最可怕的是……”

“是什么？”赫敏追问。

“他的记忆完全混乱了，咒语使他认为他爱着波特先生。”

庞弗雷夫人轻轻的声音仿佛一个巨大的炸弹，将哈利的思绪全然清空了。


	2. Chapter 2

02

“现在的他完全不记得自己曾是个男孩，在他的记忆里，他从四年级就和你约会，你在争吵中用咒语击昏了他，所以他才会躺在这里。”庞弗雷夫人担忧地说，“我从没见过有什么咒语能这样彻底改变一个人的思维和认知，这实在太……”

“这不可能！”赫敏第一时间反应过来，她毫不掩饰地表现出她的疑问和震惊，“没有咒语能凭空捏造记忆，甚至完全篡改一个人的自我认知，这完全不可能！”

“显然波特先生有着我们所不了解的能力。”斯内普冷笑一声，“而且一旦我们试图告诉他事情的真相，他就会发生剧烈的头痛，短暂地昏厥过去，等他醒来就完全遗忘了所有和他记忆不相符的事情，我们由此确认这个咒语会时刻修正他的认知。”

这一连串的话就像一套连续的拳击，打得哈利头脑发懵，那些字词滑进他的耳朵，每一个字他都能听懂，但串联在一起却无法消化。他的腰侧被人推了一下，罗恩正僵硬地让他去看和教授争论的赫敏。

这个向来聪慧的女巫第一次露出如此困惑的表情，她大声地问斯内普：“这不合理，虚假的记忆必然会让人产生割裂感，他应该会自己发现才对，不是吗？”

庞弗雷夫人赶在斯内普之前开口，“这也是我们正在讨论的，格兰杰小姐，我们都无法理解这个现象，斯内普教授是‘改头换面咒’的发明者，他需要时间去研究。”

“什么？！”哈利和赫敏同时尖叫起来。而斯内普则锐利而怀疑地打量他们，“这个咒语我从未使用过，你们从哪里知道的？”

斯内普是混血王子？这个事实和马尔福爱上他不知哪个更让哈利震惊。但今天他实在接收到太多难以处理的信息了，哈利甚至有种脱离现实的感觉。

在他们大眼瞪小眼的时候，一个清脆的铃铛声从屏风后传来，庞弗雷夫人转过去，“噢，他醒了。”这个铃铛是她的新玩意儿，一旦病人从昏迷中醒来就会响，以此提醒她该去看看情况。

庞弗雷夫人挥动魔杖撤开了屏风，躺在病床上的马尔福完全暴露在哈利眼前。

这个马尔福和从前的有着显著的差别。他那标志性的金发变得非常长，此时正柔顺地拢在左肩上，远远看去像一弯流动的金水，一直绵延到他消瘦的腰部。他的骨架和同龄人相比一直更纤长些，即使变成了女孩也一样，只是更小了一点，这让那件本就宽大的白衬衫此时在他身上更是突兀地大，显得他像一个重病的人。马尔福的五官仍是一样的，尖脸、高鼻梁、惨白的皮肤，只不过他们的弧度都要更女性化一些，更柔和一些。非要说的话，现在的马尔福看起来就像是他一模一样的双胞胎妹妹。

他呻吟了一声，扶着额头向他们看过来。哈利浑身僵硬，他完全不知道该怎么做，这个马尔福既陌生又熟悉，他甚至有点害怕他会将视线投在自己身上。

“噢，”他先是看了一眼斯内普，又看了一眼死死盯着他的赫敏，然后完全忽略了她身后的哈利，“我又晕倒了吗？”

声音也依旧是马尔福的，只是声调没那么低了。

庞弗雷夫人可怜地看着他，“是的，没什么大问题。但是你有很严重的营养不良，作为一个青少年来说你实在吃得太少了，而且你非常疲惫，看看你的黑眼圈……”她习惯性地开始数落这些小毛病。

马尔福不耐烦地撇着嘴，用他一贯的恶劣语气说，“是的，是的，在你对我的生活方式继续唠叨之前，能不能告诉我他们在这里干什么？”

他厌恶地扫视罗恩，但哈利能从他的语气中听出微妙的无奈的意味——似乎马尔福并不对他们的出现惊讶，更像是在抱怨。哈利看向赫敏，显然她也意识到了相同的东西，“呃， 马尔福，”她小心地开口，试探着问，“你感觉怎么样？”

哈利攥紧拳头。谁都知道马尔福是怎样地看不起赫敏，他发誓如果他侮辱她，哈利一定会狠狠打在——视线转到那憔悴的巴掌大的脸上——不，不是脸，或许是马尔福的肩膀？可是那瘦弱的肩部看起来一碰就要散架了。

“哼，”马尔福冷笑，那双铁灰色的眼睛飞快地瞥了眼哈利，出乎所有人意料地平静的说，“或许让韦斯莱给你一个昏昏倒地，你就可以和我感同身受。”

这听起来十足的抱怨让哈利尴尬地挠了挠头，尤其是在马尔福认为他们是男女朋友的情况下。

不过这似乎是六年里的第一次，马尔福和赫敏对话时没有出现贬损、侮辱或是冷漠的无视，他看起来几乎是平静的——不，应该说在场的人中，除了斯内普，他的眼神在看到赫敏的时候是最，呃，哈利不可思议地从脑袋里搜刮出一个词，“友好的”。天啊，谁能想到有朝一日他会把这个词用在马尔福身上？

罗恩张着嘴为自己辩护，“嘿，我才不会这样对她！她是我的女朋友！”

“哦，”马尔福坐起来，靠在枕头上，交叉双臂，那招牌的讥笑爬上他的嘴角，“那么你怎么没教教你愚蠢的疤头兄弟这个道理？”

按理说，如果是以往的马尔福说这样的话，那他将会毫无疑问地收获哈利的怒火，但是，可悲的是，哈利居然注意到了马尔福用手臂围住自己时那被勒出来的奇妙弧度。呃，马尔福在变成女孩前可没有穿上内衣，所以……

噢。哈利咒骂他身体里该死的青春期男孩，这可是马尔福，那个可悲的、刻薄的、邪恶的斯莱特林混球！

显然注意到这一点的不止是哈利，在场的男性都默契地转过头，罗恩欲盖弥彰地发出咳嗽声，赫敏脱下了自己的校袍递过去，她伸手到半空时短暂地停滞了一会儿，但马尔福没对此发表任何评论，只是接过了赫敏的校袍。

静默充满了这个空间，这个小插曲就像什么强力的胶水，把每个人的嘴都黏了起来。最终，斯内普打破了这个僵局，他敛着那宽大的黑袍，一字一顿地说，“well，那么，我想我们该讨论一下波特先生伤害同学的处罚了。”

他充满暗示性地扫视哈利三人，哈利明白，这是斯内普让他们到一个马尔福听不到的地方继续讨论。当然，处罚也是其中的内容之一。

哈利可以看到赫敏紧绷的眉头，她估计已经在衡量格兰芬多究竟会因此失去多少宝石。

“等等，”出乎所有人意料的，马尔福冷冰冰地开口，他扭过头不和任何人进行眼神接触，只有肯定的声音传入众人的耳朵，“没有人攻击我，是我自己的魔咒反弹击晕了自己，不关别人的事。”

哈利震惊地张大嘴。他这一天受到的惊吓简直比任何时候都多——虽然他作为那该死的救世主的生活从没有平静过，但他不可能在短时间内处理这么多无法理解的事！马尔福，那个马尔福是在维护他？！天啊，哈利晕乎乎地想，是不是明天伏地魔就该痛哭流涕地向他道歉了？

“马尔福，”斯内普同样复杂地看着他的学生，“你晕倒时我在场，波特毫无疑问该为此受到惩罚。”

“我说了，”马尔福气愤地转过脸，抬起他尖尖的下巴，“是我的问题！难道我分不清自己的咒语吗？”

“噢，不要激动！”庞弗雷夫人站到他们中间，“我想这件事可以稍后再谈，现在你必须好好休息。”

然而马尔福仍用视线和斯内普对峙着，最终斯内普先移开了视线，“既然你坚持。但波特仍需要一周的留堂和十英寸的检讨。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说。

“既然问题解决了，那么你们都该走了，而你，马尔福先……小姐，你需要在这里安静的休息一晚。”庞弗雷夫人开始推挤着他们离开。

赫敏拉着他向外走去，哈利知道她仍有许多的疑惑要问斯内普，而他同样有不少。之后该怎么办？他是说，他该怎么面对马尔福？如果马尔福真的把他当成男朋友，哈利该怎么办？更别说接下来霍格沃茨所有学生的反应，噢，或许马尔福夫妇会直接到学校给他一个索命咒。

哈利胡思乱想着，尽量把这事想得诙谐，在他内心深处，他完全地逃避着去思考更沉重的后果——譬如伏地魔之类的恶心玩意。

“疤头，”马尔福的声音使所有人都停下了脚步，“明天你和我会有一个更冷静的谈话。”

现在所有人的视线都集中在哈利身上了，他尽可能的表现出镇静的语气，但还是失败了，最终有些结巴地回应，“呃，好的，嗯，谈话，是的。”

也许不只是“有些”。

等他们终于脱离马尔福的视线来到斯内普的办公室，这个向来对格兰芬多们格外严厉的油腻的男人爆发了。“看看你干的好事，波特！”他凶狠地盯着哈利，眼神像刀一样，让哈利羞愧地低下头。

“教授，哈利并不是有意的。”赫敏维护他，“他不知道这个咒语会有这样的效果。”

“是的，”罗恩也站了出来，“这不能怪哈利！”

“噢，”斯内普怒极反笑地在他的椅子上坐下，“这个辩护只会让他的罪行更不可饶恕——六年的学习仍没能教会你不要使用完全未知的魔咒吗？”

斯内普说的是对的。哈利知道这完全是他的责任。从在盥洗室看到马尔福的惨状、听到他的惨叫开始，哈利就知道他完全做错了。这并不是说他把所有责任都揽在了自己身上，忽略了是马尔福先开始的战争，以及那个“钻心剜骨”，马尔福是卑鄙的，是无耻的，但马尔福的错误并不是哈利犯错的借口。他确实该为这行为付出代价。

哈利阻止了还要争辩的赫敏，比起讨论谁错谁对，该怎么治好——或者说，解决马尔福的问题才是现在应该考虑的。“这个咒语没有反咒吗？”

“不是任何咒语都有反咒的，波特，”斯内普低声说，“索命咒的反咒在哪里呢？作为这个咒语的创始人，我可以确定地告诉你，这个咒语的目的就是让人陷入尴尬的境地。但它是不完善的，当我发现它并不能使人完全变性，只能改变表面的器官时，我就放弃了它，它是我的失败品。但是你不知从哪里挖到了我的研究，几乎是给了它新的定义——多么天才啊，波特。”

赫敏从斯内普的话中快速地提取到了真正的重点，她皱着眉头问，“这是说……马尔福的的确确变成了一个女孩？”

罗恩愣愣地看着她，自言自语道，“这不是很明显……嗷！赫敏，你为什么打我！”

跟不上思路的罗恩委屈地在两道警告的视线中闭上了嘴，哈利老实地倾听，因为如果有一个人能帮他搞清楚这个咒语，那必然是赫敏。

“如果波特没有把咒语念错，它只会让德拉科多出了表面的女性特征，但他的内部结构仍会是男性，”斯内普注视着哈利，“咒语不能凭空给一个男人子宫，也不能给一个女孩让人怀孕的能力，但显然波特做到了，”他冷笑着说，“先不谈那更棘手的记忆问题，德拉科现在彻底的是个女性，这一点庞弗雷夫人已经确定了。”

“那他的记忆是怎么回事？”赫敏看起来正在高速运转她的脑袋。

“谁都不知道，”斯内普垂下眼皮，“我们只能确定变性的时间最快会在三周后结束，但记忆、情感和思维，这是永远无法预知的。咒语让他构建了一段虚假的记忆，给了他全然相反的感情，这种情况从未出现过，我们无法确定这到底会持续多久。”

“但是强行改变的记忆就像沙子，它们根本经不起推敲，只要稍微回想就会散成一团，这也是为什么记忆无法造假的原因，”赫敏快速地说，她的眉头越来越紧，“马尔福怎么会完全察觉不到？不，他看起来根本没有半点迟疑。”

“也许我该为格兰芬多唯一拥有脑子的人鼓掌。”斯内普轻蔑地说，“这就要问波特了，他简直创造了魔咒的两大奇迹。我和庞弗雷仍需要时间去研究这个，在此之前，”他眼神微暗，手指敲击着桌面，“波特，你得为这负责。”

“什么？”像是有什么开关被打开，一股不好的预感袭击了哈利，他大喊道，“我要负责什么？！”

回答他的是斯内普的冷笑和深深的注视，“你难道想告诉他，他的记忆全是假的？不，你只会让他头痛、昏厥。过了二十分钟他就会忘掉所有不在他认知中的事情。而你问你要为什么负责？波特，在我们找到治疗他的方法前陪他演戏，我相信这是最适合你的处罚。”

操。哈利晕乎乎地想，斯内普简直就是恶魔！


	3. Chapter 3

03

随后斯内普叫来了斯莱特林的一些学生，他们都是常出现在马尔福身边的——好吧，从前常出现的面孔，哈利苦中作乐地发现自己可以认出他们并叫出他们的名字。帕金森、扎比尼、高尔和克拉布，这几个人听完斯内普的陈述后近乎锐利地盯着一旁的哈利三人，他们的眼神里更多的是震惊和探究，但没有人冲出来为马尔福打抱不平，或是试图攻击哈利，最多只有帕金森非常凶狠地对他呲了呲牙。

如果受到这样遭遇的人是自己，哈利可以肯定，在见到罪魁祸首的一瞬间罗恩就会把拳头招呼在那个人脸上，甚至就连赫敏也会付诸暴力。哈利不适地转过头，为斯莱特林间的冷漠，也为突然察觉马尔福其实孤身一人的事实。

庞弗雷夫人把马尔福留在医疗翼一整晚是有原因的。马尔福突然变成女孩并不是简单地向所有人说一声这么简单，毕竟没有人能向他解释为什么他只拥有男装，还有那些生活用品，这一整夜的时间让斯内普可以安排帕金森等人去准备女孩马尔福该拥有的一切。因为他们都不确定如果让咒语反复地修改记忆会不会造成更大的损伤，所以必须尽力避免触发马尔福的记忆。

同时，这个消息会被告知每个学生，以免有人胡乱说话。

“教授，”帕金森离开前阴郁地问，“德拉科的母亲知道了吗？”她凶恶地瞧着哈利。

“我会通知她这件事。”斯内普深沉地看了哈利一眼，很快又转过头，“我向马尔福夫人承诺过。”

等一切终于暂时地平息下来，霍格沃茨已经陷入深沉的黑夜，他们错过了晚餐，饥肠辘辘地回到了格兰芬多的塔楼。休息室里没什么人，纳威和西蒙正坐在炉火前小声地聊天，看到垂头丧气的哈利三人连忙围了上来。

“你们去了好久，怎么了？”纳威担心地问。

赫敏给出一个无力的笑，“噢，明天你们会知道的。这真的，真的是一件大事。”

他们谢过了纳威给他们偷偷带回来的食物，去到一个不会被打扰的地方围坐在一起。

面包和果酱放在他们中间，但他们都没心情把食物装进肚子里，即使是罗恩也满面愁容地注视着哈利。

他们沉默了好一会儿，罗恩起了这个艰难的头：“所以……哈利现在怎么办？”

赫敏捧着她的笔记本在快速地写着什么，她眼睛都没抬，“斯内普不是都安排好了吗？”

“但是！”罗恩激动地吞咽着口水，“难道真的要让哈利去陪马尔福演戏吗？噢，那也太残忍了，不……那可是马尔福！”

谁都知道那是马尔福。不会有人比他更清楚那个女孩是马尔福了，哈利眼睁睁地看着他的骨头和血肉融化，翻滚着拼凑成一个全新的马尔福，他根本不可能忘记。哈利呼出一口气，“我觉得……”他试探着看了一眼赫敏，现在她从笔记中抬起头了，正专注地听他说话，“或许，斯内普是对的——在马尔福治好之前，我应该配合他。”

他看着罗恩瞪大的眼睛，不知为什么有点羞耻，但是他尽力说出自己的想法：“你看，是我让他变成这样的，我总不能撒手不管，他被扭曲了记忆和人格……而且我一直怀疑他在为黑魔王做事，如果他保持现在这样，我就能弄清楚他在干什么，不是吗？卢修斯·马尔福入狱了，马尔福家只有他为伏地魔工作，如果能因此让伏地魔失去马尔福家，那不是很好吗？”他在说这段话时想到了混战前伏在洗手台前哭泣的那个脆弱的背影。

或许，马尔福并不想成为一个食死徒。他在害怕，在恐惧。哈利认为，他可能也想从伏地魔身边逃开。

罗恩仿佛不认识他一样，而赫敏欣慰地微笑着，她用眼神制止了罗恩想说的任何话，对哈利说，“虽然这并不是什么有用的事，但我很高兴你没有固执地一根筋通到底。我会尽力帮忙研究这个，虽然马尔福是个混蛋，但是强行改变一个人的意志实在太邪恶了……不，我并没有在谴责你，我只是反对这么不人道的事情。”

哈利不在意地摆摆手。

“更何况，”她眼睛里冒着兴奋的光芒，激动地摇晃着罗恩的手臂，“梅林啊，哈利，这是完全颠覆了常理的咒语！噢，你不知道我有多想弄清楚它们，啊——我已经想好了图书馆哪几本会有用……这真是太不可思议了……”

好吧，更典型的狂热版赫敏·格兰杰，永远为她不了解的知识而亢奋。哈利和罗恩对视一眼，不约而同地无奈苦笑。

接下来的一整晚，他和罗恩都陪着赫敏不停地翻阅资料，斯内普那本书早就被赫敏拿走了，虽然哈利不认为他和罗恩能派上半点用场，但罗恩不可能抛下女朋友去休息，他也不能昧着良心自己睡过去，于是他们在满地的书里一直呆到了早餐时间，赫敏才不情不愿地停下，和哈利他们去抚慰饿了一整天的胃。

哈利困倦地进食，他总觉得自己忘了什么，但精力的缺乏让他想不起来，往往刚开始回忆，就会被打成朦胧的烟雾。

他们的第一节课是魔法史，感谢梅林，他和罗恩一进教室就趴在桌子上睡死过去，直到下课，赫敏带着满满的笔记叫醒他，他才恢复了一点精神。有时候哈利怀疑赫敏就是麻瓜电影里的机器人——永远不会疲惫，全知全能。毕竟，谁能在一整晚的通宵后还能听完一整节魔法史课程呢？

而等他想起来自己到底忘了什么的时候，黄昏已经为天空披上了橘色的纱，马尔福冷酷地站在礼堂门口，身边久违地跟着帕金森。

哈利一下就停住了和金妮的说笑，手脚像被什么东西冻住了一样，连嘴巴也不利索起来。他暗骂自己居然忘了马尔福说过要跟他谈话，但话又说回来，虽然和赫敏说的自信满满，但他真的不知道该怎么应付马尔福，尤其是当对方变成他的“女朋友”之后。

马尔福看见他了，几乎是立刻就向他走来，他穿着皮鞋，衣着打扮除了小了一号外并没有什么区别，依旧是长裤、白衬衫，只不过脱掉了黑色的西装，像从前的三四年级一样披上了校袍。哈利下意识地后退两步，脑袋里有个声音小声地说：“没关系，他的态度和以前也没什么区别，马尔福都是古板的纯血，他们的谈恋爱也许只是会一起纯洁地喝杯下午茶。”

哈利认同地点点头，的确，马尔福不管从哪里看，除了外貌上稍微有些变化之外，其他的地方可是一点没变，一样的趾高气昂、刻薄自大。

在哈利胡思乱想的时候，马尔福已经走到了他面前。他并没有矮多少，哈利直视时可以对上他的额头，但是那双眼睛在脸上占的面积要比以前多，他一靠近，哈利就只能看见那铁灰的眼眸。

马尔福看起来非常生气，整张脸都向下撇，他凑得近近的，一只手拎着哈利皱巴巴的衣领，咬牙道：“你他妈的混蛋！”

无意冒犯，但不管从哪个角度来看，现在的马尔福都像极了炸毛的某种小动物。哈利用眼神制止了金妮想要推开马尔福的动作，他深吸一口气，尽力控制他的神经不要因为这过近的距离而紧绷，“呃，我很抱歉？”他几乎是带了点讨好的意味了。

在更多学生围上来之前，马尔福抓着他的手腕把他带离了那里，那就像烧灼的烙铁一样让哈利无法思考，他们沉默地穿过无人的走廊，来到一个房间里。

他松开手关上了门，哈利发现这里是级长浴室，显然马尔福的记忆没有错乱到让他忘了浴室的口令。

“你最好是因为羞愧而不敢接近我。”马尔福交叠双手，非常自我防卫的姿势，表情也非常冷硬。这和以前的马尔福确实十分相像，哈利不由得放松了一些，然后才发现自己一直紧咬着牙关。

“我，”哈利低头，“我很抱歉。”

“得了吧，”马尔福不耐烦地动了动脚，“你看起来一点也不。”

马尔福的金发编成了一个简洁而优雅的发辫垂到腰部，和他的白皮肤完美地相互映衬，如果他能换一个不那么凶狠的表情，那他看起来简直和麻瓜电影里的精灵一样。

在哈利不知该怎么回答的时候，马尔福叹了口气，轻轻拉住他的手，低声说：“你还要继续吵架吗？”

他看起来就像已经和哈利非常熟稔一样，眼神、动作、语言都透着亲昵，哈利既为此感到奇异，又不得不承认这让他放松。为什么当马尔福接近的时候他会感到被安抚？就连前一天的疲惫似乎也渐渐消失。哈利疑惑地感受着自己的感觉。

马尔福的手有点冰凉——还非常细滑，手掌的触觉仿佛被加深了几千倍，另一个人的体温，甚至是每一条纹路都如此清晰。哈利有些不适地蠕动几下手指，小声说，“什么吵架？”然后又想起来马尔福的记忆里，他好像是在争吵中把他击晕了的。

“你知道吗？”马尔福翻了个白眼，“我爱死你死活不认错的样子了，正是这样的你让我坠入爱河！”他嘲讽地开口，但是手指却有一下没一下地抚摸哈利的手背。

“听着，你让我在庞弗雷那里躺了一整天，我们扯平了，行吗？”

他离得太近，近得哈利能看清他一侧脸颊上的痣。马尔福在奚落他，但哈利居然奇妙地没有发怒——或许是因为他并没有感受到恶意，而女孩马尔福实在算得上漂亮，当一个漂亮的女孩子亲昵地嘲笑你的时候，绝大部分男孩都不会想着给那个女孩一拳。

哈利也是这绝大部分男孩中的一员。事实上他这一个学期花了大量的时间去考虑马尔福的事情——在每一个课间和睡前，从那些对马尔福的观察里他其实有很多发现。譬如现在，当马尔福一直往右下角转动眼睛的时候，这通常意味着他正在不安。怀着自己都无法理解的心情，哈利几乎是平和地说：“好的。”

马尔福愣了一下，然后快速地说，“好，这是你说的。”他抬起头，和哈利四目相对，看起来像松了一口气，这让哈利好奇马尔福的心里他们到底为了什么而吵架，“那么现在我们该说说你的错误了，疤头。”

先不说为什么马尔福仍然叫他疤头，但是他们不是“扯平”了吗？哈利刚想反驳，就看到马尔福的眼睛和鼻子像施了什么魔法一样，迅速地蔓延出一片可怜的红，泪水浸湿了他的灰眸，他一边流泪一边恶狠狠地指责哈利：“你对我动手，波特，你让我躺在脏兮兮的水里，我第一次醒来的时候你甚至不在旁边！”

马尔福抽泣着，而哈利努力让自己别一直盯着那红通通的鼻子，并阻止自己的脑子发出“可爱”的尖叫。这真是太糟糕了，都是这该死的旺盛的荷尔蒙的错，让他对着马尔福都能想入非非。

“这很痛，”马尔福不客气地给了哈利的肩膀一拳，哈利不明白为什么有人连哭诉的时候都能这么盛气凌人，“你这个愚蠢的死疤头，连韦斯莱都知道不能攻击自己的女朋友！”

哈利不善于应付女孩子的眼泪，就像秋，但马尔福的眼泪和秋的不太一样，秋的眼泪是哀伤的，而马尔福的更像是他攻击别人的武器，不管在盥洗室还是现在，都让哈利像被重击了一样，头脑都在发懵。看来无论什么东西在他身上都会变得更尖锐。

哈利时刻谨记自己作为马尔福男朋友的身份，他试着去捧起马尔福的脸，很好，他的手并没有被咒掉，顺利地贴合着马尔福的脸颊，“我很后悔这个，抱歉？”

马尔福吸吸鼻子，一头撞进哈利的胸膛，哈利眨眨眼，看到一个金色的脑袋塞在他下巴处，他闷闷的声音透过衣物带来微妙的震动，在哈利胸口的皮肤处激起一阵麻痒感：“好吧，那我原谅你。”

哈利犹豫着回抱了马尔福。

这很奇怪。

时间倒退回三十个小时之前，谁要是告诉他，他会和德拉科·马尔福拥抱，那哈利会给那个人一个放肆的大笑。拥抱六年来的死对头——一个侮辱哈利的朋友、为伏地魔工作、眼睛长在头顶的纯血混蛋？这听起来像是天方夜谭。哈利感受着手里瘦弱的腰线，小心地想，或许，这并没有他想的那么可怕。

*****

哈利回到格兰芬多塔的时候，赫敏正埋在一堆高高的书里，如果不是从缝隙里露出来的一点蓬松的褐发，哈利甚至看不到书后面有人。

他走到赫敏身边坐下，她看了他一眼，关心地问：“噢，哈利，你回来了？金妮告诉我们你被马尔福带走了，罗恩一直害怕你会出事，我让他回去休息了，怎么样？他没有伤害你吧？”

哈利为她给予的温暖而微笑，他给了赫敏一个拥抱，低声说：“我很好，敏。马尔福只是……嗯，抱着我哭。”

看到赫敏震惊的表情，哈利愉快地发出笑声，显然这件事对所有人来说都是超现实的，他比划着说：“他真的像一个女朋友，他抱怨我攻击了他，没有第一时间去医疗翼看他，噢，梅林啊，我觉得我的胸前浸满了他的眼泪——他真的很娇气不是吗？想想三年级他划伤了手之后的样子，简直没有半点区别。”

赫敏被他生动的语气逗笑了，是的，她当然知道那个马尔福有多夸张，她挑着眉毛说，“看来变成女性让他不再掩盖自己的眼泪了，嗯？”

赫敏一边和他交谈一边在纸上写着什么，哈利凑过去看，“这是什么？”

“我在试图找出来马尔福完全转换性别的理由，”赫敏告诉他，“斯内普允许我也帮忙，他给了我一个书单，都是关于咒语改变身体器官的。可是我看了一整天，还是不认为这行得通。”

她又陷入了苦恼中，沮丧地递给哈利一张写满字的纸，“斯内普的咒语就像他说的一样，只会让一个男孩突然长出胸部、声音变得尖利、性……呃，”她脸红了一下，“性/器官会缩进体内，根本不能真的变性。”

“你到底是怎么做到的？”赫敏充满疑惑地看着哈利。

这个问题哈利比谁都想知道，他懊恼地靠在沙发上回答赫敏：“我也不明白。”

“而且最奇怪的是他的记忆。”赫敏拿起一本书翻开一页给他看，泛黄的羊皮纸上写着密密麻麻的字，“三百年前的一个黑巫师曾试图以篡改记忆的方式控制一个纯血家族，以得到他们的财产，但最终他把抓来实验的麻瓜和巫师都折磨疯了，也没能让那些伪造的记忆变得真实。他迫害了七个麻瓜、五个巫师，其中一个二十四岁的女巫假装被篡改了记忆逃出来，这才让他的罪行败露。”她点了点其中一段文字，“后来有很多研究都证明了，虚构的记忆根本不被大脑所接受，魔法永远不能创造的就是情感和记忆，很多关于大脑的魔咒被禁用就是因为它们太容易出问题。我在二年级时就已经研究过这个了。”

“因为洛哈特的一忘皆空？”

“没错。那只是许多案例中的一个。”

能在这么短的时间内收集到这么多的信息，也只有赫敏能做到了，哈利由衷地感谢她，而她意味深长地微笑着，“哈利，我乐在其中。”

这确实是赫敏会说的话。哈利了然地笑笑，不在执着于无意义的感谢。他们经历了那么多的危险，对于哈利而言，赫敏已经像他的家人一样了。

“我之后每周都会有两个晚上去和斯内普一起研究这个，”赫敏小小地打了个哈欠，“哈利，承认这个很难，但斯内普确实是个天才！”

“噢，好吧，”哈利哭笑不得地伸手合上了赫敏的书，轻声道，“去睡吧，你不能把所有的精力都花在这上面。”

她赞同地点头，但在她离开前，她向哈利确认：“和马尔福的相处并没有让你痛苦吧？”

“不，”哈利非常确定地告诉她，在他看着赫敏关心的眼睛时，他想起马尔福走前突然落在脸颊的吻，哈利并不打算把这个告诉赫敏，因为他自己也无法解释这个吻给他带来的震撼，所以他只是微笑着对赫敏说：“赫敏，承认这个很难，但我并不抗拒这个。”


	4. Chapter 4

04

为了扮演一个合格的、称职的男友，只谈过一场失败恋爱的哈利决定向罗恩请教。当然了，期间罗恩的抗拒和呕吐声都不重要，重要的是哈利知道了一个正常的男朋友是会陪着女朋友上下课的。

俗称迁就。

现在整个霍格沃茨都知道了马尔福的意外变身，尽管每一个人都在讨论这件事，但由于教授下过指令，没有人敢让马尔福发觉。

可这并不意味着每个人都能控制住好奇的眼神。

马尔福成为了哈利·波特的女朋友。这句话拆开来，每一个字都非常正常，但是连在一起就每一个字都不正常。

许多学生都状似不经意地站在天文学的教室外头，实则偷偷看着哈利——当然还有刚刚下课的马尔福。

“波特，”抱着课本的马尔福站在台阶上，眯起眼睛说，“你有什么毛病？”

哈利尴尬地挠头，站在比马尔福低得多的地方让他有些紧张，“来等你。”

马尔福嫌弃地翻了个白眼，但没有再说什么刻薄话，他今天穿着一件很合身的黑色长袍，领口、袖口都绣着银色的花纹。那紧紧扣到喉咙的衣领和笔直的腰背让他看起来非常的冷漠，这和昨晚那个哭得鼻子通红的女孩有着巨大的差别，哈利不由得怀疑马尔福已经恢复记忆了。

“傻宝宝波特，”他嘟囔了几句，走下台阶来到哈利身边，“我记得你一会儿有课？”

“半小时后。”哈利回答，并跟着马尔福向外走去，躲避那些如影随形的目光和议论，他看着马尔福散落在脸侧的一缕金发，还有他紧抿着的嘴角。

自从六年级以来，马尔福就再也没有笑过。好吧，至少哈利没见过，他总是阴郁地板着脸，对哈利的嘲讽、讥笑和挑衅统统消失了，他甚至在躲避着哈利。他总是盯着什么东西出神，即使有时候他们视线相接，马尔福也会立即移开目光。这导致哈利已经很久没有和他有过接触了。

之前的五年里，哈利愿意付出一切只为了让这个烦人的斯莱特林离他远点，但这样的时刻真的来临时，他却觉得不对劲。

哈利发现比起一个沉默的马尔福，还是以前那个上蹿下跳孔雀开屏似的他更讨人喜欢。

“你在看什么？”马尔福侧过脸，疑惑地看着他。

这时候哈利才意识到自己一直没把视线从他脸上挪开，他不自在地转开脸，感到脸上烧起火辣辣的温度，“呃，没什么。”

梅林，他现在简直逊毙了！他有对马尔福说出过一个完整的长句吗？

所幸马尔福没有在意，他停下脚步，哈利差点撞在一棵树上，他不好意思地摸摸鼻子，这才发现他们已经走到了一个偏僻的地方。

这里应该在黑湖附近，茂盛的灌木给他们提供了一个隐蔽的空间，除了隐约的鸟叫声外没有任何声音。

“波特，”马尔福咬着下唇，脸上强硬的坚冰仿佛突然融化了一样，他看起来非常疲惫地叹了一口气，“你不需要每天都跟着我，我答应过你，至少现在，他不会要我回去。”

这句话让哈利皱起眉头，他意识到他有可能从这次的对话中得到一些东西——一些男孩马尔福绝对不会告诉他的事。

哈利斟酌着措辞：“那证明你迟早会去？”他思索着马尔福口中的‘他’是谁，他父亲？亦或者是伏地魔？

“我已经告诉过你了，”马尔福看起来有点生气，他再次摆出防卫性的姿势，后退了一步，“我必须去。我以为上一次的争吵已经让你明白了我的决心。”

哈利下意识地不喜欢马尔福跟他拉开距离，不知道为什么，似乎从医疗翼看到这个新的马尔福开始，他就无法控制地把视线落在他身上。

“没有别的办法了吗？”哈利看着他的眼睛，试图得到更多信息。

“你要我怎么办？！”马尔福突然提高音量，“他握着我父母的命！波特，你难道要我放弃他们吗？！”

“不！”哈利不假思索地说。他永远、永远不会让别人放弃他们的亲人。看着马尔福苍白的脸，那个在盥洗室崩溃痛哭的男孩又一次浮现在哈利眼前，他想起马尔福对桃金娘哭诉的话，一个猜想出现在他心里。如果说之前只是隐约有这个想法，那么现在，哈利有了些许把握，他用安抚的语气说：“我不会这样要求你。”

他现在知道了马尔福这一个学期反常的原因了。

他悄悄地拉进距离，把手轻轻放在马尔福的手臂上，发现他并没有抗拒时，哈利心里划过一阵柔和的风：“也许我们可以一起想想办法？你害怕他，你并不希望为他做事，不是吗？”

马尔福瑟缩了一下，他看起来矛盾极了，但却没有反驳哈利。这证明了哈利的观点——他并不是出于自愿而加入伏地魔的，这个小混蛋不是真正邪恶的人。

不知为什么，这让哈利感到一阵轻松，马尔福抬头看着他，哈利在那双眼睛里看到了许多东西，被说中心事的恼怒是最突出的。

“可我不得不，”在长久的对视后，马尔福垂下眼睛，哈利有点可惜，他希望这能延续得更长，马尔福低声说：“无论是为了我的父母，还是为了你，我在那边都是最好的选择。”

“什么？”哈利惊讶地眨眨眼，“什么为了我？”

马尔福没有回答他，而是紧蹙眉头，伸手抚摸着哈利的脸颊，他变得女性化的手掌带给哈利温凉的感觉。

哈利追问，“马尔福，你说什么为了我？”

“你怎么回事？”马尔福皱眉，放下手推开了他，“为什么我觉得你完全遗忘了我们上一次的谈话？”

在马尔福怀疑的凝视里，哈利意识到自己说错了话。

“而且，马尔福？”他冷笑了一声，刚才和哈利对视时出现的柔软的情绪又藏了起来，“看来你真的不能接受这个，怎么，你打定主意要跟我分道扬镳了吗？噢，对了，你和女韦斯莱走得真近，想给自己找个配得上你救世主身份的女朋友吗？”

哈利想要反驳，但马尔福看起来很生气，他在原地来回走着，烦躁地截断了哈利想说话的举动，“正直伟大的救世主，眼里一点沙子都容不下，也对，反正我现在只是一个马尔福！”

他狠狠瞪了哈利一眼，转身就走。哈利抓住那纤细的胳膊，这突如其来的怒火和指控让哈利反应不过来，但他知道不能就这么让马尔福离开，“等等！”

哈利急道：“我从来没有这个意思！”

“你敢说你没有吗？”马尔福挣扎着，“你要告诉我你从没有不喜欢我的家族？没有因为我是一个马尔福而怀疑我？没有憎恨我是一个斯莱特林？”他的话让哈利松开了手，趁着哈利的怔愣，马尔福快速地远离了他，在离开前，他留给哈利的只是冷漠的一句话：“如果你不能接受我是谁，你就不该来招惹我。”

******

哈利回到教室的时候，他已经迟到了五分钟，他急匆匆地在罗恩和旁边坐下。

“你去了哪里？”罗恩用手肘捅了捅他的手臂。

“这很复杂。”哈利叹气，女孩的马尔福比起男孩的他更反复无常，他在回来的一路上都在试图弄清楚马尔福的情绪波动，但结果只是让他越想越不明白。

哈利试图把这件事抛到脑后，但马尔福离开前那受伤的表情一直在他眼前出现，他对哈利的质疑也不断出现在他脑袋里，每次哈利强行把注意力放在其他事情上不到十分钟，他就会发现自己又开始思考关于马尔福的事情了。

哈利不明白明明只是过了三天，为什么他对马尔福的态度会这么不同——三天前他们还向对方扔魔咒，难道仅仅是因为马尔福变成了个女孩，他就放下了以前的所有仇恨？

但不能完全说是从医疗翼开始的这种转变。哈利努力回想，其实在看到马尔福的眼泪后，他想做的就只是和马尔福有一个平静的谈话。虽然因为那个金发男孩脆弱的神经而失败，但哈利想，如果不是那个“钻心剜骨”，他不会攻击马尔福。

赫敏忙碌于查找资料，罗恩每天除了魁地奇外就是去图书馆陪伴他的女朋友，哈利只能自己烦恼。

马尔福已经完全无视了他，在礼堂、走廊，包括格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上的每一堂课，他都冷漠地不看哈利一眼；而哈利在每一个地方搜寻着那个金色的脑袋，如果马尔福出现在他的视线里，他会用所有的时间注视他，哪怕那个斯莱特林连半个眼神都不会施舍给他。奇怪的是，哈利也总能在人群中一眼看到他。仿佛有什么无形的东西把他们连在一起。

事情又回到了“改头换面咒”之前。

这样的情况持续了四天，马尔福以女孩的样子出现在霍格沃茨也有一周了，多数人已经不会对斯莱特林餐桌上的金发女孩窃窃私语。

“兄弟，你又开始了。”罗恩边往嘴里塞肉派边说。他还在桌子下踢了哈利一脚。

“什么？”哈利把视线从斯莱特林那边挪回来。

“盯着马尔福，”罗恩咬着食物模糊不清地说，“虽然你今年一直这么做，但是从前你可没有这么明显。”

赫敏也看了他一眼，她担忧地皱眉，哈利确定她在心里觉得忽略了他，而就像他所想的一样，赫敏问道：“是这样吗？哈利，你不是告诉我你和他相处得还行？噢，如果有事你该告诉我们的，虽然我一直忙着那个咒语。”

哈利挣扎了一分钟，但他决定，当他弄不清楚一件事的时候最好问一问赫敏。他低声告诉了他的两个好友那天发生的所有事，还有这几天里他的烦恼。

“这不是很好吗？”

在他说完之后，罗恩纳闷地开口，“正好你不用当他的男朋友了——还不会刺激他。”

“可是，”哈利觉得罗恩完全没有理解他的话，于是他强调，“重点在于他说的话，罗恩，他根本不想去伏地魔那边。”

“别管他，”赫敏对罗恩翻了个白眼，她也看了马尔福一眼，然后说，“哈利，你的问题在哪里呢？就像罗恩说的，现在的情况不是很好吗？”

哈利沉默了好一会儿，才开口回答：“不。赫敏，这一点都不好。”他凝视着自己两位好友的眼睛，此刻他的心里翻涌着许多的情绪，但他不确定自己是否能准确地叙述它们，“我无法将思绪和视线从他身上离开，我想不明白，我不想这样。我和他有过两次单独的谈话，嗯，没有针锋相对，他对我很亲近——我不想承认，但那让我很舒适，你们明白吗？”

“会不会是因为他变成了女孩？”罗恩说，“呃，你看，虽然我没感觉，但是女孩的马尔福真的很辣，很多男生都在讨论他。”

“是谁？”哈利高声问，连隔壁桌的人都好奇地看了过来。罗恩有点尴尬，“冷静点，伙计。如果你这段时间有休息一下周围，几乎所有高年级的男生都在讨论这个，每个人都说马尔福变成女孩后让人无法移开视线，这和你很像。”

而赫敏若有所思地说：“没错，连女孩们也热衷于欣赏他的相貌……虽然马尔福以前也很出色，但这有些过分了……”

而哈利已经不在意他们说的话了。再次把视线转移到马尔福身上，他下颌紧咬着，罗恩那句话霸占了他绝大部分思维。

马尔福变得火辣吗？当然是的。他总爱穿着一本正经的衣服，领子扣到最高，只露出那长长的细白脖颈的一部分。那里连接着一段流畅优美的下颌线，承托起马尔福也许只有巴掌大的脸。他的皮肤在黑色的衣物下显得如牛奶一样白嫩。更不用提那绝妙的金发，它们永远整齐地呆在他脑后，每当有光线落在上面的时候，就会发出柔和的光辉，这光与马尔福水银一般的灰眸交织在一起，使他看起来不可接近。他总是阴郁而静默地独自行动，你可以在他快速走动时看到被长袍遮盖的纤细的腰部和双腿，冷硬和脆弱完美地融合在他身上，他总是人群中最耀眼的那一个。

所以会有很多男孩注视他。哈利看到了好几道黏在马尔福身上的眼神，他愤愤地锤着桌面，胃里像有石头在往下坠。

这算什么？哈利控制着自己不要冲出去把马尔福带走，他用指甲在木桌上抠出深深的痕迹，有一个声音在他脑子里大喊：如果你们没有在他还是男孩的时候就发现这些，那么你们也不能对女孩的他产生想法！因为我才是早就察觉这些的人！

“哈利，哈利！”赫敏的声音把他拉回现实，哈利松开紧咬的牙关，看向他满脸担忧的朋友，“怎么？”

“你看起来就要爆炸了。”罗恩代替他的女友说。

“我是的，”哈利小声说。

一只陌生的猫头鹰从空中飞来，在哈利面前扔下一封没有署名的信。哈利半心半意地拆开，发现是一张用深绿色墨水书写的字条。

直觉让他抬头看向斯莱特林，马尔福正好吃完他的早餐站了起来，直到这时，他才和哈利再一次有眼神上的接触，这过程不超过两秒，至少在哈利露出傻笑前，他就冷漠地挑起嘴角，转身离去。

这像是一个信号，哈利看向手中的信，上面只写了一句话：十二点，天文塔，你这个该死的巨怪。

“是谁的信？”

“马尔福的，”哈利把纸条塞到裤子里，声音里的愉悦让罗恩对他翻了个白眼，“我想今晚我可以从他那儿得到答案。”

“梅林啊，”罗恩搓着自己的胳膊，凑到赫敏的耳朵旁嘀咕道：“他看起来就像个被媚娃迷惑的傻瓜。”

“噢，是的，”赫敏的眼睛突然亮起来，她激动地捧着罗恩的脑袋给了他一个响亮的吻，这让罗恩得到了一个和头发一样红的脸蛋。

“我有个新想法！”她急匆匆地站起来，对哈利说，“天啊，我怎么能忘记这个——噢，我要去找斯内普讨论一下！”


	5. Chapter 5

05

德拉科站在黑漆漆的天文塔上，现在是午夜十一点五十分，冷风从四面八方灌进来，即使她披着厚厚外袍也无济于事。

她悲伤地抱住自己的手臂，视线跟着地上一片飘起又落下的枯叶转动。她和这残破的叶子没有半点不同，没有自己的选择，只能被风左右方向。

之前的十几年，“风”是她的父亲，德拉科在父亲的教导下并不认为这有什么不对；而现在，当她的父亲入狱了，这“风”又变成了黑魔王，变成了贝拉姨妈，变成了食死徒的野心。

德拉科一直清楚自己的胆小和软弱，她怕黑、怕鬼，也怕杀人。她不想杀人，也不喜欢黑魔王住在她家，她不愿意的事情那么多，但从来没有胆量反抗。

也许这就是她和大英雄间的区别吧。德拉科想起波特的绿眼睛，复杂地闭上眼。

早知道有今天，四年级的时候德拉科绝对不会和波特搞在一起——都怪韦斯莱，为什么他那时候要和波特吵架呢？如果不是被波特的可怜样蒙骗，德拉科认为自己绝不会和他有什么发展。但是现在说这些有什么用，五年级他们吵了那么多的架，最后德拉科也只是更疯狂地爱着那个鲁莽的格兰芬多。

一方面，他们之间有着不可调和的矛盾；另一方面，他们又不可自制地被对方吸引。关于“食死徒”和“斯莱特林”已经是老生常谈了，几天前的怒火更多是因为她讨厌波特和女韦斯莱说笑。

最近德拉科的脾气很暴躁，黑魔王的任务重重地压在她身上，把她逼得喘不过气，而和波特的关系也进入了一个奇怪的停滞期，他们冷战、和好、再冷战，循环往复，但谁也没有真正提起分手，这让德拉科更加疲惫。

她不敢向任何人提起想做一个间谍的事，她的父亲为黑魔王疯狂，他绝不会愿意离开黑魔王身边，一旦德拉科的想法被泄露，马尔福一家都不会有好下场。想想那些在马尔福庄园被折磨而死的巫师和麻瓜吧，直到现在那仍让德拉科浑身发抖。他也不敢告诉波特关于消失柜和谋杀邓布利多的事，一旦波特知道了，他们就会分道扬镳。

“马尔……呃，那个，我来了。”熟悉的声音在德拉科身后响起，她收拾好表情，转过身去，波特穿着他邋遢的麻瓜夹克和牛仔裤，手不自在地挠着头，看起来很尴尬。

波特和以前那个瘦瘦小小的样子有很大的不同。他现在很高了，脸上也有了棱角，他的大腿、手臂都因为魁地奇长出了结实的肌肉，他才一出现，这个不大的空间一下子就从视觉上变得窄小，那些生冷的风似乎再也刮不进来了。德拉科看着他，想起几天前抚摸他脸颊的感觉。那非常好，如果可以，她愿意一辈子和波特的绿眸相对。

似乎从上次盥洗室的争吵过后，波特就更令德拉科着迷了。无论是从情感还是生理方面，德拉科越来越无法控制地想要看着波特、触摸波特，她为此恐慌，所以这几天都刻意地避开他。

他们静默地对立，似乎在进行一个重要的比赛，一旦谁先开口就会成为输家。

“你要站在那里当柱子吗？”在德拉科数了三遍波特夹克印染不均的地方后，她终于放弃了和一个格兰芬多比谁更固执。

波特抬起头，似乎为她的话而松了一口气，他朝前迈了两步，露出一个微笑，“当然不。听着，上一次的事……”

德拉科不想听他道歉半天，如果波特要为他们的每一次争吵扭捏的话，那他们得到三十年后才能再牵手。

所以德拉科果断地扑进波特怀里——从波特出现的那一刻起，她的心就在渴望这个了。

温暖结实的怀抱让德拉科全身为之震颤，她闻到了波特身上淡淡的香味，那不是人工的香水味，只是普通的肥皂味，或许还混杂了一点露水气，但它让德拉科感到舒适、温暖。

当他们拥抱在一起的时候，似乎一切都正确了，德拉科一周以来烦躁的心情终于得到平复，她不知道波特有没有这样的感觉，但是她能感受到在一瞬间的僵硬过后，波特也牢牢抱住了她。

她打算好好享受一下这个美好的时刻，但波特永远是个不解风情的讨厌鬼，只安静了不到三分钟，就打断了这平静：“我一直在想你上次说的话。”

“哦。”德拉科有些紧张，那些是横亘在他们之间万古不变的问题，她不想让这些短时间内无法解决的事阻碍这个时刻，但又不能堵住波特的嘴。

她从波特的胸膛处抬起头，看到波特正满脸通红，很不好意思地说：“我想说……我的确没有办法否认他们，我们之前互相仇恨了六，呃，很多年，但是这并不代表我不愿意抛下成见。你是个马尔福，你出生于这个家庭，会受到它的影响，但在那之前你也是……”波特停顿了一下，好像做了什么重要的心理准备，“你也是德拉科。相比起你马尔福的一面，我想我更愿意接受我看到的属于德拉科的你，那更好。”

碧绿的眼眸直直看进德拉科眼底，她张着嘴，却说不出话来。

波特的眼神顺着她的眉眼滑落到她的嘴唇，而波特本人似乎并没有发觉他的眼里有燃烧的火焰。德拉科看到了，并且认为那火顺着无形的东西烧到了她的心里，让她抓心挠肺，喉咙干渴。

“你喜欢德拉科？”她呢喃着问。

波特似乎被她的问题难住了，他停顿了好几秒，德拉科为他的犹豫而手脚冰凉，但很快，波特就继续回答：“比起马尔福，是的。”

这对德拉科而言已经是个足够好的答案了。

原来解决这个问题只需要这么一点时间。德拉科着迷地看着波特的双唇，为什么在她以前的记忆里，波特永远说不出这个问题的答案呢？

下一秒，德拉科听从本能的声音，握着波特的后颈吻了上去。

她知道波特和自己之间波特不会是付出更多感情的那个，德拉科早就接受了这个。但现在，这一切都不重要。

这个吻起初只是僵硬的四唇相贴，因为波特看起来吓了一大跳。但沉迷来得很快，因为这真的无比美妙——德拉科感受着他们唇齿摩擦带来的微妙电流，像是无数的小鱼从他们贴近的地方开始，顺着每一根血管游遍四肢百骸，德拉科感觉轻飘飘的，她的身体发出满足的震颤，连灵魂都为此放声歌唱。波特也很快反应了过来，他似乎更急切，一手插进德拉科发间，一手牢牢捏住她的腰，猛烈地回吻。有力的舌头闯进她的嘴里，波特带着她的一起共舞，偶尔他们会拼命吮吸对方的唇瓣，好像再也没有明天。

德拉科从波特眼中看到了痴迷，这让她更快乐，他们一直亲吻到唇颊发痛，才稍微分开，这个吻让德拉科记忆中的所有吻都变得索然无味，没有一个能比得上今晚，尽管他们的另一个主角都是哈利·波特。

含着发麻的舌头，德拉科笑道：“你真的是个没有礼仪的格兰芬多，嗯？”

“噢，”波特仍然没有把视线从德拉科的嘴唇移开，他几乎是用气音说：“这太棒了，真的，我……”

被他语无伦次的样子逗笑了，德拉科柔和地用大拇指摩挲着波特耳后那块薄薄的皮肤，这显然让波特非常舒服，他整个脑袋都向那一侧倾斜，德拉科忍不住又给了他好几个短暂的、不用舌头的吻。

在这个吻之后，她和波特之间似乎拥有了更紧密的东西，空气中流淌着某种浓密的成分，德拉科的潜意识告诉她，她和波特已经进入到一个全新的阶段了——他们在接下来的时间里需要更多的接触。

陌生的欲望在德拉科身体间流淌，她有些热，但她不想和波特分开，于是她决定说些什么，“我怀疑你给我喂了爱情魔药。”

波特笑了一声，“我有同样的怀疑。”

“或者在盥洗室里你其实给我下了什么奇怪的咒语，”德拉科为波特抚摸她脊背的动作发出轻叹，“这一周以来我简直像个荡/妇一样注意着你。”

波特惊讶地停下了动作。德拉科挑眉，“你没有吧？”

“呃，我以为只有我是这样的，”波特眼神闪烁，“你也有同样的感觉？”

“虽然不想承认，但梅林在上，最近你对我而言真的该死的性感。”德拉科感叹，双手轻轻抚摸着波特的头发。

然后他们相互拥抱着说些幼稚又毫无意义的话，偶尔交换甜蜜的吻，直到时间接近三点，他们才不情愿地分开。

******

哈利回到寝室的时候仍然回不过神来。

梅林作证，当他前往天文塔的时候，他绝对没有想过这个——但是这确实发生了，当马尔福抱住他的时候，一股陌生的冲动替代了他的理智，等哈利找回一些理性的时候，他的舌头正拼命往马尔福嘴里挤，他唯一想做的就是继续那个吻。

哈利开始思考爱情魔药的可能性。

不，或许那个魔咒不止作用在马尔福身上，对他也产生了影响。

要不然该怎么解释每次和马尔福单独相处他们都会莫名其妙抱在一起？哈利躺进被子，他的身体里像有一个巨大的气球，拽着他的理智不断上升，直到完全离开。

这是最可怕的吗？不，更可怕的是在亲吻现在的马尔福时，他会希望看到男孩的那个。

哈利痛苦地发出一声呻吟，他真的不明白自己怎么了，他控制不住地想和女孩马尔福亲近，在他们亲吻时又会想起男孩的马尔福，他甚至会想，是不是另一个马尔福也会喜欢同样的亲吻方式。

那个吻就像打开了什么奇怪的开关，哈利能清楚地感受到，现在他和马尔福有了更深刻的联系——无论是身体上，还是精神上。

“我一定出了什么问题。”哈利瞪着天花板自言自语。明明不久前他还跟马尔福相互仇恨，现在却恨不得黏在对方的嘴唇上。

他花了一整晚的时间辗转反侧，绝大部分时间都在回味马尔福今晚的一举一动，一小部分时间他会危险地陷入更进一步的想象。托那个金发斯莱特林的福，这周他甚至不再做关于伏地魔的噩梦了，当你的梦里全是和一个金发美人谈笑的画面时，那里不会有地方容纳一个丑陋的蛇脸魔鬼。

这不对劲。他必须和赫敏谈谈这个。

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，哈利就顶着巨大的黑眼圈爬了起来，而罗恩他们仍在打着呼噜。

他拖着虚弱的脚步洗漱，打算到公共休息室里等着赫敏起床。

他等待的时间并不长，几乎是在五分钟之内，那个顶着毛茸茸头发的女巫就捧着几本书出现了。

“天啊！”她惊讶地看着哈利，“哈利，你看起来太糟糕了！”

“相信我，这和我要告诉你的相比不算什么。”哈利苦笑。

赫敏十分关心地挤到他身旁，温暖的手掌包住哈利的，这给了哈利一些支持，让他能整理好自己的语言。

“我……”他开口时声音非常干涩，赫敏召来一杯清水递给他，哈利灌了一大口，才继续说，“事情变得很奇怪，敏，我……我和马尔福昨晚接吻了。”

他看到赫敏震惊而迷茫地张大了嘴巴，眼神涣散。哈利非常理解地等待她吸收这个消息。

过了好一会儿，赫敏才找回自己的声音，她努力不发出尖叫，但仍掩饰不了颤抖：“噢，老天啊……你一定是在骗我……”

“我也希望这不是真的。但它真的发生了。”

“可是，”赫敏恍惚地按着自己的额头，“为什么这发生了？天啊，我是说，我不明白，一周前你们还在互相攻击。”

突然，她急切地说，“难道是因为那个？不，这也不对。”

赫敏非常严肃地看向哈利，“哈利，告诉我你和他之间的一切，这非常重要，还记得我说我有个新想法吗？我几乎已经确定为什么马尔福能完全变性了，只要今天斯内普得到马尔福母亲的确认。”

这和马尔福的母亲又有什么关系？哈利疑惑地皱眉，但是看着赫敏焦急的神情，决定还是先按她说的做。

“我告诉过你，前几天我一直思考着马尔福的事，每当他出现在我面前的时候，我总是控制不住地注意他，”哈利看见赫敏鼓励地点点头，他舔了舔下唇，继续说，“罗恩说有很多男孩注意他，我会为此感到焦躁，像是有人准备拿走我的东西一样——这太反常了，我觉得自己很不对劲。”

“这是一种类似占有欲的感觉吗？”赫敏思考着给出一个词语。

“噢，是的，那差不多。”哈利谨慎地又补充了一句，“但更像是一种应激反应。”

赫敏的眼神里渐渐出现了熟悉的神色——哈利向来把它解读为对某个问题得到答案的自信。

“那么那个吻呢？”她注视着哈利。

哈利在那探究的眼神里低下头，他知道赫敏不会因此取笑他，但他还是有些羞涩，这是他经历过最美妙的吻，而他确实为这个感觉有些羞愧，“我们在天文塔见面。呃，这是我觉得奇怪的地方，我是说，从我踏进塔顶看见他开始，我和他之间就像安上了什么磁力装置。我能注意到他的每一根发丝是如何被风吹动，也能看到他每一个细微的表情。我的灵魂在向我尖叫，让我去拥抱他，但是我又明确地知道，在他行动之前我不可以这样做。”

哈利停顿了一下，因为他意识到了自己在叙述这个的时候语气有多梦幻，“最终，当他过来拥抱我的时候，梅林啊，你能明白吗？那感觉就像我得到了什么认可，我脑子里的一部分都因此变成了融化的棉花糖，然后，突然地，罗恩的话带给我的烦躁一下都消失了，就像有人告诉我，这些男孩已经不再具有威胁。”

“我从没有这么‘快乐’过，赫敏，”哈利做了一个引号的手势，“这个感觉更像是我的身体的，而不是我心里的想法，”他试图解释这里面的区别，而赫敏理解地点头，告诉他她明白，“而那个吻？敏，那发生得很自然，他问了我一些问题，噢，就是我告诉你的那些，我回答了，他那时候看起来非常感动，在我怀疑他就要流泪的时候，他吻了我。”

“你回吻了他吗？”赫敏用非常柔软的眼神看着他。看起来她现在追寻的是更感性的问题了。

“是的，”哈利有些不好意思，“在我反应过来之前，我们就吻成一团了。我没有想到我能这么自然地和他接吻——嘿，那可是马尔福。而那个吻结束之后，我能感到他更吸引我了，而且我开始想要……”

“想要进行下一步？”

赫敏的直率让哈利红了脸，闷声回答：“呃，是、是的。”

“好吧。”她叹了口气，把手按在哈利的肩膀上，“看起来你是出于自己的意愿吻他？”

这是个肯定的答复，哈利点头，“你不觉得他对我的吸引力很奇怪吗？噢，事实上不只是我，马尔福也说，自从盥洗室后，他也有和我相同的情况。这会不会是因为那个咒语？或许它对我也产生了作用？还是我中了什么魔药？”

这是哈利最疑惑的地方，但是赫敏很肯定地摇了摇头，意味深长地告诉哈利：“不，哈利，咒语和魔药会让你陷入迷恋，但你会失去思考的能力。鉴于你还能怀疑自己的行为，我恐怕要告诉你，这件事要更复杂。”

面对哈利茫然的神色，赫敏露出一丝微笑，“只是这件事暂时不能让罗恩知道，否则他会发疯的。”


	6. Chapter 6

06

他们结束谈话后，无论哈利怎么追问，赫敏也不肯再透露半点信息，只是告诉他午休时一起去斯内普那儿，只要斯内普找到了证据，哈利就能知道问题的答案。

而随着时间的流逝，哈利越来越急于想见到马尔福——那时候距离他们分开仅仅过去了五个小时。在魔法史的课堂上，赫敏仿佛早就预料到了一样，在哈利烦躁得把羽毛笔咬成几段前，她悄悄把哈利的隐身衣递给他，然后告诉他，斯莱特林今天早上都没有课程，而马尔福的级长寝室的口令是“龙爪”。

面对哈利惊疑的眼神，赫敏给出的答案是一个自得的笑容，“我只是为可能出现的情况做了准备——口令来自斯内普，虽然他并不乐意给我，但我想你总会需要这个的。”

感谢万能的赫敏·格兰杰，当哈利进入斯莱特林的地窖，犹豫着不知该不该去找马尔福的时候，他迅速定位到了一点埋在斯莱特林公共休息室沙发上的铂金色头发。

隔着朦胧的隐身衣，哈利感到自己体内沸腾的某种需求得到了一些满足。虽然他更想走上去把马尔福抱进怀里。

他走得近了一些，在一个没有人的、最接近马尔福的地方盘腿坐下。

马尔福看起来心情很不好，他裹着校袍，用校袍的帽子盖住大半张脸，只露出紧抿的唇角，头发梳成两个松散的麻花辫，细白的手指拿着一侧辫子的尾端上下拨弄。

“德拉科，”坐在对面的帕金森一直看着马尔福，懒懒地开口道：“如果你有烦心事，你知道我不介意听你说说的。”

“谁告诉你我有？”

“拜托，”帕金森从沙发上下来，撩开了马尔福的帽子，毫不客气地把他皱得紧紧的眉头暴露在空气中，“你看看你的脸——你知道一年级的那些小鸡仔都不敢在休息室多停留一分钟吗？”

“闭嘴！”马尔福没好气地拨开她的手，哈利注意到他正无意识地扁着嘴。

两个斯莱特林间静默了片刻，他们眯着眼睛在进行只有他们自己知道的交流，最终，帕金森看起来是胜利的那一个，马尔福咬着下唇问：“除了迷情剂、爱情魔药之外，还有什么方法能让一个人疯狂地迷恋另一个吗？”

“哦？”帕金森审视地看着马尔福，她的眼睛里闪烁着怀疑，但她仍回答了马尔福：“一周前我肯定地说没有，但现在……谁知道呢。”她耸了耸肩。

“我真是疯了才会问你这些！”马尔福站起来，灰蓝的眼眸里是深深的焦虑，他转身向外走去，帕金森被他突然的发作吓了一跳，冲他大喊：“你去哪儿？”

“去弄清楚我到底怎么回事！”马尔福几乎是咬牙切齿地回答。

哈利跟在他身后，马尔福走得很快，就像在发泄什么一样，哈利还能隐约听见他在自言自语地骂着什么：“该死……为什么……别让我找到你……格兰芬多……”

在马尔福走过一个空教室的时候，哈利眼疾手快地把他推了进去，并且在他即将发出尖叫之前一把捂住了他的嘴，掀开隐身衣做了个“嘘”的手势。

马尔福惊恐的眼神在看到他的时候立刻转变成了怒火，他锤了哈利一拳，掰开哈利的手骂道：“看在梅林的份上，波特，你是不是有毛病？！”

如果他没有抓着哈利的手掌摩挲的话，那么他的怒火看起来会更吓人一些。哈利从他的动作感受到马尔福也是同样地渴求和他肌肤相贴，抛开那些疑惑和别扭，哈利选择听从本能，狠狠地抱住马尔福。

当双手贴上对方的后背时，他们一起发出满足的叹息。

分离的几小时带来的焦虑感烟消云散，哈利埋在那头柔顺的金发中深深地呼吸，某种木质的香味萦绕在哈利的鼻尖，叫他长舒一口气。

既然赫敏说不是因为魔药和咒语，那么哈利愿意稍微地放纵那么一会儿。

“我正要找你。”马尔福埋在他的颈窝里，说话间呼出的热气带来一片湿润的水雾。

“我知道，”哈利想起他跟着马尔福从斯莱特林一路到这里的情形，忍不住发笑，暴躁的马尔福完全就是一个破坏力十足的小霸王，一路走来除了不重样的咒骂外，还有许多可怜的墙壁、雕像都惨遭毒手。“我一直跟着你。”

“哦，”马尔福上下抚摸他肱二头肌的手停了下来，不轻不重地捏了他一把，“又是你那绝妙的隐身衣？波特，你真的是个变态。”

“我是吗？”哈利侧头看着那微红的耳尖，噢，为什么马尔福无论哪里看起来都像一个美丽的精灵？或许他该庆幸马尔福在之前的几年里没有留长发，要不然这一对随着金发晃动若隐若现的小巧的耳朵足以让哈利原谅他所有的刻薄。

哈利用鼻尖轻轻蹭着，在感受到马尔福的颤抖之后，愉快地顺着利落的下颌线一路啄吻，马尔福随着他的动作发出喘息，仍不放弃挖苦哈利：“把一个独身的女孩推进无人的教室，并且拼命吮吸对方的脖子？波特，这听起来还不够变态吗？”

“如果你没有挂在我身上的话，我会接受这个指控。”哈利大笑，他捞起马尔福不断往下掉的腰，直接堵住对方还想反驳的嘴——再一次，马尔福的腰真的又细又软。

在成功把抱怨化为甜蜜的喘息后，哈利发现他已经把马尔福推到了一张桌子上，那双笔直的腿正夹着他的腰，马尔福的手指插在他的发间不停地抚摸，苍白的脸上泛着可爱的粉色，那双微肿的泛着水光的嘴唇控诉着哈利的暴行，哈利多年和对方争斗的一部分在得意地大笑：看看，这是马尔福，那个从来看不起他的马尔福被他吻成了这个样子！

这是属于男孩的愚蠢的征服欲，但这对于刺激一个青春期的男孩而言是非常有用的，在哈利眼里，现在被他圈在怀里、死死按住胯骨不能动弹的不是一个美丽的女孩，而是他监视了一整个学年、敌对了整个学校生活的德拉科·马尔福。

他真希望出现在这里的是那个熟悉的马尔福。

这并不是说女孩的马尔福让他不满意，哈利的拇指在他脸侧轻轻揉动，只是他会想，男孩的他也会给出一样的反应吗？

真不敢相信有朝一日他会说出这样的话，如果罗恩听到估计会怀疑他中了夺魂咒——但他真的该死的想念原来的马尔福。

“老天，”马尔福喘着气说，“老实交代，你真的没给我下什么奇怪的咒语吗？”

哈利尽量不让自己表现出半点心虚：“当然没有。”

在不到一个指尖的距离里，哈利接受着马尔福怀疑的审视，虽然他们的姿势让这看起来一点也不严肃。比起接受审问，哈利看了一眼不知什么时候被脱下来铺在桌面的斯莱特林校袍，还有马尔福被他拱得乱七八糟露出小半个肩膀的衣领——他决定听从内心的需求。哈利声音沙哑，手指隔着薄薄的衬衣，在他每一节突起的脊椎上跳跃轻抚，带起金发斯莱特林美妙的呻吟。

这是他在盥洗室时就想做的。

“梅林，”哈利在压住他之前低喘着说，“你太棒了。”

“同样的话给你，波特。”

看着马尔福喘息中仍不忘露出一个挑衅的笑，哈利再一次吻上了那张无与伦比的嘴，突然间，他再也不想否认什么了，他确实沉迷于和死敌间的亲密关系，他不希望这个人只是‘马尔福’了。

凭着本能，哈利在唇齿交缠间悄声叫着他的名字：“德拉科。”

然后他得到了更猛烈的亲吻。

******

等哈利想起来赫敏让他去斯内普那儿的时候，他和德拉科躺在硬邦邦的桌面上一个多小时了。他们的手脚都交缠在一起，德拉科枕在他的胃部，整个人蜷缩在他怀里，两个人就像弯曲的勺子一样贴合着。

离开这个怀抱是艰难的，当他们亲密地黏在一块儿时，毫无疑问哈利能够感受到极大的安抚和满足，一旦他们分开一点，哈利内心就会有一头野兽在嘶吼。

但哈利需要知道到底发生了什么——他接受了自己对于马尔福的渴望是发自他的内心，但这不正常的对于肌肤相亲的需求显然是别的东西带来的副作用。

他梳理着德拉科的头发，轻声说，“赫敏让我午休时去找她。”

“你在说你要离开？”德拉科发出几声不满的咕哝，从下面蹭上来，舔咬着哈利的脖子。

这可真甜蜜。回想起自己唯一一次失败的恋情，和那次比起来，这无疑要更好，德拉科·马尔福是一个他妈的撒娇天才，当他对一个人敞开心扉的时候，很难有人会拒绝他的要求。哈利在自己再一次沉迷进去之前坐了起来——噢，这空气还真是该死的冰冷。

“德拉科，”哈利流畅地叫着他的名字，然后看到本来一脸不满的斯莱特林又红了脸——明明刚刚才做了最亲密的事，他却会为哈利喊他的教名而羞涩，“赫敏有很重要的事要告诉我。”

德拉科哼了一声，不情愿地也坐起来，他们的腿仍挨在一起，哈利的注意力集中在他炸成一团的头发上，笑道：“噢，这真是我见过你头发最乱的样子了。”

然后哈利得到了来自斯莱特林的瞪视，德拉科立刻捂住了脑袋，翻着白眼，“该死，这都怪你！你一直玩弄我的脑袋！”

那两个本来整整齐齐的麻花辫要散不散地垂在德拉科肩头，校服开了三颗扣子，领带转到了身后，衬衣只有一半还在裤子里，再加上他手忙脚乱整理自己的样子，哈利想到麻瓜电视里偷情被抓的小女孩，这联想让他忍不住笑出声。

“你有时间傻笑，为什么不整理一下你自己呢？”德拉科扣着扣子，很受不了似地看向哈利，“你才是急着去见格兰杰的人，疤头。”

有些不舍地看着那白皙的皮肤被掩盖起来，哈利把视线放在德拉科脸上，“穿上校袍就好了。”

“邋遢的巨怪。”德拉科小声说。他施了好几个魔咒也没能让辫子重新变得整齐，一气之下干脆全都解开，用柔顺咒让它们披散在身后，才开始整理自己皱巴巴的衣服。

等他们终于走出教室，霍格沃茨的午餐时间已经开始了，去斯内普的办公室和德拉科的寝室同路，哈利和德拉科几乎以最大限度地倚靠着对方，在没人的走廊里并肩前行。

“哈利。”赫敏在一个转弯处看到了他们，她看了一眼他们的姿势，没有做出评价，而是平静地对哈利说，“我还以为你忘了，来吧，教授已经在等我们了。”

看来在这里就该和德拉科分开了。哈利心里生出强烈的拒绝，他知道离开德拉科会让他再一次陷入焦虑，他想念在那个空教室的时候，在那里，除了拥抱和亲吻，他们之间不需要考虑任何东西。

“那我走了。”虽然同样不情愿，但在面对其他人的时候，德拉科要更理性一些，他比哈利更快地做了决定。

“不，”赫敏看着他们难舍难分的样子，视线落在哈利红肿的嘴唇上，微笑道：“马尔福，你和我们一起。斯内普教授那儿有你的访客。”

在他们牵着手踏入斯内普的办公室时，他们都想不到会迎来这样一位特殊的访客。

纳西莎·马尔福坐在陈旧的长沙发上，摘下了兜帽，她憔悴的双眼直直地看着德拉科，像是要把他的脸刻进脑海里。

“德拉科……”

德拉科的手松开了，他震惊地看着纳西莎，似乎完全不能处理眼前的状况。

一阵强烈的、复杂的感情袭上哈利心头——但他清楚地明白这不是他的感觉。哈利把手按在胸口，不明白为何自己能感受到来自德拉科的情绪。

“妈妈？”他离开哈利身边，几乎是扑到纳西莎跟前，“你，你怎么会来这里？”

“噢，”纳西莎看起来完全不为她的“女儿”感到震惊，她只是温柔地抚摸着德拉科消瘦的脸庞，疼爱地说：“我的小龙……你看起来很不好。”

这位马尔福夫人将视线转向哈利，那其中的打量让哈利莫名地心慌，但那里面并不包含恶意。

“我们需要单独的谈话，可以吗？”她看向一直沉默不语的斯内普。

斯内普点头，打开了另一个小门。

哈利看着德拉科头也不回地跟着纳西莎消失在他面前，那股莫名的焦躁开始占据他的头脑——唯一让他能忍住不跟过去的原因就是赫敏正死死抓着他的手。

“哈利，”赫敏安抚地拍着他的肩膀，“冷静下来，你知道他就在那边，不是吗？现在，为什么你不坐下来，让我告诉你这究竟是怎么回事呢？”

没错。赫敏的话是正确的。哈利深吸一口气，尽力使自己平静下来。

“好吧，”他说，“我真的需要弄清楚这个，赫敏。”

似乎是确定他已经能控制自己了，赫敏把他带到沙发上，一本被翻开的书放在哈利面前，他抬头，发现是一脸复杂的斯内普。

“你对媚娃知道多少？”低沉的声音从斯内普嘴里传来。

媚娃？哈利茫然地摇摇头。在他的记忆里，对媚娃的全部印象就是那一次魁地奇世界杯，以及芙蓉和她的妹妹，媚娃代表着能迷惑别人的能力，以及出色的相貌，赫敏四年级的时候曾经在他耳边念叨过媚娃的一些知识，但哈利那时候的注意力都在如何保命上，根本没把这个放在心上。

难道斯内普的意思是德拉科对他的吸引是因为他是个媚娃吗？

不，但是那是不一样的，哈利想起自己在球场上那一次丢人的经历，非常确信那和德拉科带给他的完全不同。

“那是什么意思？”哈利急切地问。

斯内普恨铁不成钢地翻着白眼，而知道他性子的赫敏非常好脾气地再次向他介绍媚娃：“媚娃对男性有着奇妙的吸引力，但她们对感情非常地忠诚。”赫敏省略了媚娃广为人知的部分，选择了与哈利息息相关的信息，“媚娃的吸引力一般是从她们成年后才开始的，但在她们成年前的一到两年，她们就会求偶。”

“求偶？”

赫敏点头，把书上的一个段落指给他看，“求偶分成四个阶段：第一，媚娃会选择一个心灵上和她最贴近的人，这一阶段也叫择偶期。她们选择的对象完全是从她们自己的心出发，一般是他们抱有好感或希望在一起的人，在选择对象后，媚娃体内的魔法能够感受到对方是否也有相同的感觉，如果是，那么就会进入第二个阶段——”赫敏停顿了一下，“为了防止你不明白，我还是先告诉你，择偶期的重点在于媚娃自己，被选择的人在这时候，除了会被魔法感知情绪外，是不会有感觉的。噢，如果媚娃的魔法认为对方的心不属于自己，她们是会换一个对象的。”

“第二个阶段也叫追求期，这时候，求偶才会开始影响他人。媚娃会释放出吸引注意力的因子，也就是她们能迷惑人的原因。这通常是无差别性的，区别只在于，普通人会为媚娃神魂颠倒，而媚娃选择的伴侣能够保有理智。越契合的对象受到的影响越大，这段时间是伴侣和媚娃在魔法上的磨合，一旦媚娃确定追求成功的时候，她们会用一个标志来代表下一个阶段的开启——那通常是一个吻。”

到这里为止，这段时间的怪异统统都对得上了，哈利看着赫敏意味深长的笑容，天文塔上的吻又浮现在他的脑海中，哈利下意识地触摸自己还残留着热吻痕迹的嘴唇。

“那之后呢？”哈利忍不住继续追问。

“第三个阶段开始后，媚娃和伴侣的关系基本就确定了。”

赫敏看着他，“不要觉得前面的很简单，单单是追求期双方的魔法磨合，这通常都会持续半年，最长的记录是七年。”赫敏的重音都放在了后半句话，用隐晦的方式提醒哈利，他和德拉科在这一步进展得有多快，“这期间媚娃、伴侣都有可能中断求偶，换一个对象从头开始。这也是媚娃会无差别吸引别人的原因——她们需要更多的选择。但是一旦到了第三个阶段，媚娃就不会再更换伴侣了，这一辈子，她们只会进入这个阶段一次，你明白吗？”

“这时候伴侣和媚娃会需要大量的时间进行亲密的接触，他们很难分开，双方之间的吸引力会达到一个前所未有的高度，并且他们的生命开始和对方连在一起，这是为了后面缔结契约所做的准备。”

“这个阶段——嗯，学名叫做稳定期，通常结束得很快，往往只需要几天，当他们的魔法完全承认彼此，他们就可以直接进行第四阶段，伴侣和媚娃用契约结合在一起，从此他们会分享彼此的生命、魔力，到这里，整个求偶才算是结束。”

赫敏没有催促他作出反应，而是安静地等他消化这一大段话。

哈利茫然地看向赫敏，她一如既往地用温柔的眼光看着他。于是他又看向斯内普，斯内普面无表情，深沉的眼睛里藏着哈利无法分辨的情绪。

“马尔福不是纯血吗？”哈利声音沙哑。

“他并不是一个完全的媚娃，我猜。毕竟她们都是女性。”赫敏用询问的眼神看向斯内普。哈利也跟着一起。

面对着两个格兰芬多的注视，斯内普语气生硬地说，“巫师和媚娃通婚在从前是常有的事，如果你的魔法史学得好一点，恐怕不会有这个疑问。”他轻蔑地从鼻子里哼了一声，就好像哈利脸上的羞愧还不能让他满意一样：“因为你的错误，我不得不花费大量的时间去解决问题。马尔福的血脉里有媚娃的血统——这一点马尔福夫人已经给了我答案。”

看来这也许是每一个马尔福都有一头完美金发的原因了。

“我猜他媚娃的一部分并不多，甚至非常稀少。”

斯内普默认了赫敏的猜想，手指搭成一个三角形，不再说话了。

难道他们就不能一次把话说完吗？哈利受够了他卖关子的样子，他需要赶紧弄清楚这些问题，然后走到隔壁，握住德拉科完美的手，这样他才能摆脱这焦躁的不满足感：“所以到底是怎么回事？”

“你还不明白吗？”赫敏安抚地轻轻拍打他的手，“还记得我告诉你，没有一个魔咒能改变性别吗？我们一直以为马尔福的改变全是因为那个咒语，其实根本不是的，‘改头换面咒’只是一个诱因。”

“据马尔福夫人所说，马尔福先生出生时，他体内的媚娃血统出现了返祖现象——这代表他是近百年来马尔福家族中媚娃的部分最多的一个。但他作为一个男性，按理来说，这并不会对他产生显著的改变，最多只会让他出现求偶的第一阶段，”斯内普拖着长音，撇了哈利一眼，说，“也就是说，这两年是马尔福先生的择偶期，波特，那个半成品的变性咒语在最他接近一个媚娃的时候让他出现了女性特征，这激发了他体内媚娃的魔法，从血液检测来看，他现在至少有一半是媚娃，而这才是他完全变成女性的原因——媚娃都是女性。”

哈利听到巨大的破裂声在他耳边响起，在他心脏的隆隆跳动声中，赫敏清澈的声音像针一样刺进他的耳朵里：“咒语不能改变性别，但是魔法生物是个例外。”

所以说还是因为他，改变了德拉科的整个人生——如果换位思考一下，自己有一天突然变成了半个魔法生物，并且从男变女，哈利也许会彻底地崩溃。更别说是向来自尊心极强的德拉科。如果他想起来自己是谁——

“天啊，”哈利站起来，焦急地大喊，“那他永远是个女孩了吗？”

“原本我和庞弗雷认为她的性别转换要持续三周，”面对哈利紧绷的表情，斯内普看起来要更冷漠，他面无表情地说，“但现在看来，这要看魔咒的效力，波特发出的魔咒蕴含着非常巨大的力量，这个咒语的效力不消失，他体内的媚娃就不会归于平静，我们只能等它消耗到一定程度，才能使用反咒解除它，或许那时候马尔福先生能够变回男性。”

“或许？！”哈利失声大喊，然后他发现赫敏也发出了同样疑问，很好，至少还有那么一件事是赫敏也不知道的。

斯内普冷笑：“你以为改变性别很轻松吗？波特，别说这个反咒还需要时间做出来，就算现在就可以使用反咒，他媚娃的一部分已经正式开始了求偶，多亏了你，一无所知地让他进入了稳定期，如果在这时候中断求偶，他会因此而死。至少，波特，至少在整个求偶结束前，他都变不回男性。”

在说出这句话的时候斯内普几乎已经咬牙切齿了，那个沉重的“死”字像一把大锤砸在哈利头上，让他眼前一黑。这是他一开始就不愿意发生的最坏的结果，哪怕是他最恨德拉科的时候，哈利也不希望他死，更别说他现在和德拉科有了更亲密的关系，他或许还不能完全弄清楚他心里像一团乱麻似的复杂的感觉，但他非常确定——他不希望德拉科再因此受到什么伤害。

属于另一个人的强烈情绪再一次溢满哈利的心头，他悄悄咬着下唇，他知道，这些悲伤、震惊、慌乱，来自于另一边正在和纳西莎进行谈话的德拉科。

那个金发的斯莱特林，此时也同样地不知所措。


	7. Chapter 7

07

在一阵沉默后，哈利握紧了濡湿的手心，他想起了另一个重要的事。

“那记忆呢？”他发现自己的声音无比沙哑，赫敏担心地握住他的手，“为什么他会记忆混乱？他……他还能记起来吗？”

“他混乱的记忆来自那个咒语念错的部分，但这或许也有媚娃的原因，但是我们还需要更多的时间。而你说的问题，波特，现在没有人有准确的答案。”

“可是，”哈利的胸腔里像有几百头巨怪在狂奔，从见到纳西莎开始，一些更黑暗、更现实的问题就缠绕在他心头，“如果他是这个样子，他的父母——”

“这个问题，我想我们可以解决。”斯内普办公室的门突然打开，哈利转头看去，一个穿着紫色巫师袍、戴着半月型眼镜的白胡子巫师站在那里，像一道耀眼的光。

“邓布利多教授！”哈利和赫敏惊喜地大叫，这个学期开始，邓布利多就很少出现在学校了，他似乎一直在忙些什么事情。

“哈利，”邓布利多迈着轻松的步伐走进来，他似乎知道哈利想说什么，在这他急切地开口之前，他宽大的手掌按在哈利肩上，阻止了他要说的话：“噢，哈利，我知道发生了什么。”

“你知道？”赫敏说。

“当然，”邓布利多向她眨眨眼，“西弗一直在向我报告这个。”他藏在眼镜后的眼睛又看向哈利，“我一直在看着你，哈利。”

老人的眼中闪着睿智的光芒，这还是那个熟悉的邓布利多，只要他出现就能带给哈利信心。斯内普发出一声冷哼，他开口想说些什么，但在此之前，一阵强烈的预感袭来，哈利看向那扇紧闭的门——下一秒，德拉科就冲了出来，他的脸上挂满泪水，颧骨上泛着激动的红晕，所有人都看向他，纳西莎的哭声也隐约传来。

在所有人的注视下，德拉科咬着下唇狠狠地抹了一把眼泪，低着头快步向外走去。

“德拉科！”纳西莎扶着门叫他，“你要冷静……”她眼眶泛红，声音听起来疲惫又无力。

“冷静？！”德拉科停在哈利身边，他看着他的母亲，好像完全不能理解她一样，几乎是歇斯底里地大喊，“我要怎么冷静？我不能——我该死的不想冷静！”

他剧烈的情绪波动让哈利慌乱，他想去抓住德拉科的手，但还没碰到就被狠狠打开。德拉科喘着气，他的声音听起来像尽力在压抑着怒火，“滚开！波特，唯独是你，唯独是你不要靠近我！”

他狠狠推开了挡在他身前的赫敏——这差点把她推倒，哈利扶住了她，也因此没能阻止德拉科跑出了门。

“梅林啊，”赫敏站起来，震惊地看着德拉科离去的方向，“这突然间是怎么了？”

“年轻人啊……”邓布利多神秘地微笑，他看向心神不宁的哈利，“噢，我想，你需要去看看他？”

被说破了心事的哈利点头，他现在确实非常担忧德拉科，他看上去很糟糕。

“教授——？”他询问地看向邓布利多和斯内普，在得到斯内普一个冷酷的眼神和邓布利多的点头后，他又看向赫敏，褐发的女巫理解地拍着他的肩膀，“噢，去吧，哈利，他看起来需要你，我和教授们再讨论一下关于那个咒语的事。”

哈利感激地点点头，立刻就要去找德拉科，在他走出门外前，纳西莎说：“波特先生。”

哈利回头看她，这位向来端庄优雅的马尔福夫人正用一种深沉的眼神注视着他，德拉科离开后，她就很快地收起了眼泪，“你不会伤害小龙，是吗？”

“是的。”他坚定地回答了这个母亲。

有些时候，哈利会认为霍格沃茨的面积太大了。尤其是在找人的时候，那些错综复杂的楼梯和走廊足以让你头晕眼花，如果你正好心烦意乱，因为担忧某个人而无法理性思考，那么你会恨不得把挡在面前的墙壁全部炸成飞灰。

哈利确信如果在五分钟之内再找不到德拉科的话他可能真的会这样做。

也许是这座城堡也知道哈利现在到底有多暴躁，他很快在一次转角的时候发现了德拉科。这里并不常有人来，地面上积着不少灰尘，德拉科就蹲在一个阴暗的墙角里，整个人可怜地蜷缩成一团，如果不是那头在黑暗中也熠熠生辉的金发，哈利可能根本注意不到他。

心里一直高高挂起的大石头终于落下地面，哈利舒了一口气，尽量轻地靠近他。

“站住，”那个埋在膝盖里的金脑袋说，他的声音哽咽，听起来就像喉咙里肿了个巨大的肿块，“你再靠近一步，我发誓会让你后悔。”他抬起头来，凶狠地看着哈利，他的嘴唇被咬出深深的痕迹，眼泪浸满了整张脸——哈利突然知道为什么刚才那么安静了，德拉科一直把哭声堵在嘴里。

“我不靠近，”哈利安静地说，“我只是想确定你还好。”

“我不能更好了，”他带着浓重的鼻音，扶着墙壁站起来，一只手拿着魔杖，“我为什么会不好？我成了哈利-他妈的-波特的媚娃！我现在是所有女巫恨不得烧死的对象！我太好了，我快乐得不得了！”德拉科的眼泪又开始流下来，“我一点也不想当一个媚娃。”

纳西莎也许只告诉了他关于媚娃的部分，因为如果德拉科知道自己的记忆被哈利篡改了，迎接哈利的就不会是眼泪，而是一个索命咒。哈利尽可能地想让这场谈话平静下来，他放低声音，“我明白，德拉科。你不喜欢这个……”

但是德拉科完全不想听他说下去，“我不喜欢？不，我恨这个！”

他的声音听起来歇斯底里，“你知道这意味着什么吗？你知道我母亲为什么要来找我吗——你不知道！你不知道因为这愚蠢的媚娃求偶让我的家庭发生了怎样的改变，就因为我该死地已经和你的生命绑在一起——”

哈利看着德拉科完全崩溃地举起魔杖，他现在苍白得就像一个鬼魂，只有眼眶处有鲜红的血丝，他张大嘴，声音颤抖得几乎不成语调：“我的母亲要放弃父亲——波特，因为她不能让我和你一起死。”

属于德拉科的撕裂般的疼痛和他自己的交织在一起，哈利不知道德拉科能不能感受到他的心情，但他希望不要——他已经承受了足够多的痛苦，在这一刻，哈利不希望他还要再接受其他的东西。

这太残忍了。

卢修斯·马尔福仍在阿兹卡班服刑，纳西莎做出这个决定的时候，她的痛苦绝对不比此时的德拉科要少。哈利清楚这对深深崇拜着自己父亲的德拉科而言是多么残忍的一件事。

这是哈利从没有想过的后果，在知道那些媚娃的事情后，他的心里出现得最多的是关于他和德拉科之间的事情，然后是回忆他和男孩的德拉科所有的互动，试图从中找出他们是不是早就有了不一样的感情——但他从没有考虑过这会带来什么样的影响。

“不要跟着我。”在长久的沉默后，德拉科闭上眼睛，转身离开。

而哈利只能看着他消失在黑暗中，他张嘴想说些什么，但他发现自己什么都说不出来，他的内脏因为德拉科最后的眼神而纠结成一团血肉模糊的烂肉，周围的黑暗犹如实质般将他吞没。他从来没有一刻像这样地希望做点什么，只要那能让德拉科愉快一点。

这是一次失败的谈话。

哈利拖着沉重的脚步回到斯内普的办公室，他估计自己的脸色真的非常差，因为赫敏在看到他的第一眼就尖叫着扑了上来，正在交谈的邓布利多和纳西莎也停下来。

他发现斯内普已经不见了踪影，赫敏一边递给他一杯热茶，一边说，“马尔福呢？你这是怎么了？”然后她接收到了哈利眼神的询问，“斯内普教授有四年级的魔药课。”

“为什么？”哈利看向纳西莎，她愣了一下，很快就反应过来哈利在问什么。

“为了德拉科，”她挺直脊背，刚才和德拉科谈话时那些脆弱的情绪仿佛从来不曾出现在她身上，“他的心为他做出了选择，他不该为他父亲的野心承担后果。”

哈利想起来，她的身体里流着和小天狼星一样的血，在她成为一个马尔福之前，她也是一个布莱克。

“我相信有了马尔福夫人的帮助，很多事情都会变得更简单。”邓布利多举起茶杯，和纳西莎交换了一个微笑。

“只要能确保德拉科的生命。”纳西莎非常得体地颔首。

******

当哈利向赫敏说了那一场争执之后，赫敏无疑也为纳西莎的决定而震惊，他们当时正在返回格兰芬多塔的路上，赫敏的大叫把一些学生的目光吸引过来。

她捂着嘴，直到那些目光都退去，她才斟酌着对哈利说，“噢，马尔福真的有一个很爱他的母亲。”

而哈利全部的注意力都集中在那该死的媚娃求偶焦躁中，显然他和德拉科之间的联系认为他们需要更多的时间黏在一起，完全不顾及现在到底是什么情况。

“他同样爱他的父母。”哈利走到胖夫人的画像前，沉郁地念了口令，“他现在很痛苦，我感觉到他想破坏见到的所有东西。”

哈利爬进洞口，赫敏突然疑惑地问：“你感觉到？”

她的语气就像从来没考虑过这个，哈利随意地点头，“嗯，这不是正常的吗？和媚娃的结合会心灵相通什么的。”

“天啊，”赫敏纠正他，但他们已经走到公共休息室里，这里有十几个学生，所以她声音压得很低：“你还是没有认真看那个介绍是吗？哈利，你应该全面地了解媚娃的。心灵相通一般只在结合了十几年的媚娃和伴侣身上，一进入稳定期就能这样的从古到今只有三个例子！”

哈利为这稀少的数字皱起眉头，他想再问清楚，但他看到罗恩正从楼梯下来，并且一脸喜悦地向他们走来。这件事暂时不能让罗恩知道。他和赫敏交换了一个眼神，赫敏趁着罗恩能听到之前抓紧对他说：“想想你们那不同寻常的速度，哈利，魔法从不骗人，你和马尔福之间有必须想清楚的事。”

他当然需要好好想清楚。他和德拉科之间事情迅速地进展到了一个非常严肃的地步，他不能再含含糊糊地蒙混过去。

首先要解决的问题就是——他喜欢德拉科吗？就他们现在而言，哈利很难不承认这个，但是抛开那些媚娃的事情，把视线放在盥洗室前，他和德拉科是否早就存在他没有发觉的火花呢？在哈利的记忆里，德拉科·马尔福毫无疑问是一个傲慢的、刻薄的混蛋，他竭尽所能地给哈利足够糟糕的生活带来更多麻烦，带着他那一群跟班们嘲笑、侮辱哈利和哈利的朋友，只要哈利生气，他就像做到了什么了不起的事。他总是盯着哈利的一举一动，然后带着他天才般的挖苦出现在哈利面前。在他的朋友之外，德拉科的挑衅几乎是哈利生活中占比最大的一部分。

仔细想来，其实他们有很多相同的地方。从前哈利没有考虑过，但和德拉科之间的竞争无疑是畅快的——不用考虑礼仪或是感情，毫无矫饰，在魁地奇球场、在每一个学院间的斗争里，哈利需要做的只是想尽办法毫不留情地打败他。自从五年级德拉科退出斯莱特林球队以后，每一场比赛都不再那么让人热血沸腾了。哈利其实享受着这和人抗争的感觉。所以六年级，当德拉科不再把注意力放在他身上的时候，哈利会觉得不正常，他反过来变成了盯着德拉科一举一动的人，他需要德拉科重新把关注放在他们的争斗里。他和德拉科就像两个同极的磁石，互相抗争又拒绝承认他们之间的相同。而当这两个磁石中的一个突然改变——他们只要向对方靠近一步，就根本掩饰不了以前埋在冷嘲热讽下的，他们自己都不肯承认的感觉。

和德拉科恋爱就像什么禁忌而刺激的冒险，这事离经叛道，但是看着你的死对头对你撒娇、被你吻得晕头转向，这带来的成就感是无法比拟的。他的讽刺和咒骂都变得像带着蜜糖的软刺，不会疼，只会让哈利快乐。

赫敏说，魔法从不骗人，魔法比他们自己更了解自己的心——在德拉科自己都不知道的择偶期里，他选择了哈利，但是如果哈利不存在同样的感情的话，他们绝不会进入追求期。

他们的速度太快了，灵魂和魔法的契合无法否认，至少，哈利承认，他喜欢和德拉科的关系，他希望德拉科能就此从伏地魔那里脱离出来，他不想结束这一段奇异又美妙的恋爱。这应该是恋爱吧？虽然德拉科此时的记忆并不真实，但那也许在某种程度上表明了他的心。

或许哈利应该在某种程度上感谢那个咒语，否则他们一辈子都不会发现、承认这个。想到那个德拉科或许也悄悄地对他有不一样的心思，哈利心中升起难言的愉悦——他现在真想让那个真正熟悉的德拉科出现，他就一定要好好地用这件事取笑他。

当然了，在做这件事的时候他们一定要分享一个火辣的、甜蜜的吻。

意识到自己又开始想念德拉科的嘴唇，哈利苦恼地摇摇头，他们之间的联系需要很多接触，然而现在的德拉科恐怕完全不想看到他。

“噢，伙计，”和赫敏聊天的罗恩发现他的走神，非常关心地面对他说：“还在为马尔福烦恼？梅林，那一定让你很痛苦。”

“呃，算是，”如果可以，哈利绝不希望隐瞒罗恩，但罗恩固执的脾气会让一团乱的情况变得更糟。哈利有些心虚地看着罗恩真诚的蓝眼睛，“你知道，呃，他可是马尔福。”

罗恩叹了一口气，脸因为同情而皱成一团，他抱着赫敏的胳膊，非常庆幸地说：“感谢梅林，我拥有一个如此完美的女朋友，而不是一个刁钻刻薄的雪貂。”

赫敏羞恼地红了脸，轻轻拍打罗恩的手臂，“罗恩！你在说什么呢……”

“难道不是吗？我有你，而哈利却要陪那个马尔福演戏，噢，兄弟，无意冒犯，但我真是太感谢梅林了！”

“罗恩！”

哈利看着他两个好友的亲密互动，不自觉地露出欣慰的笑。他由衷地感谢他有这样的两个挚友，虽然知道对罗恩坦白的时候会很艰难，但他相信罗恩最终会理解他的。

他看向赫敏，深切而真诚地说，“敏，我不知道该怎么表达我的谢意——为这段时间你为我做的一切。”

而赫敏显然从他的眼神里看到他已经想清楚，她眼里闪烁着包容而温柔的光芒，声音轻柔地告诉他：“你知道我们之间不需要这些，哈利，我希望你快乐。”

罗恩看着拥抱在一起的女友和哈利，哀叹一声，嘟囔着说：“Bloody hell，你们简直就像一对母子……”

温馨的气氛瞬间被打破，哈利和赫敏发出大笑，哈利给了罗恩一拳，轻快地说：“噢，罗恩，你别想占我的便宜。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

德拉科蜷缩在床中央，冰冷的空气和绸缎包裹着她，四周没有任何能让她依靠的东西，她拥抱着自己，红肿的眼睛还在不停地流着泪水，德拉科庆幸至少自己拥有一个独属的房间，能避开别人的眼光哭泣。

她努力不去想波特的怀抱有多么温暖，即使体内的媚娃在疯狂地尖叫着需要波特，但德拉科希望至少她能有这一件事她可以按自己的想法来。

她的胃像是一块巨大的冰冷的铁块，要把她整个人坠出一个大洞。德拉科呜咽着抓住腹部的衣物，母亲说出那句话时的表情不断出现在她眼前，她不明白，为什么她能做出这个决定？只是想想这个可能，就让德拉科浑身发抖。

父亲从来是她的偶像。他像一个高大的永远不会被摧毁的基石，伫立在德拉科的人生里。德拉科小时候最大的愿望就是成为像她父亲一样的人，她模仿父亲的衣着、腔调，尽管他实际上并不在意那些麻瓜和混血，但她仍然把父亲对他们的评价挂在嘴边，因为这样卢修斯总会给她一个满意的眼神。

卢修斯是一个严厉的父亲，他永远用最严格的方式教育德拉科。

或许马尔福家的教育方式在外人看来冰冷又疏离，但这并不妨碍他们爱着彼此。德拉科从不怀疑这一点，她爱她的父母，即使这一年来，德拉科已经开始思考那些所谓的纯血主义的正确性，但她依然爱着她的父亲和母亲。

德拉科隐秘地憎恨着黑魔王。他把她的家变成一座冰冷恐怖的刑场，把父亲变得不再像父亲，她的母亲在家里被狼人和无礼的巫师冒犯，贝拉姨妈让地牢每天都穿出恐怖的惨叫——这一切都让德拉科厌恶，除了恐惧，她感受不到任何黑魔王带来的东西。

生活在黑魔王的掌控下并不像父亲从前说的一样：他们能重振纯血的荣光、站在权力的顶端。事实是父亲进了阿兹卡班，马尔福家蒙上了永恒的污点；德拉科必须在爱人和父母间痛苦地抉择，即使她憎恨着那些杀人和修柜子的蠢任务；她因为立场和男朋友争吵，最后男朋友一个昏迷咒把她变成了一个媚娃；还有，因为她和救世主成了伴侣，救世主死了她也活不了，所以她的母亲决定放弃还在阿兹卡班的父亲。

绝不会还有比这更糟糕的事了。德拉科把冰凉的手指盖在眼睛上，这能让他滚烫的眼皮得到一些安慰。她之前还觉得和救世主的恋爱或许是她唯一出于自己的选择，那是她的离经叛道，但是事实证明她不过是换了一个归属对象。

德拉科不愿去想她的父亲要怎样被“放弃”，她恨自己让母亲做下这个决定，在德拉科再一次因为想到纳西莎当时的表情痛苦时，一个敲门声响起。

不管是谁，德拉科都不想见，她用被子把头包裹起来，但显然门外的人不能明白她沉默的拒绝，一直坚持不懈地提醒德拉科有访客在等她。

“滚开！”德拉科坐起来把枕头向那个一直响个不停的门扔去。

为什么就不能让她自己一个人安静一下？！

“德拉科。”熟悉的声音轻轻叫她，德拉科浑身僵硬起来。

“德拉科。”门外的人继续，这一次声音里带上了哀求的颤抖。

她不想开门。但是德拉科必须，她不能这样把她拒之门外。拖着沉重的身体，德拉科赤脚踩在冰冷的地上，缓缓打开了紧闭的房门。

纳西莎站在那里，当她看到德拉科时，眼泪也盈满她的眼底，她抚上德拉科僵硬浮肿的脸颊，“德拉科……噢，我的孩子……”

虽然门外没有其他人了，但德拉科不希望被人看见或听见接下来的一切，她拉着纳西莎进来，确定门已经牢牢关上，才敢和那双关切悲伤的眼睛对视。“妈妈……”德拉科哽咽着，“我，我……”

“嘘……”纳西莎用指尖轻轻抚摸她红肿的眼眶，“小龙，我知道你很难过。”

德拉科流下更多眼泪，她喉咙生疼，无法说话，只能看着纳西莎。而她的母亲明白她的痛苦，那双纤细的手臂把她揽进怀里，来自母亲熟悉的香味包围着她，“我知道你不能接受这个决定。”

她的母亲一遍遍地抚摸她的头发和脊背，如同儿时一般，让德拉科能够冷静地听她说话。纳西莎轻轻问：“你知道，你的父亲和我一样爱你。”

德拉科在她怀里轻轻点头，“我从未怀疑过这点，妈妈。”带着哭腔，她更深地埋进那温暖的怀抱，“即使父亲已经……为了那个人疯狂，我也明白，他是爱我的，而我也爱他。”

“我相信他听到你的话会很高兴，”纳西莎温柔地说，“马尔福重视家人，我们从不放弃彼此。你的父亲……他只是走得太远了。”

“那为什么您还说要，要放弃他？”德拉科摇头，“我和波特——我们可以解除这个该死的连结的，一定有什么办法可以的。”

“首先，德拉科，这个放弃并不是你想的那样。”纳西莎美丽的眼睛和她相对，“他的政治立场让我们家陷入了麻烦，我们都知道，一旦黑魔王了解你和波特的生命联系在了一起，他不会再相信我们，并且为了更快速地杀死波特，他会毫不犹豫地杀了你——我的孩子，我绝不允许这件事发生。我和邓布利多达成了协议，我会代表马尔福家投向凤凰社，而他会保证我和你的安全。我说的‘放弃’，是不再跟随你父亲的立场，他会因此失去黑魔王的信任……他，他必须在阿兹卡班为之前的错误赎罪，无论他是否愿意。”

“但是那可是阿兹卡班！那些摄魂怪……不，他会疯的，如果他知道我们不顾他的意愿脱离了黑魔王，他会对我失望的！”

“留在阿兹卡班才能保住他的命！”纳西莎捧起德拉科的脸，“这是最好的结果，德拉科，我不会让你留在那个疯子身边，一旦黑魔王知道你成了波特的媚娃，你的父亲会成为他泄愤的对象，但是如果我们帮助波特得到了胜利，你会是最幸福的人。卢修斯只会做几年牢，他的罪名并不会让他死，而如果你成为了救世主的伴侣，你还担心他受罪吗？”

这是全然的斯莱特林的思考方式，用一切可以利用的条件加重自己的筹码。诚如纳西莎所说，这是最好的安排。只要最后是波特获得了胜利。

“你不需要担心他对你失望，我的宝贝。如果我想你保证，当你的生命受到威胁，你的父亲会放弃一切，只要你能活下去。”一个轻柔的吻落在德拉科的额头上，纳西莎深深的看着她，眼神中似乎包含了许多东西，她抚摸着德拉科的长发，另一只手摩挲着德拉科的五官，“我们永远不会对你失望，不会因为任何事情而不爱你，小龙，不管你变成什么样子，你都是我的孩子。”

德拉科相信这是她的母亲在告诉她，即使她变成了一个媚娃也不能改变她的爱，她急切地问，“真的吗？你并不会因为我变成了媚娃而生气？”

“不仅是媚娃，”纳西莎叹了一口气，她的眼神坚定，仿佛什么也不能动摇她的肯定，“任何，德拉科，记着，任何事都不能。”

德拉科再也不能控制心里的情绪，她爆发出惊人的哭声，全身心地埋进纳西莎颈侧，让母亲的爱抚平她的伤痛。

在那长久的哭泣中，德拉科断断续续地向纳西莎倾诉心中的矛盾——那些以前从来不敢说出口的，对黑魔王的厌恶和恐惧，还有她对波特的复杂的情绪。她告诉纳西莎，她不知道该怎么面对波特，现在一想起他，就会让她想起被“抛弃”在阿兹卡班的父亲；她恨自己和波特因为这求偶而绑在一起，这让她像一个离不开男人的傻瓜。

纳西莎一直沉默地听着她发泄，直到德拉科渐渐平静下来，她才用手帕替德拉科轻轻地擦拭眼泪，她看着德拉科，像是在感叹，“噢，德拉科，听起来你真的喜欢他，是吗？”

“什么？”德拉科红了脸，“我，我没有这么说，母亲，我现在讨厌他！”

“你刚才就像一个和男朋友闹别扭的小女孩，”纳西莎笑道，“我了解你，宝贝，你的每句话都在表达你有多喜欢他，但是又害怕。”

德拉科嗫嚅着低下头，她从未向别人剖析过对波特的感情，即使是波特本人，在德拉科的记忆里，他们从没说过喜不喜欢的话，四年级的一个吻让他们关系自然展开。

纳西莎清楚她和卢修斯教育出了一个怎样的孩子，德拉科耻于表达自己的感情，大脑封闭术的优秀让斯内普都为之感叹，但作为德拉科的母亲，她了解自己的孩子。纳西莎温柔地说，“小龙，你的心选择了他，他也选择了你，这是很难得的事情。妈妈希望你快乐，你可以选择你真正想要的。”

“虽然他让你经历这么可怕的事确实让我愤怒，”纳西莎的眼神在此时变得非常幽深，“我恨他这样害了你，德拉科，如果可以，我要他也经历和你一样的痛苦。我接受他并不代表我愿意原谅他对你做的一切，但是同时，我又明白你真的想要他。德拉科，告诉妈妈，你是吗？”

她安静地等待德拉科的回答，而德拉科在几分钟的沉默后，好像整个人松懈下来，完全依偎在纳西莎的肩膀，很小声地开口，好像怕被谁听到一样：“好吧……妈妈，我，我确实想要波特，从一年级起，我就想和他做朋友。”

“那就足够了，亲爱的，”纳西莎微笑，“现在他是你的了。一个马尔福永远得到他想要的。”

德拉科也笑起来，这属于马尔福的傲慢自信在某些时候真的很有气势不是吗？

他们拥抱在一起，分享了一段沉默但温馨的时间，直到纳西莎发现德拉科正在无意识地搅弄衣角，她才想起了什么，扶起德拉科，“天啊，妈妈都忘了——你需要波特的陪伴，你们一天至少要保持五个小时的接触的。”

她看着德拉科红肿的眼睛、满是泪痕的脸蛋，还有乱糟糟的头发，不赞成地举起魔杖：“你可不能就这样去见……嗯，你的男朋友，来，这个咒语可以快速地整理头发，还有这个，能让你的眼睛不那么肿。”

德拉科乖乖地任纳西莎动作，等一切都结束了，她才好奇地摸了摸自己的脸，发现眼眶不再发热肿痛，有些惊喜地说，“这真管用！”

“当然，”纳西莎端详着德拉科的脸，“噢，小龙，你真的是个漂亮的女孩子。”

她兴致勃勃地站起来，“来，让妈妈给你编一个好看的辫子——噢，你的衣服呢？为什么妈妈没有看到你穿裙子？”

******

“哈利，别再挠桌子了，你把它挠破马尔福也不会突然出现的。”赫敏递给他一杯南瓜汁，避开罗恩小声说。

哈利还在看着礼堂门口的方向——万一德拉科就出现了呢？

在刚才很长的一段时间里，德拉科的心情起伏都非常大，但是和之前不同的是，那些痛苦渐渐消失，悲伤仍然存在，但它们夹杂了丝丝缕缕的快乐。

哈利直觉德拉科已经不再为了卢修斯的事情烦恼了，因为他感到宁静。虽然不知道是什么让德拉科改变了想法，可他很高兴那些难过的情绪远离了德拉科——自从他能感受到德拉科的情绪之后，他才终于有一些了解了，为什么他这一个学期都阴郁得像个鬼魂，那么沉重的东西压在心头，不管是谁都不会快乐起来的。

哈利叹着气把注意力重新集中在面前的面包上，他还是很想要触碰德拉科，如果今天还不能看到他，他不确定自己会不会半夜披着隐身衣摸进斯莱特林去。

“敏，你认为我需要看哪些书？”他看向赫敏，眨眼示意自己另有深意。赫敏接收到了他的意思，抿出一个调侃的笑，“真高兴你决定好好学习这个了，哈利，我晚些会带给你的，你需要了解的都在我那里。”

“你要学习？”这是来自于罗恩的惊呼，他不敢相信地把视线放在赫敏和哈利之间来回移动，“梅林啊，你竟然向赫敏要学习的资料！”

赫敏翻了个白眼，“你以为每个人都像你一样吗？”

他们又就罗恩糟糕的作业情况吵起来，哈利有些羡慕他们的亲密，但是也知道他和德拉科之间的情况并不相同——好吧，他又转回了德拉科身上是吗？

“哈利，快点吃，今晚我们有很多作业。”赫敏提醒他。

哈利含糊地应了一声。

他们匆匆地吃完了餐盘里的食物，赫敏就赶着他们会寝室去了，今晚赫敏找来了七八个熟识的格兰芬多学生，要在图书馆办一个学习会，她认为这段时间落下的功课太多——她没有这个苦恼，但她非常担心她的朋友们期末得不到好成绩。

哈利答应了这个听起来很蠢的学习会完全是因为感激赫敏这段时间的帮助。不过话又说回来，他哪一次能反对赫敏提出的提议呢？

抱着书走过大厅，就在他们几个人要穿过礼堂的门口时，低着头走在最前面的哈利“砰”地一声撞上了一个人，哈利踉跄着站稳，抬头却看见了一头灿烂的金发。

德拉科甩着手臂站在那儿，脸因为疼痛而皱起来，他的眼睛和鼻头有些泛红，看起来像哭过的样子，不过那并不严重，反而让他有种可怜的气质。哈利在看见他的一瞬间就腾起巨大的惊喜，他大喊，“德拉科！”

然后他才注意到他有什么不同。

德拉科漂亮得像月光一样的金发掺着三四朵精美的淡蓝色手工花朵，编成一个复杂的发辫盘在脑后，几率细碎的额发垂在耳畔，那些毛茸茸的花簇拥在他红彤彤的脸蛋旁，让他看起来就像一个花精灵。他还穿上了很漂亮的修身长裙，垂直的灰蓝色裙面上有着零星的刺绣，并且完全贴合德拉科的身材曲线，裙角正好到他脚尖，他看起来就像一个高雅可爱的贵族少女。

“看什么看，”他还没来得及抱怨，就被哈利直愣愣的视线逼红了脸，“蠢波特，你不会看路吗？”

“抱歉，”哈利眼也不眨地飞快说，但是这并不是对德拉科说的，他抓住德拉科的手腕，扭头对还没反应过来的赫敏说：“我走了，赫敏！”

然后在任何人能阻止之前，哈利拉着德拉科跑走了。


	9. Chapter 9

09

“你要带我去哪里？”

哈利带着德拉科一直跑，他的心像是被填进了大量的棉花，又被碰撞后打开的碳酸饮料灌满，他急切地想和手里抓着的人去到一个没人的地方，但显然对方并没有这么多耐心。德拉科问了这个问题三四次，但是哈利忙着压住嘭嘭直跳的心脏，几乎失声的喉咙让他没办法回答他。

“该死的，你走的太快了！我的脚很痛！”

这带着抱怨的话让哈利停下来，他回头看向德拉科的脚，它们踩在一双三四厘米的高跟鞋上，看起来白得吓人。

“噢，抱歉。”哈利低声说。

空气突然变得胶着，有些一触即发的东西在他们的沉默中流动，德拉科站在阴影和光线的交界处，半张脸被黑暗淹没，周围跃动的烛光把他的裙角拉扯出长长的影子，和哈利的脚尖只有一点微妙的距离。

他们在无声地对峙，像从前五年互相敌视的日子里一样，拼命掩盖对方对自己的吸引力。

“波特。”最终，德拉科一声轻轻的呢喃打破了这个僵局，尽管那听起来更多的是茫然。

哈利不想继续和德拉科进行毫无意义的拉锯了——他的心和身体都需要这个金发斯莱特林，他们间的感情从来爱恨纠缠，相悖的立场、上一辈遗留的恩怨，以及毫不相符的理念。哈利和德拉科之间一直围绕着强烈的情绪，当他们认为这是恨的时候，他们天天扭打在一起；当他们决定这剧烈的东西应该变得更柔情时，亲吻会比斗殴更符合心意。

像是一个信号，他们同时向前迈出脚步，重重地拥抱在一起。他们气息交融，站在光与暗的边界吻上对方的唇。

当唇与舌亲密接触，哈利听到德拉科优美的脖颈中发出和自己同样满足的咕哝。德拉科闭上了眼睛，哈利却一直看着他，看他深刻的眉骨和颤动的金色眼睫，看他带着红晕的双颊，看他笔直精巧的鼻梁和光洁的额头。

哈利想要看到那双灰蓝色的眼睛里此时带着怎样的感情，他希望德拉科也能看着他——看到自己此时满溢着柔情的眼睛。

那双美妙的手深深插入他的头发里轻轻拉扯，手指每一次缩起都是因为哈利正在吮吸德拉科的舌尖。没有什么比这更正确的事了。哈利的手握着德拉科细瘦的腰，感到他们间烦躁的连结渐渐平静，但是即便忘掉这愚蠢的连结，他也永远都不想和德拉科分开。

直到感受到德拉科在轻轻扯开他，哈利才稍微离开了德拉科的嘴唇。

他们喘着气依偎在一起，德拉科发出一声痛苦的呻吟，手指爬上哈利棱角分明的下颌。

“你真美，德拉科。”哈利真诚地说。

德拉科沉默了将近一分钟，专注地把视线放在哈利唇部的位置，似乎在衡量一些重要的事情。哈利没有打扰他。“波特，”最终，他颤抖着，很轻地说，“我恨你。”

哈利微笑，“好的。”

他相信他感受到的德拉科内心那柔软而复杂的情绪包含着很多东西，但绝没有恨。因为他也是同样的。

“我恨你让我父亲入狱，”德拉科继续，“我恨和你之间的关系让我们必须转换立场，我恨你是该死的救世主。”

他没有给哈利说话的机会，也不想要回答，只是为了把想说的话都吐出来：“我不想再是谁的附属品，尤其是你。波特，我不想当你的媚娃，不想离开你就活不下去。”

“我不把任何人看作我的附属，”从他的话中听出来他到底在害怕什么的哈利安静的说。德拉科的担心是完全没有必要的，在哈利成长的十几年里，他从不被允许拥有任何属于自己的东西，他寄住在达思礼家，穿着、吃用都来自达力不要的，这让哈利从不理所当然地要“占有”什么。但他完全理解德拉科的恐惧，所以哈利以最真诚的语气告诉这个别扭的斯莱特林：“如果你一定要这样形容我们的关系，那我们是属于彼此的。”

这似乎安抚了德拉科，他埋在哈利的脖子里，闷闷地说，“救世主有一条甜蜜的舌头，嗯？”

“那你还想再尝尝吗？”哈利破口而出，噢，这调情一般的话就这么自然地从他嘴里冒了出来，在此前只和秋有过一场无疾而终恋情的哈利有些羞涩，但当他低头，看见德拉科涨红的耳尖时，那微小的窘迫立即消失了，他发出愉快的笑声，胸膛都因此震动。

梅林。哈利在此刻突然清晰地感受到，他确实喜欢着德拉科。早在这个出错的咒语之前。

被取笑的德拉科愤愤地在哈利的脖子上咬了一口，然后更深地钻到哈利怀里。

牙齿磕在皮肤上的感觉微妙又奇异，比起疼痛，它带来的是更尴尬的东西——连结带来的焦躁感突然变成了某种更成人的感觉，灼烧着哈利的血管。

哈利就像突然才意识到，德拉科变成女孩代表着他会有一对柔软的胸/部……嗯，还有……

“波特，”德拉科突然从他的手臂中直起腰，他涨红了脸，不敢相信地看着哈利，“你真是个十足的精力旺盛的格兰芬多是吗？”

哈利迅速放开了箍着德拉科腰胯的手，喃喃着说不出话来，虽然不知道为什么这又和格兰芬多扯上关系了，但他欲盖弥彰地拉扯衣服的下摆，试图挡住刚才冒犯德拉科的部位。但显然这个动作除了让空气中的暧昧尴尬更重外没有任何作用。

“呃，我……德拉科，我不是——”哈利觉得自己要被什么无形的东西憋死了，他恨不得找个洞钻进去。

“虽然这也是正常的，”德拉科听起来正在拼命让自己听起来很镇定，但他涨红的脸完全没有任何说服力，哈利抬头看着离他一步远的德拉科，“我是说，我们的连结已经进行到这一步了。噢，如果我们需要到最后一个阶段，呃，我们就必须先——我的意思是，进行这个。所以，这，这可以理解。”他干巴巴说着，盯着地面好像那里有什么吸引他的东西。

“我们得做——才能到最后的步骤？！”天啊。哈利眨眨眼，张口结舌地重复。他真的需要好好地、彻底地了解一下媚娃了。

德拉科的沉默回答了他，哈利看着他像要滴出血的脸颊，突然地，一股冲动取代了他的理智，他重新把德拉科抱进怀里，“天啊，”他呢喃着说，“这真的是……”

“这是母亲告诉我的，”德拉科的手也回到了哈利结实的手臂上，“我们现在高涨的接触需求就是为了，嗯……让我们早点，那什么，然后进入第四阶段。”

“虽然我不介意这个，你知道，”他悄声说，像害怕被哈利听到，“要是完成了稳定期，我们就不会像离不开水的鱼一样了。”

“哦。”哈利收紧了手臂，生涩地回答。

他不敢仔细去想那些画面，鉴于他们之间的气氛已经非常少儿不宜了，哈利连忙转移话题：“你的裙子和头发很好看。”

“这是我母亲选的，”德拉科静静地说，“我们有一个敞开心扉的谈话，然后她认为我该来找你。”

“看来这让你得到了许多安慰。”

“是的，”德拉科的手指一直轻抚着哈利的肩膀，“她抱着我说了很多话，我也说了很多，这很好，因为我觉得我已经很久没和她那么亲密了，这很奇怪，不是吗？”

当然，哈利在心里回答，当德拉科是一个十几岁的男孩时，显然是不会伏在母亲怀里倾诉心事的。但是女孩的他会。

德拉科极其放松地告诉了他和纳西莎的谈话，比如正式投向凤凰社的事，这让哈利非常兴奋，因为这代表着他们不再是敌人。然后德拉科又说了纳西莎对他变成了媚娃的看法，当他说到卢修斯时，他又开始哽咽，手攥紧了哈利的衣服：“我不知道母亲是不是在安慰我，波特。关于我父亲的那些话。”

哈利像是被温热的水流包围，德拉科透露出的脆弱足以软化世界上最硬的骨头，他第一次以正面的态度去思考卢修斯·马尔福这个冷漠而邪恶的男人，他想要安慰德拉科：“我相信你的命在他心里会比黑魔王重要的多，你母亲并不是在安慰你。”

“我只能希望他在阿兹卡班可以躲过黑魔王的怒火。”

“会的。”哈利轻声说。他不希望德拉科沉浸在悲伤的情绪中，试图说些轻松的话题：“那么，你的母亲希望我们有一个公开的关系？那是不是代表着我们要登报？”

“愚蠢的波特，”他说，“那只是为了取信凤凰社的小范围的公开，那些老头子知道我们绑在一起了，才不会疑神疑鬼地怀疑我们是间谍，而且，”他有些不安地抬起头，好像害怕哈利会为接下来的话生气，“她认为……这能让我更有保障。”

哈利为他的小心翼翼笑了。难道德拉科认为他完全不理解斯莱特林的想法吗？好吧，或许这确实让他心里有点不舒服，但他明白纳西莎这么做是出于对德拉科的担心，她就像任何一个母亲一样，不择手段地确保孩子的安全。这并不能改变哈利的想法，他永远没有办法对一个深爱着孩子的母亲生气。而且他也希望和德拉科光明正大地牵手走在霍格沃茨，在朋友面前亲密地拥抱，因为他从不是擅长掩饰自己感情的人。

德拉科一直看着哈利，似乎想从他的表情和眼睛里找到任何不好的情绪，但哈利确信他只能看到全然的喜悦，所以他很快也放松下来，嘴角露出一个小小的微笑。

这个表情让哈利想起三年级时德拉科吊着手臂把纸鹤吹向他的时候，那时德拉科还是一个整天惹是生非的小混蛋，但他把那只洁白的纸鹤放在掌心，悠悠吹了一口气的样子就像一个闪闪发光的——嗯，哈利思索片刻，想起了魁地奇球场上洋洋得意的金飞贼。他那时不明白自己为什么要接过纸鹤，更不明白德拉科那个亮晶晶的眼神会让他移不开眼，但是他现在明白了。

哈利吻上德拉科牵起的嘴角。

因为德拉科那个眼神和现在一样，会让他想吻他。

******

哈利和德拉科在无人的走廊亲热了好一会儿，直到德拉科开始抱怨腿痛，他才依依不舍地决定离开这里。赫敏的读书会早就被他抛之脑后，他恨不得一晚上都跟德拉科混在一起。

“好吧，”德拉科看着他们十指紧扣的手，听起来有些微妙的失落，“看来我们必须分开了。”

“我一点也不想和你分开。”哈利叹气，把德拉科和他握在一起的手举起，放在脸侧磨蹭。

“嗯……”德拉科停顿了一会儿，犹豫地说，“如果，嗯——如果今晚你想再聊聊天，我们可以在外面见个面。”

哈利非常想答应，真的，但是他认为今晚他必须要好好看看那些关于媚娃的书了，毕竟他现在和一个媚娃息息相关，如果他再懒怠下去，不说赫敏，连他自己也过意不去。他告诉德拉科今晚的安排，换来一声冷哼，金发斯莱特林撇过脸，看起来非常凶狠地说：“反正我也不想你来。”

为什么他以前没发觉这个人这么可爱？哈利的心像被扔进热可可的棉花糖，化成一滩又热又甜的糖浆，声音里的纵容让他自己都觉得吃惊，“好吧，都是我自作多情，是我很想和你有个愉快的夜晚。”

这话里的歧义让哈利尴尬极了——为什么他总是无意识地对德拉科开起黄腔？

但是梅林保佑，德拉科或许是个别扭于表达感情的人，但一直以来，在和哈利的接触中，他都是更主动进行身体接触的那一个，就像把所有不想说出口的话都通过亲密的动作传达。比起说，德拉科更热衷于用肢体表达心情。

他就像代表着诡诈与淫/欲的毒蛇，用包裹着蜜糖的毒液拉扯哈利一同坠入深渊。

哈利十分怀疑在他们互相敌对的几年里，德拉科是不是已经拥有了成堆的“亲密伙伴”。或许他该想办法去斯莱特林打听打听。

“波特，别像个毛头小子一样，”德拉科翻了个白眼，像是很受不了他的纯情，抛下一个重磅炸弹：“明明我们做过了。”

“什么？！”哈利高声尖叫。

“要不然我五年级为什么会和你翻来覆去的吵架又和好？天赋异禀的格兰芬多，伟大的救世主连做/爱都不同凡响。”他懒洋洋地眯起眼睛看向哈利的下半身，哈利确定从中看到了隐晦的的欲望。

哈利下腹一紧，一股热流顺着那里蔓延到身体的每一处角落，他确信自己还是个处/子，也没有和德拉科发生过脖子以下的关系，那么这估计也是德拉科错乱记忆的一部分了——按照他熟稔的态度来看，哈利对他曾有过性/经验的猜想恐怕是真的。

哈利既为德拉科的眼神而情动，又隐隐有些嫉妒，他阴阳怪气地说：“我最好真的像你说的那么厉害。”

“你让我想念它们了，”德拉科最后亲了他的下巴一口，在哈利想回吻的时候用手指抵住他，狡猾的笑道：“不过我们最近不能随便做到最后，波特，我还没有准备好马上就嫁给你。”

他挣开哈利的怀抱，向斯莱特林地窖的方向走去，德拉科朝呆愣的哈利说：“我想今天已经够五个小时了。明天见，波特。”

而哈利只能看着他离去的背影，手指爬上还残留着轻柔触感的下巴，直到那穿着灰蓝长裙的身影消失在走廊深处，才傻笑着低声呢喃：“明天见，德拉科。”

时间已经很晚了，哈利像个傻子一样站了十几分钟，才迈着轻快的步子回到格兰芬多塔，路上偶尔碰到认识的格兰芬多，他都以高涨的热情向他们打招呼。

他已经很久很久没有这么饱胀的幸福感了。和德拉科在一起的时候，即使谈论起伏地魔也不再那么令人焦虑。当德拉科·马尔福愿意的时候，他会是全世界最甜美火辣的宝贝，哈利深切地体会到了，为什么斯莱特林的女孩总爱追着德拉科跑，他和罗恩很多次讨论过这个，因为他们不相信有人会喜欢这么一个刻薄又无礼的混蛋。他们甚至打赌，认为德拉科肯定给那些女孩送了大把的金加隆。

哈利爬进公共休息室的洞口。

赫敏曾经在他和韦斯莱几兄弟恶意揣测德拉科的时候非常无奈地告诉他们，从女孩儿的角度来看，德拉科是很有吸引力的，只要他不对那个女孩抱着恶意。当时罗恩为了赫敏这句话发了好大的脾气，他吃起了德拉科的醋，认为赫敏也是被蒙蔽的女孩之一；而赫敏则气愤于罗恩对她的不信任和贬低，她觉得罗恩不该把她看成一个会迷恋羞辱自己的人的肤浅女孩。他们为这件事吵得昏天暗地，哈利劝架劝得身心疲惫，虽然最后两人和好了，但从此以后罗恩更讨厌德拉科了。

所以要把这件事向罗恩坦白是很困难的。哈利想到罗恩固执的脾气，为难地叹气。但是既然德拉科和他建立了这么亲密的关系，纳西莎也将以此为由加入凤凰社，他必须把德拉科对他的意义告诉他的朋友们。至少他不能让罗恩从别人的嘴里听说这件事，他必须亲口告诉罗恩。

当然，在此之前他得先和赫敏商量，确保她能想办法安抚罗恩。

公共休息室里没有看见赫敏和她的学习会，哈利看了零散着坐在各个角落的格兰芬多，找到了在壁炉边看书的帕瓦蒂，他拍拍帕瓦蒂的肩膀，问她知不知道罗恩和赫敏在哪。

帕瓦蒂告诉他，他们和几个人去了图书馆，因为刚才有几个二年级的学生在吵闹，赫敏就带着他们走了。

哈利看了看时间，觉得他们应该已经在回来的路上了，于是他谢过帕瓦蒂，决定明天再找赫敏聊聊。

他回到寝室，打开床帘，上面放着几本媚娃的书，哈利把他们都藏在床头的柜子里，想着今晚所有人都睡着后他可以好好看看。

德拉科的发香似乎仍萦绕在鼻尖，哈利又开始想念把他抱在怀里的感觉，他叹了口气，觉得这种状态实在是不像样，但又没办法把德拉科从脑海中驱离十分钟以上。

等哈利恍惚着洗漱完毕，躺在柔软的床上时，黑暗的环境给了他更多遐想的空间，德拉科对他的“评价”又出现在哈利脑海里——噢，似乎，德拉科混乱的记忆里，他有非常优秀的技术？

他到底有多优秀，怎么优秀，这几个问题盘旋在哈利眼前，哈利思索着，万一真的和德拉科到了这一步，他却没有德拉科想象中的那么厉害怎么办呢？毕竟他是个实打实的雏，在德拉科之前他只和秋有过几个吻。那跟德拉科的可不一样，德拉科让他热血沸腾，连灵魂都飘在身体之外，可是秋的吻就给他的印象就只是“湿哒哒”的而已。

哈利今天戳着德拉科大腿的东西因为他对德拉科的幻想又一次立了起来，哈利屏息思考了三秒，抓过床头的魔杖甩下好几个静音咒，把被子拉过头顶，手伸向了裤子。

哈利把手盖在嘴唇上，仿佛这样能让他感受到一些抚摸德拉科柔软唇部的触感，他既羞耻又兴奋，当他想到和他接吻的金发女孩时，男孩的那个也同时出现在他身边，两个德拉科都亲密地抚摸着他，最终，当哈利达到顶点的时候，他眼前出现的是男孩德拉科红润的舌尖。

“梅林啊。”哈利出神地缩在一片黑暗中，被子里萦绕着潮热暧昧的气味，他自言自语地呢喃：“我真的是个变态。”

他爬起来用了好几个‘清理一新’，但还是觉得空气中弥漫着不该出现的气味。

就在他打开窗户的时候，门外响起一阵吵闹的声音，罗恩“砰”地打开了门，带着他们的室友打闹着进来了。

罗恩看到他愣了一会儿，接着大步走过来，“噢，伙计，马尔福没有为难你吧？赫敏不让我去找你，但是说真的，你怎么能把我一个人扔在那个学习会里？”

“哈利，你不知道，罗恩一晚上都在说你扔下他在那里受苦，有一次被赫敏听到了，直到现在赫敏都不愿意和他说话！”西蒙幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑。

“噢，闭嘴！你不说话没人把你当哑巴！”罗恩羞恼地大吼。

哈利做贼心虚地观察着他的几个室友，发现他们没有察觉什么不对，松了一口气。

“怎么样，你还没说马尔福有没有做什么为难你的事，”罗恩把视线又转回哈利身上，“真不知道这样的日子什么时候才能结束，可怜的哈利。”

罗恩的话引得其他人也凑上来，几个年轻的男孩脸上都是好奇，他们七嘴八舌地说：“和马尔福谈恋爱的感觉怎么样？”

“你们独处的时候怎么样？我还没和斯莱特林的女孩在一起过，她们总是不喜欢格兰芬多！”

“那会很奇怪吗？”

“虽然那是马尔福，但是他真的好辣啊，哈利，他真的全部都变成女孩子了吗？”

哈利怀疑他们把这些问题憋在心里很久了，现在不过是就着罗恩的话头全都问出来，他不太喜欢他们谈起德拉科时轻率的语气，尤其是那些关于德拉科身体的问题，德拉科变成这样是他的错，虽然他不记得自己曾是个男孩，但是哈利不希望他受到任何轻视。他想要生气，又觉得这样会让罗恩怀疑，可是他迟早要对罗恩坦白，那还不如现在先给他打个预防针。

哈利没有回答关于德拉科本身的问题，而是看向了问他会不会奇怪的纳威，“这不奇怪，”他斟酌着语气，试图让他们明白自己是出于怎样的心情说出这番话，“事实上，他并没有那么差劲，我们相处得很好，很平静，我觉得我以前对斯莱特林的看法或许过于偏激了。”

寝室突然变得安静下来，哈利看着他的室友们面面相觑，罗恩皱着眉头，看起来很疑惑的样子。

罗恩说，“偏激？我可不认为，哈利，他们都是些狡猾的家伙，想想你遇见过的斯莱特林，他们根本没有一个好东西。”

“话不能这么说，”哈利看着罗恩，“凡事总有例外的。”

“那至少马尔福绝不是那个例外，”罗恩耸耸肩，看起来并没有把哈利的话当一回事，“他就是个可恶的雪貂，整天躲在他爸爸后面张牙舞爪。”

“或许女孩的马尔福没有那么讨厌呢？哈哈，要我说，他还不如一直当个女孩，这样霍格沃茨就不会有人讨厌他了。”迪恩似乎看出了哈利渐渐沉下去的表情，他用轻松的语气开着玩笑，试图把话题变得有趣一点。

但这完全不能帮到哈利，反而让他一口气堵在胸口，他压抑着怒火，冷硬地说：“哦，是吗？我觉得男孩的那个更好。”

“你怎么回事，哈利？”罗恩坐在他身边，手搭上他的肩膀，表情疑惑又不解，“这只是个玩笑，是不是出了什么事？”

罗恩的眼睛里全是对他的关心，哈利看着他，心中的火气就像被滋了水的木柴，恹恹地烧不起来了。罗恩是个忠诚正直的朋友，他或许有时候会一根筋地让哈利生气，但他对哈利的爱和关心和赫敏是同样的，只不过相比起赫敏表现出的理解和支持，罗恩的表达要更男孩一些。

“没什么，”哈利移开视线，“我只是……有点累，你知道的，这段时间发生的事太多了。”

“噢，我理解，”罗恩恍然大悟地给了哈利一个拥抱，他充满同情地在哈利耳边说，“兄弟，我永远在你身后。赫敏告诉我这段时间要多关心你，听你说话，如果你需要谈谈，我今晚可以不睡觉。”

“我们也一直支持你，哈利！”纳威他们都安慰地把手放在哈利的肩上。

哈利看着他们诚挚的脸，由衷地微笑。他拥有着非常珍贵的友谊，他一直都不怀疑这个。

“没关系，罗恩，”哈利平静地说，“我还好，或许我只需要睡一觉就好了。”

“你确定？”罗恩直起身仔细地观察他的脸，像是在确定他有没有说谎。哈利肯定地点点头，罗恩说，“那好吧。”

“我想我们可以赶快上床，让你好好休息一下。”

“罗恩，”哈利看着他的红发好友，“你的理解和支持对我非常重要。”

“你当然拥有这个。”罗恩咧开嘴。

最后，哈利入睡前，听着罗恩的呼噜声，心里想的是：希望当罗恩知道真相之后，还记得他说过这句话。


	10. Chapter 10

10

新的一天到来，意味着哈利又要再一次忍受过度高涨的接触需求。

他在床上叹气，懒洋洋地不想起来。罗恩的大嗓门在催促哈利赶紧起床，他们今天早上是满课，如果他再迟到，昨晚和他生气的赫敏更不会原谅他了。

噢。哈利猛地拍了自己的额头，该死的，他又忘了那些书！想到这里，他赶紧爬起来从几本书里找到最薄的那本——《关于媚娃的求偶行为及其伴侣》，只有两个手指厚，非常适合藏在其他书里看。

在罗恩急吼吼的催促下，哈利洗漱后随意套上一件灰色的卫衣就跑出了寝室，赫敏已经等得不耐烦了，她看到腆着笑脸蹭到她身边的罗恩时从鼻子里哼了一声，扭头对哈利说：“昨晚一切都好吗？”

“很好，”哈利给她一个不用担心的眼神，“我很抱歉昨晚失约了。”

“没关系，”她理解地点头，“我明白。”

“这么善解人意的女孩是我的女朋友，噢，我多么幸运！”罗恩大声地感叹，甚至刻意搞怪地学起了戏剧里夸张的动作，眼角还一直撇向赫敏。

“停下，罗恩，别像个孩子一样。”赫敏向前走，声音听起来不为所动，但哈利看到了她克制不住弯起的嘴角。

他相信罗恩也看到了，他夸张地松了一口气，冲着哈利挤眉弄眼，脚下却一点都不懈怠，飞快地跟上了赫敏的脚步。

什么时候他才能跟德拉科有这样公开的亲密呢？哈利抱着书，苦恼地跟上他的朋友。昨晚西蒙他们的话让哈利意识到，男孩们都注意着德拉科这并不是开玩笑的，虽然知道没有人可以改变他们的连结，但哈利还是想让所有人都明白，德拉科已经和他密不可分，他们的视线只会放在对方身上。

他们一路赶到魔药课的教室外，庆幸的是斯内普还没到，教室里只坐了不到一半的人，离上课时间还有很久。

哈利这才想起他有一堂和德拉科一起的课，他满怀希望地四处看，果然在第一排看到了一个伏在桌上的铂金色脑袋。

德拉科似乎趴着在补眠，他身旁没有人，几个斯莱特林都隔着三四排坐在后面，毕竟魔药课敢坐到斯内普眼皮子底下的只是少数。哈利非常想坐到他身边去，但应付罗恩会很困难。

“哈利，坐这儿。”罗恩在中间的位置坐下，还向哈利招了招手。

“今天我坐你旁边，”赫敏挤过去，在罗恩看不到的地方给了他一个了然的眼神，“这节课我们制作的药剂是昨晚刚复习过的——罗恩，如果你今天做不出来……”

看着罗恩哀伤的眼神，哈利努力控制住不让自己笑出来，他光明正大地走到德拉科斜后方的位置，就在罗恩的前排，他坐在这里非常合理。

德拉科的校袍盖住了他瘦削的身体，那头金发又绑成了两个麻花辫——哈利发现德拉科真的喜欢这个发型，或许是因为那很方便？而且当他不说话的时候，这个发型会显得他纯真又柔和。

教室里人开始多了起来，随着几个大声吵闹的格兰芬多走进教室，哈利看到德拉科搭在桌上的手指动了动，然后德拉科醒了过来，慢慢地抬头，从哈利的角度可以看到他不耐烦地撇着的嘴角。

德拉科丝毫没有回头的意思，哈利难耐地动了动腿，他刻意地转过身，用完全不必要的大音量说：“罗恩，魔药课真烦人，不是吗？”

罗恩被他吓了一跳，“呃，虽然我也这么认为……但是这并不是什么值得宣传的事，哈利。”

而哈利却注意到德拉科转过了头，正隐秘地看着他。他为自己像个傻瓜一样的行为感到窘迫，但是德拉科终于注意到他的欣喜完全盖过了这个。哈利正要也给德拉科一个微笑，但一个阴测测的声音在哈利耳边响起，斯内普不知何时已经站在了他身后，板着脸说：“很高兴波特先生向所有人展示了你的观点——但希望你同时也能记住，无论你喜欢与否，你都需要通过考试。”

“呃，”哈利现在对斯内普的感觉不再只是厌恶了，毕竟德拉科的治疗都是这个男人在忙活，而且德拉科很尊重斯内普，“抱歉，教授。”

“哼，”斯内普敛起黑袍，走上讲台，他看着哈利，又隐晦地扫了一眼德拉科，拖长音调说：“波特这节课和马尔福搭档。你需要看看一个正常人是怎么学习魔药的。”

哈利听到罗恩在后面嘟囔了一句什么，但这并不妨碍他非常、极其乐意遵从斯内普的安排，他几乎是笑着拿起书挤到了德拉科的桌子上，斯内普看着他的眼神就像在看一个傻子，但管他呢，他现在可以光明正大地黏在德拉科身边一节课了。

“以及，波特，坐到教室最后一排去，我恐怕并不想时刻看着你错漏百出的制作过程。”

哈利明白斯内普是在替他们创造肢体接触的时间，当然那不会是为了哈利，而是为了他的优秀学生能顺利地度过接下来的几堂课。

他们带着书坐到最后，那一整排都只有他们两个人，几乎是在刚刚坐下的时候，哈利就在桌下牢牢握住了德拉科的手。

德拉科没有什么表情，但拇指安抚地蹭着哈利的手背。

“你昨晚睡得不好吗？”哈利压低声音问。

德拉科点点头，“有一点。我觉得连结需要的时间开始变长了，昨晚有一半时间我都睡不好。”

这确实是个甜蜜的苦恼，虽然连结使他们更紧密地联系在一起，但这影响了他们的正常生活，如果没有相处到足够的时间，那么他们得花费一半的精力去对抗那股焦虑感。

“我去问问赫敏有没有什么办法缓解一下这个，”哈利把他们相握的手放在自己的大腿上，让德拉科的手背和大腿相贴，“总会有办法的。”

“我想我们需要放开手，毕竟我不能单手制作魔药。”德拉科挑眉，这个动作很像以前的他。

那么他们得另找一个办法接触了？哈利泄气地松开手，但他还没来得及说什么，一条纤细的大腿伸了过来，跨过他的左腿，放在哈利两腿之间。哈利低头去看，这才终于看到德拉科校袍底下穿了什么——一条黑色的及膝百褶裙。

老天，不管是男孩还是女孩，哈利发誓这是他看过德拉科穿得最少的一次。那常年不见光的腿看起来白得发光，上面的皮肤看起来既薄又脆弱，似乎只要微微一用力，就能从中掐出水来。哈利也在达思礼家看过一些杂志，但是德拉科的腿看起来比上面的所有模特都要美，每一块肌肉都呆在最好的位置上，哈利能隔着牛仔裤感受到德拉科传给他的体温。

他甚至还轻轻晃悠着他笔直细长的小腿，每一次动作都只差一点就要碰上哈利渐渐发热的部位。而德拉科看起来就像这样做的人不是他一样，他的表情非常正常，手指有条不紊地翻着魔药课本，连一个眼神都没给哈利。

“梅林，”哈利开口，然后发现自己的声音变得低哑，“你就不能换个不那么危险的方法吗？”

“闭嘴，波特，”德拉科拿起羽毛笔，给他一个假笑，“除非你想自己完成这个魔药。”

于是哈利不得不用大半的时间去控制自己不把手伸向德拉科的腿，尽管他真的很想从那个小巧的脚踝一路攀爬到看起来手感十足的大腿内侧。

而德拉科看起来非常满意他的心神不宁，直接包揽了所有工作，最后完美地完成了任务。

到下课时，德拉科飞快地收回了腿，把它们重新藏在厚厚的袍子里，不等哈利说话就离开了教室。哈利由衷体会到了什么叫做斯莱特林式的恋爱，并且决定以后和德拉科一起上课绝对、绝对要穿长过胯部的衣服。

******

他们后来的课都不在一起，哈利随着赫敏和罗恩到了礼堂，在罗恩大口吃着面包的时候悄悄跟赫敏说：“我有些事想和你说，等会儿在黑湖那边见面？”

赫敏点头。

黑湖旁人迹罕至，如果他们坐在草地上说话，任何人只要靠近他们就会被立刻发觉，这里是个谈话的好地方，除非碰上丽塔·斯基特这种专门偷听的阿尼玛格斯。

哈利坐在地上等了一会儿，赫敏就来了，她的头发被风吹得有点凌乱，比在室内的时候更像一个蓬松的毛绒球，哈利看到她懊恼地整理头发的样子发出笑声。

“你可没资格笑我，”赫敏在他身边坐下，瞪了他一眼，“你和我有同样不听指挥的头发。”

“好吧。”哈利耸肩，面带微笑地看着平静的湖面。

“你看起来很高兴？”赫敏观察着他的脸说。

“这就是我要告诉你的，敏，”哈利看着她褐色的眼睛，他意识到自己的语气听起来轻飘飘的，但他将要说的事一点也不轻，“我想……嗯，我确实喜欢上德拉科了。”

赫敏的瞳孔微微放大了，但她并没有表现出十分惊讶的样子，哈利知道赫敏是一个聪明且对感情很敏感的女巫，要说起来，她是最早认为他对德拉科有着不正常关注的人，他相信赫敏比他更早地看出了自己的感情。所以她只是沉默了一会儿，然后叹气说，“你们之间的火花是显而易见的，从这件事发生以来，我就知道你迟早会这么告诉我。”

“恨和爱有时只有一线差距。”哈利说。

他发现他心里有那么多关于德拉科的话想说，那些或柔软或高涨的情绪把他的心涨一个气球，他迫不及待地想跟人分享他的心情，但是目前只有赫敏能听他倾诉。

他盘腿面对赫敏，尽量不让自己的肢体因为过度兴奋而胡乱挥舞，尽管他现在快乐得想要跳起来，“你知道吗？喜欢他是一件那么容易的事情，他是那么——噢，很难想象我会这样形容他，但他真的是个蜜糖。”

“我也很难想象，”赫敏微笑着看着哈利，眼底有些调笑的神色，“那可是马尔福——哈利，我不会骗你，我可能永远也不会喜欢他，毕竟他曾经是一个那么刻薄又恶毒的混蛋。但你是真的很开心，是吗？”

哈利不能否认赫敏对德拉科的评价，因为德拉科对她的侮辱都是真实存在的，但他也知道，这一年让德拉科发生了改变，在走廊，德拉科和他拥抱着说起卢修斯的时候，他能够感到德拉科对那个男人的纯血论调失去了信任。所以他告诉赫敏，“他让我快乐。这一年他成长了许多——不是在‘改头换面咒’之后，事实上，他一直把那些话挂在嘴边，很大一部分是因为他的父亲。他受到这样的教育，他会自然地跟从他崇拜的父亲。但他现在开始从自己的角度思考了，伏地魔的行为让他恐惧，对于麻瓜和混血，他更倾向于中立的态度。”

“看来你们聊的非常深入了。”赫敏对这个部分有些吃惊，但看得出来她对哈利的话持着保留的态度。

“这个咒语让他展现了更真实的一面。”哈利说。他确信男孩的德拉科不会和他进行这样的谈话，他的自尊心和自我保护欲更强。退一步说，即使女孩的他更脆弱，可如果不是记忆让德拉科认为他们已经在一起很久了，变成女孩也不会让他向哈利吐露半点心声。“和他相处得越久，我越是为他着迷，赫敏，魔法的确从不说谎，我和德拉科非常契合。”哈利大笑着。

“噢，哈利，”赫敏的眼神非常柔软，她看着哈利，眼里闪动着欣慰的泪光，“我非常替你高兴——他让你那么快乐，而自从……”她深吸了一口气，抱住哈利，“自从小天狼星离开以后，我第一次见到你如此幸福……我相信你和他之间有着真切的感情。”

赫敏的怀抱温暖极了，她提到小天狼星让哈利心头苦涩，但是她给了哈利足够的安慰，让他不会沉浸在悲伤中。“和他在一起我总能忘记很多痛苦，”哈利也抱住她，轻声说，“自从那个意外以来，我的伤疤很少会疼了，也没再做过噩梦，现在出现在我梦里的都是德拉科。”

哈利本意是想让赫敏知道德拉科带给他的都是正面的情绪，但是她突然从哈利怀里离开，表情严肃地问：“什么？哈利，你说的是真的吗？”

“是的。”哈利被她的表情吓住了，通常赫敏露出这个神情的时候，都意味着她陷入了复杂的思考。

“你该早点告诉我的，”她不满地看了哈利一眼，就像刚才那个被感动的女巫不是她一样，赫敏低着头，一边思考一边说，“我不认为这是偶然，如果你停止感受到伏地魔是因为和马尔福有了连结，那么是为什么呢？”

她提出的问题是哈利没有想到的，这段时间以来，他满脑子都是关于德拉科的事，以至于都不再想要考虑伏地魔。

“你告诉邓布利多和斯内普了吗？”赫敏皱着眉头问，哈利摇头，他刚刚才突然意识到这一点。赫敏看着他就像看着一个不懂事的孩子，她叹着气说，“和伏地魔相关的一切都很重要，你不能不把它们当一回事，哈利。你有没有想过或许这会影响到马尔福？”

她看着哈利突然瞪大的眼睛，“据我所知，媚娃和伴侣的连结是不仅仅是身体上的，更是灵魂上的。而和一般的契约魔法先确定身体再连接灵魂不同，媚娃们会先把伴侣的灵魂牢牢地绑住，至于身体的结合，那通常是最后的阶段。你和马尔福还没有……嗯，那个过吧？”

“没有。”

“那看来现在是灵魂方面的问题了，”赫敏深思着，“可是你和马尔福灵魂连接为什么能阻挡伏地魔对你的影响呢？按常理来讲，不应该是他也会被噩梦侵扰吗？天啊，情况为什么越来越复杂了……噢，哈利，这看起来完全不是能随便放过的问题，恐怕我给你的书你要先给我，我必须再深入地了解媚娃的那个连结是怎么回事。”

仅仅是想到伏地魔有可能通过自己伤害德拉科，哈利的心就狠狠抽痛起来。他现在已经知道了德拉科有多么害怕和厌恶伏地魔，每当他说起那个蛇脸怪胎的时候，他都会不自觉地发抖。对自己的媚娃的保护欲也是连结带来的东西之一，但即使没有连结，哈利也不希望伏地魔通过自己伤害任何人。

不，伏地魔已经从他身边夺走了太多太多东西，他绝不允许他带走更多。

“赫敏，”还在埋头思考的女巫抬头看他，哈利咬着牙根，“无论你想到什么——或者，你需要我做什么，告诉我。”

赫敏点点头，她思索着说：“你也该把你和他之间发生的变化说得清楚一些，不是感性的那些。”然后她看了哈利紧绷的下颚，伏地魔就像是一片永远笼罩在哈利头上的乌云，每当他为了什么而快乐，伏地魔带来的威胁都会让他迅速阴翳下来。事实上，自从和马尔福纠缠在一起，哈利是第一次露出这么可怕的表情。赫敏握住哈利紧紧捏起的拳头，“事情不一定会这么糟糕，哈利，别太担心了。”

“我很难不担心，”哈利看向地面，他的声音紧绷着，“关于伏地魔，我没办法不以最大的恶意揣测他。”

“我会找到原因的，”赫敏叹气，“我相信你让我出来想说的话不止那个？来吧，那些问题一时之间也没办法解决。”

赫敏的话是对的。哈利想起德拉科母亲提出的要求，下周她就要正式地转换阵营，并且接受凤凰社的考察，而哈利那时必须用他和德拉科的关系向凤凰社证明，马尔福母子绝对没有任何成为间谍的可能性。到时候事情必然会掀起不小的波澜，德拉科在斯莱特林也会地位尴尬。斯莱特林里有不少食死徒的子女，如果有人要伤害德拉科，那是轻而易举的，哈利早就决定到时要把德拉科放在眼皮子底下，保证他的安全。在那之前，他必须先让罗恩知道这一切。

他希望他的朋友们能接受德拉科。

哈利抹了把脸，尽力把伏地魔带给他的急躁感放到一边，他面向他善于倾听的好友，说道：“好吧，赫敏。你知道，我讨厌瞒着罗恩那么多事。”赫敏似乎已经明白了他将要说什么，眼里也出现苦恼的神色。哈利继续说，“下周……呃，其实只在五天后，我相信罗恩就会从他父亲那里知道些什么了。我必须在那之前告诉他，如果他从别人的口中知道这件事——”

“他会像个爆发的火山。”赫敏非常了解地补充，“并且会闹得全校皆知。”

或许四年级的事又会重演。哈利明白赫敏的未尽之言，罗恩的固执和他的热诚相辅相成，当他执着地讨厌一个人的时候，他是半点都不会退让的。

烦心事就像海啸中的巨浪一样，一个接着一个，好像还嫌哈利的生活还不够糟糕似的。

“我不知道该怎么和他提起，昨晚我只是说了一下德拉科并没有那么坏，他就觉得我出问题了。”

“我明白。”赫敏不会更了解她男友的脾气了，她知道这会是一场艰难的战役。

她沉默了一会儿，从地上站起来，搓了搓自己的胳膊，哈利也站起来，“你让我想想，哈利。让他接受这个非常困难。”


	11. Chapter 11

11

德拉科在纳西莎离开后就尽可能地远离斯莱特林的学生。

鉴于她也是一个斯莱特林，这件事会有点荒谬。但是纳西莎已经离开了马尔福庄园，由邓布利多安排到了一个安全的地方，作为黑魔王落脚处的女主人，她的消失很快就会引起注意和怀疑，一旦食死徒们开始猜测纳西莎的去向，德拉科在斯莱特林就不再安全了。

纳西莎告诉德拉科，她会找到机会告诉卢修斯发生了什么，虽然德拉科认为卢修斯在知道这个消息的第一秒就会晕厥，但是德拉科确实隐秘地希望她父亲会像母亲所说的一样，为了她的生命选择背弃黑魔王。她仍然期盼着获得父亲的认可。

她在这两天里远离了所有母亲告诫她要小心的学生，在上课之外的时间，德拉科从不和斯莱特林们呆在一起，只和中立的学生交流。她的课余时间通常和波特呆在一起，毕竟他们之间有个麻烦的连结。说实话，德拉科觉得每天固定要黏在一起好几个钟头非常烦人——当然不是烦波特，她只是讨厌这种被束缚的感觉。

德拉科必须牺牲自己学习和做作业的时间来满足身体对波特的需求，她也很享受这个，但真的，如果有办法让她摆脱这种不亲热就会浑身疼痛的局面她会更开心。

虽然只要和波特来一场酣畅淋漓的性/爱这个问题就能解决，但德拉科不想进展得那么快——他们是约会了两年，但德拉科心里有个声音一直在告诉她，她不应该就这么和波特完成整个求偶。对于媚娃来说，这就是婚姻。梅林，她才六年级！

德拉科烦恼地叹了一口气。搂在她腰间的宽厚手掌突然收紧，波特放下他的魔药作业，碧绿的眼眸关心地看着德拉科，“怎么了？”他抚上德拉科的脸颊轻声问。

他们现在在德拉科的寝室里，这两天晚餐后波特都会披着他的隐身衣到这儿来，直到午夜才会离开。

“没什么。”德拉科感受着波特手掌带给他的温暖，凑上去吻波特散发着淡淡薄荷味的嘴唇——这是德拉科爱吃的糖果的味道。自从波特知道她钟爱这个糖果之后，他就从德拉科那里拿走了一大罐，每当他和德拉科独处，德拉科就能闻到波特唇齿间都是那股独特的薄荷香。

六年级之后波特就像突然吃了什么能让人魅力大增的魔药。他变得非常具有吸引力——而且是关于性的方面。德拉科在波特缓慢吮吸她舌尖时把手放在那结实的手臂上，然后爬上波特的大腿。波特在她坐上来时发出一声低哑的呻吟，手掌从德拉科的腰部一直下滑到大腿，他用力地抓住，就像在防止德拉科离开。

德拉科只穿了一条薄薄的丝质睡裤，这让波特的手掌变得很有存在感，源源不断的热度从他们相贴的每一个地方流入德拉科的身体里，让德拉科忍不住颤抖。她想起今年开始，很多女生都在注意波特，她们讨论波特猛长的身高、变得结实的胸膛，还有他渐渐褪去孩子气的脸部线条，就连斯莱特林里也悄悄地在讨论救世主的火辣，潘西甚至跟德拉科感叹过，如果波特是个普通的格兰芬多，她会试着约他上一次床。

而那些女人都是在做梦。波特沿着德拉科的下巴一路啄吻到她的耳畔，德拉科小声地喘着气，手指插进波特柔软的头发里。作业被晾在桌面上，而显然在场的两个人都不会理会它们了。

这种“意外”总是发生，即便德拉科和波特本意是想好好学习，但他们总会不知不觉就吻成一团，媚娃的本能迫切地想要结束稳定期，德拉科不知道这样下去他们还能坚持多久。

波特也遭受着同样的折磨，但他的手从不会越过德拉科不允许的地方，一直以来他最多只是把手伸进德拉科的衣服抚摸她的后背，很多次德拉科都能感受到波特的那个东西有了反应，可波特都会及时停下，然后在德拉科耳边喘息着冷静下来。

“波特”德拉科仰着脖子叫他的名字，用腿夹着波特弓起的腰背。“嗯？”波特用颤抖的气音回答，在德拉科的耳根深深呼吸，手指用力地碾压她敏感的大腿内侧。

或许他们可以有一些边缘的性/行为。那不会结束稳定期，却能缓解他们的需求，德拉科的下腹紧绷着发热，波特的每一次呼吸都能让她颤抖——她想不太起他们上一次做/爱是什么时候了，那些记忆像是隔着雾蒙蒙的灰。但是应该很久了，德拉科在又一次用力的吮吸下发出难耐的呻吟，她失神地看着上方——好吧，德拉科承认，她想要更多。

“你想说什么？”波特不知道什么时候又凑到了德拉科的唇边，那双变得幽深的绿眸专注地看着她，柔软而深刻的东西流淌在里面，让德拉科几乎沉溺其中。那些觊觎波特的女人都不知道，这才是他最美妙的地方。呜咽一声，强烈的冲动和渴望席卷了德拉科的身体。她需要和波特有更亲密的接触。

她想要那双手进入她的衣服里，带给她更直接猛烈的感受。

“我说，”她慢慢地开口，保持着和波特迷人视线的接触，毫不犹豫地伸手盖在波特牛仔裤的鼓起的裆/部，那里灼热膨胀，波特几乎在一瞬间就僵住了，并且出现了明显的失神，德拉科露出一个狡猾的笑，“你想跟我去床上吗？”

“你……”他声音沙哑，性感得让德拉科又升起更强烈的欲望，几乎直不起腰，“你认真的吗？德拉科？你想……？”

梅林啊，自己真的需要一次高/潮。德拉科在波特的注视下毫不犹豫地吻了上去，“只是不插/入。除此之外你可以做任何你想做的，波特。”

波特的喉咙里发出一声沉沉的吼声，下一秒，德拉科就被托起来，摔进柔软厚实的深绿色床垫里。

波特双膝分跪在她身体两侧，牢牢地囚禁住她，这一刻，波特看起来危险得就像一头凶猛的野兽，而德拉科发现她为这个联想几乎要烧起来了，“来吧，”她的声音都因为期待而颤抖，“我想要你。”

“德拉科，”波特凶狠地吻住她，薄荷味蒸腾在德拉科的鼻腔，他们撕咬对方的嘴唇，舌头舔过口腔的每一个角落，他们的手用力地在对方背部移动，那不像前戏，更像是在确认彼此的存在。“我喜欢你。”波特轻声呢喃，像是难以抑制他激动的心情。

德拉科不明白为什么这句话让自己怔愣，她停下了所有动作，有什么东西梗在喉咙和胸膛里，让她无法呼吸，直到波特整个手掌温柔地覆盖脸上，她才发现自己的眼睛里流出了泪水。“我，”德拉科慌乱地抬手挡住脸，说出的话甚至不是一个完整的句子，“我不……别看……”

“德拉科，”波特坚定地拨开她的手臂，当他们的视线接触时，隔着水雾，德拉科看到波特的眼里闪动着她看不明白的感情，他语气轻柔得就像德拉科是一件易碎的瓷器，“我很愿意在以后的每一天向你重复这句话。”

“闭嘴，”她为自己的反应感到羞耻，脸颊上升起火辣辣的温度，而波特的笑容正在不断加深，仿佛看透了德拉科所有的情绪，“我才不喜欢。”语气是连自己都能听出来的虚假，德拉科恼羞成怒地拉下波特的脖子，堵住他所有可能“嘲笑”自己的话。

“你还想不想做了？”咬着波特的下唇，德拉科几乎是威胁着说。

“抱歉，”波特把德拉科的头发向后拨去，眼神里是让她为之颤抖的温柔和迷恋，“我只是……很高兴。”他喃喃着说，仿佛在用视线巡视她脸上每一处微小的细节，“为所有事。”

那一刻波特表现出来的真诚能让他睡到所有他想睡的女人。

“证明给我看。”德拉科偏过头，含住波特的耳垂，用只有他们能听到的声音说。

波特强壮的手臂立刻围住她的腰，德拉科喘息着，憎恨阻挠他们接触彼此皮肤的衣物——尤其是波特那该死的厚实的麻瓜卫衣。波特的阴茎隔着几层布料抵在德拉科的小腹上，那么坚硬，让德拉科浑身发软，他们的呼吸急促地交织在一起，空气变得像火一样灼热。

“你想让我脱掉衣服吗？”

“你愿意吗？”波特的眼睛突然亮起小小的期待，但是他很小心地掩藏起来，认真地看着她，似乎只要德拉科有一点不情愿，他就会放弃。这见鬼的格兰芬多的正义感，为什么他就不能明白，这种时候直接动手扒光女孩子的衣服才是正确的？

德拉科翻了个白眼，但却压不住翘起的嘴角。今晚她只穿了一套很薄的深绿色的睡衣，这个颜色会显得她非常的白，她是故意选的，不过如果知道会发展到这一步，德拉科会选择衣柜里另一套性感又方便脱掉的吊带蕾丝睡裙。

“如果我不愿意就不会问你，蠢疤头。”懒洋洋地讽刺，德拉科飞快地解开了上面的四颗扣子，露出白皙鼓胀的胸线，波特看起来完全被那里吸引住了。德拉科往下蹭了蹭，让波特被困住的阴茎抵住自己的阴部——那里潮湿发热，急切地需要更大的刺激。她把波特结着茧子的手掌带到自己小腹的地方，额头抵着波特的，“剩下的你来解开，嗯？”

波特听起来几乎是在哀嚎了，他把德拉科重新压回枕头上，一边啃完她的颈项，一边手忙脚乱地解那些扣子。德拉科感到更多的渴望在她的腹部聚集，然后全都流向更下方，她用力地喘息，一只手不断地在波特发间穿梭，另一只手向下，替繁忙的波特解开牛仔裤的扣子，拉下拉链，从他的内裤里拉出那硬邦邦的性器。

“操！”波特抽着气大喊。

他终于解开了德拉科的上衣，虽然动作慢得就像第一次做这件事的处男，但他是哈利·他妈的·波特，德拉科愿意原谅他时不时的不正常。

房间的烛火明亮，德拉科没有穿着内衣，这代表当波特把她的睡衣向两边拨开，他可以毫无阻碍地看到德拉科鼓鼓的乳房，以及上面微微硬起的深红色的乳头。冰冷的空气和波特毫不掩饰的眼神让德拉科突然有些羞涩，就像这是第一次向波特展示自己的身体，但她明明不是。德拉科想要收回手臂，挡住自己的身体，但波特抓住了他的手，俯下身，把脸凑近德拉科的胸部，眼神迷离地轻声低语：“你真美，德拉科……”

明明她刚刚抓过波特的阴茎，但是这句话却让德拉科突然感到羞怯，而同样起了反应的还有她躲在内裤后的地方。

波特说话时的湿气和他呼吸的气流喷洒在德拉科娇嫩的皮肤上，让她颤栗着发出呻吟，她看向仍然看着她出神的波特，突然发现，自己的衣服散开挂在手臂上，上半身几乎裸露，宽松的睡裤也卷到了大腿上露出细瘦的腿，而波特除了那根被她拽出来的通红的性器之外，所有衣服都好好地穿在身上。

这是不公平的。德拉科不喜欢落在下乘，她双手拽住波特卫衣的下摆向上提，“如果你想我的不穿衣服，那你也不能留着你的。”

波特毫无异议地顺着德拉科的动作脱掉了那丑陋的灰色卫衣，这时候估计德拉科让他去跳黑湖他也不会反对。波特常年掩盖在宽大衣物下的身体展现在德拉科面前，小麦色的皮肤在烛火下闪着微光，上面覆盖着薄薄的汗水，波特的肌肉看起来蕴含着强大的、让她心醉神迷的力量。

他们又开始激烈地拥吻，这一次他们的胸膛赤裸地结合在一起，德拉科感到她发硬的乳头和波特的皮肤紧紧贴合，那些结实的肌肉碾压着她的乳房，她和波特同时发出满足的呻吟。

波特的手掌从德拉科的腰一路抚摸到她的肋骨出，拇指在她胸的下围和肚子连接的褶皱处摩挲，犹豫着不知该不该把手覆盖上去。德拉科尖叫着大喊：“别比我还像个女孩！该死的，别停在那儿！”

回答她的是波特的低吼，还有整个包住她胸部的粗糙的手掌。他们都发出了意味不明的叹息，德拉科为这直接而强烈的触感向后仰起脖子，波特在短暂的停滞后开始轻柔地揉捏她，在德拉科急促地喘气时，他低下头，从德拉科的锁骨一路舔咬着来到那剧烈起伏的乳头。

“你喜欢吗？”波特在那里舔了一口，德拉科呻吟着挺起背，把那里更多地送向波特。

她没有精力去回答波特的问题了，所有的注意力都集中在快感和下腹强烈的空虚感上，德拉科抬起腿，顺从心里的声音把波特的胯部重重地压在自己的下体上，那巨大的、坚硬的器物隔着轻薄的两层布料直直地戳上来，好像马上就要破开阻碍直接闯进来。

“这是你的回答。”波特低声叫道，他看起来完全被德拉科这个动作惹急了，在德拉科仍未从那刺激中回过神来的时候，他狠狠地按住德拉科不自觉扭动的腰，牙齿和舌头一起包裹住德拉科胀大的、色情的乳头，重重地吮吸起来。德拉科发出尖叫，她的胸部非常敏感，波特的舌头把那里细嫩的皮肉刮过，牙齿提起她可怜的乳尖厮磨，快感几乎要把德拉科逼疯，她摇着头大声叫喊，而波特还嫌不够似的，阴茎一直猛力地顶撞德拉科湿透的阴户，无数次德拉科都能清晰地感受到那圆润的头部顶在她抽搐的入口，又顺着湿滑的布料狠狠划过她的阴唇和阴蒂，波特隔着她的裤子疯狂地操她，而她却无法逃离，因为波特的手铁钳一般按在她的胯骨上，将她钉在床上，半点都不能移动。

“不，不，太多了……”德拉科大喊着，不断攀升的快感快要把她的灵魂都挤出身体，她的入口随着波特不断加快的顶撞而抽搐，手指抓着波特汗湿的头发，当那快感积累到顶点的时候，德拉科全身都紧绷到一个不可思议的程度，她收紧了围在波特腰间的腿，随着波特又一次无意中撞过阴蒂，德拉科像是脱水的鱼一般从床上弹了起来，尖叫着达到了高潮。

波特停下来，牢牢抱着她汗湿的身体，在德拉科失神地喘息时，他一直温柔地梳理她凌乱的头发，轻轻按揉她的头皮，不停地轻吻德拉科的额头和鼻尖。

德拉科花了好几分钟才从余韵中回到现实，她正蜷缩在波特的臂膀里，她看向波特——碧绿的眼睛里深藏着闪闪发亮的星光，从那里，德拉科看见了痴迷的自己。

他们沉默地对视了一会儿，细碎地啄吻对方的唇角，波特浓密的睫毛扫在她的脸颊上，德拉科轻轻地抚摸波特棱角分明的下颌。“干得漂亮，波特。”

然后她为自己像是嫖客一样的语气笑出声，波特却不在意，他在德拉科的手掌里蹭了蹭，脸上的傻笑证明德拉科的夸赞让他得意又兴奋，“我很高兴能让你舒服。”

德拉科这才想起来自己忘了什么，她低头去看，果然，波特的阴茎还可怜地硬着，翘得贴上了波特的腹部。

“噢，波特，”德拉科推开他坐起来，“你该告诉我你还没到的。”

波特跟着她坐起，不好意思地摇头，“呃，我没注意它……我只顾着看你了。”

他肯定自己也没意识到这是一句多么甜蜜的话，德拉科的心像是泡在暖烘烘的糖水里，这一刻她甚至觉得现在和波特完成求偶的最后一个阶段并不是那么让她抗拒了，和波特渡过这一生甚至让她期待。

不过她很快就放弃了这个想法。虽然她不认为此后会对别人产生比波特更深的感情，而他们的结合也早就注定，无法更改，但她仍然隐约地觉得，他们还差了一些很重要的东西。

但是这不妨碍德拉科想要为此奖励波特，而且她也不是自己舒服了就不管对方的类型。

德拉科把波特带到床沿坐着，波特懵懂地顺着她的动作踩在地板上。德拉科在他疑惑的眼神中下了床，她的脸红红的，高潮让她的身体泛着可爱的红晕。德拉科半裸着在波特的双腿间蹲下，看着波特因她的动作突然睁大了双眼。

德拉科慢慢推开波特的膝盖，想了想，害怕蹲着会累，干脆盘腿坐下了。“不，”波特摆手，结结巴巴地抵住德拉科的肩膀，“噢，你，你不需要这样……天啊，我不用……”

低头看了一眼波特更加膨大且流着清液的阴茎，德拉科挑眉看向波特本人，“口是心非可不能让你得到一个完美的口交。”

波特嗫嚅着说不出话，德拉科刚经历了一次美妙的高潮，那股懒洋洋的劲头从她身体深处冒出来，她不想和别扭的救世主扯皮，她现在希望赶紧让波特射出来，然后他抱着自己，两个人一起在床上蜷缩成一团。

她把脸靠在波特硬硬的大腿上，从一个男人无法拒绝的角度看着他，“你到底要不要我帮你吸出来？”

波特重重地喘了一声，他的绿眸因欲望变得更深，那副愚蠢丑陋的眼镜松垮地挂在他挺拔的鼻梁上，德拉科感受到波特松开了按住自己肩膀的手，转而包住她大半张脸。他有力的拇指按进德拉科小巧的耳廓碾动，把那里塞得满满当当，一阵灼烧的感觉从耳道蔓延，波特的手指侵略性地不停按压，德拉科第一次知道自己的耳朵如此敏感。呼吸又开始混乱起来，德拉科小声喘息，抬起手包裹住波特的性器。

波特的下体和他老实的脸相比完全是另一个极端，它比德拉科两个拳头加起来还要长，头部微微上翘，极力彰显它的存在感。德拉科包住那敏感的头部，波特低吼着收紧了手指。

通红的顶部流出了更多黏腻的液体，德拉科被困在波特胯下，腥臊的、湿热气味围绕她，波特的老二正直直对着她的脸。本来已经得到满足的下腹又开始搅成一团，德拉科把膨胀的顶端包在细嫩的掌心，在波特幽暗的眼神伸出舌尖中舔柱身上跳动的血管。

“该死的——”波特发出窒息般的叹息，德拉科侧着头用嘴唇描摹波特整根阴茎，时轻时重地嘬，波特流出的液体湿润了他的整个阴茎，这让德拉科每一口都深深地汲取到属于波特的性欲的味道，德拉科的心脏剧烈地鼓动，这时候她才意识到给波特口交并不是一个好主意——她会比波特更深地沉沦进去。

像是要回报波特在她耳廓掀起情欲之火的拇指，德拉科也重重地碾压那个小孔，将波特跳动的囊袋纳入口中仔细吮吸。“德拉科……”波特近乎哽咽着喊，这让德拉科微妙地感到得意，虽然她是跪着的那个，但波特才是被她掌握操纵的人，她仔细地照顾了两个沉甸甸的精囊，舌头顺着跳动的柱身一直舔到龟头。她抬起头，和波特的视线相对，两秒后，德拉科在波特的注视下垂下眼睑，直接将他一半的性器含进嘴里。

波特的阴茎抵在她的舌根，粗壮的茎身塞满了她的口腔，德拉科只能艰难地移动舌头给敏感的顶端更多快感。波特在她嘴里有力地跳动着，手指插入她的头发轻轻拉扯，胯部无意识地在向前顶动，“德拉科……”波特的声音颤抖低哑得不像话，在德拉科开始前后移动着把他更深地送进紧窒的喉咙时，他一声又一声地叫着德拉科的名字，仿佛那是他唯一能感受到的。

而德拉科惊奇地发现这比波特直白地操进她嘴里更让人兴奋，波特的声音带着她无法拒绝的浓烈的感情，德拉科几乎是完全可以依靠在波特紧绷的大腿上，因为她的腰软得不能撑起自己。

她更努力地放松自己的喉咙，从头部吞咽到底，波特的阴茎剧烈地跳动，让她知道他就快到了，德拉科只思考了很短的时间，无视波特想抽出的动作，把整根性器都含住，喉咙蠕动着帮助波特高潮。

波特挺腰在她嘴里射出来浓厚的精液，德拉科顺从地让波特把自己固定，手指揉捏他的阴囊，给他持续不断的刺激。

当波特终于抽搐着结束了射精，他整个人都瘫倒在床上，德拉科靠在他的大腿上，平静地咽下那些精液，懒懒地把那偃旗息鼓的性器舔干净。她的寝室里回荡着波特失神的喘息，或许还有她自己的。这是一场很棒的高潮——对她和波特而言都是。德拉科感到她和波特的连结前所未有地平息下来。

她没有想到和波特互相抚慰着高潮能让这么……嗯，放松？德拉科试图找出一个词来形容她的感觉。它有别于自己经历过的任何一次事后感，当波特射在她嘴里的时候，她几乎是本能般咽了下去，然后一股松懈感充盈着她——噢，德拉科觉得大脑就像摆脱了什么东西的禁锢……也不能说是完全摆脱，更像是缠着自己的绳索稍微松懈了一点。

或许这也是媚娃的什么奇怪特性吧。德拉科把那奇怪的感觉抛在脑后？她决定按计划赶紧爬进波特的双臂里。

波特的手他意识到之前就把德拉科揽进去了怀里，知道德拉科完全契合的嵌入，他才回过神来，轻轻吻在德拉科的头顶。“梅林，”他沙哑地叹息，“这真的很棒……德拉科，你真的很好……”

“马尔福永远是最棒的，”德拉科拉长声音说，仰头吻波特的下巴，轻快地说，“哪怕是口交。”

“噢……”波特提着她的腋下让他们的视线处于同一平面上，他露出一个放纵的笑，和德拉科吻在一起，“有时候你的自信真的让我惊讶。”在把舌头伸进德拉科嘴里之前，他低声说，“感谢你体内的媚娃，我相信我们现在都知道对方有多幸福。”

她怎么知道波特在想什么？高潮之后的男人真的是满嘴胡话不是吗？德拉科无视了后面那一句让她起鸡皮疙瘩的话，她重点放在了波特前一句关于她的‘自信’的问题上。“不喜欢？”德拉科挑眉，威胁着捏住波特的耳垂，只要波特敢说，她就要他得到一个红肿的耳朵。

“我不能更喜欢了。”波特包住她的手说。

德拉科哼了一声，不说话了。

他们拥抱着享受这温情而舒适的时刻，手指或是梳理对方的头发，或是在对方的脸庞上移动，这时候眼神比起语言是更好的交流工具，很多波特没有说的，或是德拉科说不出口的，都在他们凝视着彼此的眼神里显露无疑。

德拉科的内裤湿漉漉的，按照以前她会立刻去洗澡，换上干净的衣服，但是波特的怀抱有独特的魔力，她暂时不想离开。

最好是波特永远都这样抱着她。

也许就这样抱在一起睡一晚上，他们明天一天都可以摆脱不安分的连结需求了。

这个想法给了德拉科灵感。噢，看看她的蠢脑袋，也许和格兰芬多混多了，他们的愚钝也会影响她——如果连结需要他们每天呆在一起至少五六个小时，那么为什么他们不直接每天晚上睡在一起？

“波特，”她轻快地喊，那个绿眼睛的男孩从喉咙里发出一声温柔的咕哝回应，德拉科迫不及待地说，“你今晚可以留下——啊，如果我们晚上在一起睡，白天就能自由点了……如果这管用的话每天晚上你都可以过来！”

她以为波特也会很开心地赞同这个提议，然而事实是波特在她的期待下僵住了，甚至有些慌张。

德拉科看着波特躲闪的眼神，显然抗拒着这个，高涨的情绪消退——没错，为什么没想到，波特或许并不想要和她在一张床上醒来？那几乎算是同居了，也许不止她自己，波特也不喜欢他们关系的迅速进展。这只不过是德拉科的又一次自作多情，她永远都是在背后偷偷渴望渴望救世主的那一个！

德拉科像被一盆冷水兜头泼下，她推开波特，正要质问，但刚才的想法突然让她觉得奇怪。不对。为什么她会用“又”？明明她四年级就和波特搞在了一起，为什么她会觉得她长久以来都在对波特求而不得？


	12. Chapter 12

德拉科的头隐隐作痛，一种不真实感突然笼罩了她，而且如此强烈，无法忽略。

“我很愿意！”波特凑上来，扶着德拉科的肩膀解释。

德拉科的太阳穴一抽一抽地疼，她一边忍着这突如其来的疼痛，一边讽刺波特：“你需要一面镜子看看你的表情。”

“我只是担心我不回去罗恩会怀疑。”他像小狗一样钻进德拉科的颈窝，似乎害怕德拉科为此生气。这是德拉科听过最愚蠢的理由了，持续不断的头疼让她烦躁，不剧烈，却有十足的存在感，而波特那个犹豫的表情确实刺伤了她，她推开波特的脑袋，甚至想把他踢下床，“韦斯莱不是三岁的孩子，你出来和女朋友过夜他只会替你鼓掌！”

她冷笑一声，“你就像一个背着老婆出来和情妇乱搞的人渣。”

波特像是被她的话噎住了，并且在脑袋里想象了这个画面，他嫌弃地皱着脸说，“即使世界上只剩下罗恩一个人，我也不会和他发生那种关系。”

波特好像吃了几十只鼻涕虫的表情生动地向德拉科展示了他有多不能接受这个猜想，“媚娃的事罗恩不知道，我和赫敏都认为应该要是瞒着他。如果我每天晚上都不回去，他肯定会……”他眨眨眼向德拉科解释。

好吧，这确实算是个过得去的理由。鉴于韦斯莱没什么脑子，她成为媚娃和转换阵营的事不告诉他也是正确的。德拉科默许了波特重新把她抱进怀里的动作，紧绷的表情松动了一些， “所以我们还是得每天晚上这样？”

“这不会很久的，”波特的手掌安抚地轻拍德拉科光滑的后背，奇怪的是这确实让她的头痛渐渐平息下来，德拉科眯起眼睛，感觉自己像一只被顺毛的猫，“我想……明天我就该告诉罗恩了。在你妈妈告诉全世界之前。”

“随便你。”德拉科懒洋洋地说。

“说起你的母亲，”波特的气息喷洒在她耳边，让德拉科不得不抬起头和那个不知道为什么突然有点兴奋的格兰芬多对视，他的眼睛里闪着好奇戏谑的光，“我听她叫过你……嗯，小龙？”

她的脸突然就红了，这个称呼对于一个十六岁的孩子来说足够羞耻，尤其是波特现在还用打趣的眼神盯着她看。“噢！”她伸手捂住脸，“该死的，你不许这么叫我！”

当然，波特可不会放过这个“羞辱”她的机会，他笑着抓住德拉科纤细的手腕，让德拉科红透了的脸暴露出来，“为什么不许？”他笑眯眯地用鼻子拱她的脸，“我觉得这很可爱。小龙，小龙，小龙——”

“啊！！”德拉科尖叫着扑上去压住波特喋喋不休的嘴，严厉地看着波特露在外面的充满笑意的眼睛，“该死的救世主，你该闭上你的嘴巴！”

虽然她相信自己热烘烘的脸和脖子一定让她的威胁毫无作用。妈妈叫她“小龙”的时候充满着对她的宠爱，可是当波特这么叫她的时候……好吧，同样满含着宠爱，但是德拉科可不会在母亲这么叫她的时候这么害羞！

波特翻身又把她压在身下，两个人的胸膛又一次赤/裸着挤压在一起，波特拨开德拉科的手笑着给了她一个深深的吻，“你真奇怪，”他轻轻地啄着德拉科的嘴角，“你可以毫不犹豫地给我口交，却因为我这样叫你脸红成了个西红柿。”

“哼，”德拉科小小地哼了口气，因为波特又开始抵着她的大腿了，“你是个变态，波特。我不奇怪，我母亲说我是凶猛的龙。”

“哦，”该死的波特大笑出声，在德拉科毫无威胁力的瞪视下转移阵地——到她更柔软的地方，“让我看看你有多凶猛……小龙。”

“你不是还要回去吗？！”德拉科在波特摸上她胸口的时候问。

“反正明天我就打算告诉他了，”波特含着她的弱点模糊不清地说，“所以今晚我不回去也没什么。”

接下来波特食髓知味地把德拉科拉入又一轮欢愉中。

昏昏沉沉在快感中呻吟的德拉科心想，或许他们不在一起过夜是个好主意。

******

哈利披着隐身衣回到寝室的时候是凌晨六点，整个霍格沃茨静悄悄的，罗恩他们还在睡觉。

他摸摸自己的脸——毫无疑问傻笑得脸颊都是僵硬的。可是他怎么控制得了这个呢？只要一想起来昨晚……呃，还有今天早晨的事情，哈利就轻飘飘地要飞起来了。

德拉科。

哈利在心中柔软地叫着他的名字。当他不得不趁着大多数人都没醒的时候离开德拉科的床的时候，他们正赤/裸着手脚交缠在一起，昨晚最后一次德拉科不再愿意把头埋在他下面，作为补偿，他给了哈利一个香艳的腿/jiao，所以他们醒来的时候全身上下一件衣服也没穿。哈利起来的时候德拉科还迷迷糊糊地用手在床上探寻哈利地位置，有一瞬间，看着德拉科沉浸在睡意中平和的脸，哈利想永远留在这个时刻。

如果在六年级开始，有任何人告诉哈利，他第一次和别人发生亲密关系的对象是德拉科·马尔福，告诉哈利他会为德拉科·马尔福而沉迷，那么哈利会给那个人一个巨大的拳头。但是事情就是这么发生了——作为一个一直以来自己解决的人来说，昨晚简直超出了他想象的美好。

哈利甚至微妙地嫉妒和男孩的德拉科发生过关系的人。没错，正是因为那些人，才会有昨晚美妙的德拉科，哈利当然不是会纠结于恋人过去的人，他在意的是，当他在德拉科嘴里高/潮的时候，他会更希望看到原来的德拉科。

他想要德拉科变回原样——这不是说现在的这个不好，不是的，他们都是德拉科，但他知道，那个更熟悉的德拉科才是和他纠缠争斗多年的人。哈利既期盼他的咒语得到解除，又有些害怕。

小心地爬上床，穿着衣服仰躺在上面，哈利想，他害怕是因为他不知道当德拉科记忆恢复正常之后还会不会承认这段关系，无论现在是怎样的结果，哈利到底是用魔咒强行改变了他的意志和人生，按照德拉科强烈的自尊，他肯定会崩溃。哪怕他确实爱着哈利，但如果不是这个意外，德拉科肯定一辈子都不会让哈利知道。

不管如何，哈利翻了个身，看着床头他带回来的属于德拉科的一枚戒指——这是他以睹物思人作为借口让德拉科给他的，他想，无论最后德拉科要怎么拿他泄气，他都不会有任何怨言。他不会放弃德拉科的。而且他们之间还有牢不可破的连结，不管德拉科要生他的气多久，他都会接受，只要那个真正的德拉科可以回来。这不仅是为哈利自己，也是为了纳西莎，那个深爱着德拉科的母亲不该就这么失去她的儿子。

“噢，哈利，你昨晚去哪儿了？”罗恩打着哈欠起来，看到床上的哈利吓了一跳。

好吧，现在更重要的是解决罗恩的问题。哈利抿着嘴，看着罗恩困倦得伸着懒腰的脸，试探着说：“我在斯莱特林那里过了一夜。”

他等待着罗恩的疑惑和尖叫，然而他的老友只是眨眨眼，然后“哦”了一声。

“就这样？”哈利惊奇地瞪着罗恩，他甚至怀疑罗恩根本没听清他说了什么。

罗恩一边穿衣服一边嘟囔：“这也是没办法的事，兄弟。我很同情你，但是赫敏说一人做事一人当，你不去陪他他就会头痛，到时候老蝙蝠还不知道要怎么扣我们的分呢。”

“赫敏说的？”

“对啊，所以你这几天都宵禁才回来。”罗恩理所当然地把头从毛衣里钻出来说。

看来赫敏为他每天晚上的失踪编了个借口，哈利松了口气，不过罗恩居然对这件事没有太大的反应，这真的不太像他。

或许罗恩并不像他想的那么固执？哈利有些期待地问：“我以为你会有很大的反应？我是说……毕竟那是德，呃，马尔福。”

“噢，伙计，”罗恩苦着脸走过来，同情地说，“我向赫敏提议过要不要干脆对那个白鼬再施一次咒，就在前几天你不在的时候，我觉得这或许能有用，”他看起来非常可惜，“可是赫敏骂了我一顿——老天，你该看看她的样子，上一次她那么凶还是因为我想在魔药考试上作弊……噢，我又说远了。总之，我非常同情你，哈利，和一个马尔福约会？eww，如果是我，我宁愿去死。但是赫敏让我不要阻止你弥补错误，否则她就要把以后所有的约会时间都变成补课。”

罗恩耸耸肩，哈利控制着自己不要大声反驳他对于德拉科的任何过分的话，大脑在告诉他：如果你不想事情变得更糟，至少现在不要和他吵起来！你必须等赫敏也在场！否则这就会变成毁灭世界般的争吵！

想起德拉科说起罗恩时也一脸不屑，哈利深深叹了一口气——马尔福和韦斯莱的矛盾是历史遗留问题，他早就该知道这不是个轻松的事。

“好吧。”哈利低声说，没有回应他其他的话，径直下床走向门口。“你不洗漱吗？”罗恩问，看起来并没有在意他的避而不谈，哈利回答：“我回来前已经完成了。”

哈利打算先让赫敏知道，他打算今晚晚饭后告诉罗恩，这样他们可以有半天的时间做心理准备，而且如果罗恩不能接受，他正好可以去德拉科那儿。

他趁罗恩还在寝室忙活的时候找到正在休息室沙发上和纳威聊天的赫敏，低声告诉她这个决定。赫敏点点头，她眼睛里闪动着担心，张口想对哈利说什么，却又咽了回去，来回几次，才叹气说：“我希望没有人会因此受到伤害……尽管这不太可能。”

哈利同样不想，但是罗恩的是个认死理的人，当他认定某个人不好的时候，几乎没有人能改变他的想法，除非他自己能转过弯来。但这显然不太可能，他到现在为止都认为每一个斯莱特林都不干好事。

哈利希望他和罗恩能在赫敏的陪伴下，在一个安静的地方谈谈他真的喜欢德拉科这件事，然而命运从来不会按照哈利的设想进行。

当他们下了最后一节课——那是一节魔药课，虽然有了一整个晚上的同床共枕，他白天不需要再黏着德拉科，但他们还是在下课的十几分钟里躲进一个空教室亲热。然后哈利才赶往礼堂去解决自己的晚饭，德拉科说他暂时没有胃口，只让哈利在去他房间的时候再带点东西给他。等哈利到了格兰芬多的长桌上，他才看见罗恩并不在赫敏身边。

“罗恩呢？”哈利坐下问。

“他刚刚离开，说是要回去拿点什么。”

这真奇怪。

是什么事情让罗恩连晚饭都不吃？

哈利心不在焉地想。随着时间越来越靠近，哈利的胃就像结了冰一样紧张着，他既害怕又难受，但是逃避问题只会让问题更严重，他明白这个。

随便拿了一些东西解决，哈利看了眼桌上，德拉科没说想吃什么，只让他随便带点东西就行，不过今晚有他爱吃的苹果派和布丁，哈利都拿了一份（这一年对德拉科的关注派上了用场）。

就在哈利漫不经心地思考着向罗恩坦白时的语言时，突然间，一阵强烈的愤怒袭击了他，它烧的迅速又猛烈，显然来自刚刚和他分开回寝室的德拉科。哈利停下手里的动作皱眉。

他不知道又是什么惹到了德拉科，但一开始他并不担心——那个斯莱特林总是容易生气，可一般都是因为他自己看不顺眼别人。

但几分钟过去，哈利开始感到不对劲了。

德拉科的气愤开始向攻击欲发展，他迫切地想让谁被伤害。

哈利从餐桌上站起来，脸色苍白得让赫敏疑问地看向他。

德拉科或许是个刻薄的小混蛋，经常看不顺眼这个看不顺眼那个，但他几乎不会想和别人动手，除非他真的遇到了什么让他完全接受不了的事——比如盥洗室对哈利动手；又或者是谁侮辱了他的父母——再比如四年级哈利说卢修斯可悲的时候。

“他遇到事情了，”哈利紧绷着脸对赫敏说，“他告诉我他母亲让他提防他学院的同学，因为他母亲再没回过那里，那些‘子承父业’的人可能会对他做些什么……”

赫敏也担忧地站起来，她先是看了一眼斯莱特林的餐桌，然后低声对哈利说：“他们确实少了点人……”

“我该送他回去的。”哈利抿着嘴说，他现在最害怕的就是身边的人被伤害，“我要去找他！”

“我和你一起。”赫敏飞快地说。

哈利胡乱地点点头，离开餐桌向门口走去。

而他还没走出格兰芬多长桌的范围，德拉科的心情又极速地变化了。他仔细辨认，疑惑地停住了脚步。

“怎么了？”赫敏皱眉看向他。

“他……他刚才突然‘空白’了，”哈利不解地低语，“但是在我反应过来这可能意味着他失去意识前，他又变得非常得意，而且……呃，还有轻松？”

赫敏思考了一下，保守地提出她的意见：“我认为，这会不会代表，至少，他没有遭遇无法摆脱的困境？”她的眼睛一如既往明亮地看着哈利，理性地分析可能发生的情况，“他在攻击后感到得意，或许他痛揍了对方一顿？”

赫敏安慰地笑笑，“别太担心。”

他知道赫敏说的有道理，但是如果说不担心就不担心，他就不是哈利·波特了。

“我得去看看他……”哈利咬着牙，“确认他没事之后我再去见罗……”

然而门外跑进来的一个赫奇帕奇打断了哈利，他看起来气喘吁吁的，在看到离门口不远的哈利和赫敏时大喊：“梅林啊，我终于找到你们了！罗恩·韦斯莱和斯莱特林打起来了！现在马尔福和他都被送到了医疗翼！”


	13. Chapter 13

“什么？！”

哈利和赫敏同时发出尖叫，他们震惊地对视，同时从对方眼中看到了一个可怕的猜想。

罗恩……不会和德拉科打起来了吧？！

梅林的破袜子啊！哈利捂着头呻吟了一声，为什么破事一桩接着一桩地来？

他和赫敏连忙赶去医疗翼，只希望事情不要像他们想象的一样糟糕，虽然现在看起来没有其他的可能了。

然而事与愿违，当他们焦急地跑到那里，罗恩正鼻青脸肿地躺在最靠近门口的床上，而那个显眼的金发斯莱特林则坐在罗恩旁边的床上，衣服又皱又脏，脸色臭得不行，头发凌乱地散在身后，手臂还被纱布吊了起来。。

罗恩看起来惨得多，脸肿得看不出原来的样子，鼻子似乎也断了，还一直捂着肚子惨叫。

“天啊！”赫敏尖叫一声，捂着嘴冲了过去，她泛着泪光仔细查看罗恩肿起来的侧脸，担忧地喊：“你的伤怎么这么严重！”

哈利看了一眼罗恩的惨状，又看看一脸不耐烦的德拉科，脑袋里就像有一个钻头在搅动，他站到罗恩床前，既担心罗恩，又不能不担心德拉科，一口血堵在他胸口，让他吞也不是吐也不是。

“Bloody hell，”罗恩呻吟着咒骂，声音因为被打肿的脸含糊不清，“那些斯莱特林的杂种……”

哈利站在他们中间就像被两个同样沉重的铁块拖着往下坠，看起来最坏的情况出现了。

他还希望罗恩或许能大度地接受德拉科，现在看来他要等到下辈子了。

罗恩伤的更重，这让哈利生出愧疚来，尤其是赫敏还握着罗恩的手在默默流泪，她完全没有看德拉科，也没有看哈利，但哈利就是感到了巨大的负罪感。

尤其是德拉科还非常自然地牵起了他的手，看上去好不内疚也完全不感到心虚。

德拉科和罗恩或许恨着彼此，但是哈利却不是。他难受极了，顾不得罗恩还在旁边，赌气地把手从德拉科比他小一点的手掌里抽出来。哈利在德拉科中咒后第一次——第一次感受到了他们之前争斗的几年里对那个德拉科的愤怒，但更多的是难过，“你为什么要这样做？”哈利问。

德拉科皱眉，看了一眼哈利放开的手，然后又把视线转向哈利的脸。他疑惑地扫视哈利，似乎思考了一下他的问题到底是指什么，然后他把自己打着绷带的手臂举了举，“你说这个？”他问。

哈利没有回答，德拉科的视线看向了他身后的罗恩，然后撇开头，耸了耸肩说，“这不是什么大事，波特。不过韦斯莱确实该庆幸那几个赫奇帕奇的路过，否则后果一定严重得多，你不知道我……”

“噢，”哈利突然感到失望，为德拉科毫不后悔的态度。他打断了德拉科的阐述：“不知道什么？”哈利看着德拉科的眼睛，冲动地说，“不知道你还想怎么伤害罗恩吗？”

“什么？”德拉科睁圆了眼睛看他，好像不理解他的话。

病房里沉默了几秒，然后一直在安慰赫敏的罗恩突然疑惑地哼了一声，撑起上半身说，“你在说什么，哈利？马尔福伤害我？”

他的吐字仍然不太清晰，但表达的意思却足够清楚，哈利惊讶地转身看向罗恩，赫敏也停下了眼泪。

他呲牙咧嘴地捂着脸，看起来为自己说的话感到很别扭，“他的手臂是因为替我挡了那个照脑袋砸的球棍才断的……”

“罗纳德，这到底是怎么回事？”赫敏严肃地问。

“呃……”

“哦，”德拉科打断了罗恩，冷笑一声，抱着手臂——这通常是他自我防备的姿势，哈利看到就知道事情不妙了，他僵硬地看向德拉科，“看来救世主以为我把他打成了这个样子？”马尔福的冷漠面具爬上他的脸，德拉科假笑着说，“恭喜你，完全了解我，我的确是那个会对你的朋友下毒手的人——这正是我们斯莱特林的行为作风。”

“不，”哈利急忙解释，想要抓住他的手，“他们说罗恩和斯莱特林打了起来，又说你和罗恩都进了医疗翼……我担心你们两个都受到伤害，你和罗恩对我都很重要……”

“如果我没记错，”德拉科拍开他，咬牙切齿地说：“你说的是我想怎么伤害他？波特——当你掏耳朵碰到东西的时候记得停下因为那可能是你的脑子！*韦斯莱是个比我高了一个头的男人！他的伤不是被咒语打出来的，你觉得我是毫无礼仪和人厮打在一起的人？还是你觉得我可以用拳头把韦斯莱一个壮汉打成这样自己却什么事也没有？！”

他看起来生气极了，要是那双冰冷的灰眼珠能杀人，哈利觉得自己肯定已经尸骨无存了。

“我，”哈利舔了舔唇，懊恼地说，“我感受到你想要攻击什么人……然后就有人告诉我，罗恩和斯莱特林斗殴进了医疗翼，我才以为……”

“你说你能感受我？噢，波特，除非你在我出生前就和我有了媚娃的契约，否则这是不可能出现的，”德拉科冷笑，好像在说哈利连借口都不会找，“这是双向的，如果你能为什么我不能？”

“你不能？！”哈利和赫敏又一起失声大喊。

“什么媚娃？你们在说什么？”一直愣愣地看着他们的罗恩虚弱地发问。

“安静！罗恩。”赫敏捂住他的嘴。

这里绝不是能够讨论这些事情的地方，哈利决定把这个问题放在一边，德拉科的怒火同样在哈利的感官中燃烧，如果哈利能问清楚再判断，事情根本就不会发展成这样，说到底他心里还是对斯莱特林有微妙的偏见，他和罗恩没什么不同，当情势不明时，只要有一点证据指向斯莱特林，他们就会先做出判断了。

如果说他们憎恨斯莱特林对混血傲慢的偏见，那么换过来，他们又何尝不是同样地对斯莱特林整个学院都有偏见呢？

他没有想到德拉科会为了替罗恩挡住攻击，以他一贯的胆小来看，德拉科会这样做只是因为罗恩是哈利的朋友。哈利愧疚地低下头，看到德拉科明晃晃挂着的手臂，他四年级受了那一点伤就疼得哭天喊地，罗恩说他的手臂断了……哈利不能更想给自己一拳了，他的五脏六腑都因为强烈的自责和心痛而纠结在一起，团成一个让他坐立不安的球，他忘了罗恩还在场，强硬地抱住德拉科，低声说，“我很抱歉，德拉科，我真的……”

德拉科挣扎了两下，因为摆脱不了哈利的手臂更气愤地喷了口气，“你不是第一次了，哈利·波特，你永远不肯放下你的偏见去看人——我甚至听你的试着去接受麻瓜！噢，我真是个十足的蠢货！”

“不，你不是，我才是最蠢的那个，”哈利用力地摇头，急得汗水直冒，德拉科在怒火后涌现的灰心和失落让他的心揪成一团，顾不得罗恩会怎么想，哈利从后面抱住德拉科消瘦的背，额头抵在他弓起的颈部，声音颤抖，“我没办法告诉你我有多抱歉误会了你……我太冲动了。”

德拉科的身体僵硬极了，但哈利的额头碰到他的时候，他

轻轻地抖了一下，“我要自己冷静一会儿，波特。”

他冷静地说，哈利收回手，看着德拉科转身，“庞弗雷已经处理过我的伤了。我现在很生气，如果你继续和我说话，我会更生气，所以我要自己呆着。我不想和你再就这个问题吵架了，波特，”他捋了捋头发，推开哈利，面无表情地看了一脸迷茫的罗恩和观察着他的赫敏一眼，“等你把脑子里的水倒干净了再来找我。”

德拉科冷酷地哼了一声，抬步就向外走去，哈利想要挽留，却又觉得自己的确该想想德拉科说的话。最终，他只是对着马上要走出医疗翼的德拉科说：“不要怀疑我是真的喜欢你。”

德拉科在他说出这句话时停顿了几秒，没有转身，轻轻说：“我知道你是。”

然后头也不回地离开了这里。

医疗翼里回荡着罗恩被捂在赫敏掌心的惊恐的闷叫。

******

“哈利，为什么我觉得……”在长久的沉默后，罗恩满脸迷幻地开口，这时候赫敏终于放开了捂着他脸的手，“你，你怎么感觉真的在跟马尔福谈恋爱？”

然后不等哈利出声，他就干笑两声，“不，我在说什么呢，这怎么可能？Bloody hell，那几个斯莱特林把我脑子打出问题了……”

“你没有，罗恩。”赫敏冷静地说，她复杂地看向哈利，“马尔福说的没错，我们总是在没有足够证据的情况下就把不好的事盖在斯莱特林头上……这是不对的，哈利，我很抱歉。罗恩受伤的事让我完全慌乱了，如果我能理性的思考，就会发现马尔福和罗恩打起来这件事几乎是不可能的……抱歉。”

“不，”哈利看着德拉科刚刚坐过的位置，低声说，“这不是你的错。赫敏，如果有，那也是我的。”

“等等，你们真的不打算告诉我这是怎么回事吗？！”罗恩打断他们，捂着脸大叫。

“你先告诉我们你和马尔福到底发生了什么，”赫敏谨慎地施了一个防窃听咒，然后握住罗恩的手问，“为什么你会和斯莱特林打起来？马尔福的手又是怎么回事？”

这也是哈利想知道的。

看着哈利和赫敏都非常坚定的眼神，罗恩张张嘴，眼神来回在他们之间移动，看起来很挣扎。最终他在赫敏的注视下妥协了，断断续续地说他从格兰芬多塔往礼堂走的时候的事。

“我在三楼的走廊碰到他的，”罗恩说，语气不情不愿，并且看了一眼哈利，“他被几个斯莱特林的七年级围在一个角落里……我本来不想理他的，谁知道他们在讨论什么坏主意？”

“呃，不过我隐约听到他们说了些关于‘那个人’的事，我以为是什么阴谋，就躲在一边听，不过我斯莱特林的恶心程度真的超乎我的想象。”罗恩像是想起什么恶心的事情一样。哈利和赫敏飞快地对视，不好的预感涌现，哈利追问：“他们做了什么？他们有对他下恶咒吗？”

或许是他的担心和急切太明显了，罗恩意味不明地看了他一眼，不过没有说什么，很快又作出厌恶的表情，他低声说：“比那糟得多。那些渣滓一开始是问马尔福他的妈妈去了哪里什么的，马尔福和他们吵了起来，他们说要教训他一顿……”他躺回枕头上，继续说，“老实说，他们说的话恶心得我都不想重复——你听到肯定会气死的，他们一直在羞辱马尔福的女性身份。”罗恩对赫敏说，但这透露出来的意思足够让他的女友和兄弟脸色青白，赫敏是联想到了她最不能接受的关于性别的侮辱，而哈利则是为德拉科遭受的羞辱愤怒。

“说下去，罗恩。”哈利感到自己的身体绷成一条直线，牙关都因为怒火紧咬。

“马尔福先动手了。不过那些人抓住了他的手，呃，”罗恩的脸皱起来，像是极其不想说出下面的内容，“他们说马尔福作为女性非常漂亮，想动手……”

哈利突然站起身，死死地盯着罗恩，“他们做了什么？”

“梅林啊……”赫敏脸色很差地喊，随后怒火从她脸上冒出来，她不敢相信地说：“他们不会是……这太可怕了！”

“他们没来得及做什么，”罗恩看着他们，“马尔福……呃，不得不说他作为一个女孩可比男孩的时候有气性多了。他踢了那个人，从他们的包围里窜出来，那些斯莱特林想去抓他……”罗恩放低声音，别扭地说，“你知道，马尔福确实是个混蛋，如果他被人打我会很开心，但是这种事，噢，我发誓我冲出去的时候根本没动脑子——他们有五个人！”

“那些王八蛋没有用魔杖，因为事后可能会影响他们的毕业，但是用拳头打架得到的处罚不会很严重，他们早就计划好了的，我和马尔福的魔杖一拿出来就被他们抢走扔开了，我的伤就是被他们打的！”罗恩越说越气愤，“他们还带了武器，噢，那些该死的球棒，他们甚至打女人！Bloody hell，要不是马尔福动作快捡回了魔杖——”

“那他的手呢？！”哈利高声喊，他觉得自己现在就像一个涨满气的瓶子，只要再一点点的火星都能让他爆发。

“哈利，冷静下来！”赫敏走过来抓住他的手臂。

“那个杂种要拿球棒砸我的脑袋，马尔福抬手挡住了。”罗恩说这句话的时候表情非常扭曲，就像有一大堆鼻涕虫在他嘴里扭动似的。“他被砸断了手，那些斯莱特林本来还想动手，幸好有几个赫奇帕奇路过把他们吓跑了……不过，”罗恩说到这里的时候居然有些兴奋，“马尔福趁他们跑的时候施了蜇人咒，那些混蛋的脸都肿得像屁股一样了！”

医疗翼里突然寂静下来，很长的一段时间里，哈利都头脑空白，愧疚和自责化成无数冰冷的刀刃划破他的心脏。

他的声音干涩得像很久没说过话一样，哈利僵硬地转头看向沉默的赫敏，“我搞砸了所有的事。”

“他完全有理由生我的气。因为我也是。”哈利觉得自己就是个完全的蠢货——他总是在惹德拉科生气，或许德拉科说他是个愚蠢的巨怪一点也没有错。

赫敏安慰地拍拍他，叹了口气，却也说不出更多话了。

她转而看向罗恩，显然这个红头发的男孩正在等着他们给出一个解释——对哈利现在状态的解释。

“罗恩，那个‘改头换面咒’，”赫敏深吸了一口气，“它不仅是改变了马尔福的性别，它还让马尔福……变成了一个媚娃。”

“什么？”罗恩像是听到了什么不可思议的事，他茫然地张大嘴，眼神没有焦点地看向赫敏，停顿了将近一分钟，他才夸张地大喊：“媚娃？！这不可能——”

“这可能，罗恩。”一直没有说话的哈利开口了，他毫无掩饰地看向罗恩，“他现在是个媚娃，而且，是我的媚娃。我喜欢他，罗恩，非常地。”

“不，”罗恩看向赫敏，“你这一年都在试图把他揪出来！那可是马尔福——我的天啊，赫敏，他是不是在骗我？”

“哈利说的都是真的。”

“我知道马尔福现在看起来是个漂亮的女孩子，”罗恩现在都没能收起他张开的下巴，他语气轻飘飘地说，“但是你知道他是个男孩——你知道吧，哈利？！”

“够了，罗恩！”赫敏忍无可忍地说，“不要再重复那些所有人都知道的事了，如果你想知道到底发生了什么，就安静地听他说话！”

罗恩安静了一会儿，“好吧，你说。”

哈利深深地呼吸，在赫敏鼓励的眼神中把这一切都告诉了罗恩。无论是德拉科身份的转变、纳西莎的到来，还是他们之间的连结。哈利试图把他是如何发现自己一直对德拉科有感觉这件事说清楚，而当他说到这一部分的时候，罗恩脸色非常扭曲，好几次忍不住要说话，但最后还是强忍着吞了回去。他感谢这一点，真的，无论如何罗恩完整地听完了他的话。

当哈利终于说完了之后，他们三人之间又一次出现了停滞，赫敏咬着嘴唇在哈利和罗恩之间来回看，试图说些什么来缓解气氛，但还是什么都没说。

“我不明白，”罗恩涨红了脸，“所以说一直以来你们只是瞒着我？除了那些人，我是最后一个被通知我的兄弟和德拉科·他妈的·媚娃·马尔福已经结婚的？！”

“我们没有结婚！”哈利红着脸大喊。

“看在梅林的份上！”罗恩比他更大声地咆哮，“这就是结婚——这是常识！”

哈利无力地捂着脸，“这就是你要说的吗？罗恩？”

“当然不！”罗恩泄气地反驳，并且同时躲开了赫敏想要伸过来的手，“马尔福，”他不能理解地对他们重复，“那个自私傲慢的雪貂，他的父亲是个食死徒，他的姨妈也是，如果没有这一出他也会是个食死徒……”

不停重复的某个词语刺激着哈利的神经，他额头开始一抽一抽地跳动，而在他忍不住反驳的时候，赫敏先开始训斥罗恩：“罗恩！注意你的语言！”

“难道我有说错吗？”罗恩撇开脸，看起来赫敏的话让他更加愤怒了，他快速地、愤愤地说，“怎么，现在你们都站在一边了是吗？不，你们都站在那个软弱的懦夫那边——”

“你怎么能这么说！”赫敏不敢相信地打断他，“十分钟前你才告诉我们，你把他从那些斯莱特林手里救了出来，并且他也救了你，罗恩，你不能按自己的主观意识去指控一个人！我以为今天过后我们都该理解这个道理。”

“算了，赫敏。”哈利面无表情地把手放在有些生气的赫敏肩上，在她看过来的时候，哈利平静地和罗恩对视，“等他能冷静地想想我所说的话重点在哪里时，或许我们才适合谈话。”

“噢，是啊，”他翻了个白眼，“罗恩不够冷静，所以事情都要瞒着他；罗恩不够聪明，所以不需要和他商量——你们都是这样想的。”

他话里的指责化为利刃伤害了所有人，尤其是赫敏，她失望地看着罗恩，眼眶泛着泪水，摇着头说：“你怎么能这样想……”

“他不是第一次当一个混蛋了，”哈利疲惫地看着执着地不看他们的罗恩，“我们都需要好好想想。”

哈利无法责备任何人。这场出乎所有人意料的坦白到了这个地步，已经说不出错在谁身上了。

怪罗恩吗？不，他甚至是先向德拉科伸出援手的那一个。怪德拉科？更不，他在今天是个完全的受害者。如果非要把错误归结到一个人身上，那也只会是哈利自己。他下意识地把德拉科往最糟糕的方向想，虽然他一开始是担心罗恩和德拉科让彼此受到伤害，冲动之下才说出了那句话，但如果他稍微冷静一点，他们可能能够拥有一个最好的结局——鉴于罗恩和德拉科刚刚救了对方。

而现在，不仅罗恩不想跟他说话，德拉科也对他失望，甚至连赫敏和罗恩之间也有了矛盾。

这不是他想要的。但他必须对这个局面负起责任。


	14. Chapter 14

被子上都是波特留下来的味道。

德拉科把枕头和被子都摔到这个房间离她最远的角落，但是那股“波特味”还是无孔不入地侵入她。生骨药水让她的手臂又胀又痒，像是数千只虫蚁要从骨头里往外钻。这真是该死的让人痛苦——只要一想到这份痛苦是因为波特，德拉科就恨不得给自己一个耳光。

她心里的斯莱特林在嘶嘶作声：你应该把这羞辱尽数奉还，伤害他、折磨他，让他对他所做的后悔。

这是德拉科应该做的，或者说这是她应该有的想法，她性格如此。然而最奇异的是，她并不如自己想象的那么气愤。

就像是有个声音在告诉她，这是正常的——关于哈利·波特的不信任和误解，已经稀松平常到不值得德拉科为此生气了。这真的很奇怪。

德拉科躺倒在床上，漫无边际地看着床边的帷幔，或许这也是伴侣对于媚娃的什么精神控制？必须唯命是从或者永远不能反驳之类的。这太恶心了。德拉科嫌恶地皱眉，这正是她最不愿面对的结果：彻底变成某个人的所有物或是应声虫。哪怕这个人是波特也绝不。

德拉科愿意为波特付出绝大多数东西，但那不代表她愿意失去自我。

她长长地叹了口气，翻身缩在空荡荡的床上。现在后悔也没有任何意义了，她和波特已经绑在了一起，而且比起这个，现在还有更重要的事需要解决。

德拉科想起那几个七年级斯莱特林告诉她的话，恐惧地颤抖起来。黑魔王正在为纳西莎的失踪大发雷霆，他已经怀疑起马尔福的忠诚了，按今天发生的情况来看，她毫不怀疑，等她母亲正式投向凤凰社的消息传出来，这种“围堵”会发生得更频繁。

就好像全世界都在逼着她躲进波特的羽翼里，即使她想生波特的气，用几天的冷战表明自己的态度，但总有些媚娃连结、食死徒威胁等等理由让德拉科无法离开波特。

就像现在，她还是生波特的气，但她的身体在渴求他的温度、他的抚摸，还有那些亲昵的吻。德拉科咬着嘴唇，牢牢抱住自己的胳膊，恨自己变成了这样一个没有自主的东西。

「你明明知道有一个办法可以解决，只要完成整个求偶，你至少不会因为离开波特一天就死掉！」一个声音在她脑海里小声尖叫。

德拉科冷酷地反驳。「那太快了，求偶是魔法上的婚姻，波特不是那个愿意和她结婚的人。」

「你怎么知道？也许他愿意！他可是你的伴侣！」那个声音提高音量。

「我就是知道。」德拉科没有停顿地想。「他会后悔。」

「你不相信他，为什么？你们已经在一起那么久了。」

这是个好问题，德拉科想。她无法回答，按理说她不应该这么坚定地认为波特——她交往两年的男朋友完全不想跟她结婚，但为什么这个念头深深根植在她的脑海里？

一张毫无记忆点的脸突然出现在德拉科眼前，是今天第一个对她动手的斯莱特林，对方恶心的手一边试图摸她的头发，一边恶意地说：“看看你，马尔福，沉迷在女孩的身份里，忘了波特是谁了？噢，不，或许是波特忘了你是谁……”

那时候德拉科完全被他们激怒，只想让这些试图冒犯她的杂种付出代价，而他们刚刚试图抓住她，罗恩·韦斯莱就跳了出来，和那些杂种打在了一起。德拉科很快也加入战局，混乱的局面让她没有计较那句奇怪的话，然而现在回想起来，却觉得有哪里不太对劲。

“女孩的身份？”德拉科喃喃念道。

但她还没来得及想得更深，熟悉的头痛又一次造访了她。自从和波特的口交之后，她时常会感到这种头痛。

这也是媚娃的原因吗？德拉科揉着太阳穴，她记忆里所有关于媚娃的部分都没有提过和伴侣亲密会导致这个。或许她应该去问问斯内普。

德拉科不允许自己的身体发生她不明白的变化，她下定决心明天就要去找斯内普，问问他知不知道自己为什么会头痛。

墙上的自动报时钟提醒他时间来到了十点，通常情况下，德拉科这时候应该洗漱睡觉了，但体内的媚娃叫嚣着得不到伴侣的安慰就不会平静，她怀疑自己今晚要被焦躁和疼痛折磨得无法入睡。对于一个注定要失眠的人来说，德拉科现在心情烦躁得不想做任何事。

就在德拉科恶狠狠地盯着墙角缩成一团的被子，思考要不要捡回来，好让波特的味道安抚那焦躁的连结时，她的门发出一声轻微的响声。

这在寂静的房间里就像鞭炮声一样明显，德拉科坐起来看着空无一人的门口和慢慢打开的门，眯起眼睛，手摸向床头的魔杖。“我会咒掉你的老二，波特。谁允许你出现在我面前？”

波特掀开他的隐身衣，局促地站在门边，盯着地板不敢说话。

德拉科翻了个白眼，冷笑了一声，“好，卑劣的斯莱特林甚至不配得到救世主的回答了。”

“不是这样的！”波特用力地摇头就像幅度越大越能证明他一样，他还是不敢看德拉科的眼睛，盯着德拉科紧抿的嘴唇，小声但坚定地说，“我不敢面对你，德拉科。我做了件很大的错事，你完全有理由生我的气，我说过我会放下成见，但我却没有做到。”他深吸了一口气，眼睛转动了几下，才像是提起极大的勇气，把他充满歉意、后悔的绿眼睛和德拉科相接，“这个成见不只是对你，德拉科，还有罗恩。我总觉得他不会理解我，认为他更在乎他自己的想法而不是我的，就像我觉得你不会为了我和罗恩友好相处。我的自以为是伤害了你们两个，我应该试着相信你们的……德拉科，我真的很抱歉。”

波特看起来就像被抛弃的小狗，眼睛湿漉漉地，手指无意识地紧抓着隐身衣。德拉科面无表情地看着他，心里却叹了一口气。她总会对一个这样的波特心软的——况且这真的不是波特第一次误解她了，她并没有那么地生气。

但是即使心里有些原谅了他，德拉科却不想就这么放过他，所以她仍然面无表情，看起来对波特的话无动于衷。她看着波特，直到波特因为她长久的沉默而脸色发白，才冷静地说：“你知道我的手有多痛吗？”

波特的视线转向她的手臂，德拉科能清楚地看到更多内疚和痛苦从他眼底流露。“well，”德拉科跳下床，慢慢走过去，“如果你不能亲身体会，就不要说你抱歉。”

波特猛地抬起头，看起来从她的话里听出了她的暗示。德拉科定定地看着他，而波特似乎完全不为她的要求畏缩，他甚至像是灵光一闪，非常兴奋地说：“对，对，德拉科，如果这能表示我的歉意——”

他毫不犹豫地抬起自己的右手，伸到德拉科眼前，“这是我应得的。”

德拉科不知道这是不是什么苦肉计，但她确确实实为此消去了大半的怒火。她从波特的眼睛里看不到一丝的犹豫，或许别的女孩会觉得这样的行为可怕，但对于一个斯莱特林、一个马尔福而言，这是最有诚意的道歉方式。以牙还牙，德拉科从来如此。

她挥动魔杖，将一本笔记变成球棒抓在手里。德拉科完全没有放开和波特相接的视线，退开一步，低声说：“闭上眼睛。我可不会客气，波特。”

“你的手，”救世主忧虑地看过来，“你的手做这个会导致更大的伤害吗？”

德拉科用没有受伤的手抛了抛球棒，“后悔了吗？”

波特摇头，然后无所畏惧地闭上了眼睛，还把手臂更伸向德拉科。

有时候等待铡刀落下要更痛苦。德拉科深知这个道理，所以她沉默地轻轻挥动着球棒，就像在瞄准位置一样做着准备动作，但三分钟过去，挥起的风一次又一次拂动波特脸颊的头发，然而那一击却始终没有落下。

德拉科看着波特开始冒汗的额头，和越来越紧的拳头，发出一声轻微的哼笑。

随着笑声溢出喉咙的一霎那，德拉科用自己最大的力气向波特的手砸下球棒——

然后，在波特僵硬的表情里，球棒“哐当”一声掉在地面，取而代之的，是德拉科握住那只手臂，然后轻轻抱住了他。

波特几乎是立刻就睁开了眼睛，震惊地看着德拉科，然而他的手却先一步牢牢抱住德拉科的腰。

德拉科继续保持着她冰冷的表情，“比起殴打你，我更希望那些混蛋付出代价。”她眯起眼，感到波特轻轻在纱布包裹的边缘摩挲，“蜇人咒绝对不够。绝对。”

“当然。”波特非常深邃地看着她，德拉科无法准确地判断那里面是什么，但很快，熟悉的东西就回来了，波特眨眨眼，小心翼翼又惊喜地说：“你原谅我了？”

“你做梦。”德拉科立刻回答。抚摸她腰背的手僵硬了一下，德拉科不为所动，懒洋洋地说，“羞辱了一个马尔福后？没那么容易，波特。”

她不会轻易放过这件事的，这要给波特一个长足的教训。但是，她不介意用更温和的方式惩罚他。

******

哈利小心翼翼地从背后抱住德拉科的腰，确保他受伤手不会被压到，尽管德拉科翻着白眼说第二天就会痊愈，但哈利觉得小心一些也没什么。他来的时候本以为会得到的是德拉科的恶咒而不是拥抱，但当哈利捡起墙边的被子枕头靠近的时候，德拉科没有让他滚出去。

虽然德拉科表示不会轻易原谅他，可哈利不太在乎。他并不是完全不了解德拉科的，从这一年的跟踪……呃，换一个词，注意，从这一年的注意和这段时间的相处里，哈利隐约能明白他的脾气，德拉科更多地是在嘴硬，而且他也能感受到，德拉科的怒火神奇地消失了。

感谢梅林。哈利小心地把额头靠在德拉科的脊骨上，感受着他微凉的皮肤。他真的会好好记住这个教训——永远不要用刻板印象来评判一个人。

德拉科今晚过得很不平静，虽然他不怎么愿意和哈利说话，但一到床上，他就陷在哈利的怀里睡着了，整个过程甚至没有两分钟。

哈利无法入睡。他在来斯莱特林之前和赫敏有过一个短暂的谈话，罗恩坚决不和他们说话，哈利本想到别的地方和她谈谈，但赫敏对罗恩的态度非常生气，她就坐在另一张病床上，声称既然罗恩认为他可以承受所有突发事件，那么就就让他听好了。

最后就变成了罗恩背对着他们装聋子，赫敏和哈利在一边自说自话的诡异场面。

赫敏提出了关于他只能单向感知到德拉科情绪这件事在媚娃和伴侣中是不正常的，考虑到这种感知是基于他们灵魂间的交融，再结合噩梦消失的事，赫敏认为这些反常大概都源自于灵魂。虽然赫敏没有明说，但哈利知道，她的意思是，哈利的灵魂或许出了什么问题。

如果说他和德拉科这状况百出的连结一开始让哈利手足无措，那么至少现在，哈利无法想象失去德拉科会是什么样子。

哈利把头埋在德拉科的头发里，淡淡的属于德拉科的气味让他能平静地思考。今天晚上发生的一切，让哈利明白，他不想失去他。只要想到，如果不是罗恩，今晚德拉科可能会在他不知道的时候遭遇更可怕的事情，哈利的心就要被撕裂开来。他恨自己永远保护不了重要的人，更恨伏地魔无处不在的威胁。

像今晚这样的情况今后只会越来越多——德拉科在斯莱特林，当他公开加入凤凰社，他学院的同学将同时变成他生命最大的威胁。伏地魔对于叛徒的怒火仅次于哈利本人，到时候会有多少不敢对哈利下手的人想要通过伤害德拉科来取悦伏地魔呢？

像是被这个想象掐住喉咙，哈利的胸口都因此疼痛起来。不，他不允许。他喜欢和德拉科亲密无间地相处，他是那么美妙，他……他爱着和德拉科不再是敌人的每分每秒。

德拉科轻轻翻了个身，无意识一般往哈利怀里钻。

哈利接纳了他，在昏暗的光线中静静地看着德拉科平和的脸庞。抚摸着他的金发，哈利认真地凝视德拉科的睡脸，看着那一排金色的扇子般的睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动。德拉科睡着的时候摘下了所有的面具，那些为了保护他自尊的表情统统消失了，留给哈利的，是一个脆弱得仿佛一碰就碎的孩子。

邓布利多说，他和德拉科的连结让他的生命不再只是关于自己，他和另一个人完全地关联在了一起，几乎要比父母还要紧密。德拉科成为了他的弱点，如果黑魔王杀了他，哈利也活不了多久，；但是同样的，当他和德拉科完成整个求偶，他会因为媚娃而变得非常强大，除此之外媚娃还会治愈他的大部分伤痕，据说只要没有当场死亡，哈利就能被德拉科救活。

这对伏地魔而言绝不是个好消息，一旦他知道德拉科会成为哈利的媚娃，伏地魔必定会想尽办法杀了德拉科——相比起那些虚无缥缈的“好处”，这才是哈利真正在意的。

哈利想起罗恩大吼的那句话，关于他和德拉科几乎就是结婚的那句。罗恩说当他和媚娃进入稳定期，那就是结婚，这是常识。当时哈利没有仔细考虑过这句话，但现在，在这样寂静无眠的夜里，这些都一起涌现了出来。

结婚吗？

哈利觉得自己脸上有点发热，指腹移动到德拉科微微张开的唇边。他从来没考虑过这个。说真的，无论他和赫敏多么努力地接收巫师的知识，他们学到的都只是书本上的内容，土生土长的巫师小孩出生就明白的东西——是的，那些他们的“常识”，是他们这些十一岁才接触魔法的人所不知道的。这些约定俗成的东西才是构成一个文化的原因，它们不需要特别解释，生活在其中的人们把它当成理所当然的一部分。也许它不常用，但它一旦出现，罗恩这样的巫师会毫不意外地说：“对，是这样没错”，而哈利就会需要有人给他解释。

“德拉科……”强烈的感情溢出他的喉咙，最终只化为一声轻轻的呢喃。被呼唤的人在睡梦中嘟囔了一声，把头埋得更深。哈利温柔地看着，他想到，在德拉科心里，必定也知道他们已经有了一个婚约。

他愿意和自己组成一个家庭？哈利的唇蹭着德拉科光洁的额头，无法否认的快乐充斥了他——嘿，德拉科想和他结婚！这多么不可思议，不是吗？

那么他自己呢？哈利问自己，他是否想要和德拉科——这个他第一个见到的同龄巫师、纠缠六年的对手真正在一起？

赫敏在他离开前让他思考这个问题，他忠诚的朋友柔和地看着他说：“虽然你们的魔法已经替你们做了选择，但哈利，这关乎你的一生，你必须确认，你真的想要他吗？”

他如赫敏所说，一路走来都在谨慎地审视自己的心。但现在，拥抱着德拉科，哈利知道他完全不需要那些犹豫、不确定。他喜欢和德拉科拥抱着入睡，在晨光中看着这可爱的脸醒来，并且相信，往后的全部人生里，他都不会厌烦。

答案如此明显。

哈利微微笑了。他和德拉科都是幼稚的青春期男孩，从前的五年，德拉科用一起的讨人厌的方式吸引他的注意，可等到那双明亮的灰眸不再落在哈利身上，哈利反而变成了那个追寻他注意的人。

魔法比他们自己更早地看透了他们的心。


	15. Chapter 15

先不提第二天哈利被德拉科一脚踹下床的悲惨经历，至少在周末的两天里，德拉科都拒绝和哈利说一句话，除了晚上他会让哈利和她睡一张床外，白天的任何时间，他都无视了跟在他身边的哈利。

出于保护德拉科的目的，哈利几乎寸步不离地跟着他。不过显然德拉科比任何人都在意自己的安全，鉴于周一时，纳西莎也许就会出现在报纸上，这两天算是暴风雨前最后的宁静。

德拉科在趁着最后的机会跟哈利闹脾气。哈利蹲在斯内普的办公室外，长长地叹了口气。德拉科这两天要不就是呆在寝室，要不就是来找斯内普，早午晚餐都是哈利从大厅拿回来，尽量避免出现在人群中。

德拉科拒绝和他亲吻，牵手、拥抱也不可以，这让哈利憋的难受，只有晚上德拉科熟睡后他才能悄悄地抱住他。

哈利在格兰芬多长桌出现的时候，赫敏总会问两句他们的情况，她告诉哈利，她和邓布利多、斯内普对他们的关系有了头绪，那是个绝对的好消息，一旦确定，那会对打击伏地魔有所帮助。罗恩固执地不和他们两个说话，赫敏告诉哈利不用管他，因为罗恩如果不能自己想清楚的话，别人说什么他都不会接受的。

生活真的是一团乱麻。

哈利·波特的人生永远不可能“正常”一点。哈利已经要接受这个现实了。

哈利以为德拉科生气的时候还会更久，但随着周一早上的到来，这一次冷战正式结束了。因为几乎每一个享用着早餐的学生手里都拿着一份报纸在热烈地讨论着什么，而当他们两个一前一后地进入礼堂时，人们瞬间沸腾起来。

他们的视线大部分都集中在德拉科身上，小部分的人意味深长地在哈利和德拉科之间来回转着视线，哈利抬头去看德拉科，发现他脸色有些苍白。

赫敏拿着一份报纸跑了过来，不顾德拉科的拒绝，拉着他们两个的袖子坐到了格兰芬多桌上，那里像是留出了一个真空的空间，离他们最近的一个格兰芬多也隔着七八个人的位置。

她把报纸铺在桌面上，巨大的标题占领了一半的版面。

《惊人之举——纳西莎·马尔福宣布携独子加入凤凰社》

照片里，纳西莎优雅得体地对着镜头微笑，手上的马尔福家徽闪闪发亮。这个报道占据了三个版面，其中一页是对于纳西莎的采访，一行字被加大加粗。“鉴于卢修斯·马尔福已经入狱，现阶段马尔福夫人在法律上是真正掌控马尔福家族的人。”

这意味着，这不仅是纳西莎个人的加入，它代表着，只要卢修斯在法律上仍不具有任何权利，那么马尔福整个家族，都会支持凤凰社——包括他们庞大的财产。

而作为伏地魔手下最为富有、古老的纯血家族，马尔福的背叛毫无疑问会使得更多中立派动摇——如果一个坚持纯血论调的马尔福都背弃了食死徒，那是不是意味着，伏地魔确实不是一个好的选择？

“邓布利多不是说凤凰社会对德拉科进行评估吗？”哈利皱着眉头，“可是……我们没有收到类似的询问……”

赫敏的手指指向一行小字，低声说，“邓布利多替他们做了保证，我想他说服了他们。”

哈利看向德拉科，发现他正紧紧咬着嘴唇，眼珠不安地四处转动，这让他看起来像又回到了“改头换面咒”之前，脆弱、紧绷，一点风吹草动都能把他压垮。哈利从桌子下握住他抓成拳头的手，当皮肤接触时，德拉科立刻将视线移到哈利身上，他稍微放松了一些，没有拒绝哈利，而是更紧地回握他。

赫敏看了他们一眼，继续说，“恐怕……他不会善罢甘休的。”

他们都知道这个“他”是谁。那一切的根源，哈利一生悲剧的始作俑者。

当他们沉默时，斯内普从教师席走了下来。在所有学生的窃窃私语中，斯内普脸色阴沉，将手搭在德拉科的肩上。

德拉科被吓得跳了一下，哈利安抚地抚摸他的手背，疑惑地看向斯内普。他们的魔药学教授目光直直地放在德拉科身上，哈利看到了那黑沉的眼睛里闪过一丝对德拉科的怜悯：“德拉科，”那情绪很快消失不见，他拖着长长的嗓音，十分不情愿地说，“你需要去一趟校长室。还有波特和格兰杰。”

“那是什么事？”赫敏立刻问。

斯内普从眼角看了一眼赫敏，把冰冷的目光再次放在哈利身上，“对波特而言的好事。”

当他们从餐桌上站起来的时候，周围变得更加嘈杂，一个赫奇帕奇的学生大声问：“哈利，报纸上说的是真的吗？”

他似乎问出了所有人的心声，许多人都停了下来，把期待的目光投注在哈利身上，即使斯内普危险地看着那个赫奇帕奇，他也没有退缩。

哈利认得他。那是赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队的一员，曾经和塞德里克关系很好。从三强争霸赛之后，他就仇视着所有斯莱特林，此时他看着德拉科的眼神就像在看什么肮脏的东西。“一个撒谎成性马尔福可不值得信任。”他恶意地说。

德拉科的手掌微微颤抖，哈利上前一步，坚定地站在德拉科身边，想用最大的声音告诉所有人他相信德拉科，然而突然地，一道火红的身影挡在他面前，大声地说：“当然是真的！”

哈利和赫敏都震惊地看着气愤的罗恩，嘴里像塞了好几个鸡蛋一样大张着。

“你信不信是你的事，”罗恩哼了一声，“管好你自己吧！”

“天啊。”赫敏在一旁小声叫道，快步走上前拽着罗恩的袖子，她眼里的惊喜如此明显，嘴角甚至抿出了一个小小的微笑：“罗纳德，走吧。”

她征求地看着哈利和斯内普，还有德拉科，哈利知道她在征询他们的意见，希望让罗恩也一起去找邓布利多。

罗恩的行为是如此的出人意料，但它不可否认地使哈利感到温暖——罗恩或许固执，或许有这样那样的小缺点，但他真的是一个好朋友。哈利看着罗恩的背影，这个高个子男孩不肯转过身来，但是哈利能看到他红透了的耳朵。他很想同意，只是这是德拉科的事，他不能自己做决定，于是他看向身边的人。德拉科和哈利小小地对视一会儿，咬着嘴唇点点头。

好的，这代表着一切都在变好不是吗？哈利感谢地对德拉科笑笑，看着他撇过头去。

“来吧，罗恩。”哈利微笑着说，“我们需要一场正式的谈话，但我想，我真的希望你能参与进来。”

在罗恩说话之前，斯内普面无表情地打断了他们。“赫奇帕奇扣五分，为你当众侮辱同学。”抛下这句话，斯内普转身离开。这可真稀奇，斯内普竟然没有扣除格兰芬多一点分数，连责骂也没有。哈利认为这是托了德拉科的福。

他们急忙跟上斯内普，赫敏也扯着不情愿的罗恩离开。

“软脚虾。”罗恩最后对着涨红了脸的赫奇帕奇小声嘀咕了一句，没有反抗赫敏的力道，安静地跟着。

离开了灼人的注视，哈利在路程中低声问德拉科：“你还好吗？”

两天来的第一次，德拉科终于愿意和哈利说话了，虽然他看起来是如此心神不宁，和哈利十指相扣的手掌也被汗水浸湿，“我不知道，”他虚弱地看着哈利，似乎急于从他的注视中得到一点勇气，“这真的发生了……波特。我们公开背叛了他……还有我父亲……他不会放过我们的。”

伏地魔带给德拉科的阴影比想象中更大。哈利与伏地魔斗争了那么多年，他几乎已经习惯了如影随形的死亡威胁，却忘了对于从小被宠溺着长大的德拉科而言，伏地魔带来的阴霾足以留下一生的噩梦。

“他从来没有成功地杀死过我，”哈利温柔且坚定地说，“所以他也伤害不了你。”

“这两者之间没有半点因果关系。”德拉科牵出一个勉强的笑，但眼神却开始平静下来。

当他们来到邓布利多的办公室，这位本世纪最伟大的白巫师正对一块奇怪的石头哼着小调。

斯内普带着他们进来后就隐入了书架黑暗的角落里，邓布利多笑眯眯地对他喊：“西弗勒斯，你不加入吗？”

斯内普抱臂而立，表情在阴暗的光线下模糊不清，“我没有兴趣和你一起屠宰我的学生。”

德拉科的脸色苍白起来。斯内普口中的学生只会是他。

“这是什么意思？”为斯内普的用词感到不适，哈利看着邓布利多因这句话而不再轻松的表情大声问。

“噢，”邓布利多转向他们，没有回答这个问题，“哈利，我想你们都看了今天的报道？”

“是的。”

“你们是怎么想的呢？”邓布利多的眼神藏着许多哈利无法解读的情绪，他和所有人逐一对视。

在一阵沉默后，德拉科首先开口了。

“我只关心我母亲的安全。”他低声说，“你们把她推到了风口浪尖——我以为只是小范围的公开！只有凤凰社的一些人知道……但是看看那些报道，他们会想尽办法杀了她的！”德拉科痛苦地说，声音里是压抑不住的恐慌和哽咽，哈利轻轻抱住德拉科的腰，无声地给他安慰。

“这是他们相信你们的条件之一，”邓布利多叹了口气，他从办公桌后走出来，走到德拉科身边，和他对视，“德拉科，你是个好孩子，你对你母亲的爱无可辩驳。她现在很安全，在布莱克老宅——噢，我相信哈利不会介意我不经同意就让纳西莎住进去吧？”

“不。”哈利毫不犹豫地说。

“等等，”赫敏突然说，“条件之一？教授，他们还有什么条件？”

显然赫敏抓住了重点，因为一直沉默的斯内普冷笑了一声，就连邓布利多脸上也有了些尴尬。

“是什么？”德拉科突然警惕起来，背部一下子变得僵硬。

“放松一些，孩子们。”

这句话可起不到任何作用，德拉科仍然紧绷着，哈利为自己感受到的不安而担忧，赫敏看起来陷入了一场头脑风暴，而罗恩正一言不发地看着每一个人。

空气像是绷紧的弦，其中的利箭会否离弦完全取决于邓布利多将要说的话。

“你们相处得好吗？”邓布利多在沉默后深深地看着哈利和德拉科问。

“不要再说废话了，”德拉科冷着脸说，他现在看起来和他父亲生气时完全一样，“说吧，我和母亲到底还要付出什么。”

邓布利多完全没有在意他的不礼貌，而是看向哈利，他的眼神告诉哈利，如果他们不回答，他是不会继续说下去的。不得不承认有时候这样只说一半的行事真的很让人难受，但哈利已经习惯了，于是他回答：“很好。”

而这简短的答案似乎已经足够了。邓布利多抚摸着他长长的白胡子，声音像深秋中最后一片下落的枯叶一般无力：“他们一致认为，除非你们完成整个求偶，才能证明这不是伏地魔的阴谋。而且媚娃的力量能帮助哈利，这是他们愿意不再追究纳西莎和德拉科曾追随伏地魔的条件。”

“你不能用哈利的婚姻作为筹码！”赫敏是第一个尖叫起来的人。

赫敏一定明白了为什么斯内普态度如此恶劣。

作为整个事件的知情人，斯内普当然有理由说出“屠宰”这个词，德拉科算得上是被迫改变了立场，而当他因哈利的错误被迫放弃自己的父亲加入凤凰社后，既得利益者们还要榨干他的每一滴血，让他“完全贡献”自己给哈利——在他还不是他自己的时候。

哈利觉得反胃，成百上千的虫子在他胃里乱窜，顺着血脉啃噬他的良知，他觉得自己就像成为了剥削德拉科的其中之一，盥洗室那个错误的咒语造成了太多伤害——哪怕他从不主观地想要这些。一瞬间，赫敏和邓布利多争论的声音变成利刃，他心知肚明赫敏说的的“自主”和“牺牲”表面上是在为自己不平，实际上指的是德拉科。

他感到源源不断的热度涌上他的脸，那源自于他的羞耻心和良知，他再一次，再一次感受到了对德拉科无限的愧意。如果他们真的要完成整个求偶，那也必须是在德拉科恢复全部的自我之后。

那些德拉科潜意识也喜欢他求偶才会开始的理由不是他开脱自己的借口。德拉科应该在完全清醒的状态下为他自己做决定。哈利知道，德拉科其实痛恨着被逼迫做决定，他恨自己被卢修斯逼迫加入伏地魔，如果哈利这样做了，他又和伏地魔有什么区别呢？

只是想到自己会变得像伏地魔一样，就让哈利作呕。

“只是这样吗？”

在一片吵杂中，哈利听到德拉科几乎是冷静地问。

他迅速抬头，所有人都看向不知何时挺直了脊背的德拉科。他的几缕金发在额前散落，模糊了他的眼神，但哈利仍能看到其中冷硬的部分。“除了这个条件还有别的吗？”德拉科直直地看着邓布利多。

“噢。”邓布利多惊讶地看着他，眨眨眼，“没有了，德拉科。这就是全部。”

“那么，”在所有人的注视中，德拉科咬着下唇，烦躁地把阻挡视线的碎发拨到脑后，“该死的。好吧，我可以。”


	16. Chapter 16

“你知道你在说什么吗？”斯内普第一个站出来，反对地看着德拉科。

“我再清楚不过了。”

赫敏在一旁摇头。哈利抓住德拉科的肩膀低声说：“你不清楚！不，你不需要……”一只手按在哈利肩上，邓布利多充满智慧的眼睛和哈利对视，“哈利，为什么不听听德拉科是怎么说的呢？”

他不需要听！哈利内心燃起一股怒火，那是对他自己气愤。他从不想要“剥削”任何人，也不想让任何人被迫为自己付出，纵然他可耻地感谢这场意外让他和德拉科产生可能性，但是——不，不会再有针对德拉科的强迫了。如果他们还要继续发展下去，那也必须是脱离这个该死的咒语之后！

“他不需要说。他们不相信就算了，德拉科可以一直和我在一起，马尔福夫人也可以留在格里莫广场，不会有人能伤害他们，他们不需要凤凰社的保护！”他喘着气大吼，顾不得赫敏扯着他的衣袖让他礼貌一些。

德拉科双手抱臂，“算了吧，波特。”他说，“你太天真了。当我们两边都认定我们不值得信任的时候，你觉得我和妈妈在战争中能得到多好的保护？而且你以为妈妈为什么会出现在报纸上？”德拉科冷笑，“那是凤凰社不让我们有退路。”

哈利僵硬起来，他环视周围，求证般看向赫敏——她无声地点头。

“噢，哈利……”邓布利多的视线落在他背后某个地方，像是透过现在看遥远的从前，“有时候，事情并不总是按我们希望的发展。”

即便哈利从来不是生活在什么童话里，但这一刻，现实像他展示了更残酷的一面。它和那些赤裸裸的伤害不同，它无声地让人明白什么是无能为力，世界并不只有黑与白两种色彩，在他和伏地魔非黑即白的争斗中，还有很多像德拉科一样挣扎在灰色地带的人。

这是想要努力确保战争胜利的凤凰社成员的错吗？不。

当你环顾四周，发现每一个人都是无辜的。每一个人都只是做了对大局最有利的决定，没有人可以怪罪和迁怒，于是你只能愤恨是命运的不公。

哈利感觉心里憋了一口恶气，他明白自己不该冲邓布利多生气，如果他非要气谁，那也应该是他自己或是天杀的伏地魔。

在整个室内只能听到他急促的喘气声时，他心底被激起一丝反叛。他不——绝不！绝不屈服在这愚蠢的政治之下，他和德拉科的开始已经充满了欺骗、谎言和做戏，他绝不允许这其中还要掺杂成年人的利用和政治考量！

“好吧，”他听到自己冷硬的声音，“我的答案是不。除非咒语的事解决，否则绝不。”

“波特，你有什么毛病？”德拉科推开赫敏站到他面前，灰色的眼睛瞪大了看他，“咒语……你难道还期望我该死的能从媚娃变回去？噢，需要我告诉你我体内的媚娃正是一切麻烦事的起点吗？”

哈利拒绝看着德拉科，他专注地看着邓布利多的眼睛，“你不明白……教授，我不能这样对德拉科，他不该为我牺牲。”

“哈利说的是对的，教授，这是一辈子的事。”赫敏和哈利站在了一起，“他不该在这时候和哈利完成求偶的，咒语解除后他会疯的。”

“需要我提醒你们高尚的品格一下，我想我刚才完全是清醒着说出我愿意的吗？”德拉科有些咬牙切齿，“而且你们格兰芬多糟糕的语法什么时候连男女都不分了？”

噢。哈利和赫敏对视一眼。他们说漏了嘴，他们从来都把德拉科看作男孩，这太容易说顺口了。幸好德拉科看起来没有在这上面计较，他更像是习惯性地挑格兰芬多的刺。

“我想这件事并不用着急。”

在一片沉默中，邓布利多突然露出笑容，他对着角落脸色难看的斯内普大笑几声，然后再次回到了他的办公桌后，抓起一把糖果，在几个学生不解地眼神里，分别塞给他们几颗彩色包装的糖。“这是你们品格都如此优秀的奖励。噢，西弗勒斯，看看，这都是多么好的孩子啊。”

哈利的手心感受到糖纸硬硬的边角，他想要再跟邓布利多表示自己的决心，但这位校长挥了挥手，那副神秘的笑脸又出现在他脸上，“这件事不着急，现在，为什么不一起去享用这些美味的糖果呢？只有把糖纸剥开吃下糖果时，你才会知道它是什么味道。”

哈利很尊重邓布利多，是的，这毫无疑问。但是他发誓，有时候他真的很烦他这种神神叨叨的说话风格。

赫敏不满地嘀咕着，瞪着那些糖果表达她的疑惑；德拉科像是早就明白邓布利多的风格，随手把糖果塞进兜里，面无表情地在思考什么；全程缩在角落不出声的罗恩是唯一一个扭开糖果塞进嘴里的人。

“哇哦，”他小声打破沉默，“是薄荷柠檬味的。”

“西弗勒斯。”邓布利多看向斯内普。哈利想这是让他们离开的意思。

“可是——”他正要据理力争，然而一只苍白的手伸出来，拽住他的手臂，德拉科抿着嘴，“走吧，波特。”

无论他们有多不忿，斯内普仍然强硬地把他们赶了出去，然后转身回去，邓布利多办公室的大门在他们面前关上，显然两位教授有一场私人的谈话。

在哈利来得及开口前，德拉科扯过他的袖子，只对赫敏和罗恩随意地点点头，就把他带走了，速度快得赫敏都没来得及反对。

哈利不敢说话，因为他猜不透德拉科的心情——通常只有他情绪起伏特别大的时候哈利才能感受他，这代表着，现在的德拉科很……平静？

他们一路走到了哈利第一次和他亲热的教室里，德拉科把他推进去，锁上门，他表情冷硬得就像……好吧，哈利不安地想，德拉科模仿他父亲的事业在某些方面是非常成功的，当他不想让人猜出他在想什么的时候，他做得就像卢修斯一样好。

德拉科沉默地绕过他，坐在他们拥抱着躺了一个多小时的桌子上，哈利不知道他想说什么，气氛凝重得让他不适应。

“波特。”德拉科交叠脚踝，让他的腿漂亮地交叉在一起，他侧头看着哈利，“我们之间有什么问题吗？”

哈利摇头。

“那么为什么你不同意呢？”他轻声问。

好一阵不知怎么开口的沉默后，哈利盯着地面，他和德拉科之间只隔着一个手臂的距离，但某种程度上，哈利觉得他们很远，因为那些不能说出口的东西，“我……”用力地吞咽了一下，他说，“我只是觉得这不公平。德拉科，他们不能这样要求你……而且你也说过不是吗？你觉得我们还没到那个时候。”

“所以是你也不想和我绑在一起。”德拉科平静地总结。

“不是！”哈利抬起头，他们的眼神碰在一起，无论如何，哈利都不会否认，他是真的喜欢德拉科，他完全不抗拒和德拉科彻底在一起，“我想的。”

他的舌头就像被打了个结，无数的话堆积在喉咙里，却无法顺着舌尖流出来。

德拉科深深地看着他，在他们视线接触的十几秒里，哈利确信德拉科试图从他这里挖出他需要的东西，而最终，德拉科似乎得到了他想要的，他的眼神迅速柔软下来，虽然表情仍然冰冷，但当他开口的时候，听起来就像又回到了他们晚上在寝室时的轻柔，“过来这里，波特。”

他张开手臂，哈利上前，搂着他的腰，把头埋进德拉科白皙的颈间。

“好好告诉我，为什么你不同意？”他抚摸过无数次的手指缓慢地梳理他的头发。

直到拥抱住德拉科的时候，哈利才发现他的心一直在疯狂地跳动，急促得像要从喉咙跳出去，他听着自己心脏跳动的声音，沙哑地开口：“我不想……你不是出于自愿地接受这个。我不希望别人只是把你看成帮我赢得战争的工具。”

很长一段时间里，他们之间只是流动着温馨而柔软的情绪。

“哈利，”德拉科低声说，然后哈利发现这是他第一次听到德拉科这么叫他，这让他全身一震，想要抬头看着他，却被温柔地压住了所有动作。“你真的很会让我不生你的气。”他叹息着说。

近在咫尺的耳垂可疑地变成了粉红色，德拉科的声音听起来有种别扭的害羞，“嗯……首先，你必须知道，我很高兴你尊重我的想法，真的，在我……过去的十几年里，没什么人在乎我想要的是什么。你不知道这对我有多重要。”

是的，然而我才是那个最大的强迫你作出选择的混蛋。哈利完全不觉得快乐，相反，德拉科的话变成残忍的矛刺破他的内脏，苦涩的汁液泛滥在身体每个角落。

德拉科继续说，“其次，好吧，哈利，人的想法是会改变的。而且现在那是最好的选择。”

他松开了压着哈利后颈的手，让哈利直起身和他视线相触，哈利抚摸他的脸颊，现在的德拉科表情是全然的放松，颧骨旁是两团淡淡的红晕，甚至，令哈利羞耻的是，他从那双明亮的眼睛里看到了对他的信任。他尽全力不让自己的情绪泄露，“你的想法改变了？”

“嗯……”德拉科小小地笑了一声，手在哈利背上缓慢地滑动，他看起来甚至比他们在一起的任何一个时刻都要放松，而且全不设防，“我之前一直有种奇怪的感觉，像是我们缺了点什么，还有不能信任你之类的，大概是我们斯莱特林的天性吧，”他耸耸肩，似乎没有注意到哈利微微的颤抖，“所以我才觉得，不想这么快完成求偶，但是我现在认为这些东西都消失了，你确实是个……”他不好意思地抿了抿嘴角，用很小很小的声音说，“可以信任的对象。”

这似乎是他能说出的最肉麻的话了。

难以言喻的酸涩让哈利喉咙像堵出一个巨大的硬块，吞不下，又无法呕出来，这是他自己造成的苦果。一瞬间他想告诉德拉科所有的事情。

“德拉科。”他无意识地喊，看到他的灰眼珠温和地看过来，罪恶感在这一刻前所未有地吞噬了他，那些黑暗的情绪化作黏腻恶心的手攥住他的心脏和肺部，让他呼吸急促。

“我要告诉你。”

哈利听到自己说。

他不知道自己会不会后悔，但他完全控制不住自己的嘴巴。

“那个咒语不止是把你变成了媚娃。”哈利颤抖着，握住德拉科的手。

“什么？”德拉科有些茫然，似乎不知道他在说什么。

“在咒语之前，我们从没有在一起过。你的记忆被改变了，你以为我们从四年级就在一起了，可我们不是——这个学年我们甚至没有说过话。而且……”哈利从未感到发出声音如此艰难，“德拉科，你其实是个男孩。”

他的脊柱窜过一阵又一阵的凉意，放在他后背的手渐渐松开，哈利闭着眼睛，巨大的痛苦席卷着他，格兰芬多的勇气消失殆尽，甚至不能帮助他睁开眼睛，看向他钟爱的、玻璃珠一般的灰眼睛里。

“你说什么？”德拉科的声音听起来几乎是破碎的。

“我……”哈利喉咙干涩得像两片砂纸，在他能接着说话之前，他就被用力地推开了，他几乎被推倒，这使得他不得不睁开眼睛。

德拉科的胸口起伏着，脸上一片空白，嘴巴微微张开喘着气。哈利向前一步，但一个严厉的眼神制止了他的动作，德拉科的右手抬起，捂着太阳穴，似乎在承受着极大的痛苦。

“波特，你在骗我……不，不对，你没有……”德拉科自言自语地呢喃，“五年级你在和秋张约会……所以我是假的……”而只是在这短短的时间里，他额头上就冒出了一层薄薄的汗水。哈利觉得自己真的从来没有做过一件正确的事——对德拉科，他有做过哪怕一件好事吗？他被负罪感折磨，就这么把事情说了出来，然而德拉科却要经受可怕的痛苦。

德拉科陷入了极度的自我怀疑里，但他一直拒绝哈利的靠近，即使他疼得无法站立，只能扶着桌子，但只要哈利想要接近，他就会强硬地拒绝，不管哈利怎么哀求。

明明只是两步的距离，可哈利只能看着德拉科在他面前痛苦地捂着头呻吟。

“假的……都是假的。”德拉科脸色苍白地拍打自己的头，语气虚弱得像是一阵风就能让他破碎。

哈利无法控制地哽咽，“不，德拉科……这段时间的事都是真的，我对你说的话也是真的！”

“不！”德拉科突然大喊，他的嘴唇被咬出深深的痕迹，他的眼神落在哈利的身上，瞬间就让他全身冰冷——那个眼神完全是从前的德拉科·马尔福，他似乎终于从咒语强加的记忆和自己的自主意识中挣扎着拥有了一瞬间自我。

“你这个杂种。”

德拉科低吼出这句话，然后闭上眼睛，晕了过去。


	17. Chapter 17

德拉科觉得自己陷入了一个长长的梦境。

她坐在一个白茫茫的地方，周围遍布着柔和的光，一阵浓重的雾霭包裹着她，让她动弹不得。她在这里坐了很久很久，不知道自己是谁，要干什么，是怎么来到这里的。但是突然间，围绕她的浓雾散开了一些，她突然想起来自己的名字。

她赤脚站着，看到面前出现一片繁复华丽的铁网，它们锈迹斑斑，白色的油漆几乎都脱落了，只剩下很少的一部分挂在上面。

背后有什么东西很痒，德拉科回头看了一眼，发现是一副巨大的翅膀。

我有翅膀吗？她迷茫地想。

但这个想法像水一样流过她的思维，然后不留半点痕迹地消失。她抬起手，想要触碰这个地方除了自己外唯一的存在。

那个铁网看起来像个笼子。她想。我被关在里面吗？谁把我关起来的？

一阵轻微的风声响起，听起来就像羽毛划过空气。德拉科突然觉得有什么东西在催促她——催促她快一点，快一点看看这个网到底是什么东西。

当她的指尖触碰到那冰凉的铁丝，所有的雾气仿佛沸腾起来一般，这吓了她一跳，但她没有收回手，而是更上前一步，抓住了囚住她的残破的牢笼。

白雾翻滚着褪去，更多被遮挡住的地方露出来——在德拉科面前，笼子后几米的距离，静静地站着一个男孩。

他有着一头灿烂整齐的金发，瘦削、高挑，穿着和这里格格不入的黑色西装，背后也同样伸出一双巨大的洁白翅膀，他像一支紧绷的箭，那双熟悉的灰蓝色眼睛沉默地看着她。

他看起来很眼熟。德拉科心想，而且非常亲切——就像他们已经认识了很多年。

湿润的感觉在她脸颊流淌，德拉科怔愣着从脸上带下一片泪水，巨大的悲伤侵袭着她。

“是你把我关在这里的吗？”她哽咽着问。

男孩轻轻摇头，转头看向浓雾深处。

德拉科跟着看去，在层层遮盖下的前方，隐约有两座散发着柔光的石桥。它们通体都是纯白的，其中一座看起来连接到另一个地方，而另一座的对面，却像被什么东西堵塞住了。

一种神秘的本能召唤她，她情不自禁地想要踏上那座被堵住的桥。她下意识地看向那个金发的男孩。

某种默契让她明白，金发的男孩想让她过去。

然而突然间，一股奇妙的直觉涌上心头——她必须离开了。

她急忙看向那个面无表情的金发男孩，她为自己要离开他而恐慌，就像失去一半的自己。

为什么？她拼命向前伸出自己的手，却被一股巨大的拉力向后拖去，她大喊：“不，告诉我，你是谁？”

无法抵抗的拉力轻柔地盘旋在德拉科的腰部，将她带入身后的浓雾之中，而在退出足够远的距离之后，德拉科愕然发现，她不是那个被困在原地的人。

残破的巨大囚笼坚实地伫立在那里，被囚禁的是那个留在原地的男孩。

巨大的撕裂感袭击了德拉科的头部，她感到眼泪疯狂地从眼睛里流出来，用尽最后的力气，她大喊：“让我救你，我怎么才能救你？！”

那个男孩静静地看着她挣扎，一直紧抿的薄唇微微张开，无声地说了一句话，然后，又转头继续看着那两座石桥。

“结束求偶。”

在失去意识前，她明白了男孩那个模糊的口型。

朦胧中，德拉科想起来了。他们都有着同样的金发和灰眼睛。

“不能……他会恨我……”

“……悖论……必须……才能解除……”

一阵模糊的声音在耳边嗡嗡响，就像有好几个人围在她附近争吵，这让德拉科隐隐作痛的头更痛了。该死的，这些人聒噪得就像曼德拉草——

不知道为什么觉得异常烦躁的德拉科猛地睁开眼睛。

“吵死了！”

她坐起来大喊，脑袋里所有的血管都在用极其叛逆的方式跳动，甚至让德拉科怀疑有什么东西跑了进去。所有声音全都停下来了，她睁开眼睛，看到不远处站着的斯内普、格兰杰、韦斯莱还有波特。

三个格兰芬多和斯内普显然在对峙着，争吵带来的愤怒还停留在他们脸上，德拉科看向波特，不耐烦地说：“看在梅林的份上，当你要顶撞教授的时候能不能选在一个远离我的地方？”

格兰杰和韦斯莱都盯着她，像是在评估着什么，说实在的，这样的眼神称得上冒犯，换做其他人，德拉科会狠狠地给他们一点教训，但波特不会同意这个，所以她恼火地翻了个白眼。

德拉科很烦躁。这种感觉从她脱离那个冗长空茫的梦境起就一直存在。那个梦很重要。她下意识地认定，然而当她努力回想，却什么都不记得——她就像被浓稠的粘液包裹，和整个世界割裂。遗忘带来的缺失感在她心头开了一个呼呼漏风的破洞，突然之间，所有东西都不对了。

「结束求偶」

一个微弱的念头突兀地出现，而她还未来得及细想，一个声音就打断了她。

“马尔福，”格兰杰谨慎地开口，“你还记得你醒来之前发生了什么吗？”

格兰杰的话像是在她的世界里撕出一个小小的口子，大量的记忆顺着那里涌入德拉科的脑海。她皱眉，感到那些记忆如同照片一样在面前飞速划过——这有点奇怪。德拉科不动声色地想。她看到那些记忆，却完全不觉得那是自己的，她就像在观看一部虚假的影片。

然而出于某种直觉，她并没有把这感觉说出来。

“我和波特在吵架，”德拉科观察着面前的人，很轻易就发现三个格兰芬多都僵硬了一下，而斯内普完美地没有透露给德拉科一点东西，“在那个小教室。是的，一场关于到底要不要完成求偶的争吵——在波特的据理力争下，我被气晕了。”

假的。一个声音在她脑子的角落小声说。这些你看到的都不属于你。

看来她的脑袋真的出了什么问题。那些时不时的头痛，还有这诡异的荒谬感，都不是小问题。德拉科已经在考虑自己是不是在不知道的时候中了谁的恶咒——或是魔药，总之是某种能对她的脑袋产生破坏的东西，但是也许出于某种原因，所有人都在瞒着她。

至少面前的四个人都是绝对的知情者。因为在听到德拉科说的话后，波特显然松了一口气，格兰杰和韦斯莱的表情也不再那么谨慎。

很好，看来确实有什么东西在瞒着自己。德拉科属于斯莱特林的一面突然占据了她，她不会放任任何关乎自身利益的事情脱离自己的掌控。她突然发现，这段时间以来，所有人——整个霍格沃茨都在用一种隐秘的眼神打量她，窃窃私语出现在任何一个她出现的地方，很多次，有些人好奇地想跟她说些什么，但最终都放弃了。这不可能是因为他们知道她是一个媚娃。这件事自始至终只有邓布利多信任的人知道。

这些应该是她不会忽略的反常才对，但为什么自己会完全忽略掉呢？就像有什么东西把这些细节隔离在自己的思维之外，根本无法进入她的脑海。

“你睡了六个小时。你还好吗？”波特着急地上前两步，抬起手想碰她，又想起什么似的收了回去。

“还行。”波特现在看起来就像可怜的小狗，尽管充满疑虑，德拉科仍然为此心软了一下，语气缓和了一些，“只是还有点头痛。”

波特点点头，手指不安地绞在一起。这一定是很不好的事。德拉科确认，而这段时间波特注视她时那些称得上愧疚的眼神也一并突破封锁从记忆里浮现。

德拉科回忆着这些眼神是从什么时候开始的，她快速翻阅自己的回忆，最终确定——那是从盥洗室之后，在波特击晕她开始。

斯内普的声音打断了她的思考，“你的身体没有任何问题。”她看向自己的院长，那双眼睛半垂着，德拉科从那里得不到半点信息，“你只是需要休息。而你，波特，你们该回去自己的地方了。”

波特看起来想要反驳，却被韦斯莱按住了肩膀，他们交换了一个眼神，在某种交流里，波特妥协了。他转向德拉科，像是鼓起勇气一般上前握住她的手，属于波特的温度包裹着她，明亮的绿眸注视着她，“好好休息，德拉科，”他低声说，“我会再来找你的。”

惊讶于波特眼睛中传达的复杂而深沉的感情，淡淡的肥皂气味充盈在她鼻尖，德拉科决定先把那些奇怪的问题放在一边，她知道她和波特之间还有一场谈话，关于他们的婚姻，这已成定局，到了稳定期，他们也没有分开的可能了，如果迟早要发生，那么还不如在他们结合能带来最大利益的时候进行。

更何况，德拉科挫败地叹了一口气，把波特温暖的手掌放到自己脸侧，她是真的喜欢他，即便抛下所有的利益相关，她也愿意和波特结合。这是她的本能、她的魔法告诉她的。德拉科点头说：“去吧。”

******

直到他们走到格兰芬多的塔楼时，哈利仍然没有松开自己紧皱的眉头。赫敏留在了斯内普那边，他们还有大量关于德拉科的讨论，他们都认为哈利和罗恩在纯学术性的东西上帮不上什么忙（这是赫敏的说法，哈利打赌斯内普的用词会更恶毒）

赫敏保证他们的所有结论都会告诉他——就像在德拉科仍然昏迷时他们所争论的。

斯内普检查了德拉科的大脑，发现咒语对他记忆施加的变化竟然松动了。哈利当时非常恐慌地询问这是不是代表德拉科很快会回来，而斯内普告诉他，根据已有的情况判断，是咒语、媚娃和魔法三者交织纠缠、相辅相成才造成了现在的结果。

改头换面咒中变性的部分给了德拉科的媚娃血统被激发的机会，而他们的魔法使得媚娃的求偶开始，如果求偶不结束，即使哈利魔咒中的魔力减弱，也没有人能强行撤除咒语，而媚娃的本能又依托错念成“改心换面”改变了德拉科的记忆，让他能亲近自己的伴侣。

如果用赫敏通俗易懂的解释，那就是——当媚娃确定和伴侣的关系牢不可破后，德拉科被禁锢的记忆才能回来，而只有完成求偶，他们才能解除咒语，让德拉科变回男性。

可笑的是，哈利一心想让真正的德拉科和他完成求偶的最后一步，而斯内普无情地告诉他，他们不完成求偶，德拉科就永远回不来。

“你们之间媚娃的连结认为你们的关系逐步稳固，所以修改记忆的效力才会松动，”斯内普冷冰冰的话还在耳边回荡，“只有让连结确认你们再也无法分开，他才能自由。”

哈利痛苦的揉着眉心，事到如今，他真的不知道到底该怎么办才好了。

德拉科晕倒前那个眼神仿佛藏着对他无尽的怒火，他确信，在那一个瞬间，那是他认识了六年的德拉科·马尔福。那时候，在恐慌和愧疚中，哈利深不见底的内心里，看着那个熟悉的人，他竟感到一丝轻微的愉悦。

哈利板着脸走进寝室，发现他的室友们都不在这里，然后才惊觉现在是周一下午，他们有一堂天文课。

“噢。”一声懊恼的叹息从背后传来，罗恩挠着头嘀咕，“好吧，看来我们逃了一整天的课。”

这时候哈利才反应过来，这一路上都是罗恩沉默地陪着他走回来的。

事实上，从医疗翼那一次争吵后，他们就没再说过话了，哪怕今天罗恩先做出了退让，但是后面发生的事太多了，他们没有机会真正地去谈一谈。而他知道，他欠罗恩一个解释。

哈利抹了把脸，努力不让德拉科的脸盘旋在他全部的思维里。他盘腿坐在自己的床沿，并且拍了拍身边的位置。罗恩在原地踌躇了一会儿，然后认命般缩了缩脖子，在他身边坐下。

他们之间尴尬地沉默了好一会儿——哈利不是感到不适的人，罗恩才是。要讨论德拉科和哈利之间的感情对他而言很困难，他抓耳挠腮了好几分钟，努力地张开嘴巴好几次又作罢，而哈利一直平静地看着他，希望这个话题能由罗恩先开始。

在不知第几次欲言又止之后，罗恩捂着额头——这个动作像极了赫敏。他磕磕巴巴地说：“这真的很奇怪，”他看了哈利一眼，继续说，“我的意思是，你和马尔福。好吧，梅林的胡子，你们真的……可是怎么……”

“你是在问为什么我会喜欢他吗？”

哈利看到罗恩在听到某个词时脸色扭曲了一下，但又克制下来，用力地点头。

“这是个很复杂的变化。”哈利叹了口气，意识到向罗恩复述整件事或许能够让他不那么沮丧，“你想听全部的吗？”

这回罗恩似乎更好地整理了自己的情绪，尽管他还是紧绷着下颌，但他尽可能地去听哈利说话。

哈利看着罗恩，很轻很慢地告诉了他所有的事，有些对赫敏难以启齿的小心思，他也一并，用最温和的方式说了出来，比如那羞耻的征服欲和自豪感，如果他对赫敏说出来，她会给他一顿长长的教训。但这些东西显然对罗恩而言，显然比那些罗曼蒂克的部分更好理解，在说到这个的时候，他甚至下意识地赞同点头。

当然，私密的部分他不会详细告诉任何人，德拉科那些可爱的、性感的、湿淋淋的反应，哈利这辈子都不会分享给任何人。

在这冗长的叙述中，哈利无形地再一次审视了自己的心，他整理着那些回忆，慢慢地，他诉说的对象已经不是罗恩了，而是哈利自己。

那些沸腾的、缠成一团乱麻的思绪渐渐清晰起来。他原来是怎么想的？他想的是，无论德拉科回来后要怎么生他的气，怎么恨他，他都愿意接受，这是他应得的，但同时，他绝不会放弃德拉科。没错，既然一开始他就有了决定，那他只需要照做就好了。

在最后一句话结束时，哈利感到悬挂在头顶阴沉沉的乌云终于散出一点光亮。

“不得不说，”罗恩的脸皱得像吃了好几百个柠檬，夸张的样子甚至让哈利露出一丝微笑，“这真是超出我的想象，”他抱着脑袋，“你和马尔福一直潜意识地喜欢对方什么的，ugh，这太超过了。”

哈利耸耸肩，“直到这发生之前，我也不敢相信。”

他们又一次沉默下来，哈利决定给罗恩一点时间去消化这一切。

“如果他变回去了呢？”罗恩问，“你确定不是……只是喜欢现在这个马尔福？”

“不，”哈利坚定地否认，他毫不退缩地注视着罗恩的眼睛，“我喜欢他不是因为他变成了女孩子，罗恩。我想要原来的他更甚过现在的他，在我跟着他的时候，每天晚上我都要看着地图上他的名字才能入睡——不要用‘你这个变态’的眼神看我，罗恩，我只是试着告诉你我的感情早就出现了。”

罗恩吐了吐舌头，放弃了一样重重向后倒在床垫上，声音飘忽地说：“好吧，好吧——敏说不了解情况就安静听，我想今天闭嘴跟你们跑了一天已经足够让我了解了。”

他在床上侧过脑袋，“Bloody hell，虽然那是马尔福——但是，伙计，一个媚娃？你可真是让人嫉妒。”

他都快忘了罗恩对媚娃有多向往了，哈利挑眉，看着罗恩突然兴致勃勃地说：“难怪马尔福有一头金发……噢，他的眼睛，虽然现在更多的是灰色，但小时候还是很明显的蓝——你知道你们在魔法上算是结婚了吗？嗯，不能说是结婚，用契约来形容更准确……一般媚娃和他们的伴侣都不需要魔法部的登记证明，你会吗？”

哈利挪了挪，靠在床柱上，戏谑地看着罗恩，“不敢相信你能这么快进入状态，罗恩，你确定我面前的不是喝了复方汤剂的某个陌生人吗？”

罗恩脸红了一下，窘迫地哀嚎一声，“那可是个媚娃，伙计，你不能告诉赫敏，但我从小就梦想着长大之后能娶到一个媚娃，而且……”他好像为自己将要说出的话而感到不适，往哈利床尾卷在一起的被子里缩了缩，“这个马尔福还不算坏，你知道，我们一起打过架。”

一股难以言喻的温暖感包围了他，此刻，哈利毫不掩饰地露出一个大大的笑容，他真的感谢上天让他拥有赫敏和罗恩这两个朋友，他们带给他的支持是任何事都无法比拟的。

接下来，哈利和罗恩聊了一整个下午的“媚娃小知识”，罗恩对媚娃的了解堪比他对魁地奇的，在哈利再三保证不会告诉赫敏之后，他相信赫敏给他的那些书不需要再看了——他身边就有一个活生生的媚娃百科全书，为什么他还要折磨自己的眼睛呢？

一直到日暮西斜，落日透过格兰芬多塔的玻璃窗投射进金黄温暖的光线，门外响起他们室友的脚步和交谈声，哈利才结束和罗恩这个难得的交谈时间。

他们走去礼堂吃晚餐，哈利还要带上一些德拉科喜欢的食物去斯莱特林——这段时间他们一直是这么做的，然后他会在那里呆到第二天凌晨。

“哈利，”在去礼堂的途中，罗恩拍着他的肩膀说，“魔法从不说谎，如果它认为你们喜欢对方，那绝不会出错的。”

迎着橙红的光线，哈利点头并微笑，轻松地看着好友火红的头发，“谢谢，罗恩。”


	18. Chapter 18

德拉科觉得自己陷入了一个长长的梦境。

她坐在一个白茫茫的地方，周围遍布着柔和的光，一阵浓重的雾霭包裹着她，让她动弹不得。她在这里坐了很久很久，不知道自己是谁，要干什么，是怎么来到这里的。但是突然间，围绕她的浓雾散开了一些，她突然想起来自己的名字。

她赤脚站着，看到面前出现一片繁复华丽的铁网，它们锈迹斑斑，白色的油漆几乎都脱落了，只剩下很少的一部分挂在上面。

背后有什么东西很痒，德拉科回头看了一眼，发现是一副巨大的翅膀。

我有翅膀吗？她迷茫地想。

但这个想法像水一样流过她的思维，然后不留半点痕迹地消失。她抬起手，想要触碰这个地方除了自己外唯一的存在。

那个铁网看起来像个笼子。她想。我被关在里面吗？谁把我关起来的？

一阵轻微的风声响起，听起来就像羽毛划过空气。德拉科突然觉得有什么东西在催促她——催促她快一点，快一点看看这个网到底是什么东西。

当她的指尖触碰到那冰凉的铁丝，所有的雾气仿佛沸腾起来一般，这吓了她一跳，但她没有收回手，而是更上前一步，抓住了囚住她的残破的牢笼。

白雾翻滚着褪去，更多被遮挡住的地方露出来——在德拉科面前，笼子后几米的距离，静静地站着一个男孩。

他有着一头灿烂整齐的金发，瘦削、高挑，穿着和这里格格不入的黑色西装，背后也同样伸出一双巨大的洁白翅膀，他像一支紧绷的箭，那双熟悉的灰蓝色眼睛沉默地看着她。

他看起来很眼熟。德拉科心想，而且非常亲切——就像他们已经认识了很多年。

湿润的感觉在她脸颊流淌，德拉科怔愣着从脸上带下一片泪水，巨大的悲伤侵袭着她。

“是你把我关在这里的吗？”她哽咽着问。

男孩轻轻摇头，转头看向浓雾深处。

德拉科跟着看去，在层层遮盖下的前方，隐约有两座散发着柔光的石桥。它们通体都是纯白的，其中一座看起来连接到另一个地方，而另一座的对面，却像被什么东西堵塞住了。

一种神秘的本能召唤她，她情不自禁地想要踏上那座被堵住的桥。她下意识地看向那个金发的男孩。

某种默契让她明白，金发的男孩想让她过去。

然而突然间，一股奇妙的直觉涌上心头——她必须离开了。

她急忙看向那个面无表情的金发男孩，她为自己要离开他而恐慌，就像失去一半的自己。

为什么？她拼命向前伸出自己的手，却被一股巨大的拉力向后拖去，她大喊：“不，告诉我，你是谁？”

无法抵抗的拉力轻柔地盘旋在德拉科的腰部，将她带入身后的浓雾之中，而在退出足够远的距离之后，德拉科愕然发现，她不是那个被困在原地的人。

残破的巨大囚笼坚实地伫立在那里，被囚禁的是那个留在原地的男孩。

巨大的撕裂感袭击了德拉科的头部，她感到眼泪疯狂地从眼睛里流出来，用尽最后的力气，她大喊：“让我救你，我怎么才能救你？！”

那个男孩静静地看着她挣扎，一直紧抿的薄唇微微张开，无声地说了一句话，然后，又转头继续看着那两座石桥。

“结束求偶。”

在失去意识前，她明白了男孩那个模糊的口型。

朦胧中，德拉科想起来了。他们都有着同样的金发和灰眼睛。

“不能……他会恨我……”

“……悖论……必须……才能解除……”

一阵模糊的声音在耳边嗡嗡响，就像有好几个人围在她附近争吵，这让德拉科隐隐作痛的头更痛了。该死的，这些人聒噪得就像曼德拉草——

不知道为什么觉得异常烦躁的德拉科猛地睁开眼睛。

“吵死了！”

她坐起来大喊，脑袋里所有的血管都在用极其叛逆的方式跳动，甚至让德拉科怀疑有什么东西跑了进去。所有声音全都停下来了，她睁开眼睛，看到不远处站着的斯内普、格兰杰、韦斯莱还有波特。

三个格兰芬多和斯内普显然在对峙着，争吵带来的愤怒还停留在他们脸上，德拉科看向波特，不耐烦地说：“看在梅林的份上，当你要顶撞教授的时候能不能选在一个远离我的地方？”

格兰杰和韦斯莱都盯着她，像是在评估着什么，说实在的，这样的眼神称得上冒犯，换做其他人，德拉科会狠狠地给他们一点教训，但波特不会同意这个，所以她恼火地翻了个白眼。

德拉科很烦躁。这种感觉从她脱离那个冗长空茫的梦境起就一直存在。那个梦很重要。她下意识地认定，然而当她努力回想，却什么都不记得——她就像被浓稠的粘液包裹，和整个世界割裂。遗忘带来的缺失感在她心头开了一个呼呼漏风的破洞，突然之间，所有东西都不对了。

「结束求偶」

一个微弱的念头突兀地出现，而她还未来得及细想，一个声音就打断了她。

“马尔福，”格兰杰谨慎地开口，“你还记得你醒来之前发生了什么吗？”

格兰杰的话像是在她的世界里撕出一个小小的口子，大量的记忆顺着那里涌入德拉科的脑海。她皱眉，感到那些记忆如同照片一样在面前飞速划过——这有点奇怪。德拉科不动声色地想。她看到那些记忆，却完全不觉得那是自己的，她就像在观看一部虚假的影片。

然而出于某种直觉，她并没有把这感觉说出来。

“我和波特在吵架，”德拉科观察着面前的人，很轻易就发现三个格兰芬多都僵硬了一下，而斯内普完美地没有透露给德拉科一点东西，“在那个小教室。是的，一场关于到底要不要完成求偶的争吵——在波特的据理力争下，我被气晕了。”

假的。一个声音在她脑子的角落小声说。这些你看到的都不属于你。

看来她的脑袋真的出了什么问题。那些时不时的头痛，还有这诡异的荒谬感，都不是小问题。德拉科已经在考虑自己是不是在不知道的时候中了谁的恶咒——或是魔药，总之是某种能对她的脑袋产生破坏的东西，但是也许出于某种原因，所有人都在瞒着她。

至少面前的四个人都是绝对的知情者。因为在听到德拉科说的话后，波特显然松了一口气，格兰杰和韦斯莱的表情也不再那么谨慎。

很好，看来确实有什么东西在瞒着自己。德拉科属于斯莱特林的一面突然占据了她，她不会放任任何关乎自身利益的事情脱离自己的掌控。她突然发现，这段时间以来，所有人——整个霍格沃茨都在用一种隐秘的眼神打量她，窃窃私语出现在任何一个她出现的地方，很多次，有些人好奇地想跟她说些什么，但最终都放弃了。这不可能是因为他们知道她是一个媚娃。这件事自始至终只有邓布利多信任的人知道。

这些应该是她不会忽略的反常才对，但为什么自己会完全忽略掉呢？就像有什么东西把这些细节隔离在自己的思维之外，根本无法进入她的脑海。

“你睡了六个小时。你还好吗？”波特着急地上前两步，抬起手想碰她，又想起什么似的收了回去。

“还行。”波特现在看起来就像可怜的小狗，尽管充满疑虑，德拉科仍然为此心软了一下，语气缓和了一些，“只是还有点头痛。”

波特点点头，手指不安地绞在一起。这一定是很不好的事。德拉科确认，而这段时间波特注视她时那些称得上愧疚的眼神也一并突破封锁从记忆里浮现。

德拉科回忆着这些眼神是从什么时候开始的，她快速翻阅自己的回忆，最终确定——那是从盥洗室之后，在波特击晕她开始。

斯内普的声音打断了她的思考，“你的身体没有任何问题。”她看向自己的院长，那双眼睛半垂着，德拉科从那里得不到半点信息，“你只是需要休息。而你，波特，你们该回去自己的地方了。”

波特看起来想要反驳，却被韦斯莱按住了肩膀，他们交换了一个眼神，在某种交流里，波特妥协了。他转向德拉科，像是鼓起勇气一般上前握住她的手，属于波特的温度包裹着她，明亮的绿眸注视着她，“好好休息，德拉科，”他低声说，“我会再来找你的。”

惊讶于波特眼睛中传达的复杂而深沉的感情，淡淡的肥皂气味充盈在她鼻尖，德拉科决定先把那些奇怪的问题放在一边，她知道她和波特之间还有一场谈话，关于他们的婚姻，这已成定局，到了稳定期，他们也没有分开的可能了，如果迟早要发生，那么还不如在他们结合能带来最大利益的时候进行。

更何况，德拉科挫败地叹了一口气，把波特温暖的手掌放到自己脸侧，她是真的喜欢他，即便抛下所有的利益相关，她也愿意和波特结合。这是她的本能、她的魔法告诉她的。德拉科点头说：“去吧。”

******

直到他们走到格兰芬多的塔楼时，哈利仍然没有松开自己紧皱的眉头。赫敏留在了斯内普那边，他们还有大量关于德拉科的讨论，他们都认为哈利和罗恩在纯学术性的东西上帮不上什么忙（这是赫敏的说法，哈利打赌斯内普的用词会更恶毒）

赫敏保证他们的所有结论都会告诉他——就像在德拉科仍然昏迷时他们所争论的。

斯内普检查了德拉科的大脑，发现咒语对他记忆施加的变化竟然松动了。哈利当时非常恐慌地询问这是不是代表德拉科很快会回来，而斯内普告诉他，根据已有的情况判断，是咒语、媚娃和魔法三者交织纠缠、相辅相成才造成了现在的结果。

改头换面咒中变性的部分给了德拉科的媚娃血统被激发的机会，而他们的魔法使得媚娃的求偶开始，如果求偶不结束，即使哈利魔咒中的魔力减弱，也没有人能强行撤除咒语，而媚娃的本能又依托错念成“改心换面”改变了德拉科的记忆，让他能亲近自己的伴侣。

如果用赫敏通俗易懂的解释，那就是——当媚娃确定和伴侣的关系牢不可破后，德拉科被禁锢的记忆才能回来，而只有完成求偶，他们才能解除咒语，让德拉科变回男性。

可笑的是，哈利一心想让真正的德拉科和他完成求偶的最后一步，而斯内普无情地告诉他，他们不完成求偶，德拉科就永远回不来。

“你们之间媚娃的连结认为你们的关系逐步稳固，所以修改记忆的效力才会松动，”斯内普冷冰冰的话还在耳边回荡，“只有让连结确认你们再也无法分开，他才能自由。”

哈利痛苦的揉着眉心，事到如今，他真的不知道到底该怎么办才好了。

德拉科晕倒前那个眼神仿佛藏着对他无尽的怒火，他确信，在那一个瞬间，那是他认识了六年的德拉科·马尔福。那时候，在恐慌和愧疚中，哈利深不见底的内心里，看着那个熟悉的人，他竟感到一丝轻微的愉悦。

哈利板着脸走进寝室，发现他的室友们都不在这里，然后才惊觉现在是周一下午，他们有一堂天文课。

“噢。”一声懊恼的叹息从背后传来，罗恩挠着头嘀咕，“好吧，看来我们逃了一整天的课。”

这时候哈利才反应过来，这一路上都是罗恩沉默地陪着他走回来的。

事实上，从医疗翼那一次争吵后，他们就没再说过话了，哪怕今天罗恩先做出了退让，但是后面发生的事太多了，他们没有机会真正地去谈一谈。而他知道，他欠罗恩一个解释。

哈利抹了把脸，努力不让德拉科的脸盘旋在他全部的思维里。他盘腿坐在自己的床沿，并且拍了拍身边的位置。罗恩在原地踌躇了一会儿，然后认命般缩了缩脖子，在他身边坐下。

他们之间尴尬地沉默了好一会儿——哈利不是感到不适的人，罗恩才是。要讨论德拉科和哈利之间的感情对他而言很困难，他抓耳挠腮了好几分钟，努力地张开嘴巴好几次又作罢，而哈利一直平静地看着他，希望这个话题能由罗恩先开始。

在不知第几次欲言又止之后，罗恩捂着额头——这个动作像极了赫敏。他磕磕巴巴地说：“这真的很奇怪，”他看了哈利一眼，继续说，“我的意思是，你和马尔福。好吧，梅林的胡子，你们真的……可是怎么……”

“你是在问为什么我会喜欢他吗？”

哈利看到罗恩在听到某个词时脸色扭曲了一下，但又克制下来，用力地点头。

“这是个很复杂的变化。”哈利叹了口气，意识到向罗恩复述整件事或许能够让他不那么沮丧，“你想听全部的吗？”

这回罗恩似乎更好地整理了自己的情绪，尽管他还是紧绷着下颌，但他尽可能地去听哈利说话。

哈利看着罗恩，很轻很慢地告诉了他所有的事，有些对赫敏难以启齿的小心思，他也一并，用最温和的方式说了出来，比如那羞耻的征服欲和自豪感，如果他对赫敏说出来，她会给他一顿长长的教训。但这些东西显然对罗恩而言，显然比那些罗曼蒂克的部分更好理解，在说到这个的时候，他甚至下意识地赞同点头。

当然，私密的部分他不会详细告诉任何人，德拉科那些可爱的、性感的、湿淋淋的反应，哈利这辈子都不会分享给任何人。

在这冗长的叙述中，哈利无形地再一次审视了自己的心，他整理着那些回忆，慢慢地，他诉说的对象已经不是罗恩了，而是哈利自己。

那些沸腾的、缠成一团乱麻的思绪渐渐清晰起来。他原来是怎么想的？他想的是，无论德拉科回来后要怎么生他的气，怎么恨他，他都愿意接受，这是他应得的，但同时，他绝不会放弃德拉科。没错，既然一开始他就有了决定，那他只需要照做就好了。

在最后一句话结束时，哈利感到悬挂在头顶阴沉沉的乌云终于散出一点光亮。

“不得不说，”罗恩的脸皱得像吃了好几百个柠檬，夸张的样子甚至让哈利露出一丝微笑，“这真是超出我的想象，”他抱着脑袋，“你和马尔福一直潜意识地喜欢对方什么的，ugh，这太超过了。”

哈利耸耸肩，“直到这发生之前，我也不敢相信。”

他们又一次沉默下来，哈利决定给罗恩一点时间去消化这一切。

“如果他变回去了呢？”罗恩问，“你确定不是……只是喜欢现在这个马尔福？”

“不，”哈利坚定地否认，他毫不退缩地注视着罗恩的眼睛，“我喜欢他不是因为他变成了女孩子，罗恩。我想要原来的他更甚过现在的他，在我跟着他的时候，每天晚上我都要看着地图上他的名字才能入睡——不要用‘你这个变态’的眼神看我，罗恩，我只是试着告诉你我的感情早就出现了。”

罗恩吐了吐舌头，放弃了一样重重向后倒在床垫上，声音飘忽地说：“好吧，好吧——敏说不了解情况就安静听，我想今天闭嘴跟你们跑了一天已经足够让我了解了。”

他在床上侧过脑袋，“Bloody hell，虽然那是马尔福——但是，伙计，一个媚娃？你可真是让人嫉妒。”

他都快忘了罗恩对媚娃有多向往了，哈利挑眉，看着罗恩突然兴致勃勃地说：“难怪马尔福有一头金发……噢，他的眼睛，虽然现在更多的是灰色，但小时候还是很明显的蓝——你知道你们在魔法上算是结婚了吗？嗯，不能说是结婚，用契约来形容更准确……一般媚娃和他们的伴侣都不需要魔法部的登记证明，你会吗？”

哈利挪了挪，靠在床柱上，戏谑地看着罗恩，“不敢相信你能这么快进入状态，罗恩，你确定我面前的不是喝了复方汤剂的某个陌生人吗？”

罗恩脸红了一下，窘迫地哀嚎一声，“那可是个媚娃，伙计，你不能告诉赫敏，但我从小就梦想着长大之后能娶到一个媚娃，而且……”他好像为自己将要说出的话而感到不适，往哈利床尾卷在一起的被子里缩了缩，“这个马尔福还不算坏，你知道，我们一起打过架。”

一股难以言喻的温暖感包围了他，此刻，哈利毫不掩饰地露出一个大大的笑容，他真的感谢上天让他拥有赫敏和罗恩这两个朋友，他们带给他的支持是任何事都无法比拟的。

接下来，哈利和罗恩聊了一整个下午的“媚娃小知识”，罗恩对媚娃的了解堪比他对魁地奇的，在哈利再三保证不会告诉赫敏之后，他相信赫敏给他的那些书不需要再看了——他身边就有一个活生生的媚娃百科全书，为什么他还要折磨自己的眼睛呢？

一直到日暮西斜，落日透过格兰芬多塔的玻璃窗投射进金黄温暖的光线，门外响起他们室友的脚步和交谈声，哈利才结束和罗恩这个难得的交谈时间。

他们走去礼堂吃晚餐，哈利还要带上一些德拉科喜欢的食物去斯莱特林——这段时间他们一直是这么做的，然后他会在那里呆到第二天凌晨。

“哈利，”在去礼堂的途中，罗恩拍着他的肩膀说，“魔法从不说谎，如果它认为你们喜欢对方，那绝不会出错的。”

迎着橙红的光线，哈利点头并微笑，轻松地看着好友火红的头发，“谢谢，罗恩。”


	19. Chapter 19

“黑魔王攻击了阿兹卡班，释放并带走了关在里面的所有食死徒。”斯内普带他们穿过走廊时飞快地说。

德拉科埋头跟在他身后，没有来得及梳理的头发披散着，挡住她大半视线，她的牙关在微微颤抖，脉搏变成巨大的鼓点在她耳边响起，她深深地呼吸，一只手紧紧地和她相握，让她能鼓起勇气问：“那……我父亲呢？他怎么了？”

数个糟糕的设想充满了她，德拉科的另一只手几乎要把校袍的一角揉烂了，她还是连累了她的父亲。邓布利多承诺父亲会呆在阿兹卡班——虽然那是在坐牢，但他不会因为她和母亲的改弦更张而受到任何生命威胁，可现在呢？连摄魂怪都成了黑魔王的爪牙！

德拉科抬手抹掉眼泪，把呜咽的声音憋在喉咙里，她甚至在想，如果她早一点成为哈利的媚娃，凤凰社是不是会多注意她父亲的问题，如果她没有听从脑子里那些奇怪的想法，觉得不该这么快答应哈利，他也不会犹豫这几天。身侧，哈利的视线一直落在她脸上，灼热，哪怕不去看，德拉科也能感受到他的担忧和安慰。

“黑魔王带走了很多人，我们不确定你父亲在不在其中。”斯内普把他们带进办公室，他说得似乎还有很多可能，然而连德拉科也知道，当阿兹卡班被攻破，卢修斯怎么可能不跟着黑魔王离开那里？

德拉科的胃因紧张而纠结成一团，腿软得不像话，她下意识去寻找波特的眼睛，一双坚实的手臂搂住她的后腰，哈利站在她身边，眼神坚定而温和地看着她。

深吸一口气，德拉科又转头看向斯内普，说话时声音软弱得不像样：“我母亲呢？”她问，“她知道这件事吗？”

“那里一片狼藉，很多重刑犯都跑了，我们知道这件事的时候，他们还在清点那里还留着哪些罪犯。”斯内普表情严肃，嘴唇抿得像一把刀，然而当他的眼神扫过德拉科的时候，里面的怜悯几乎刺痛了德拉科。他继续说，“邓布利多去了马尔福夫人那里——他认为这件事你和你母亲需要知道。”

他指向壁炉，德拉科看过去，火焰里出现她母亲疲惫的脸出现。

德拉科立刻推开波特向壁炉扑过去，眼泪又再次不成器地流了满脸，她跪坐在没铺地毯的地上，地窖特有的冰冷顺着腿爬遍全身，德拉科哽咽着看向纳西莎，“妈妈，父亲……父亲他……”

“德拉科，冷静。”纳西莎的声音一如既往地温和而充满力量，即使经过火焰的扭曲，德拉科依旧能看到她眼里的安慰。她点点头，抽泣了两声。一个人影停在她身边，哈利动作轻柔地拍着她的肩膀。

纳西莎看了他一眼，视线又回到德拉科身上。“在今天早上，我给你父亲的信刚刚送到阿兹卡班。”她平静地说，语调非常缓慢，这是在给德拉科混乱的大脑接受消息的时间，“我不知道劫狱发生之前他有没有看到，但我在里面详细地说明了现在的状况——你的身体变化，还有我的决定，以及你和波特先生的事。如果他选择回到黑魔王身边……”纳西莎语气渐弱，德拉科看到痛苦从她母亲脸上划过，“你要有准备。”

准备什么？准备和父亲决裂——不，他们互不相干已经是最好的结果，真正可怕的是，黑魔王用卢修斯来威胁他们。

像是有沉重的铅块从喉咙一直坠到胃里，出于某种羞愧，她垂下眼睛，不敢看向她的母亲。德拉科的指甲抠着地面，恨自己把一个家变成了这样。即使他憎恨黑魔王，但他们家那时是站在一起的——恐惧、受到威胁，但他们并肩站在黑暗中。如果不是她，马尔福不会被迫放弃任何一个家人。

“上帝，德拉科，你在想什么？”哈利突然提高音量，抓着她的肩膀大声说。德拉科被迫抬起头，隔着朦胧的泪水看到哈利不可置信的脸，“你在自责——不，你为什么要自责，你……”他声音低下来，自己找到了答案，“天啊，你怎么能这么想？如果有人要为这件事负责，那也是我！”

“是我要和你纠缠在一起的！”德拉科发泄般大声喊叫，耳边隐约传来母亲小声的惊呼，但她把它们排除在外，沉重的情绪压着她，与其说是对哈利，不如说她是在骂自己：“是我开始的这一切！”

“那你后悔了吗？”哈利握着她的肩膀轻声问。

他的声音颤抖如深秋枝头最后的枯叶，摇摇欲坠，只要她轻轻点头，就能压下最后一根稻草，德拉科呼吸一窒，她的心里塞了太多激烈的情绪，混乱得像永远解不开的绳结，但哈利的问题却成了最锋利的刀，击中了她不能思考的部分。

德拉科哑声说：“没有。”这是她认为自己最悲哀的地方——她责怪自己，却从没有为和哈利之间的感情后悔。

如果不是那个让她变成媚娃的咒语，她知道她会回归家庭，和哈利渐行渐远，她会把所有对他的感情锁在心底最深的角落，成为哈利·波特的敌人。

而现在，他在她面前，眼睛里盛着如此深厚的感情。

德拉科扑进波特的怀抱里，搂住他的脖子，低声痛哭。

哈利温暖的手掌覆在她颤抖的背上，就像一个支柱。

“德拉科，波特先生说的是真的吗？”纳西莎的声音传来，德拉科如梦初醒，她在哈利的衣服上蹭了蹭脸，离开那个支持着她的怀抱，哽咽着说，“妈妈，我……”

她母亲严厉地打断了她：“这不是你的错。”跃动的的火焰里，德拉科看到纳西莎板起脸来，“你不该……”

她看起来有很长的一段话要讲，但是从炉火的另一头突然传来一声惊讶的高呼，那隐约是邓布利多的声音，纳西莎立刻扭过头去，急匆匆地对德拉科说了一句“是你父亲的消息”就离开了。

德拉科紧张地靠近壁炉，心脏像被绞紧了一样，她的脸色此时一定苍白得不像话，因为当她无助地看向哈利的时候，担忧几乎要从他脸上溢出来，“这不会是坏消息，是吗？”德拉科哀求着问，事实上她也不明白自己在向谁哀求，只是她真的很害怕。

“不会的，不会。”哈利轻声说。

纳西莎离开的这段时间里，整个房间都被冰冷的寂静充斥，德拉科不知道邓布利多带来的是什么消息，但她诚恳地希望那不要太糟。

所幸在德拉科焦急得无法呼吸之前，纳西莎重新出现在壁炉里，她脸上挂着一个很矜持的笑容，德拉科扑上去急切地问：“是什么，妈妈，父亲怎么了？”

“噢，德拉科，”纳西莎毫不掩饰她的表情，“不要担心，这是个好消息——你父亲回来了。”

“什么？”三个人惊讶的声音同时响起，就连斯内普也眯着眼睛惊呼。

德拉科从没想过这个可能，她茫然地转头和哈利对视，又看向纳西莎，喃喃道：“为什么……父亲不是被黑魔王带走了吗？”

“黑魔王没有亲自到阿兹卡班去，是食死徒和摄魂怪执行了这个袭击。”纳西莎说，“看来你父亲看到了我的信，他的确跟着走了，但中途他抢走了别人的魔杖跑了，傲罗们发现他的时候，他正躲在一个山洞里，受了点伤，而他旁边是被击晕的——”纳西莎突然停下，一直看着德拉科的眼睛瞥了一眼哈利，语调降低了下来，谨慎地说，“小矮星彼得。”

这真的是一个绝对的好消息。

它代表了太多了。这意味着她父亲选择了她，意味着即使要背叛黑魔王、要放弃离开阿兹卡班的机会，父亲读完那封信后也许还不到一个小时里，就选择了德拉科的生命。

母亲没有骗她。她的父亲真的会选择她。德拉科咬着嘴唇，眼泪失去控制地落了满脸，或许有几缕头发被泪水黏在了脸上——但管他的，德拉科已经被巨大的喜悦淹没，她用袖子邋遢地抹去绝大部分的泪水，正想说些什么，却被斯内普的声音打断了。

他的教授向前一步，拧着眉头说，“小矮星彼得？为什么他会在卢修斯那里？”

德拉科这才注意到这个名字。她回过头，看到哈利浑身僵硬，嘴唇抿成一条锋利的线。小矮星彼得。虫尾巴。德拉科想起来，他是那个出卖了哈利父母，导致西里斯·布莱克被冤枉入狱十几年的叛徒。是他让黑魔王复活，导致了今天的一切。

那大概是除了黑魔王以外，哈利最恨的人。

现在换成德拉科担心哈利了，她握住哈利的手，拇指轻轻摩挲他的手背。

“马尔福夫人，介意我向他们说明情况吗？”邓布利多带着笑意的声音响起，纳西莎向旁边看了一眼，点点头，让出了位置，很快，火焰中的人换成了邓布利多。“马尔福先生要用彼得换取一个戴罪立功的机会，而且他以自己拒绝逃狱和自首申请减少刑期。”邓布利多眨眨眼，“非常果断的决定，不是吗？”

这真是非常、非常马尔福。德拉科想起年幼时父亲站在宽大的书桌后，刺眼的光线从高高的窗棂照在他身上，那时候德拉科是几岁？这个数字不会超过九的。卢修斯背光的高大背影似乎是她的两倍，他用仿佛掌握了整个世界的语调告诉德拉科：“马尔福只追求永恒的利益和权力。”

那个强大，从来以玩弄权势和人心为傲的父亲从黑魔王回归后就消失了，但现在，德拉科却像是通过这短短的几句话见到了曾经熟悉的卢修斯·马尔福。

“那么小矮星彼得呢？”哈利的声音没有半点起伏，斯内普也紧盯着壁炉，德拉科注意到他攥着黑袍的拳头冒出了青筋。

“噢，哈利。”邓布利多慈爱地说，“他被关起来了——原谅我不能告诉你，但我保证，他会为他的错赎罪。”显然他们关押那个叛徒的地方是个秘密，在任何人想要追问前，邓布利多转过话头，将视线落在德拉科和哈利密不可分的手上，笑着说：“马尔福先生被安排在一个秘密的地方治疗，他的行为值得嘉奖，直到阿兹卡班能够恢复它的正常秩序，以及马尔福先生痊愈时，威森加摩会重新判定他的上诉。”

这代表着，这段期间内她的父亲会在一个安全的地方养伤，德拉科之前的担心是白费的。噢，萨拉查啊，这样的担心最好永远不会实现。

就像是终于卸下了心头最沉重的负担，德拉科前所未有地感到轻松，她想，或许——或许波特把她变成媚娃真的是一件好事，这件事或许有一些小小的瑕疵，但，天啊，最后的结果满足了德拉科所有的愿望。她最深处的，本以为永远不可能实现的愿望，都以这样的方式达成了。她和哈利要结下一个永恒的契约，她离开了想坟场一样的庄园，她不需要每天听着地牢的惨叫和哀嚎，不需要活在贝拉姨妈和黑魔王疯狂的逼迫里，脱离了那些修柜子和谋杀的可怕任务，他们一家人暂时地脱离了威胁。

在她前面六年的校园生活里中，德拉科总是叫哈利“救世主”。但看在梅林的份上，她从来不觉得哈利是。三年级前，哈利是个瘦弱的小鸡仔，有智力的人都不会认为他能战胜黑魔王；三年级后，哈利迅速长成了一个性感健壮的男孩，但那时，德拉科不认为他是救世主，是因为她开始明白了黑魔王的恐怖，有一小部分被青春期萌动情感操纵的她不希望哈利的生命因此受到威胁。

现在，德拉科开始由衷地希望哈利就是那个天选之子，会像所有戏剧里的主角一样，毫不费力（并且完全不受到任何威胁）地杀死邪恶的反派，轻松地取得胜利。

可是他们的生活不是戏剧，战争也永远比想像残酷。

“他真的无法逃脱惩罚了，是吗？”哈利轻声说，目光没有焦点地落在某个地方，和德拉科贴在一起的掌心满是黏腻冰冷的汗。

这和他安慰德拉科时的温暖坚定完全不同。德拉科因为卢修斯而飞扬的情绪下落，默不作声地用肩膀紧贴哈利的胳膊，听到邓布利多说：“不会了，哈利，他会为一切付出代价。”白胡子巫师的声音肯定又柔和。

如果同样的事发生在德拉科身上，无论别人如何保证法律会严惩虫尾巴，她也会用一切黑暗的手段亲自折磨他。但对于哈利而言，这个保证似乎足够了。他抹了把脸，表情稍微放松了一些，对担心的德拉科安慰地笑笑，利落地从地上起身，然后伸手拉起德拉科，右手稳稳撑住她的腰，低声说，“他应得的。”

德拉科半倚靠哈利的臂膀里，她听着哈利的心跳，感受到那僵硬的手臂和汗湿的手掌，突然觉得或许看起来是哈利在支撑她，但其实，抱着德拉科或许才是哈利不让自己失控的原因。

“别说些好听的话了，邓布利多。”斯内普冷冷地说，“你我都明白虫尾巴会不顾一切地爬回他的主人那里，而他……或许不在乎虫尾巴的命，但他绝不会让人这样羞辱他的威严。”

斯内普现实的话带来一片冰冷的沉默，哈利抿紧了嘴角。

邓布利多叹了口气，“这是之后要考虑的问题了……在此之前，还有更紧急的事情——关于哈利和德拉科的事。”

“那不——”

“那很重要。”邓布利多打断斯内普的话。

“事实上，”德拉科看了一眼陷在自己情绪里的哈利，用她能做到的最平静且肯定的语气说，“我们决定尽快完成整个求偶了。”

老天，她现在看起来一团糟——脸上黏糊糊的满是泪痕，眼皮肿痛，德拉科保证因为她过度的哭泣那里会像个核桃，还有她的声音，沙哑得像被砂纸磨过，衣服也糟乱不体面。这绝不是她想要向别人宣布自己“婚期”的场景，但她觉得这可能是她做过最正确的事。

两位教授都把目光投向她，哈利瞪大了眼睛，那双明亮的绿眼睛终于不再沉浸在痛苦中，德拉科冲他微笑，还没来得及说话，一声惊呼就传到她耳朵里：“什么？德拉科，你刚才说了什么？”

噢，纳西莎。

她怎么忘了他的母亲就在壁炉的另一头？上一次见面德拉科还告诉她的母亲她不想过早地和哈利走到最后一步！

德拉科立刻看见纳西莎代替邓布利多再次出现，她来回看着她和哈利，“这是真的吗？德拉科，你决定——”

耳朵冒着热气，德拉科缩了缩脖子说，“呃，是的，妈妈。”

她盯着自己的鞋尖，说实话，如果不是斯内普再晚来半个小时，或许现在她和哈利已经进入最后一个阶段了。感到哈利仍在愣愣地看着她，德拉科用手肘轻轻撞了他一下。

“噢，噢——我，我们……是的，马尔福夫人，我们决定要完成求偶。”

“天啊。”纳西莎小声惊呼，手轻轻掩着嘴唇，“这真是……噢，谁给你们举行仪式呢？”

媚娃和她们的伴侣在完成契约是需要一个仪式。它并不复杂，只需要一个得到两方信任的见证者在场，他们的精神和魔法会通过连结正式结合在一起，共享生命和魔力，比起前面通常耗时耗力的三个阶段，最后的步骤简单得只需要十几分钟。而且见证者甚至不需要是一个巫师，只要媚娃和伴侣愿意，他们甚至可以选择一只猫，只要它同时被德拉科的哈利所信任和喜爱。

这个问题德拉科还没有考虑过。说真的，在此之前和哈利结合所代表的一切占据了她绝大部分的思维，纳西莎的问题让她想到，这个见证者需要她和哈利都亲密且信任——然而问题在于，德拉科除了她的父母之外还会信任谁呢？而且以萨拉查的名字起誓，哈利信任的人或许能排出一个长长的名单，但这里面从头到尾都不会有卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎的名字。

德拉科和哈利面面相觑，一时间竟都无法回答。


	20. Chapter 20

20

纳西莎和卢修斯不可能再暴露于人前，现在想要他们命的食死徒比比皆是，而且德拉科成了个媚娃的事也不能外泄，这就导致他们实际能选择的见证人变得非常局限。

在整整三天的抓耳挠腮里，赫敏用一个咒语解决了这个问题。

“斯内普。”赫敏神情复杂地收起魔杖，看着升腾在哈利和德拉科中间的黑色人形烟雾，“这真是……超出我想象又诡异地合理。”

“这在我身上倒是说得通，”德拉科摸着下巴若有所思，“毕竟他是我最喜欢的老师。”

“可是在我身上说不通啊！”哈利目瞪口呆地看着那团隐隐透出斯内普五官的烟雾，“你确定不是你的咒语出错了吗？”

赫敏严厉地瞪了他一眼，没好气地说，“我百分百确定这个咒语没有出现任何问题！”

然而哈利还是很难接受他竟然信任斯内普这个事实——他是说，那可是斯内普！他都不敢想象去拜托那个男人做他和德拉科契约的见证者是什么场面！

周五晚上，哈利洗完澡出来的时候，德拉科正翘着两条腿在床上晃来晃去。

“你不知道斯内普教授在我开口的时候表情有多凝重。”德拉科听到脚步声，头也不回地说。

哈利拿过毛巾搭在头上，站在火堆旁擦拭湿淋淋的头发，一边在心里感叹德拉科优越的浴室环境，一边期待地问：“他同意了吗？”

德拉科翻了个身，撑着下巴歪头看过去，边用手指卷着她长长的金发，边大方地将视线纠缠在哈利结实的小腹上，半真半假地抱怨：“用速干咒，你这个白痴。这废了我好大功夫——说真的，他一听到你的名字脸色就臭得可以，要不是邓布利多突然出现，我怀疑他根本就不会同意。”

“噢，”哈利用魔杖把头发快速弄干，愉快地低笑：“太棒了。”

“邓布利多说最快下周就可以进行仪式，他问我可不可以，”德拉科偷偷看了他一眼，又假装专注于玩弄自己的头发，“我答应了——呃，不是说我不想问你……”他飞快地说。

哈利走到床边，俯下身在德拉科额头亲了一口，“你可以做这个决定，宝贝，要我说最好明天就完成契约。”

某两个音节让德拉科嫌弃地吐了吐舌头，食指点在哈利因为魁地奇训练而结实起来的胸膛上，“看在萨拉查的份上，收起你不知从哪里学来的恶心称呼吧。”然后她又转了转眼睛，露出一个邪恶的笑——一个标准的，哈利见过无数次的恶作剧前的笑：“如果你想明天就完成契约，你忘了我们还有重要的一步没有做吗？”

“我当然记得。”哈利因为她话语中的暗示而目光暗沉，笨重的黑框眼镜后，那双绿眼睛盯着德拉科裸露在外的皮肤，手掌顺着腰侧滑动。

“我一直很好奇，你从哪里来的那么多麻瓜衣服？”

他说的是德拉科的各种颜色的大T恤和只能盖住一点屁股的棉质短裤。德拉科吻着哈利坚毅的下巴，享受他喷洒在自己耳边温热的气息，漫不经心地回答：“在我一整个星期不理你的时候。我从杂志上订购的，虽然我很好奇你为什么总是穿它们，但我不可能买外出的那些——所以我选了睡衣，它们看起来也挺像你的那些。”

衣服到了没多久，哈利就开始留宿德拉科的寝室，而在某天晚上试穿后，德拉科发现这些睡衣不仅穿起来舒服……还总能让哈利的手离不开她的大腿。后面这个原因就不必告诉这个格兰芬多了。

但是她话里透露出来的信息已经足够哈利兴奋的了。

“德拉科，”他轻声叫她的名字，脸上挂着一个得意的笑容，“你一边生我的气，一边买来和我一样的衣服？”

他用力拥抱着德拉科，把她按进被丝绸覆盖的柔软床垫，“虽然我确定自己从没穿过这样的裤子。”他伸出食指和拇指对着德拉科的臀部比划了一个长度，调笑她短裤的款式。

德拉科脸颊泛红，这本来不是什么大事，可为什么从哈利的嘴里说出来会这么丢脸？“滚开，这是女款！别说的像你不是那个盯着我腿不放的人一样！”她咬着哈利的嘴唇凶狠地说。

“我当然是。”哈利毫不介意地迅速承认，难以想象那个一开始连接吻都不熟练的人是怎么变得这么厚颜无耻的。哈利的手直接抓住她裸露的大腿，把它们用力分开，“你从来没有把它们暴露在阳光底下，是不是？它白得像牛奶，当我摸你的时候，感觉就像在抚摸一个柔软弹滑的果冻。尤其是你的腿根——你知道你这里有多敏感吗？”德拉科吞咽了一下，发现自己竟然随着他的话热起来，“每次我用拇指擦过这里，你都会挺起腰，你的腿会微微颤抖，然后夹着我，不管哪里——还记得前天晚上你夹住我脖子的时候吗？我正要把舌头伸进你的肚脐里……”

梅林。哈利·波特说下流话的时候简直是人格分裂一样。

但是德拉科喜欢他这样。

全世界，在整个巫师世界所有崇拜救世主的人里，只有她能看到这样的哈利。这种独一无二带给德拉科的挑逗是难以抵抗的，她轻轻喘着气，腰椎处传来一片酥麻感。如果这就是哈利想要的效果，那么他做到了。

德拉科喘息着，听到自己声音开始因莫名的期待而颤抖：“要继续被斯内普打断的那天吗？”

哈利轻轻笑了一声，有一会儿，他眼里闪动着德拉科难以理解的情绪，他吻住她的双唇，手臂撑在德拉科身体两侧，牢牢锁住她，呼出的气息湿热地喷洒在德拉科的嘴唇上，“我想要你知道……”

老天，他什么时候能改一改煽情的破毛病？没错，有些时候哈利毫不羞涩地表达感情确实会让她更进入状态，但是有些时候，她需要更直接的行动。而幸运的是，她知道该如何让哈利·波特在床上丢掉他虚伪的格兰芬多情怀。

“忘了它吧。”德拉科捧住他的脸颊，热切地堵住他的嘴，“现在，你的任务是让我变成你的。”

哈利果然放弃了可能的一箩筐废话，他喉咙里发出一声低低的嘶吼，毫不犹豫地缠住德拉科细嫩的舌尖，大手将棉质的睡衣推上去，露出两个白嫩的乳房。

淡红色的乳尖因为突然接触冰冷的空气而可怜巴巴地缩起来，哈利知道她喜欢什么，他放开德拉科的嘴唇，温热的口腔温柔地将乳尖纳入口中。德拉科喘了一声，十指插进哈利头发里，感受舌头不断舔弄的感觉。

为什么他无论哪里都有力？舌尖理应是人身上最柔软的地方才对。媚娃——或是别的什么东西在她体内，为哈利和她的亲密接触而高声尖叫，渴望地祈求着更多，德拉科挺起胸膛喘息着，“另一边，哈利。”

格兰芬多顺从地用一只手按在被冷落的一边，拇指和食指碾磨渐渐展开的深红色乳晕，让她的乳头硬起来。哈利充满力量感的身体压在她身上，肢体力量上的悬殊差距让她很难动弹，微妙的束缚感带给德拉科更多的快感，就像是她完全被哈利所掌控——被一年级起就和她针锋相对的天才男孩。

一个被她父亲鄙夷的混血，一个和她完全相反，又难以抗拒被吸引的格兰芬多。

一个六年里不间断地仇视德拉科的人。

不对，应该说是四年才对。德拉科纠正自己，发出一声轻笑。

“什么事这么开心？”哈利抬起头凑过来，沿着她脆弱的颈部一路啄吻，手掌包裹住她的乳房揉捏，把乳肉从指缝里挤出来。

“Hmm，”德拉科因为他的动作缩了一下，她的内裤已经有点湿了，哈利裤子里的东西也硬着顶在她腿根，德拉科伸手拉下哈利的裤子，灼热的性器迫不及待地跳出来，她看了一眼，坏主意蠢蠢欲动。德拉科拉长声音说，“在想它那么久没上战场，会不会不好用了。”

事实证明最好不要挑衅一个男性在床上的能力，哈利在一瞬间的停滞后抬起上半身，抓着德拉科的大腿把她用力地拖下来，让她湿润的下身被固定在他通红的性器下。“和这段时间相比，你觉得以前的更好用吗？”哈利沙哑的声音响起，德拉科从他的眼神里看到了赌气的成分——噢，他难道在跟以前的自己作比较？

德拉科为哈利奇怪的嫉妒心扯起笑容。她只能模糊地记得以前和哈利做爱的过程，说实话，或许变成一个媚娃能让她和哈利的性爱更热烈一点——因为以前的和现在几乎没有可比性。

在这之前，她可从不会因为一个亲吻就动情到这个地步。

“为什么不让我验证一下呢？”德拉科脱掉上衣，看着哈利高高翘起的性器，轻轻舔过下唇，伸手想要摸一摸它。

但是哈利制止了她。

哈利突然从床边拿起一根魔杖，德拉科只能在短暂的一瞥中隐约看见山楂木的色泽，在她能质问哈利要干什么之前，她两只手的手腕就被一个咒语捆在了头顶的床板上。

“你有什么毛病？”德拉科挣扎了一下，瞪大眼睛看着哈利抬起她的大腿，把她的膝弯放在肩膀。这样的姿势使得她的腰完全离开了被褥悬在半空——而且，她的下身完全对着哈利的下巴。

“今天我会做好一切的。”他的舌头舔过上唇，眼睛里闪烁着邪恶的光芒，山楂木冰凉的杖身突然贴上德拉科鼓鼓的阴部，隔着两层布料的轻微接触像一道闪电般爬遍她全身。

代表着巫师尊严的魔杖贴在她微微抽搐的地方，一个简单的咒语就让她仅剩的衣物消失不见。

“哇哦，”哈利小声叫着，德拉科奇异地因为他透露着敬畏的语气而羞红了脸，“看看你，”他凑近了一些，气息氤氲在德拉科潮湿的穴口，“你真美，德拉科。”

德拉科的脚趾头蜷缩起来，赤裸的目光让她难以顺利地把责骂的话说得充满气势，听起来更像是在撒娇，“闭嘴——你不是没见过，快放我下来！”

“不。”快速地拒绝。绿眼睛里燃烧着高涨的欲火，让他看起来既凶猛又危险，“格兰芬多从不食言。德拉科，我说过今天我要让你舒服。”

他低声嘟囔着：“那些录像带是怎么做的来着……”

“你在说什——啊！”

两根手指突然陷进她紧闭的穴口，按压在她的阴蒂上，德拉科甚至能感受到和高热娇嫩的黏膜相比微凉而粗糙的指节，酥麻感让她发出窒息一般的喘气声，而那磨人的手指还没等她适应，就开始上下摩擦起来。

“你好热，德拉科，这里会让你舒服吗？”哈利空闲的另一只手摸上她的后腰，给她轻微的支撑力，又不停地在她腰和臀的交接处来回滑动。

一阵湿意从身体深处涌出，她相信哈利一定感受到了，因为他像得到了赞赏一般更富技巧性地上下打圈，黏腻的水声随着他的动作从德拉科的下身传出。“操，哈利……”德拉科被强烈的快感刺激着，想要伸手挡住眼睛，却想起自己的手仍被束缚着。

“是我操你。”哈利咧嘴一笑，手指放过她被弄得红肿的阴蒂，直直送进了她闭合的阴道。

哈利·波特把手指放进了她的下体。这句话像是被施了十几个放大咒一样占据了德拉科的思维，让她的小腹堆积出更多快感。这真是绝妙的感受——清晰地体会到自己的身体在不断地蠕动着夹紧哈利坚实的手指，那是无数次从她手里夺过金色飞贼的手，是一年级拒绝她的手。

德拉科呜咽一声，因为那手指开始浅浅地抽动起来，她甚至能感受到哈利被修剪得整齐短促的指甲是如何小心地擦过她每一处褶皱，难以控制的渴望战胜了德拉科的理智，她的羞耻心暂时地离家出走了，“看在梅林的份上，快一点！”

然而哈利抽出了手指，德拉科不满地瞪着他，刚要开口，就看到哈利把湿淋淋的手指放在嘴边舔了一下。“没什么味道，”他在德拉科惊讶的眼神里说，然后跃跃欲试地用两只手指分开她包裹着穴口的两瓣嫩肉，“或许我该再试一试。”

在德拉科能阻止之前，哈利的舌头就顺着被打开一点的口子钻进了她的身体，像一尾灵活的鱼上下翻涌，啧啧的水声变得更大，她的每一根神经都在颤抖，呼吸被上涌的欲望堵在胸口，又无法从失声的喉咙释放，哈利的舌头在她体内开拓着，两只手死死抓住她不断挺起的臀部揉搓，德拉科的指甲陷进她的枕头里，想要摆脱这过于激烈的快感，却被禁锢在绝对的力量之下。

“不，不要……”灼烧感在腹部不断攀升，德拉科摇着头大喊，哈利高挺的鼻梁因为他过于深入的动作而无耻地蹭上了她的阴蒂，那颗硬挺的小东西被微凉的鼻尖刮蹭着，而罪魁祸首还嫌不够似地捏住她一侧乳尖轻轻揉搓拉扯，带给她轻微的疼痛，却更让她的欲火高涨。

几根手指加入哈利舌头的活动，德拉科甚至没有感受到什么疼痛，两根手指就深埋进来，粗糙的舌面向四周推开，而手指则负责往深处前进，它们摸索着在湿透的穴肉中找什么东西，细致地摸过每一处藏起来的缝隙，攀升的快感几乎要把德拉科逼疯。

而哈利很快就找到了。

一个小巧的突起，藏得很深，却隐藏着更大的威力。当哈利碰到它的时候，德拉科整个人都剧烈地弹动了一下，差点就挣脱了哈利的掌控，她大口地吸气，难以相信这剧烈的刺激——老天，那几乎要把她的脑子都劈碎了。

“噢，我找到了。”哈利抬起头，得意地笑着，德拉科虚弱地看他一眼，注意到他的下巴和鼻尖都变得亮晶晶……联想到是什么让他变成这样，还真是让人无比羞耻。“那是什么？”德拉科难以理解，她不明白为什么自己的身体藏着这么一个东西。

哈利带着满满的温柔和爱意倾身下来，吻住她的嘴唇，而因为他的动作，德拉科在空中几乎要断掉的腰终于能靠在松软的床垫里，哈利逗弄着她的舌尖，手指仍不停歇地抽动着，德拉科从他嘴里尝到了自己的味道——淡淡的说不上来的淫靡。

他没有回答德拉科的问题，在一个温柔的吻后，他们深深地看着对方，德拉科把他的头发向后拨去，露出那道闪电伤疤，在缠绕的眼神里，不需要说出口的感情在其中流动，他们都知道对方的意思。

哈利胯部移动，火热的性器抵在德拉科下身。他抽出手指，德拉科的阴部因为突然离去的抚慰而收缩着。“你真的确定了吗？”他低声问，吻流连在德拉科的脸颊和嘴角。

即便是在这样的气氛下，德拉科也忍不住翻了个白眼，“对，没错，我后悔了——梅林，我真的怀疑你很希望我这么说。”

哈利笑了一声，“我可没有。”

“你这么优柔寡断，要不是我，恐怕直到毕业你仍是个处男。”德拉科毫不留情地嘲笑，哈利挑起眉毛，稍稍一动，让坚硬的龟头重重地碾压过德拉科敏感的阴蒂，让她的得意变成失神的呻吟。

之前被忽略的渴望再次涌上来，她的下身因为欲求不满而抽搐，非常清晰的来自媚娃对结束稳定期的渴望出现在德拉科脑海里，他们早到了能完成契约的阶段，却各种原因停留在稳定期，媚娃急于固定伴侣的天性都快被憋出毛病了——要不是因为德拉科和完全纯种的媚娃存在差别，她不可能等到现在的。

像是有人在催促她一样，德拉科突然升起了强烈的渴求，她圈住哈利的腰，脚跟在他的后背移动。哈利去掉了绑住她手腕的咒语，让她能搂住哈利的肩膀。“不要废话了，操我。”

“你可真是……”哈利沉沉地从喉咙里咕哝一声，他的眼神幽暗且沉郁，透过深不见底的绿色，德拉科能看到对她无尽的爱意。哈利拿下她的一只手摁在床上，结着薄薄茧子的手覆盖上来，十指缠绕着握在一起，他的胸膛因为情事而泛着水光，某种野性的气质从他身体里散发出来，德拉科着迷地看着他，下身渗出更多甜蜜的汁液。

性器抵在入口，粗硬的触感让德拉科难耐地呻吟。

“我爱你。”他说。然后阴茎破开紧实的穴口，膨胀的龟头切实地进入了德拉科，轻微的撕裂感让她睁大了眼睛，嘴巴微微张开，然而唯一占据她思维的却是那句简短却毫不犹豫的话。

这甚至让她的思绪都出现了空白，直到哈利缓缓向更深处推进，她才稍微回过神来。

“你，你说什么？”她虚弱地问，迫切地寻找哈利的眼睛。

“我爱你。”那双眼睛毫不犹豫地看着她，哈利的额头渗出汗水，沿着他的鼻梁滑落到鼻尖，又从鼻尖下坠，落在德拉科紧绷的小腹。他温柔地俯下身，性器一寸一寸地填满她紧实的阴道，那跟几根手指完全不同，它是坚硬的、火热的，毫无阻隔，像是烧红的烙铁，又像世间最温柔的刑具。

德拉科喘息着，在莫名其妙涌起的眼泪掉下来之前拉过哈利的脸，深深地吻他。哈利的性器在下面侵占她，而德拉科的舌头几乎要伸进哈利的喉咙里。

终于，当他的阴茎全部塞进来，蜷曲的毛发挨上德拉科的，两个人都同时发出一声呻吟。“你会痛吗？”哈利含糊地问，手掌放在德拉科耳侧，拇指轻柔地按揉她的耳廓。

德拉科感受着体内因扩张而泛起的酸胀——那和她的充实感和满足感比起来微不足道，她动了动屁股，迎向哈利，满意地听到他发出忍耐的吼声。“你对自己的尺寸太自信了。”她懒懒地说，其实哈利有个超出正常水准太多的阴茎，粗长，龟头比柱身更粗且微微上翘，每一根青筋都彰显这它蓬勃的生命力，但是德拉科可不会承认这个。

对于德拉科的‘侮辱’，哈利只是挑了挑眉头，没有争辩什么，他用了另一种方式来反驳德拉科。

阴茎微微后退，里面的软肉争先恐后地想要合拢，然而那粗大的部分毫不停歇地再次重重撞了进去，哈利在德拉科的呻吟声中埋下头，把柔软的乳房抓起，牙齿划过娇嫩的皮肤，舌头紧随其后用湿润的抚慰舔过，德拉科觉得自己像一叶浮在水中的孤舟，船身因为暴风雨而渗水，一切都一团糟。

“你真的好棒，德拉科……”哈利一边缓慢地抽插，一边低声呢喃，他的嘴唇在德拉科的胸膛、腹部、手腕游移，当德拉科因为快感而啜泣时，他会安抚地把她的呜咽声吞进嘴里。他看着德拉科的眼神仿佛她是世界上最珍贵的宝物，那让德拉科的心都化成软趴趴的浆糊。很长一段时间里，他们都保持着缓和的速度，把更多的精力放在亲吻上——为了让德拉科的密穴能适应哈利的尺寸。

尽管哈利看起来真的忍得很辛苦，但他一直保持着理智，直到德拉科的腿暗示性地夹紧他的腰，哈利才长舒一口气，直起身，两只宽厚的手掌按在德拉科细瘦的胯部，把阴茎抽出一半，再狠狠操进去。

他大声地喘息，德拉科和他不相上下。哈利摆了摆腰，找到那个让德拉科恐惧的地方，毫不留情地撞上去，德拉科听到巨大的心脏跳动声鼓噪在她耳边，她的脚趾因为快感抓起，每当哈利操到那里，快感就像爆炸一样从下腹泵向四肢百骸。德拉科抑制不住地把指甲掐进哈利的小臂，她随着哈利的撞击而颤动，微弱的烛光从哈利背后照过来，让他汗湿的小麦色肌肤像笼上一层神圣的光泽，宝石般的眼睛被欲火充斥，他的下颌因为忍耐快感而绷成一条锋利的线——他看起来完全像一个所向披靡的战神。

而我是第一个被他征服的人。

德拉科被这个联想刺激得浑身颤抖。

“德拉科……”哈利的声音沙哑地胡乱喊她的名字，像是除了只有这样才能发泄他心里满涨的感情，他的眼神固定在德拉科脸上，不断加快速度操进更深的地方。

灼热的火焰在德拉科体内燃烧，媚娃——噢，忘了什么媚娃吧，德拉科，你得承认，再多的借口都不能否定你就是热爱这个感觉！

当哈利埋在她身体深处，她层层堆叠的软肉包裹着他的坚硬，当那句“我爱你”从哈利口中说出，一种深深的联系在他们之间建立，他们如此亲密，这感觉几乎比任何事都重要。像是实现了最隐秘的愿望，又像是幼时第一次骑着心仪的扫帚飞上蓝天。过于剧烈的感情充斥着德拉科，她把头埋在哈利被汗水浸湿的颈侧，任由眼泪顺着脸颊滑落。

哈利抱起她，让她能完全依靠在他的怀抱里，他低吼着失去了节奏，每一次都用尽力气要把自己完全塞进德拉科的身体里，而这个姿势无疑让他进得更深。

先前累积的快感几乎要到达顶峰，每当哈利推进来一次，就把更多的感觉挤进来，德拉科绷紧腰部，急促地喘气，舌尖绽放出一声高过一声的低吟。“哈利，噢，不……我，我就要……”德拉科失神地感受到一股力量凝聚在她身体里，有什么东西就要爆发了。

“我也是，德拉科。上帝，我爱你……”哈利衔住她的嘴唇，德拉科被动承受着这一切，说实话，她几乎已经失去了任何行动力，她的四肢软得像水母，唯一的支点就是那根狠操着自己的阴茎。

像是天文塔那晚上的奇妙感觉又流淌在她心间，那时候他们不明白这是什么，然而现在，德拉科相信哈利也明白，他们的求偶正在大步跨入最后一个阶段——她从没想过这感觉如此强烈，不是身体上的快感，而是她的灵魂在尖叫着高潮。

她听到哈利也发出一声难耐的咆哮，剧烈的水声昭示了他们此时的激烈，哪怕是最下流的妓女听到德拉科的叫床声也要捂起耳朵，她的床发出嘎吱声，但相比起别的声音而言它太细微了，除了给这场情事增添一点伴乐外没有任何作用。

在哈利射进她身体里的时候，德拉科的大脑都因为快感而颤抖，眼前朦胧地出现一片白光，她张着嘴无助地呼吸着，脖子向后仰起，她甚至看到了幻觉——一些莫名其妙的白色羽毛和一个渐渐消失的鸟笼。

一个轻微的“咔哒”声在德拉科的意识中响起，像是一个锁被打开的声音。

德拉科颤抖着，很长一段时间里，她只能微弱地感到哈利从她身体里离开，给了她几个吻，把她放在被子里，抱着她轻声说话，而德拉科只能给出一些本能的反应。

她太困了。

德拉科只能想到这个。

她必须要好好睡一觉。


	21. Chapter 21

21

当德拉科睁开眼睛的时候，他首先感受到的是刺眼的阳光，然后是渐渐流淌进脑子里的记忆。

他的腰上钳着一只结实的胳膊，宽大的手掌和他十指相扣，背贴着另一个人的胸膛。火炉一样的热度从身后传来，但却让德拉科心底发冷。

他在盥洗室被波特击中，变成了一个女人，自以为是地觉得和波特谈着恋爱。他想起自己是怎样软弱地蜷缩在波特怀里，想起每个人异样地看着他，想起——昨晚。

他让波特如此的羞辱他。

德拉科升起巨大的呕吐欲，齿根涌动着酸苦感，他看到散落在枕头上的长长的金发——那是他的，又不是他的。腿根处传来的酸麻是因为他对着波特放荡地张开大腿一整夜，那些黏腻感是因为他让波特射了进来。还有更精彩的吗？有，他因为波特的咒语变成了一个媚娃。

这真的是天大的笑话。德拉科僵硬地躺在床上，看向被扔在柜子上的魔杖。

只需要一个小小的索命咒——绿光一闪，就能让哈利·他妈的·波特下地狱，完全无声的、迅速的，不会让任何人察觉。

但你真的会索命咒吗？一个嘲讽的声音响起。记得盥洗室那个半桶水的钻心剜骨吗？它连只鸡都伤害不了——

闭嘴！德拉科崩溃地想起那个昏暗的盥洗室，他用手捂着胸口，急促而痛苦地喘气，在那里，他失去了他的人生，他的尊严，他的自我，他变成了波特的一条狗——不，媚娃比狗要更糟，至少波特不会发了疯地去操一条狗！

喉头像被巨大的东西堵住，德拉科使劲地吞咽，却没办法让自己好受那么一点。

为什么会这样呢？德拉科感到一抹冰冷的水渍从眼角滑落。他想发脾气，想抓起魔杖破坏眼前见到的所有东西，想杀了波特。但是德拉科痛恨自己的软弱，这软弱让他不能承受黑魔王的压力，让他跑到了那个该死的盥洗室，让波特有机会把他变成这幅鬼样子——甚至现在，还让他无法给罪魁祸首一个惩罚。

无数纷乱的思绪在他脑中飞快闪过，它们除了让德拉科陷入更深的自我唾弃外毫无用处。

他试着移动双腿，却感到一根半硬的东西抵在了一个完全陌生的部位——这个触感打破了德拉科最后的一丝理智，他捂着肚子，翻身坐起，飞快地跑进厕所大声呕吐。浴室里有一面镜子，德拉科可以清晰地看到自己赤裸的、畸形的身体，镜子里的女人坐在地上，长到腰部的金发像流金一样遮住大部分皮肤，纤细到完全不属于男性的骨架被瓷器般的皮肤包在里头，胯部、腰间，还有后背星星点点地散布着情事的痕迹。德拉科只看了一眼，就连胆汁都要吐出来。

那不是他。无论那五官有多相像，这个身体都不是他的。这个事实在德拉科的胃里翻搅，几乎要把他的内脏搅碎，他吐得惊天动地，生理性的泪水糊住了他整个视线，如果可以他甚至想要给自己一个一忘皆空。

“我的天啊，德拉科，你怎么了？”一个担忧的声音响起，波特披着一件睡衣，慌乱地冲进来，想要伸手抚摸他的后背。

德拉科抱住自己大声尖叫着阻止了他：“滚！滚开，不要碰我——”

“上帝，你这是怎么了？你的身体出什么问题了？你这样会着凉的……”他看起来很惊慌，手停滞在半空不敢碰他，然而这样关心的神情是德拉科最不想看到的，它让德拉科想起更多他们所谓的‘恋爱时光’，甜言蜜语混杂着恶心的亲吻，变成一把把刺向他的利刃，让他刚刚平息下来的胃又开始造反。

“着凉？”德拉科虚弱地低声呢喃，把自己藏在膝盖后，厉声说，“在你把我变成这副鬼样子之后你竟然还会担心这个？！”

“哈利·波特——你这个肮脏下流的杂种，你怎么敢这样羞辱我！”德拉科歇斯底里地大喊，指甲把手臂掐得生疼，血液在耳边轰鸣，当波特脸上出现被雷击中一般的怔愣时，德拉科心里产生了报复般的快感。

“你，你想起来了？怎么会这么快……”波特的脸像死人一样青白，但他说的话完全是个错误。

德拉科瞪大眼，不可置信地‘哈’了一声，“你当然希望我这辈子都不要想起来！看我变成这幅样子足够满足你变态的观赏欲——你和你那些恶心的朋友在背后是怎么嘲笑我的？你凭什么摆出这副担心我的嘴脸！”

“不，不是。”波特脸色苍白，无力地摇着头，“我从没有这么看你，德拉科……”

他凭什么敢这样叫自己的名字？德拉科再也控制不住眼眶里的眼泪，当他移动双腿，他可以清晰地感受到一些干掉的硬块从他腿根脱落，这成了压垮德拉科的最后一根稻草，提醒他不仅是外表，他从内而外地被改变了。沉重的痛苦压得他难以呼吸，那感觉就像是两个人的感受。

“闭嘴！滚出去，滚！”

德拉科尖声大喊，完全不在意自己此时看起来像个疯子。

******

今天是完美的周末。

赫敏捧着几本书从公共休息室里走出来，最上面是一本关于媚娃契约的原理之类的。老天，她这段时间几乎要成为一个媚娃专家了。赫敏哼着小调摸了把发尾，然后手指被卡在最后一点的地方。

这该死的毛躁弯曲的头发。赫敏瞪了那些交缠的的褐色杂草一眼，心里抱怨为什么它们就不能变得顺滑一些，就像……就像马尔福。不得不承认，即使在他还是个傲慢的混球时，马尔福那头整齐的短发也是令人印象深刻地华丽。更别提自从它们开始变长，整个霍格沃茨的女孩们都恨不得用复制魔咒把那头绸缎般散发光泽的金发接到自己身上。

话又说回来。赫敏边走边思考起来，媚娃的头发是他们魔力的象征，这大概是什么种族天赋？马尔福家标志性的华丽头发也许是因为他们血液里的媚娃分子？

当她贴着墙转弯，正想得入神的时候，一个人毫无预兆地撞了上来，把赫敏的书全都撞在了地上，幸好她站得稳，只是踉跄了几步就停了下来。

赫敏拍了拍额头，“噢，天啊，这些书可都是被登记在册的，万一坏了就……”她抬起头看了一眼那个冒失鬼，顿时止住了抱怨的话，惊讶地站起身，“梅林！哈利，你怎么回事？！”

她的老友衣着散乱，头发像是被狠狠蹂躏过，左边的镜片裂出五六条痕迹，嘴角还有一片淤青，他的表情就像是被霜打坏的茄子，整个人朝外散发着沮丧阴郁的浓雾。

赫敏拿出魔杖给了那副眼镜一个‘恢复如初’，哈利坐在地上，像是直到这时才发现眼前站着的是谁一样，他窜起来，用力地握住她的手，赫敏发现他的声音沙哑得就像跟谁大声地争吵过，“他……德拉科，德拉科想起来了！”

赫敏吸了一口凉气，这就难怪为什么哈利看起来这么糟糕了——老天，如果马尔福突然想起了所有事，她应该庆幸哈利竟然只是嘴角肿了一点，以马尔福那个敏感脆弱却要用暴力来武装自己的个性，不可饶恕咒都是轻的！

“他看起来完全崩溃了。他一直在呕吐，完全不听我说话，我…赫敏，我没有办法靠近他……”哈利痛苦地捂着眼睛，声音颤抖得不像样。“我没有办法。我能感受到他有多难受——他不想看见我。斯内普去了，我不被允许进去……”他语无伦次地向赫敏解释着，赫敏鼻子一酸，抓住他的手，低声说，“冷静点，哈利，慌乱帮不了你任何事。”

为什么马尔福会突然想起来？按照她和斯内普的判断，只有求偶结束，媚娃和伴侣的契约完成，他们才能同时解除咒语，让马尔福恢复记忆变回男性才对，除非——

“你们做了什么？”她急切地问，飞快地蹲下身捡起所有书，拉着哈利闪进一间空教室里。

“我们……我们结束了稳定期，”哈利小声说，尽管他用了专业的术语，但是翻译成口语，就是说他们上床了。

“他混乱的记忆除了咒语的作用，根本原因还是在于媚娃希望和伴侣结合，这个我想你清楚了，”赫敏飞快地说，也不等哈利回答，就继续道：“现在他突然想起来，恐怕是因为你给了媚娃足够的安全感——或者说信任。马尔福体内的媚娃认为你们不会分开了，所以马尔福的记忆才能恢复。”

哈利苦笑着，“因为我们做了？那算什么……”

赫敏打断他：“不，哈利，你不明白我的意思，”她摸着下巴，这种事情往往当局者迷，再聪明的人陷进感情里也会昏了头脑，嗯，这也不能责怪哈利，毕竟四年级她和罗恩也是同样的不聪明，赫敏看着哈利颓丧的脸，叹了口气，“为什么媚娃会编出一段虚假的记忆？哈利，那是因为马尔福坚信你们没有任何在一起的可能，但他的心又选择了你……我又扯远了，总之，他恢复记忆也许是因为他相信了你对他的感情。”

哈利张了张嘴，想要说什么，却又闭上眼，过了好久，他才继续说，“可是他再也不想看见我了，赫敏，他想起来的时间太糟糕……我从来没想过要他永远这样，但我以为那是在仪式之后。”哈利向后靠在门上，艰难地说。

“哈利，”赫敏抽抽鼻子，为他脸上深深的迷茫和痛苦而感到难过，“你们之间契约不会骗人，他喜欢你的。”

如果说赫敏没有质疑过为什么会是马尔福，那绝对是骗人的。

她一开始只是为了替哈利解决麻烦，然而随着研究日益深入，赫敏感受到了马尔福沉重的感情，也看到了哈利有多么快乐。很难想象她会这么说，但真的，哈利和马尔福在一起的时候像是天生一对。

然而哈利的表情并没有因为她的话而放松下来，他摇头说：“可他真的恨——赫敏，即使他曾经喜欢我，那又怎么样？感情不是一成不变的……”

赫敏难过地发现哈利眼角积蓄着泪水，他嘴角淤青的颜色和面积彰显着动手的人有多愤怒，但哈利像完全不在意似的，眼神灰暗地看着半空。“我们本来要在一周后成为家人……敏，我会不会失去他？”

“噢，哈利！”赫敏看不下去了，她抬手握住哈利变得宽厚的肩膀，坚定地看着他说，“你先前怎么说的来着？不管他再怎么生你的气，你也会道歉到他原谅你为止，你忘了吗？你的决心呢？”

“什么时候你是个会逃避问题的人了？”赫敏握住他的肩膀摇晃，哈利哑口无言，然而不可否认的是，这句话确实把蒙在他心头的乱麻劈开了一条路来。逃避从不是他的作风。

“而且梅林的胡子啊，哈利，你和马尔福已经绑在一起了——你明白这个意义吗？从魔法到灵魂再到身体的结合，你们只差一个形式上的仪式而已！这可不是麻瓜那种随时可以结束的婚姻！”赫敏看到哈利视线的焦点聚集在自己脸上，“除了死亡，没有任何事情可以让你们分开，你现在放弃还太早了！”

“可是……我该怎么做？”

“首先，”赫敏叹了口气，想起马尔福在扭曲的家庭教育下养成的性格，它拍了拍哈利肩上的灰尘，眼神复杂地说：“道歉，哈利。你欠他一个真诚的道歉。”

虽然马尔福大概率不会接受。

“而且，”赫敏想起今天猫头鹰送来的报纸，担忧地看向哈利，“现在绝不是闹脾气的好时候，哈利。昨天夜里，有人看到贝拉特里克斯出现在霍格莫德了。”


	22. Chapter 22

22

在敲门声响了十分钟仍得不到回应后，门外的人直接闯了进来。

德拉科没有抬头，闯进来的人并没有退缩，镇定的脚步声渐渐逼近，最后停在离德拉科两步远的地方。

来人沉默了两分钟，然后说，“Mr.Malfoy……”

“错了，教授。”德拉科冷笑了一声，从胳膊里抬起头来，沙砾似的声音充满了讽刺，“看看我——”他抓起掉在眼前的一缕头发，直直看进站在他眼前的斯内普眼里，“我甚至不再是个人了！”

这是德拉科人生中第一次这样顶撞他的院长，但他真的很难控制住冲向头顶的怒火——和被背叛的感觉。

老天知道除了父亲之外德拉科最崇拜的就是斯内普，一年级魔药课上，斯内普在他眼里就是斯莱特林的代表！更别提好几年来，在所有教授都偏爱哈利·波特时，斯内普是唯一一个不被救世主光环迷惑的人，可是即使如此，当事情发生后，斯内普做了什么？他帮着波特骗他！

他扶着墙站起来，披在身上的旧校服把他包得严丝合缝，每当身体移动，身前完全陌生的部位就会随之晃动。德拉科脸色又白了一些，切割咒在他脑子里闪过，但还没等他抓住这个想法，斯内普眼神中流露出来的神色就点燃了他。

“不要这么看我！”德拉科扯着嗓子大喊，指甲陷进掌心，微微的刺痛让他记得他绝不可以对一个教授使用魔杖——但也仅此而已了。“你该是那个从救世主咒语中庇护自己学生的人，可你没有，你看着我陷入波特的诡计里！什么时候斯莱特林也要向波特卑躬屈膝，甚至要送上学生供他取乐了？”

这十足冒犯的话让斯内普嘴角动了几下，但最终，在德拉科防备的眼泪里，他似乎咽下了嘴边的话，转而垂下眼睛，双手在身前搭成塔状。

“没有诡计，德拉科。”斯内普放缓了声音说，他很少叫学生的教名，即使在过去的几年里，德拉科一直是他最得意的学生，总是交上完美的魔药作业，他也从不称呼他的教名。德拉科脸上的表情凝滞了一瞬。“我不是来替他辩护的，他需要得到惩罚。我来是为了告知你，那些当你的精神还处于咒语影响时无法理解的事情。”

他的眼神回到德拉科脸上，没再说下去，也没有对德拉科控诉的话进行反驳。

德拉科恶意地想，此时在斯内普眼里看到的他是什么样的？是他比以前更圆的眼睛、更小巧的下巴，还是透过他女性化的脸在和以前的自己谈话？

但在长久的沉默里，德拉科看着衣着整齐，毫不慌乱的教授，他突然觉得自己就像个笑话。当你发泄情绪的对象不会反馈任何东西的时候，你的脾气会很快变得后继无力，对方的镇静会让你觉得怒火除了让自己更难堪外毫无意义。

德拉科深吸一口气，把脊背抵在墙上，尝试着找回自己的理智，他抿着嘴角，下巴绷紧，这个表情从暑假见到黑魔王起就时常出现在他脸上，“你想告诉我什么？”

“那个咒语。你还记得什么？”

“你是说除了化骨削筋的痛苦之外的东西？”德拉科冷硬地笑笑，“没有。”

斯内普看着他，“我第一点将告诉你的是，在你恢复记忆前，任何人试图纠正你的想法只会让你头痛欲裂并陷入昏迷，当你再次醒来，我们告诉你的事就会消失无踪。这就是为什么没人告诉你真相的原因，那个咒语有着极强的修正能力。”

“不可能，”德拉科反驳，“没有这样的咒语，更何况波特只是个六年级的——”

“从你的情况来看，这是可能的。”斯内普打断他。显然他是个证明波特强大魔力的最好例子，德拉科在心里讽刺地想，当然，波特可是伟大的天选之子，他当然能做到别人做不到的事，就像改变一个人的思想和身体，这怎么会难倒救世主呢？

德拉科眼前闪过波特捧着他的脸，一声又一声地说喜欢他的画面。他闭上眼，撇去这毫无意义的记忆。

斯内普在接下来的一个多小时里，将所有该补充给德拉科的事情都告诉了他。很多次，德拉科都忍不住用讽刺和冷笑打断斯内普的叙述，尤其是当提到咒语只是诱因，他体内的媚娃血统才是这件事最主要的原因，还有关于他自己都不知道的择偶期时，德拉科恨不得用上自己全部的语言去否定这个说法。

他和波特心灵相通？别开玩笑了。德拉科面无表情地想。一个食死徒，和巫师界的救世主是一对——丽塔·斯基特都不敢写出这样的稿子。

可是那也有可能是真的。想想他失忆后对波特表现出的亲昵，那些他和波特四年级开始的虚假恋爱记忆，它们源于什么？源于他无数次在斯莱特林大床上睡前的小幻想，源于他为数不多的几次性经验里眼前闪过的波特的脸。

德拉科没办法否认，从步入青春期以来很长一段时间他的眼神都离不开格兰芬多那头糟乱的稻草头，但那又怎么样呢？

青春期叛逆诡异的小感觉无法消除他们之间的鸿沟，无法让他们脱离残酷的成人战争，从德拉科知道自己的小心思起，他就明白，波特和他永远不可能。

他们之间有太多的不同了，家庭，朋友，理想，信念，甚至是性取向都难以协同。波特的眼神从来落在女孩身上，而德拉科不自觉地追逐男孩健壮的胸膛和紧翘的臀部。

当他重新变回男孩时，波特就会明白，这一切都是个错误。

他不会想要一个马尔福的。

无尽的疲惫从胸口蔓延到身体每个角落，德拉科倚靠在冰冷的墙上，突然感觉这一切荒谬又可笑。他执着地要把这一切怪到波特头上，哪怕残存的一点理智告诉他，从斯内普的话来看，这件事从头到尾都是命运开的一个玩笑。

德拉科从来不是个擅长处理情绪的人，这一天带给他的太多了——他知道从理性来说这件事似乎没办法全部怪罪到一个人头上，但从感性而言，只要一想到波特，他就像窒息一样痛苦，所有无法处理的情感变作泪水挤出眼睛，不知第几次划过脸颊。“你们告诉我妈妈这件事时，她是什么反应？”德拉科低声说，然后他想起纳西莎曾坐在这个房间，抱着他说无论如何都会爱他的样子。

他看向斯内普，隔着眼泪，德拉科看到斯内普向前走了一步，对现在的德拉科而言显得异常高大的他把手搭在自己的肩上。斯内普低着头，德拉科从那双常年阴沉着的眼睛里看到一抹安慰的神色闪过。“她很生气，”斯内普说，“不是对你，是对波特，我相信你的记忆里有马尔福夫人拜访这里的画面。”德拉科点点头，如果世界上有一个人全心全意地爱着他、保护他，那必然是他妈妈，接着斯内普继续道，“马尔福夫人和我有一段没有告诉你的谈话。”

“是什么？”

“‘德拉科想要波特，他就可以得到，但波特不会轻易逃过惩罚，无论他多么歪打正着，也无法掩盖他伤害了德拉科的事实。’这是马尔福夫人离开前留下的话。”斯内普平板似的念出了纳西莎的话，但德拉科了解他母亲，他能够想象出她说这话时的语气和表情。

抬着下巴，用优雅的语调说出威胁的话，这是马尔福家一脉相承的做派。

至少这个世界上还有一个人，会为他感到不公。德拉科突然很想念纳西莎温暖的怀抱，他想伏在母亲怀里痛哭一场，说出自己所有的委屈和难堪，但纳西莎因他而背叛了伏地魔，被困在布莱克老宅——还有不知所在的父亲。

有时候，德拉科真的觉得斯内普很像卢修斯。不苟言笑，不袒露感情，即使是关心也隐藏在冷硬的面具下，好像露出来一点就足以杀死他们。

“教授，”德拉科攥紧衣角，迷茫地看向斯内普。“我不该怪他吗？”

“德拉科，”他又一次叫了他的名字，声音低沉，“那是你的事。即使是无心之失也会带来伤害，除了你自己，没人能逼你原谅。”

在说这句话的时候，德拉科看到斯内普移开了目光，痛苦从他眼中一闪而过。

***

“不要单独行动，食死徒出现在了霍格莫德，你是唯一还留在公众视野的马尔福，他们等着用你来警告所有心存背叛的人。”

斯内普留下这句话就离开了，他没有询问德拉科是否还要保留下周的仪式——因为他们都知道，这已成定局。

就当是许多家族为了血统而结合的联姻一样。德拉科深吸一口气，厌倦地坐在地上，把头埋入膝盖里。

他蜷缩在那里昏昏沉沉不知道多久，期间或许半梦半醒地睡了过去，等他因头痛而挣扎着睁开眼时，卧室里已经昏暗得不像样了。

魔杖躺在手边，报时咒显示现在已经是晚上七点，不远处传来滴滴答答的声音，在这个黑暗空旷的房间里像是爆竹一样响亮。

“Fuck.”他低声咒骂了一句。

魔杖躺在手边，报时咒显示现在已经是晚上七点，不远处传来滴滴答答的声音，在这个黑暗空旷的房间里像是爆竹一样响亮。

卫生间的水管因为被咒语击中而破了个口子，水从拇指大的口子淌出来，落在积水里发出断续的水流声。德拉科低咒一声，从卧室冰冷的地上起身，绕过满地破碎的家具残骸，一瘸一拐地靠近浴室。

这个声音让他想起被波特击中的那天。他躺在肮脏的地上，水漫过他半个身体，他的皮肤、骨头都在融化，头发像要把他脑髓都吸干似的生长，五脏六腑被搅碎再捏紧，无数虫子在他的大脑里向外啃噬——

德拉科挥动魔杖堵住了破损的水管，舔过干涩的嘴唇，一只手拽紧了披在身上的长袍。

时间过去得越久，这段时间发生的事情在他脑子里就越清晰，他清楚地记得咒语改变他时带来的所有感觉，那太痛苦了，但若是能让德拉科变回来，他毫不介意再承受一次地狱般的感受。

腿很痛。或许是因为他坐在地上已经好几个小时了。

眼睛和喉咙也很痛。这大概归功于他哭了整整一天。德拉科抓紧长袍，像是怕露出什么糟糕的东西，谨慎地挪到了浴室唯一完好的的小半块镜子前。

它在洗漱池上方，在他把波特赶出这里的斗争中损失了一半的面积，但仍能清楚地映出德拉科现在的样子。

比桃子更红肿的眼皮，脱水干裂的嘴唇，比尸体更难看的脸色，还有布满血丝的眼球。

德拉科撑在小小的洗漱池上，呕吐和长时间没有进食让他的胃不停抽搐，像是里面关了一只狂躁症的兔子。德拉科咬紧嘴唇，猛地用拳头击碎了残存的镜子——这让他的手流血了，但多少转移了他心里无处发泄的情绪。

“操他妈的波特……”眼泪又开始涌出眼眶，德拉科呜咽着抹了把脸。

他整个六年级都像是一场噩梦。而托了斯内普的福，在那一整个下午的解释里，德拉科知道了这个噩梦将要持续一辈子。

他是怎么说的？

那些什么爱情本能吸引之类的蠢话竟会从斯内普口中说出来，即便他的魔药教授完全是使用背诵一般毫无波澜的语气，也无法让德拉科得到更多的真实感。

有那么几个瞬间，德拉科想到了死。但随后他脑子里又浮现出他爸爸妈妈的处境来——纳西莎和卢修斯为了他背叛了黑魔王，邓布利多的人不相信他们，食死徒想要他们死。想到这里，德拉科又无法结束自己的生命了。他的父母为了让他活着做了那么多，他要是死了，波特也会死，黑魔王不战而胜会让所有活着的马尔福生不如死。

暑假马尔福地牢里传来的惨叫和狞笑又一次回荡在耳边，德拉科打了个冷战，他怎么可能让这样的事发生在纳西莎和卢修斯身上？

波特必须赢。他们没有退路了。他自己的感情一点也不重要，他该长大了。

德拉科止住了哭声，在好几分钟的沉默后，他抹去了脸上的泪痕，甩了甩手掌，血像雨一样落入地面，在脚腕深的积水里氤氲出一团深红色的花。

在原地深呼吸了一会儿，德拉科闭上眼，走出了浴室。他不知道自己原来的衣服都去了哪里，衣柜里所有的裙子都被他的‘四分五裂’搅成了碎片，德拉科从柜子底下找到了他的校袍，还有几条黑色的裤子。

它们比他原来的尺码要小的多，肩膀的剪裁更窄，德拉科沉默着穿上——至于那些内衣，他完全无视了它们。事实上，如果有可能，他更想一劳永逸地割去胸前沉甸甸的两团脂肪。

复原咒修复了屋内大部分家具，德拉科从散落的杂物里拾起一把剪刀，将它攥在手里。

“不要单独行动，食死徒出现在了霍格莫德，你是唯一还留在公众视野的马尔福，他们等着用你来警告所有心存背叛的人。”

这是斯内普离开前就给他的最后一句话，他没有询问德拉科是否还要保留下周的仪式，因为他们都知道，这已成定局。

惨叫声又一次回荡在脑海中，德拉科脸色苍白地咬紧下唇，上一次他恐惧时，波特牢牢地握紧他的手——不，忘了它。

留在房间是最好的选择，但德拉科不想再待在这里了，这里充满着波特的气息，即使沉在痛苦中，他也能轻易想起在这里的每一个角落，他和波特是如何纠缠着黏在一起，并且说着那些丢人肉麻的情话。

他要离开这里。随便哪里，只要没有波特。


	23. Chapter 23

23

这个季节的地窖外冷得像是冰窟。

哈利坐在地上，穿着薄薄的校服不停哈着手掌，不是说他没有厚的衣服，但他心里某个地方不想让自己过得太舒服。

他坐在这里已经有好几个小时了。斯内普离开这里时看到了他，停在他身前看了他几眼，但哈利还没来得及询问德拉科的情况，斯内普就冷着一张脸离开了。现在离他见到斯内普过去了三个小时，哈利用尽所有的注意力去感受德拉科的情绪，那些沉重的痛苦几乎要将哈利淹没。

他宁愿德拉科向他发泄，也不愿意他躲在冰冷的卧室里，但现在德拉科最不想见的人就是他。

哈利苦涩地垂下头，一天前，他还拥有德拉科甜蜜的亲吻，现在却很可能要失去他。

石门开启的声音响起，哈利抬起头，一个裹得严严实实的人站在门前，昏黄的壁灯光线照在铂金色的发梢，晕出一片朦胧的光圈。

他首先看见的是德拉科苍白病态的脸色，还没来得及担忧，视线又紧跟着落在德拉科的头发上。

他剪掉了他的头发——这个在他身上最轻易能去掉的女性特征。这个举动隐含的寓意让哈利的心跳上了头顶，他看着德拉科参差不齐的发尾搭在纤细的脖颈，不得不承认这真的让他看起来和从前很像，尤其当他穿上了厚实的长袍，把女性的身体掩盖之后。

哈利快速地站起来，德拉科在发现了他，脸色大变，像是本能般后退两步，紧紧贴着墙壁，魔杖立刻出现在两人之间，德拉科试图戴上他马尔福的面具，然而哈利毫不费力地能辨别出他眼里脆弱的情绪。“看在梅林的份上！”德拉科咬着牙低声喊道，“你为什么不能离我远点！”

他看起来好脆弱。这让哈利回忆起‘改头换面咒’发生的那个夜晚，唯一不同的是，那时他对德拉科显露的软弱而惊讶，现在，德拉科眼里的痛苦几乎要杀了他。

哈利声音沙哑地开口，不敢贸然靠近半步，“我只是想要……”

“你还要什么！”德拉科恨声道，“他妈的——你还想要什么？！你从我这里得到的还不够多吗？！在把我整个人格放在脚下踩踏后你还想怎么伤害我！”

他对德拉科似乎说过同样的句子，在医疗翼哈利曾因误会德拉科而对他说出“你还想怎么伤害罗恩”这句话，直到今天哈利才真正意识到这样的话能造成多大的伤害。他确信德拉科也想起了这件事，因为很短暂的凝滞出现在了他脸上。

“我从来没想过要从你那里得到什么。”哈利说，“德拉科，我只是想……向你道歉。一个道歉，我从盥洗室时就该给你的道歉。”

“道歉？”德拉科嗤笑了一声，打断了哈利的话，尖利地说，“然后呢？你想要我说我原谅你吗？波特，你格兰芬多自说自话的毛病永远也改不了，一句道歉让两个人尽释前嫌的事不存在真实世界里！”

“我知道这不可能！”哈利拔高声音，德拉科微不可见地瑟缩了一下，于是哈利悄声哀求：“你在害怕我？不，德拉科，我永远不会伤害你……求你，只是听我说……”看着不久前仍捧着他的脸低声说不会恨他的德拉科，哈利心如刀割地嘲笑自己。

看，他说的是对的，当德拉科恢复记忆，他还有什么理由不恨自己？

“就只是……冷静一会儿，听我说，好吗？”哈利说。他看向德拉科银灰色的双眸，期望能将自己万分之一的懊悔传达给他，然而当视线相接几秒后，德拉科就狠狠偏过了头。

“不。”德拉科深吸一口气，魔杖始终高举在哈利心脏的高度，声音冷得像冰：“凭什么你想道歉，我就必须听呢。”

在哈利来得及为这抗拒的态度痛苦前，德拉科咬着牙，向前踏了一步，试图逼退哈利，“滚开。”山楂木魔杖的杖尖抵在哈利的胸口，“把路让出来，让我一个人呆着！”

“什么？”哈利花了很短的时间来思考德拉科这句话的意思，等他理解后，他反手抓住了德拉科的魔杖，急切地说：“你不能一个人！梅林的胡子，有理由伤害你的人布满整个地窖！德拉科，你不能！”

或许哈利是因为担心和恐惧而措辞强硬，但这样的语气对阻止一个生气的马尔福显然毫无作用。

“这是个命令吗？”德拉科瞪大了眼，使力想抽出他的魔杖，但它却牢牢握在哈利掌心。这个情况显然刺激到了他心里某个敏感的角落，德拉科放开手，狠狠推了一把哈利，脸颊泛起气愤的红晕，同时大声冲哈利喊道：“噢——是，没错，他妈的，你以为你能够命令我吗？！就因为我现在变成了你的该死的媚娃！我不是你的所有物，也不是被你掌控的畜生！告诉你，我告诉你，波特。我会顾全大局和你完成那该死的契约，为了我父母不在你死后沦为黑魔王的奴隶，但我永远不会原谅你，你也别想掌控我今后的生活！”

德拉科咆哮着，再次狠狠推了一把哈利的胸膛，怒气冲冲地跑进了幽暗的走廊深处。

哈利撞在坚硬的石墙上，肩膀的某一块骨头像报废了一样抽痛，可他心中灼烧的火焰足以让他忽略一切身体上的感觉。

赫敏没有告诉他，如果德拉科甚至不愿意听他道歉，他该怎么表达自己的歉意？

但现在他该思考的不是这个。哈利闭了闭眼，看着德拉科消失的方向，咬牙追了上去。

四面都是阴冷的石墙，除了幽幽的烛火照亮外，这里没有别的光源，不像回到格兰芬多塔的阶梯上，除了耀眼的灯光外还有零星日光透过高窗投射在脚下。哈利对地窖的了解程度显然没有德拉科深，只迟疑了几个呼吸，他追寻的对象就难觅行踪了。

但幸好，他还有别的办法。

哈利拿出活点地图，上面清晰地标注出了德拉科的名字，而这个名字正在飞快地从另一条路绕上地面。

显然，德拉科打定主意要避开他。

他现在像极了一个变态的跟踪者，在德拉科明确的拒绝后还在午夜的校园里追着不放——但话又说回来，从六年级火车上过份的偷听开始，他又有哪一刻表现得不像德拉科的跟踪狂？

哈利追着德拉科的脚步，不远不近地跟在他身后，眼睛盯着地图，确保没有其他人名字潜伏在附近。

他的眼睛干涩得不行，心理和身体都疲惫到某种程度，在全神贯注盯着地图并埋头走路十几分钟后，德拉科的名字停了下来，直到这时，哈利才发现他们来到了哪里。

魁地奇球场。

这个地方承载了太多回忆——关于魁地奇，没错。他已经很久没有打过魁地奇了，而德拉科从六年级伊始也退出了斯莱特林的球队。但在那之前，哈利和德拉科无数次在这里交锋，一次又一次地从德拉科手里夺得金色飞贼，他们无聊的挑衅、争斗的高峰期都集中在魁地奇比赛前后。

有时候，哈利都会忘了，德拉科其实也是一个优秀的找球手，他同样热爱着魁地奇——他们第一次在摩金夫人长袍店相遇的时候，德拉科就迫不及待地向一个不认识的小孩谈起他对魁地奇的热切。

哈利挪动脚步，在交错的木梁中看到抱膝坐在草地边缘的德拉科。

在这个巨大的球场里，他看起来是那么的脆弱，夜风刮过，将一阵放纵的哭声送入哈利耳中。

时间仿佛在瞬间回到盥洗室那一夜。

就是在那时，他突然发现，那个在他生活中像故事刻板坏角的德拉科·马尔福，在视线之外，他有着更丰富的情绪。而接下来的相处，德拉科展现给哈利每一面都让他如此着迷，哈利沉溺于那双灰色眼睛满含爱意地注视他，他不能承受那里面重新充满了愤怒和冰冷。

他想要那个对他敞开心扉的德拉科回来。

乘着温柔的夜色，哈利缓缓坐下，手掌攥紧胸口，无声地陪伴不远处发泄情绪的金发斯莱特林。

***

哈利和斯内普的谨慎是正确的。在霍格沃茨里，的确有许多学生迫于家庭的压力想要对德拉科做些什么。

伏地魔的势力与日俱增，单纯的中立已经无法保证自己的安全，人们不敢直接对哈利下手，但一个马尔福，却能在取悦伏地魔的同时也确保在他失败后不会遭受正义一方太多的责难。

但其中也确实有一些人，他们想要伤害德拉科不是出于压迫，而是自愿的、迫切地想要这么做。

譬如潘西·帕金森。

潘西站在墙角，全身的重量仅仅靠着左脚支撑，长时间的站立让她的腿变得麻木，她阴冷地盯着地面，即使在二十分钟前，波特和德拉科就一前一后地离开了这里，她也没有挪动自己半分。

契约。媚娃。

这两个词在她嘴里嚼过数遍，又咬牙切齿地吞回肚里。

原来这就是德拉科——不，马尔福一家背叛的原因。潘西的手指抚过自己的脸颊，又摸上扣在耳垂处小巧的银质蛇形耳坠。

一开始，她还曾试过为德拉科担心，为了救世主对他的侮辱而愤慨。毕竟在很长一段时间里，潘西都认为德拉科会成为自己的丈夫。将来。无论如何，这肯定会发生。

他们有着同样的纯血理念、高贵纯净的姓氏，除了德拉科，还有谁会配得上她呢？

但是事实证明，德拉科·马尔福不仅是个纯血叛徒，他还是个混杂了媚娃——噢，不，变成那个样子，他至少有百分之八十都是个媚娃。或许有些说法认为和媚娃通婚的巫师不能称作混血，然而遗憾的是，帕金森从来不是这种论调的支持者。

甚至于，他们一家在巫师世界里是有名的“反魔法生物主义者”，任何魔法生物都不该得到任何权利。它们天生下贱，甚至比不过混血。

亏她还试图找出救世主控制德拉科的咒语，其实那个肮脏的半媚娃根本早就想倒向波特了。当然，未来的未婚夫喜欢上波特，并不是让她火冒三丈的原因，她的父母就各自有着大把的情人，真正让她想毁了德拉科的，还是她刚刚听到的关于媚娃的事。

潘西感到被欺骗的怒火在自己心头燃烧，她决意要让马尔福付出代价，为这十多年的蒙骗，还有想起自己差点嫁给一个半媚娃就泛恶心的胃。

她摘下那个耳钉——来自三年前德拉科的圣诞礼物——狠狠扔在地上，看着它在墙与地面间蹦跳，最终，潘西重重把它踩在脚下，鞋底碾了几圈，转身离开。

首先，她需要把这件事告诉她的爸爸：波特得到了一个媚娃的力量，并且他们即将完成契约。这个消息能让帕金森家在黑魔王面前赚到不少功劳。

***

晨曦突破云层照射在草地上时，德拉科已经飘忽地回到了自己的卧室。

一路上畅通无阻，没有人从角落里突然蹦出来要给他一个阿瓦达，只有少数几个早起的学生和他隔着几米远的距离擦肩而过。

桌面上放着一盘温热的早餐，几个抹了黄油的面包和一杯新鲜的果汁放在银盘上，损毁的家具都恢复成了原样，除了那些被他撕碎的女士衣物，这个房间没有半点不同。

一张字条压在盘底，德拉科走过去，看到上面是斯内普的字迹。

“不进食除了伤害你自己外，不能给波特任何惩罚。吃下去，你不会希望你母亲冒险离开藏身处只为避免你死于绝食。”德拉科面无表情地念出来。半分钟后，他抿了抿嘴唇，拿起一块面包塞进嘴里。

只有斯莱特林才知道如何劝另一个斯莱特林。

疲惫地揉着额角，德拉科倒在沙发上，直直看向早已熄灭的炉火。在他上一次看向这个位置时，他抱着波特的脖子，视线越过他的肩膀，浑身赤裸，底下插着波特的性/器，腰被钉在床上，除了呻吟什么都做不到。

他恨自己会想起这些，他想要否认那个人是自己，但他做不到。

无论德拉科怎么回避，他都没办法把“她”看作和自己不相干的人。那不是一个无中生有的新人格——那就是他。他对波特说过的每一话，每一次袒露心迹，都是德拉科在巨大压力下深埋在心里不敢表露半分的想法。

是的，他幻想过如果波特和他是亲密的关系，他或许会为了波特选择当一个卧底；他幻想过他们情窦初开就化解仇怨谈起恋爱。但德拉科知道这些是他巨大压力下自娱自乐的一些幻想，它们会埋在最深的深处，一辈子不会得见天日。

他对卢修斯掌控他人生的不满，什么不想做马尔福而是作为德拉科被人看到的话，还有那些可笑的对死对头的小心思，全都暴露在了最不该知道的人面前。

波特。他的痛苦根源，他最不为人知的羞耻和挣扎。

但是想想吧，在你不知道自己到底是谁的时候，波特无数次因这件事拒绝你，他想要让真正的德拉科来做选择——不是马尔福，他说过的，他并没有把你当成他的附属品。一个声音在德拉科脑子里柔声说道，像一阵不敢惊扰他的微风，在他来得及剧烈地反驳时，它就飘过了德拉科耳朵里。

他不在乎。

德拉科皱起眉头，阖上眼睛，把所有和波特有关的回忆推开。或许波特在这段时间对他有一点些微的真心，但那都是假的。

即使波特对他有感情，那也是给那个“女孩”的，当他恢复记忆，他在波特眼里，很快就又是马尔福了。

现在，他需要做的就是和波特完成那个该死的契约，让他从中得到更多的优势以杀死黑魔王。

至于之后？如果波特赢了，他或许会远远地离开英国，永远避开这里的所有人。完成契约的媚娃和伴侣不生活在一起也没什么——虽然从没有这样的例子，但或许他们会是第一个。

德拉科抬起手臂盖住眼睛，面无表情地想。


	24. Chapter 24

24

周一在兵荒马乱中到来，上午，在唯一一节和斯莱特林合上的课中，德拉科并没有出现，哈利不能在赫敏的眼皮底下逃课去查看德拉科的情况，只能用了老办法：让多比悄悄观察，自己则紧盯着活点地图。

他告诉了赫敏德拉科连道歉也不愿意听的情况，得到了继续尝试的建议。

在午餐时间赶往礼堂的路上，哈利揉着鼻梁疲惫地说：“他甚至不想看到我。只要我出现在他面前，我能感受到的就只有他心里无穷无尽的痛苦。”这两天他没有睡过一个好觉，庆幸的是从契约开始以来噩梦就不再侵扰他，这依旧归功于德拉科，虽然原因仍不清晰，但他确定这是因为德拉科。

赫敏拍拍他的肩膀，安慰他：“哈利，这只过去了两天，你不能指望马尔福这么快就能原谅你，你该给他一点时间。”

“没错，伙计。”罗恩在另一边嘀咕起来，“记得四年级吗？因为我差点和别人约会，即使我们说开了，我也足足用了半个月才让赫敏消气，松口承认我们的关系。”

“罗纳德！”赫敏隔着哈利瞪了他一眼。

罗恩苦着脸做了个投降的手势，“我闭嘴，我不说了。”

罗恩和赫敏虽然整天吵吵闹闹，然而眼神中仍透着对彼此的喜爱。哈利苦笑两声，如果德拉科愿意和他说话，即使是骂他，也比现在避而不见的态度要好。

其实除了让他道歉外，赫敏给不出更好的建议。她并不了解德拉科——不，或许，她了解那个和他们针锋相对六年的德拉科，但却不了解哈利这段时间见到的德拉科。

也许他该用自己的理解去让德拉科原谅他。

他可以躲在寝室，但却不能不吃东西。多比告诉他德拉科一直睡到了十点才醒来，然后就一直躺在床上没有动弹，哈利只想趁午餐时带上一些他爱吃的回去，想办法让德拉科吃一点。

他已经太瘦了。骨头像是随时能突破纸一样的皮肤刺出来，整个人苍白得像黑白画像里走出来的鬼魂。

“看！”罗恩突然抓住哈利的手臂喊，手指向前面不远处的礼堂大门。

斯内普身边跟着一个熟悉的背影，贴身的衬衣和毛衣背心，笔直的黑色西裤，还有梳得一丝不苟的金色短发，哈利恍惚间像是看到了从前的德拉科。

“他……他变回来了？！”罗恩捂着嘴惊奇地说。

“不。”赫敏停下脚步，站在原地审视地观察了德拉科两眼，笃定地说，“看，他的骨架还是属于女性的，如果变回来，他现在该有更宽的肩膀和更窄的胯部。”

哈利注视着德拉科在斯内普身边显得极瘦削的背影，喉咙干涩得说不出话。

“他的头发……？”赫敏扯了扯他的衣袖低声问。

“他剪掉了。”

他的两个朋友齐齐捂着嘴低叫一声，哈利收回放在德拉科身上的目光，“怎么了？”他问。

“噢，哈利。”罗恩同情地把手搭在他的肩膀上，“媚娃的头发是魔力的象征，也是吸引配偶的一个特征，当她们能剪断头发时……”

“这可绝不是个好兆头……哈利，我收回之前的话，如果你不能尽快让马尔福原谅你……”赫敏接上罗恩未完的话，担忧的目光落在他脸上。哈利的手指因为这段话而轻微地颤抖起来，他会失去德拉科吗？失去他口是心非的关心，失去他温暖依赖的拥抱，失去他泛着明亮爱意的眼睛？

不。这不可以。哈利全身都因为这个想象而颤抖起来，胸腔中所有空气都消失殆尽，让他的内脏痛苦地灼烧。

他怎么可能有时间慢慢让德拉科原谅他？上帝，他以为自己哪里来的时间？他们处于战争，或许明天，也或许是后天，哈利随时有可能死在伏地魔手上，威胁不止在校外，他怎么保证这一次不是他见到德拉科的最后一天？

被莫名的急迫感催促着，哈利突然迈开步子，在罗恩和赫敏反应过来之前冲进了礼堂，他的视线在四张长桌上搜索，几乎立刻就看到了在斯内普陪同下往篮子里装食物的德拉科。

附近的斯莱特林都躲得远远的，沉默地看着他，每个人的眼神都比看格兰芬多还冷漠。

其他学院有人在窃窃私语，对着德拉科恢复正常的打扮议论，隔着半个礼堂，哈利竟然还能看到德拉科被咬得发白的嘴唇。哈利突然意识到，德拉科无法承受这些。

“安静。”斯内普扫了一眼吵闹的人群，警告地开口。

哈利正要向德拉科移动，一个意想不到的人却从旁边冒出来，抓住了德拉科的手腕。

“亲爱的，你想起来了吗？”潘西·帕金森，这个从马尔福家改变立场后就再也没有靠近德拉科的女人用她软绵绵的声音问道。

学生们都安静下来关注着他们，斯莱特林空出的一大片地方仿佛成了个简陋的舞台，而中间——忘了斯内普——的两个人就像在上演什么戏剧。

哈利走上前，看到德拉科礼貌克制地拨开了潘西的手，银色的眼睛里透着一些防备，“想起什么？潘西，你知道我不喜欢别人抓着我的手。”

“潘西？她是个不错的往来对象，但那仅限于马尔福家没有成为一个‘血统背叛者’前。她很激进，波特——或者说，她们家的疯狂仅次于我姨妈，如果她知道我是个半媚娃，她会让最可怕的事发生在我身上。所以，当我妈妈告诉全世界我们背叛了黑魔王之后，绝对不要让潘西和我独处……”德拉科从前趴在床上絮絮叨叨的话又回到哈利耳边，那天哈利曾经因为他疏远斯莱特林们的行为感到不解，德拉科翻着白眼，给他科普了所有他认识的斯莱特林是什么样的人，并以此证明，他的同学一个都不可信。

当时哈利还取笑他不愧是活在蛇窟里，但此时却让他心里警铃大作。

“放开他，帕金森。”哈利加入舞台，把德拉科挡在身后，同时把德拉科的手从潘西那里抢回来，他能感到所有人吸气的声音，同时德拉科的视线也像钉子一样刺到他背上。

但哈利没有因此退缩半步，对彼此的保护欲根植在媚娃与伴侣之间，他现在就像只被威胁的狮子，而潘西·帕金森就是那只虎视眈眈的鬣狗。

“噢，波特。”潘西缩回手，厌恶地皱起脸，眼神来回在哈利和他身后打量，眼底闪烁着某种奇怪的光芒，她叉起手，仰起下巴，“什么时候格兰芬多也能来管我们的事？滚回去，这里没人欢迎你！”

“帕金森小姐。”斯内普把正要回话的哈利推开，眉头死死皱起来，像极了魔药课纳威毁掉第十八个坩埚时的表情，“礼堂不是吵架的地方，我猜你还记得院规中最基础的几条？”

哈利看着潘西咽回反驳，怨恨地扫了哈利一眼，然后迫于斯内普的眼神退了回去。“看看你，德拉科，你竟让一个波特决定你该和谁说话……”她看了一眼哈利身后，不甘心地在趁得到斥责前，丢下这句话走了。

几个斯莱特林互相看了一会儿，也陆续起身跟着离开。哈利认出来这其中就有德拉科从前的两个保镖，高尔和克拉布。

“至于你，波特，格兰芬多扣五分，因为你擅自打扰同学用餐。”斯内普转过身来，悠悠开口。

刚刚走到哈利身边就听到这句话的赫敏捂住胸口靠在罗恩身上，翻了个巨大的白眼。果然，他就知道斯内普不会放弃任何一个扣分的机会。

不过现在重要的显然不是这个。

潘西不愧曾与德拉科形影不离，她离开前留下的话绝对击中了德拉科心里最敏感的角落，哈利回头，果然看见德拉科脸色阴沉地退后。

“你还要我说几次？”他咬着牙说，“离我远点，这不关你的事！”

“看在梅林的份上！”哈利上前一步，“你说过让我不要给她接近你的机会——德拉科，除了让我滚你就没有别的话可说了吗？”

“你要我说吗？波特？在这里？”他环顾四周，为众人更大的议论声而憋红了脸，“我没兴趣演戏给别人看！也不是你言听计从的宠物媚——”

“停下！”一声怒喝打断了德拉科的话，甚至把后面侧着脑袋偷听的几个学生也吓得一个哆嗦，像鹌鹑一样缩起脑袋。

西弗勒斯·斯内普抓住他们的后领，将他们的脚后跟带离地面。他们已经快是个成年人了，这个动作不仅让德拉科脸上露出难堪的神色，就连哈利也震惊得说不出话来。

“不成体统，”斯内普阴着脸说，赫敏和罗恩敬畏地捂住嘴，掩住任何有机会冲出来的尖叫并后退了几步，看起来完全没有解救哈利和德拉科意思。他一边推搡着忘了动作的哈利两人往礼堂外走，一边低声斥责他们，“你们打算让全校看着你们这么没教养地争吵吗？如果只是波特没有脑子也算了，可你呢？”他盯着德拉科，哈利看到德拉科羞愧地低下了头。

直到他们来到空旷的走廊，斯内普才松开手，捏着手腕说，“那件事绝不能泄露出去，否则你面临的就不只是可能的威胁，他会想尽办法杀了你——”他看着德拉科，眯起眼，“或者更糟，他会竭尽所能地抓住你。”

一阵沉默落在他们之间，德拉科因为刚才红润一些的脸色又苍白起来，哈利看到他的肩膀轻轻发抖。

“德拉科，我可没有让你和波特在校园里上演一出出苦情狗血的戏码，避而不谈不会有任何帮助。”斯内普说，半压着眼皮从俯视他们，“不管你们要怎么处理这些感情问题，一刀两断也好，破镜重圆也好，不要再在公共场合失控。听明白了吗？”

斯内普的声音极有压迫性，里面的威胁和警告让哈利六年来养成的‘叛逆’神经跳动着要顶撞他，但随即他又想起来，斯内普的要求正是他最需要的，于是哈利默默地点了头。

德拉科捏紧拳头，不知在想些什么，但最终也僵硬地同意了。

哈利几乎立刻松了口气。

“很好。”斯内普挥动魔杖，留下了一个防窃听咒，并说，“三十分钟，然后来到我的办公室，关于契约你们仍有要统一意见的地方。”

哈利轻声答应了，而德拉科拒不开口，头倔强地偏向一边。斯内普没再理会这些，在确保防窃听咒运行顺利后他就带着那翻飞的可怖黑袍向另一边走去。

直到他完全消失五分钟后，尴尬的沉默仍然是哈利和德拉科之间最突出的东西。

德拉科一动不动地站在原地，脖子和耳根是一片愤怒的红色，被匆匆修剪的金发不像以往一样有着整齐的发脚，但说实话，一夜过去，这些承载着媚娃魔力的头发就迅速地生长了半个指节，在德拉科细白的颈部搭出一片俏皮的浅色阴影，和他女性化的脸庞合在一起，让他有了一种雌雄莫辩的美丽。

哈利着迷地注视着德拉科紧绷的侧脸，毫无疑问德拉科能这样和他僵持一整天，所以自己必须是先开口的那一个。

在德拉科措不及防的时候，哈利抬起手，圈住他的手腕，将他压进一边的墙上，另一只手包住德拉科的耳畔和脸颊，拇指在他漂亮的颧骨上摩挲，“德拉科，我很抱歉。”

哈利的动作让德拉科慌乱地挣扎起来，但是在听到他的话之后，愤怒就取代了那双眼睛里的其他情绪，德拉科冷着脸，讽刺的话像不要钱似的吐出来：“我不想听！你聋了还是你根本不会听人话？！你以为因为这可笑的什么求偶，我就要变成你无数粉丝里的一员，然后跪下来为你的一句话感激涕零，啊，波特，怎么，你还要我因为你把我撞在墙上为你喝彩吗？！”

“我从没这么想！不肯听我说话的人是你！”哈利低声吼道，膝盖抵住德拉科不停挣扎的大腿，利用体力优势挟持让哈利感到羞耻，但德拉科终于能停下来了，甚至因为哈利的表情而停滞了一瞬。

抓住这难得的空隙，哈利凝视着德拉科的眼睛，难以控制地凑上前，鼻尖嗅到属于德拉科淡淡的气息，他深吸一口气，知道这是唯一能解释所有事情的机会。

“德拉科，听着，我很抱歉对你所做的一切，在那个盥洗室里，无论你是否相信，我从没想过要伤害你——”

“然后对我使用了一个未知的咒语。”德拉科假笑着嗤了一声，脸颊还在哈利的手中无法转动，于是他撇开了眼睛，执着地盯着地面，不进行任何眼神接触。

“我不知道那是个什么咒语。”哈利说，攥住德拉科手腕的拇指在他跳动的脉搏上轻轻抚摸，“这真的是我的错，小龙……我很想告诉你我后悔对你施咒，但我不能骗你。我如此感激命运给了我们这一个机会，这是它对我做过的唯一一件好事——”

“别这么叫我！”德拉科因为哈利话中的某个字眼颤抖着，他尝试打断哈利的话，但完全没用，甚至连躲避的目光也被哈利炽热的绿眸重新锁定。

在距离拉进以后，过去这一段日子萦绕在他们之间的氛围重新聚拢，或许德拉科不愿意承认，但哈利知道，当他们鼻息交缠时，满足感不仅仅在自己体内奔流，它同样发生在德拉科身上，从他颤抖的皮肤就能知道这一点。

“不要靠近我，波特……”德拉科的眼泪滑落到他瘦小的下巴，“不要用虚情假意腐蚀我的脑子，你愚蠢的游戏该结束了。我会完成契约，让媚娃的魔力帮助你打败黑魔王，这还不够吗？！”

他似乎为自己身体的反应而羞耻，刚刚经过稳定期的媚娃会对伴侣的触碰格外敏感，哈利松开手，扶住他软下来的腰，将他牢牢抱进怀里。

这很卑鄙，但哈利真的想念抱着德拉科的感觉。

“你觉得这是虚情假意吗？”嗅着德拉科耳畔散发的温暖气息，哈利哑声说，“问问你自己，德拉科，你认为这段时间我们经历的一切都只是所谓的游戏？你不能把头缩回沙子里否定外面的一切。”

“我爱你！德拉科——听着，我很抱歉因为这个咒语让你遭受的一切，当我看到你毫无生气地躺在地上的，我从没这么害怕过！我那时才发现，我不希望你消失在我的生活里。”哈利发现自己的声音也变得飘忽起来，像是悬在半空，没有足以支撑的力量。

“爱……？”突然，德拉科低声重复了这个词，然后他开始挣扎起来，垂在身体两侧的手臂抬起不停推挤哈利的胸膛，“爱是个永远不该用在我和你之间的词！你为格兰杰他们润色出的魔法灵魂伴侣故事着迷了——我更愿意称它是我媚娃的兽性！择偶和交配，听听这些词，你还不明白它的本质吗？！”

他是如此激烈地否定，甚至不惜将自己看成野兽。哈利像是突然从梦里醒来，他松开手，后退到能清楚看见德拉科表情的地方，在他心脏阵阵绞痛的同时，德拉科抬手抹去泪水——一个如此熟悉的动作，太多次在他们坦白心迹时出现。

“兽性？”哈利哑然失笑，“你是在侮辱我还是侮辱你自己——啊，没错，又是这一套，用伤人的话来掩盖你真实的感受……为什么你不能坦率一点，在你以为我们谈恋爱时你明明做得很——”

“看，你说出来了。”德拉科突然厉声打断他，一个混乱的表情出现在他脸上，明明努力想做出得意的样子，却变得比哭还难看，“你以为自己是个骗术大师，波特，听听你刚才说的话，你爱我？你爱的是那个对你百依百顺的小媚娃，她能满足你缺爱的情感世界，她不记得你是怎么恨一个马尔福，忘了我们之间早就不是小时候玩笑似的过节——但是我记得！”德拉科嘶吼着喊出来，他痛苦地闭上眼，奋力喘息，手指紧紧抓住哈利的衣襟，“这只是一个错误，你他妈明白吗？”

他的手重重一推，两人之间再次隔出距离，“完成求偶后我就能摆脱这个身体，到时候你就明白，你产生感情的人和我有多不同。”

哈利耳边嗡嗡作响，和德拉科像哭一样的喘息声构成了他全部的感知，他想要反驳德拉科，但喉咙里却有肿胀酸涩的东西堵住了他全部的声音。

过了不知多久，久到他听着德拉科呼吸越来越平稳，看到眼泪打湿他干净整洁的领口，哈利才感到声音被放了出来。“假话。”他听到自己说，果断得不可思议，“从来都只有一个德拉科·马尔福，至少，我看到的只有一个。”

德拉科因这句话突然屏住了呼吸，一段时间里，他们就像两座沉默的雕像，视线像落在对方身上，又像飘到未知的地方。

浅色的睫毛垂下，掩盖了其中的情绪，就像德拉科从没有为哈利的话动摇，“你就是从来不肯听别人说话……”他小声说，然后突然发现这句话的不妥，又咬住嘴唇停了下来，低下头拢住衣服，就像确保自己还在某种遮蔽之下，“你要说你比我还了解自己？哈，”他无力地笑了一下，“即使是我母亲也不敢说这句话，自大会害死你——”

“我确实了解你，”哈利平静地打断他，“就像你了解我，不是吗？”

“……无论如何，”德拉科深吸了一口气，不愿意再继续这次谈话，他努力做出冷静的样子，但他闪烁的眼睛却暴露了他，“等仪式结束，你就会明白，我才是正确的那一个。”

说完，他不再理会哈利，撩起垂在身后的兜帽，将大半张脸都藏在宽大的帽檐下，头也不回地离开，像是背后有吃人的恶魔。

哈利怔愣地看着他离去的背影，在他抽痛的脑子里有什么东西一闪而过，但消失得太快，让他连尾巴都没抓住。这是个没有结果的谈话，从一开始就偏离了自己的意图——道歉，并且演变成莫名其妙对德拉科是不是德拉科的争论。哈利泄气地砸了墙壁一拳，指节处的疼痛让他稍微冷静了一些。

他要怎么才能让德拉科明白？

如果他们之间的感知没有因为伏地魔而缺了一半就好了，那样德拉科就能感受到哈利说的都是真的。

可话又说回来，纵使德拉科相信了他，他又会原谅自己吗？

***

石室的门悄声打开，德拉科低头站在门前，唇角紧抿，一道阴影投射在他身上，斯内普极有压迫力的目光扫过他，又绕到德拉科身后，以更可怕的力度审视着某个人。

他一定知道这个谈话谈崩了。德拉科的脊背僵硬起来，他们两个表情说明了一切，斯内普让他们用三十分钟谈谈——但看在萨拉查的份上，即使是三十年，这件事也是一样的结果。唯一让德拉科畏缩的，就是斯内普阴阳怪气的讽刺，和格兰芬多的纠葛在斯内普那里绝不是一件值得夸奖的事。

幸运的是斯内普并没有发表任何评论，不，德拉科脑海里飞快地掠过这个念头，在这整件事上，斯内普从没有对德拉科面前说起他的看法，如果全世界都像斯内普一样，那对德拉科而言真的是最大的仁慈了。

“进来。”斯内普侧身说，德拉科点点头，熟悉的魔药味飘进他的鼻子，在这种时候奇异地给了他一些安慰，让他紧绷的神经稍稍松懈下来。

他一路上都在避免回想起波特说的任何一句话，不去深思那究竟给他的内心带来了什么，只要不想，他就不会为此动摇。

他已经透露了太多，或许是因为波特触摸到他皮肤时带来的反应太过震撼，在波特面前掩藏情绪突然变得困难起来。

明明他从前做得很好，面对黑魔王时他承受的恐惧那么大，但他没有失控——可是为什么在波特面前他就像个孩子一样控制不住眼泪、愤怒和情绪？

德拉科眼角瞥到波特迈着颓丧的步子走进来，似乎仍沉浸在不久前的争吵里，连永远四处乱飞的杂乱黑发也耷拉着，每一次他失落时总是这样的，就像上次，当他发现出于政治原因德拉科必须和他——

当德拉科发现自己在想什么时，他白着脸截住了那些漂浮出来的记忆。

“看来你们并没有解决问题。”斯内普关上门，抱着手臂说。他并没有要他们回答的意思，从旁边黑沉沉的木桌上拿起一个水滴型的玻璃瓶，一刻不停地接着说，“将你们的两滴血和一缕头发放进去，仪式时它会是连结你们魔法的媒介。”

“我不记得仪式还需要这些。”德拉科皱眉看着那个瓶子。

“对于纯正的媚娃来说不需要。”一个低哑的声音犹豫着说，波特看了他一眼，像是怕他为‘纯正’这个词生气。

什么时候哈利·波特会因为怕刺痛一个纯血统的心而犹豫了？德拉科咬牙，因为他发现自己确实感到生气。

“显而易见的道理。”斯内普说着，把镶嵌着稳定魔法的木质瓶塞打开，又拿起一把雪亮的小刀，将它们一起递到德拉科面前。

透明的瓶身反射着窗外透进来的幽幽波光，只要将血和头发放进去，几天后就会成为连接他和波特的……

一阵灼热的目光投射在他的脸上，他不需要去看就知道那是来自波特的。

片刻后，德拉科咬咬牙，接过小刀，飞快地划开手指，等血滑落染红了瓶身，又捻起耳旁几根头发，将它们割落进去。

他做得很快，一部分原因是怕自己后悔，很小的一部分是为了奇怪的自尊心——他说过这场契约和普通的政治联姻没有区别，那他就不该为此瞻前顾后。

但是事情总不会那么顺利。当波特的刀就要划破指尖时，壁炉腾起绿色的火焰，邓布利多面色严肃地跨了出来，在他看到德拉科时，他重重地叹了口气。

“有人告诉了伏地魔关于德拉科的事。”

德拉科感到一阵刺骨的冰冷从脚底蔓延到心脏，他张了张嘴，牙齿打颤，在能思考这到底代表着什么之前，一只手突然握住了他。德拉科僵硬着转过头，波特眉头紧皱，像是冲到德拉科身边完全是出自下意识的举动。惊怒溢满了他的眼睛，他的眼神眼神锁定着邓布利多，“是谁——”

而德拉科发现他根本没有力气去甩开波特的手。

“这不可能，知道这件事的除了格兰杰和韦斯莱，所有人都被牢不可破咒约束，唯一不在咒语中的只有马尔福夫妇，而他们绝不可能是走漏消息的人。”斯内普脸色难看地说。

“不会是赫敏和罗恩。”波特立即说。德拉科低下头，难以想象自己竟然同意波特说的话，如果连格兰杰和韦斯莱都是黑魔王的爪牙，那么波特多活一天都是奇迹。当然，也绝不可能是他的父母，或许从前他不认为父亲会在黑魔王和儿子之间愿意他，但可笑的是，波特造成的惨剧让德拉科第一次清楚父亲究竟有多爱他。

邓布利多摇了摇头，“我们无从得知，现在重要的不是谁说出去的。”他沉重地看向站在一起的两人，“抓住德拉科不再只是一项次要的任务了，对伏地魔而言，他现在是个叛徒，是能增强哈利力量的人，更是杀死哈利最显而易见的弱点。只要德拉科活着，哈利就很难被杀死，而德拉科死了……”

“我绝对无法存活。”波特低声道。

德拉科震惊于在说起自己的死亡时，他无法从波特的语气听出一丝一毫的害怕，就像他只是在陈述一个事实。

这个陈述让德拉科像被抛在岸上的鱼，连呼吸都泛起紧缩的刺痛。


	25. Chapter 25

25

尽管知情的人都知道现在保护德拉科比保护波特更紧急，但除了不让德拉科落单外，似乎也没有更好的办法了。

学生中也许有或自愿或被迫为伏地魔做事的——就像德拉科一样——但好在没有人敢光明正大地表现出来。

邓布利多认为事到如今尽早完成契约才是最重要的，而在确定血液与头发需要两天时间融合后，他果断地决定，两天后的夜晚就由斯内普秘密为他们进行仪式。

德拉科没办法反驳。他想起整个暑假被迫观看贝拉姨妈和黑魔王的杀人秀时，那些混血和麻瓜是怎样被折磨的，那是他几个月来最深的噩梦，只要想到被抓住后同样的事会发生在自己身上，德拉科的胃就因恐惧而抽痛。

他不能被抓到。

波特也不能。没错，作为媚娃的伴侣波特将获得强大的自愈能力，但那些折磨人的手段会让他恨不得去死的。

斯内普将他们送到了德拉科的卧室，并且一再确定口令只有他们两人知道，便迅速回去和邓布利多汇合了。

德拉科站在房间里，沉默地看着脚尖，身边不远处站着波特，但自从十分钟前德拉科终于找回一些力气将手抽回来之后，他们之间就再也没有一句对话。

或许拾起恶语对他来说是更容易的事，但在毫无作为地任波特和他十指相扣接近半个小时后，拒绝的话就很难说出口了。

“德——”

“什么都别说。”德拉科立即打断，尾音打着旋无助地落下，让他听起来没有一点气势。他有一种感觉，如果现在让波特说话，他会控制不住变得软弱。感受着手指上似乎仍然残留的另一个人的温度，德拉科深吸一口气，像要把多余的感觉消去似地磨蹭着手指，“我不需要。无论你要说什么，我都不需要。”

“我只是想问你饿了吗。”一阵温暖的气息靠近，波特的声音听起来柔和又毫无攻击性，不像他记忆里，每次他靠近波特，得到的都是高昂的敌意和防备。

“你的午餐……”身后的声音犹豫着继续，在德拉科还沉浸在回忆里时，一双手臂措不及防地圈住了他，随后两片柔软的唇瓣贴上他的头发，让他的后腰猛地震颤一下。“你一害怕就会忘了你的胃。我是说…呃，我可以帮你拿些吃的。礼堂可能已经没有吃的了，但我的寝室还藏着些东西。”波特说，声音轻得像怕惊动了他，手掌从后面轻轻盖在了德拉科平坦的小腹上。

但不知为什么，那双猩红的蛇眼盘旋在德拉科眼前。他想起黑魔王青白的手无数次抬起，手中的魔杖每次挥舞都会在空气中留下回荡的凄厉叫声。德拉科很难想象，当面对这样一个恶魔连续多年的威胁时，波特是怎么做到毫不畏惧的。当他成为这样的目标，他才知道只是一种怎样的恐惧。

波特的怀抱似乎将德拉科深藏的脆弱激发了出来，在黑魔王的死亡威胁后，德拉科体内的某一部分让他想不管不顾地倒在波特怀里，从他身上汲取他带来的安全感，但理智的一部分却提醒他不能沉溺。

他没有幻想过得到波特的爱吗？他当然有。波特碧绿的眼睛是他第一次潮湿梦境的主宰，三年级他挑衅波特的次数多到不合常理是因为他想看到那双眼睛为他燃烧——纵使只是怒火。而在天翻地覆的六年级，很难说在黑魔王的压迫下，那些和庄园可怖气氛完全相反的感情承载了他多少期盼。

但正是如此，在日复一日注视波特的日子里，德拉科比任何人想的都更了解他。所以，德拉科深知，他们是没有以后的。

“为什么你不肯放弃呢？”德拉科轻声说。

“那为什么我要放弃？”波特把他转过来，目光灼灼，手仍放在德拉科腰间。“我假设你还记得我对你说过的每一句话，在很多次我肯定地告诉你，和你在一起我是多么快乐，甚至在那天晚上——德拉科，我知道你不想听，但请你回想一下，我说过，我想要未来的家里有你！”

“而在那之前你对我说，你从没有恨过我……那你为什么不能相信我？”波特脸上闪烁着哀求的神色，德拉科脸色煞白，刚要下意识地反驳，波特就再次缩短了他们之间的距离，他们鼻尖相对，急促的呼吸在狭小的缝隙里纠缠环绕，“不要否认，德拉科，我比你想象的更了解你——你甚至自己跟我说过，你用憎恨去掩盖渴望，这也是为什么你这么多年执着于找我麻烦的原因。你骗不了我，在你说让我放弃的时候，你心里的难过都要把我淹没了——”

“什么？”德拉科突然抓住一个可能，他感到血液从头脑中退去，一时间不知该有什么样的感觉，“你说什么。波特！你说什么，什么我心里的感觉？”

一个画面突然从他脑海里闪过。医疗翼。韦斯莱。波特和格兰杰吃惊的蠢脸。

“哈！”他不可置信地发出一声气音，他以为在失忆的情况下向波特刨开自己已经够难堪了，但原来对波特而言他就是一个门户大开的屋子，每一丝隐秘的情绪都暴露在外。齿根处传来阵阵寒意，他咬牙叫道：“从我的脑子里滚出去！”

德拉科耳边嗡鸣作响，剧烈的愤怒让他眼前一片模糊，这一刻他只想躲开所有人，至少让波特不再出现在他眼前。

然而还没等德拉科挣脱波特铁钳般的手臂，就有一口气梗在他的胸口，叫德拉科眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。

***

“要不然呢？你以为一个十七岁的男孩为什么能拥有这么优秀的大脑封闭术——对他而言暴露自己或许是比你改变他性别更可怕的事！而你在他最没有安全感的时候，让他意识到他的内心像敞开的纸箱般任你观看？哈利·波特，这可真是绝妙的主意！”斯内普没好气地破口大骂，庞弗雷夫人在一旁挥动魔杖检查着德拉科的身体，而被慌不择路的哈利叫来的赫敏正叹着气对他摇头。

“噢，他最近情绪起伏太大了，”庞弗雷怜惜地将被子盖在德拉科消瘦的身体上，“三年级他来这里包扎手臂的时候可真是个健康的小伙子，但今年他虚弱太多了。可怜的孩子。他只是气昏了头，用不了多久就会醒了。”

“我只离开了二十分钟，你就又把他送进了医疗翼。”斯内普黑着脸说。哈利握着德拉科冰冷的手，咬着嘴唇垂下头。

“先生，这不能全怪哈利，”赫敏说，“他只是尽他所能想让情况好一些。”

不管赫敏私下有多爱教训他和罗恩，但在别人面前，她第一反应都是维护他们，只是对斯内普而言，她的维护只会让他更气愤，即使这段时间以来他和赫敏已经建立了比较友好的师生关系也一样。“那看来波特总有让情况更糟的天分！”斯内普冷笑着，再次把锐利的目光扎在哈利身上。

“好了！这可不是吵架的地方！”庞弗雷不满地喝止了他们，“他需要休息。现在都离开吧，任何争论都带到外面去，我保证他在这里是安全的，我会在这里照顾他。”

一直沉默着的哈利直到此时才抬起头，“等等，不，我……我想留下来，夫人，我不会发出声音，我想——”

庞弗雷轻轻摇了摇头，“恐怕我必须拒绝你，孩子。如果再引发一次争吵，会更加重他精神上的负担。”

一只手搭在哈利肩上，制止了他还想争取的话。哈利回过头，赫敏咬着唇，眼神不赞同地看着他。

哈利看向病床上即使昏睡过去也依然紧皱眉头的德拉科，喉头艰难地滚动。他的手掌像冰一样冷，修长却很小，手背突起的青筋在微弱的光线下泛着蓝色，和苍白的肌肤揉在一起，仿佛轻轻一捏就能让它粉碎。

德拉科变得如此脆弱而不快乐。在他不记得他们之间更残酷的现实时，他虽然也很瘦，但他很有活力，眼里闪着耀眼的光芒，像是得到充足养分后渐渐活过来的白玫瑰。但这几天他又迅速地枯萎下去，某种哈利无法理解的原因横亘在德拉科心里——不仅是对咒语改变身体和记忆的愤恨，还有更多……

或许，他急迫地想要和德拉科和好这个想法根本就是错的。

哈利将德拉科的手仔细地塞回松软的被子里，最后看了德拉科一眼，站起身低声说，“走吧，赫敏。”

他头也不回地向前走，赫敏在他身后急急追上来，压低声音，担心地说，“哈利，你还好吗？”

“我没事，”哈利说，“和德拉科相比，我一点事也没有。我不想谈这个了，好吗？”他刚刚发现自己才是德拉科生命里除了伏地魔外最大的威胁，不，就连伏地魔也是他带给德拉科的，如果不是他，德拉科怎么会成为食死徒的首要目标呢？他自己早已习惯了被人惦记小命的日子，可德拉科他本不该承受这样的事。

他生命中重要的人总是受他连累。

每当他觉得自己要有个家的时候，他们总会出事。他的父母，小天狼星……而现在，当他爱上德拉科，并且发现他们将成为灵魂相连的伴侣时，死亡的威胁又降临到了德拉科头上。

也许……也许在战争结束前，远离德拉科才是最好的选择，即使那让他全身疼痛，心脏都变得不再完整。

可是他又不甘心，不甘心就这样失去他。

“停下！波特。”刚刚走出医疗翼，斯内普就叫住了他们。

哈利感到赫敏紧张地抓住他的手臂，但说实话，无论现在斯内普的眼神多么可怕，都无法让哈利畏缩了。

“教授。”赫敏紧张地开口。

“仪式前不要再出意外了，我真是受够了你们层出不穷的麻烦。”

“我明白了。”哈利平静地回答。

这让赫敏和斯内普都奇怪地看了他一眼。哈利想起另一件事，看着斯内普冰冷的表情，他也不知道自己出于什么目的才问出这句话。“我很奇怪，教授。从这件事一开始，在我们面前，你一直表现得很生气。可是在德拉科面前，你却很冷静——你明明关心他，为什么你不让他知道？”

这个问题对于他和斯内普之间太越界了。

斯内普脸上出现了被冒犯的表情，赫敏轻轻扯了扯他的衣袖，小声地叫了一声他的名字。但哈利坚持地看着斯内普。

他们僵持了近两三分钟，在他和斯内普眼神的对峙持续了一段时间后，一声冷哼才结束了这段沉默。

“马尔福先生是所有学生里魔药学得最好的一个。不要瞪大你的眼睛，格兰杰，你或许成绩不错，但你是个格兰芬多，并且你万事通的性格可一点也不讨人喜欢。”斯内普理所当然地说，毫不在意赫敏涨红的脸，然后他看到哈利仍看着他，并不满意他的回答。“持重内敛是个良好的品德，而我并不期望格兰芬多能理解它。”他说，然后转身，带着他翻滚如云的黑袍走了，速度快得不可思议。

“你可真是……哈利！我真怕他下一句话就是‘格兰芬多扣十分’，你怎么有胆量去问他这么私人的问题！”直到再也看不到斯内普的影子，赫敏才长舒一口气，抓着他的胳膊小声尖叫。

“只是不明白，还有好奇。”哈利耸耸肩。

“而且，什么叫我不讨人喜欢……哼。”赫敏不服气地嘟囔着这句话，但很快又把它抛到脑后，“算了，不管他了。哈利，你刚才说不想谈是什么意思，你看起来一点都不好，你知道，把事情憋在心里没有一点好处！”

哈利知道赫敏没有得到她想要的是不会放弃的，但至少现在，他真的没办法谈起这件事。而就算他告诉了赫敏，她会给他什么反应也显而易见。安慰、怜爱，告诉他这一切都不是他的错。

哈利现在最不需要的就是这个。

或许他会告诉赫敏，但绝不是现在。“明天，好吗？”他不容置疑地说，“明天我会和你谈谈，今天……今天我只想一个人呆着。”

赫敏应该看出了他不会改变主意，她咬着唇打量着哈利的表情，最终决定不再追问，“好吧，如果你想要这么做。你要回去吗？塔楼，我是说。罗恩他们会很高兴和你聊天的。”

“不，”哈利摇摇头，“我去飞一飞。”飞行才是他遗忘烦恼的良药。追着风，乘着阳光，汗味和金色飞贼身上金属的味道缠绕鼻腔，在魁地奇的球场上，任何烦恼都能顺着剧烈的气流飞散。

***

在德拉科六年的校园生活中，这是第一次，他和波特完全忽略了对方。

前面五年，他是波特的跟屁虫，大大小小的战争在由他挑起，然后在他们之间爆发，多数时候德拉科铩羽而归，然后在斯莱特林的休息室里咒骂波特；少数他占据微弱优势时，他会洋洋得意地和高尔潘西他们吹嘘，然后接着咒骂波特。听起来像个完全的失败者。

今年，他不再将注意力放在波特身上，他必须集中注意力去修好消失柜，去烦恼如何让黑魔王不要因为父亲的失败而一怒之下杀了他和纳西莎。至少在表面上看，他不再关注波特了。但是时刻把眼睛黏上来的人却变成了波特，他像个阴魂不散的幽灵，坠在德拉科身后试图找出他的秘密，又过了一段时间，波特盯着他的原因变成了想把手和嘴黏在他的女性身体上。

命运就是一个他妈的反复无常的婊/子。

德拉科合上书，靠在医疗翼窄小的床上，面无表情地看着窗外。

在突然发现波特能占着媚娃契约的好处察觉自己心情时，他丢脸地晕了过去。为了确保仪式前不出现任何问题，他被要求留在了医疗翼里，对其他学生说的是他因病留治，请了三天病假，其实目的是呆在庞弗雷的保护魔咒下，并且杜绝任何落单的可能。

而现在，似乎波特也终于放弃了要来纠缠他，今晚就是仪式，偶尔由庞弗雷陪同他离开医疗翼到草地上散散心的时候，因为下课而不得不经过那里的波特甚至不把目光放在他身上一次。

这是再好不过的了。

只要德拉科想起他彻底暴露在波特眼中，他就羞愤得两眼发黑。大脑封闭术都成了摆设，他在波特面前连一丝一毫的尊严和自我都不剩了。

想到再过几个小时，他就要和波特绑在一起，时间每流动一秒，他的心脏就像被攥紧一样烦躁。

“操。”意识到自己又把思绪放到了波特身上，德拉科把书扔在木桌上，发出一声巨响。

“嗯……很高兴看到你如此充满活力。”

没有经过允许的人不可能进入到这个位置，德拉科被突然响起的声音吓了一跳，手刚刚摸上枕头下的魔杖，声音的主人就从布帘后犹豫着探出了头。

德拉科放下魔杖，看着那头同样蓬乱的头发，撇过脸，冰冷地说：“滚出去，格兰杰。”

对面的女巫皱起眉，德拉科能看出来，她在努力控制自己不要就这没礼貌的话反击。“我没有恶意。”她说。

这是德拉科听过最好笑的话。“我们之间从来只有恶意，泥巴种。”德拉科恶意地说，脸上挂上讽刺的假笑。

“你——”格兰杰眼里立刻燃起了怒火，身侧的手紧握成拳，德拉科想起三年级打在自己脸上的一巴掌，嘴角的弧度缩小了一些。

但最终，她还是咽下了这口气，只不过彻底抛开了一开始努力表现出的友善，气势汹汹地拽过一把椅子，毫不客气地坐在了德拉科面前。

“你就不能成熟一点吗？”她板着脸说，“侮辱别人并不能保护你，马尔福。”

“保护？”她理所当然像看透所有事情的样子让德拉科厌恶地重复，“我要从你那里保护自己？格兰杰，收起你恶心的嘴脸，斯内普叫你万事通不代表你真的就是。你以为我不知道你来这里干什么——格兰芬多温暖谈话那一套在我这里没有……”

“你看，”格兰杰打了个响指，两条眉毛得意地扬起，“这就是原因，你知道我来干什么，所以你想用辱骂激怒我，赶走我，是吗？马尔福？”

他的胃又开始往下坠，不适感充斥着他的身体，让他紧紧抓住身下的床单。为什么所有人都像看透了他一样？“明白自己不受欢迎后还不离开吗？”

“我来这里不是为了你，马尔福。我是为了哈利。”

“来当说客，当然，格兰杰。但完全没有必要，波特已经清醒过来了。”

“清醒？”格兰杰抓住他说的话，疑惑地皱眉，“这个词用得可真奇怪……”

该死的敏锐的格兰杰。德拉科转过脸，不想让自己暴露更多。

“马尔福，你觉得哈利放弃了？”她暂时放过了这个问题，再次把话题带回到她的轨道上。“你以为你的几句拒绝能让他放弃吗？他——”

“我不需要知道他怎么样。”德拉科冷冷地打断。

但是似乎对付波特的办法在格兰杰身上并不奏效，当她想说话的时候，没人能阻止她把话说完，即使德拉科打断她，她也只是停顿了一会儿，就自然地接了下去：“他飞了整整一夜！回来的时候连路都走不动，一大早骑着扫帚摔进了寝室，罗恩连拖带抗才把他弄上了床，合上眼睛不到半小时又起来。他这几天睡觉的时候都不到一个小时。我来找你不是他授意的，马尔福，是我逼他和我谈话后自己做的决定。”

她说得又快又急，不等德拉科反应，就又继续道：“我不想哈利在这么不明不白的情况下和你完成契约，他值得更好的！”

“真巧。”德拉科面无表情，看着眼前激动的格兰杰冷笑，“难得我们有那么一件事意见相同。如果万事通小姐有办法让我从媚娃契约里摆脱出来，那我可真是不胜感激。”

“我不是这个意思，你这个蠢货！”格兰杰翻了个巨大的白眼，德拉科同样。“哈利期盼这一天很久了。从他知道媚娃求偶是怎么回事开始，从他向我说他喜欢你开始，他就在期待这一天！这周末你们就要……他那么希望拥有一个属于他的家人，即使这不是婚礼，但对他来说，这比婚礼要更重要！”

她并不知道仪式提前的消息，除了他和波特外，这件事只有校长和斯内普知道。

但格兰杰在说到家人那一部分的时候，眼中汹涌的情感如此强烈，甚至要刺伤德拉科的眼睛，让他不敢和她对视。比起她强硬的行事而言，她的感情出乎意料地丰沛，当她谈起波特时，这一小段话甚至让她湿了眼眶。

“我，我不能……我不能看着他在这样的情况下……”格兰杰哽咽了一下，“我知道没有人能强求你原谅他，可你怎么能把事情全都怪在他身上，就像这段关系没有一点好的地方一样？”

某个方面德拉科明白格兰杰是什么意思，但正是因为明白，才让他突然感到的愤怒：“对波特而言这件事当然全他妈是好处！”他比格兰杰更大声地吼回去，庞弗雷叮嘱他不能过于激动的话被抛在脑后，“把死对头变成对他言听计从的女人，让黑魔王失去了马尔福，更别提媚娃让他拥有了更强大的力量——啊，怎么能忘了这个？事情刚发生的时候，他和鼬鼠背后讥笑取乐我获得了多少快乐？！”

一个微弱的声音冒出来，小声地说他明知道波特拿这件事取笑他的可能有多低。德拉科痛恨这段日子和波特的相处让他清楚波特的确是个‘圣人’，知道他事实上有多磊落真诚。他一遍遍地重复波特会在背后嘲笑他，究竟是想说服别人，还是想说服他自己？

格兰杰不敢相信地瞪大眼，“你真的认为哈利是这么低级趣味的人？你认为他会因为改变你而窃喜？”她像要发作，牙齿咬得咯吱作响，在德拉科认为下一个巴掌就要打在他脸上时，她突然像想起什么似的，眼睛上下打量着德拉科，好一会儿，她扶着额头，头痛地说：“哈利说得没错。你真的懂得怎么激怒别人，这是你的防御机制，嗯？”

“不管怎么样，”她靠近过来，一种令人不适的距离，让德拉科想缩到床边，“你就不能有一刻，只是单纯地想想，你和哈利在一起时有多快乐吗？”格兰杰的眼里带上一些柔和的色彩，“至少他是的。马尔福。从……从小天狼星离开他之后，我再也没看见他这么幸福。他整个夏天都沉浸在悲伤里，我知道他在怪自己，但他不肯让我们帮他。直到六年级，直到你在他身边。”

她像个步步紧逼的野兽，每一次质问都直击要害。德拉科闭上眼，回忆他们是如何拥抱、亲吻是他一直在逃避的事，格兰杰却强迫他想起，记起唇齿间交换的薄荷香气，还有午夜分别时紧扣在腰间的手。为了抵抗这些回忆，德拉科没有经过半点思考，就让这句话从他嘴边溜了出来，“让他幸福的不是我，他只是迷恋一个恋爱中的女孩，等咒语的力量消退，他会清楚真正的我是什么样子。”

话一出口，他就知道自己暴露太多了。

他绝望地看到格兰杰眨了眨眼，不解地说：“他一直知道你是谁——”她像突然抓住什么，恍然大悟一般退开身，那种课堂上先于所有人得知答案的可恨表情挂在她脸上，德拉科再一次憎恨于她可耻的思考速度。

“原来是这样，原来是这样！马尔福，这才是原因，是不是？难怪我总觉得奇怪，哈利昨天对我说起你们每一次争执时我就觉得奇怪，你这么坚决地否认这段感情的真实性，其实是因为——”

“闭嘴！”所以他才不喜欢格兰杰，只是和她对话十分钟，她就把他心里秘密挖了出来，“闭上你的嘴。”德拉科无力地重复。

“你觉得哈利只是因为你变成了女孩才喜欢你。”格兰杰笃定地说，德拉科发现她的眼神变得同情起来。

这个女人敏锐得可怕。

“我知道他是什么样的人，格兰杰。”被看破内心的难堪使得德拉科耳根泛起热度，看在所有伟大巫师的份上，他从没想过自己会和赫敏·格兰杰谈起这个。

但是。他看着眼前神色中没有一丝嘲笑的格兰杰，突然不能控制那些压抑已久的话从嘴里说出来。“别说那些老套的‘感情不会改变’的话。他的眼睛永远黏在女孩儿身上——秋张、洛夫古德、女韦斯莱，还有每一对从他踏入青春期后出现在他眼前的乳/房。当他看到我平坦的胸腹，宽大的骨架，甚至是和他一样的阴//茎时，他会从假象里醒悟过来。”

“我不会为了任何理由一辈子当个女人。”德拉科冷笑着说，“哪怕是为了他妈的救世主波特。”

“天哪，”格兰杰为他直白的器官描述红了脸，又接着说，“没人要你当女人！哈利不是因为你是现在是个女人才喜欢你！或许，好吧，哈利从前从来没考虑过同性，但在我们知道你变成了媚娃之前，在你们在天文台那一晚，他才发现他其实一直超出常理地关注你——”

“关注他的敌人，当然！”她的话像是什么甜美梦幻的诱饵，为了掩饰它带来的影响，德拉科再一次打断她。

格兰杰朝天翻了个巨大的白眼，手指插进头发里揉着。

“上帝，”她感叹一声，“难以想象你竟然比罗恩还要固执。”

“什么？”德拉科下意识地皱起脸，“这是对我的侮辱吗，格兰杰……”

“你就认定哈利只是喜欢你女孩的身体。如果是这样，整个霍格沃茨一半都是女孩，你看到他饥不择食地扑向她们了吗？”格兰杰不满地说，“哈利没把你当成女孩看——呃，从心灵的角度。在我们讨论起你的时候一直用的是‘他’。不止一次哈利对我表示疑惑，因为他在和你做亲密行为的时候，他想到的是男孩的你。这还不能说明什么吗？”

德拉科张开嘴，想要继续反驳，但格兰杰说的话像一个想都没想过的美好梦境，一下摄住他的心神。他努力观察她的脸，想要找出一点说谎的痕迹，但是没有。

那让德拉科慌乱，然后逃避的心理再次占了上风。

“你是波特的代言人还是什么？”他撇过头，努力隐藏声音里的一丝颤抖。

一只手臂突兀地伸过来，“还有你，马尔福。你说得像你一直在看着他。你喜欢他。”格兰杰笃定的语气让人反胃。什么时候所有人都以大声宣读他的心思为乐了？

“我不……”他白着脸，决定不能再继续让格兰杰呆在这里，她就像个疯婆子，不达到她的目的决不罢休。

“魔法从来不骗人，你能骗过所有人，甚至骗自己说你从不喜欢哈利，但一开始，你的魔法就表达了你的心。马尔福，求偶不是从你中咒开始的，而是从你踏入十六岁，你的媚娃血统就让你和哈利有了联系，如果没有那个咒语，它永远只会停留在择偶期。我不知道斯内普有没有告诉过你，但如果不是你的心先选择了哈利——而那个傻瓜其实也对你有感觉，被念错的‘改心换面’根本不会有现在的效果。”

她飞快地说完，按在德拉科肩膀的双手收了回去，德拉科抬起魔杖想要对着她，却觉得完全没有必要。她已经说完她想说的了。

格兰杰高高挑着眉毛，“好好想想吧，马尔福。你们在兜毫无意义的圈子。”


	26. Chapter 26

26

“这对你而言是兜圈子，是吗，格兰杰？”或许是为了打破格兰杰脸上猜中一切的高傲，又或许这也是他心里深藏的念头，德拉科嘶声说。“世上的事如果都能因为有‘爱’解决，那就永远不会有悲剧。”

格兰杰眉头皱了起来。在她能开口之前，德拉科指甲掐进手心，让刺痛帮助他流畅地说出接下来的话，“你和两个愚笨的格兰芬多在一起太久，为他们出谋划策并规划他们行动的感觉让你对自己产生了误解——你不是谁的人生导师，你也没有资格闯进来，站在我面前，好像我不原谅波特就是犯了什么滔天大罪，并且试图让波特的行为变成一件好事！”

“我从没有认为自己——”

“你是。”像是终于将主动权拿回来一点，稍稍抵消了一些被掌握的不适，德拉科半是讽刺地冷笑着说，“你就是这么做的，把波特对我做的事说得像是什么好事，你对感情侃侃而谈，但是你有想过，即使有一点点可能我喜欢你的黄金男孩，这整件事也让我恶心吗？”

他咬牙切齿地说，“如果变成这个境地的人变成波特，你会对他说你刚才的话吗？或者，你能保证不在事发的第一时间就杀了我吗？！”

他面前的女巫下意识地倒退了两步，目光从她来到这开始第一次向旁边游移，她看起来被德拉科的话震慑到了，但更像第一次听到某些该思考却没思考过的问题。

在好几分钟的沉默后，一个显然平静许多的声音响起，格兰杰缓缓开口：“我不会杀了你，马尔福。”她说，表情紧绷着，“但我会用尽所有办法让你付出代价。我……我承认，这对你不公平。”

“公平？”德拉科重复她最后一个词，“在我单方面被篡改记忆、性别、自我认知之后，公平竟然是你想起的第一个词。我以为你足够聪明想到自我、自尊、人权这些更贴切的。”

德拉科掀开被子，赤脚踩下地面，冰冷的地板将寒气刺入脚底娇嫩的皮肤，像一把把细幼的刀锋划过皮肉间的纹理。他站到格兰杰面前，她脚跟动了动，但最终还是站在原地没有退后半步。即使德拉科现在是个女人，他也比格兰杰高出许多，身高的差异让德拉科得以站在一个更有压迫的位置上。虽然格兰杰从来不会因压迫而低头。

“你在乎这个，马尔福？要我说，你就是那么多同级生里最不在意别人自尊的人。”一开始，格兰杰被质疑时，愧疚短暂地出现在她眼睛里，可她立刻就找到了反击的据点，抱着手臂尖牙利嘴地说。“你侮辱哈利的时候还少吗？你伤害他的每一个朋友，给他们取外号的时候可从没有想过这是否伤人自尊！”

“你怎么敢用这些和我的遭遇相提并论？我可没有让他们变成我的奴隶——”德拉科猛地伸手拽住她的衣领，“当你睁开眼发现前一秒还在对你发射魔咒的敌人掌握了你全部的生活，你的思想、你的家庭、你的记忆都因为他转向了另一个方向——你有没有想过，有些事我根本不想让他知道，不想让我父母知道，而现在他妈的全世界都知道了！”他用力喘着气，松开手把格兰杰推开，“他妈的。操。这就是你们格兰芬多的正直。别把这说成爱了，泥巴种。当波特拥有完全掌握我的权力的时候，这永远不会是爱。”

格兰杰沉默了。她的眼睛闪烁着，嘴巴愚蠢地张着一条缝，在德拉科平复情绪的几分钟里，她一直在回想德拉科说的话。“哈利……”她低声说，“哈利没有掌控你……”

“没有？”德拉科反问，“请你脱掉头顶帽檐伸到大洋对岸的‘波特完全无辜’帽子看看。”他冷笑一声，手指指向自己，“你看到我能有任何选择吗？格兰杰。契约、我父母立场的改变、今晚那个愚蠢的仪式，还有最开始凤凰社要求只有完成求偶才愿意保护我父母的条件——啊，是了，怎么能忘记这个——波特完全单方面监听着我的心理活动，无论我想不想让他知道。每一步，我都没有拒绝的权利，没有选择的权利，你告诉我这仍不算某种意义上的掌控吗？”

格兰杰咬着下唇思索了一下，“你们不互通的感应是因为伏………”

“这不是理由！”尽管这个只说了开头的名字让他下意识感到恐惧，但坚持自己立场的想法占了上风，这是他恢复记忆以来第一次如此清晰地知道，他到底在意什么。“看在天杀的梅林的份上，你怎么还不明白——这不公平！无论理由是什么，我和他在这段关系里完全不平等，而只要我和波特间的不平等存在一天，这件事就永远行不通！”

格兰杰的眉头深深皱起来，像是被击中一样，大约一分钟后，她抿着嘴，像在重新审视德拉科。她缓缓说：“很难想象我会这么说，马尔福。但你……也许并不像我想的那么肤浅。你说的对，你和哈利现在并不平等，即使哈利绝不是会玩弄控制他人的人，任何有尊严的巫师都不会陷入这样的感情里。”

就好像这是多难想明白的道理似的，他不信整天嚷嚷着要解放家养小精灵的格兰杰会想不到这些。

只不过她不愿意去想而已。比起德拉科，她当然会更偏向波特，这是人之常情。但她没有资格来这里让他原谅波特。

那不会让事情变得更好，只会让德拉科更深地陷入气愤。

“明白了就滚。”冰冷地看了她一眼，德拉科站在原地，再一次表达了自己驱逐她的意愿。

格兰杰看起来还想说什么，但她犹豫了一会儿，最终还是转身离开了。

脚步声渐行渐远，庞弗雷和格兰杰打招呼的动静一闪而过，随着一声加固防护咒语的声音响起，他的世界再一次安静下来。

一开始被他扔在桌上的书保持着悲惨的姿势趴在原地，朝上的封面写着明晃晃的‘媚娃及伴侣感应相关研究’几个字，德拉科脱力般跌坐在床上，因为和格兰杰的争吵而消散的焦躁卷土重来，有着明亮翠绿的眼睛再次出现在他脑海，让他连呼吸都变得不足。

“操。”他低声咒骂。

***

月光。银器。还有不停摇曳的烛火。

它们摊开在木质的宽大桌面，桌角漂亮的金色龙形雕刻反射着柔和的烛光。

桌角放着几枝沾满露水的百合，看起来突兀又格格不入。

从格兰杰离开医疗翼已经过去了七个小时，现在是夜晚十点，伴随着漫长的等待，仪式开始的时间如约而至。

德拉科看着那几朵百合出神，透亮的水珠顺着娇嫩的花瓣滑下，沾湿了暗色的桌面，留下不显眼的水痕。这不是仪式必要的东西。

他看向和邓布利多低声说着什么的斯内普，显然，他不会是带来百合的人。

于是德拉科又用眼角看向角落里沉默着的波特。他埋在一片阴影里，格兰芬多院袍的衣领从没这么整洁过，领带也打着正确的结，就连他的头发看起来也梳理过，即使并没有什么显著的成效。在德拉科来到邓布利多办公室时，距离约定好的时间已经过了十分钟，这几朵百合就躺在桌上，而波特在他踏进来的一瞬间就从桌边缩到了角落里。

他一直没有将目光放在德拉科身上，明亮的绿眼睛掩在长睫下，嘴唇抿成僵硬的直线。

德拉科告诉自己没什么好难过的，事情不过是回到了过去——冷漠、仇视，恨不得让对方死去，这才是他和波特相处的方式。

然而心脏蔓延出来的疼痛和酸涩的眼眶又让这些话变得可笑。或许和格兰杰的对话确实改变了什么。那个疯女人有着说服别人跟着她思考的能力——就像几百年前麻瓜口中能蛊惑人心的女巫一样。

但她没有解释，为什么波特开始躲避他。

“先生们，”邓布利多突然笑眯眯地开口，德拉科和波特都抬头看过去，“很抱歉今晚如此简陋。”

邓布利多眼镜后的眼睛含着歉意，“我们仍没有通风报信者的线索。这是个重要的时刻，可为了安全起见，你们连朋友和家人都不能告知。”

他不知道该怎么回答，无论说话还是不说话都会让气氛变得更奇怪。波特应该也是这么认为，他抬头看了看邓布利多，嘴巴张了好几次，却什么都说不出来。

最后斯内普出来打破了这个尴尬的局面。

“行了，邓布利多。”他站出来，冷着脸说，“这只是个一分钟内就能解决的事情。如果在场有任何人仔细看过相关案例，就该知道绝大多数仪式甚至比不上现在正式。”他看了眼桌上无人问津的百合，眼神有些深沉，但德拉科觉得其中不包含任何恶意。

“没有意见了就站过去。那儿，就在窗棂下。”斯内普就像安排他们在课堂上就座一样。他阴沉沉的眼睛扫视了沉默的两人几眼，停顿了一会儿，在邓布利多的叹气声里，他又补上：“给你们十分钟，说完要说的，然后收拾好你们的死人脸——我可不负责主持葬礼。”

一个隔音咒兜头打下，速度快得德拉科还没反应过来，他和波特就站在了一片雾蒙蒙的蓝光里，外界所有的声音都在这个小小的空间里被隔开了，回荡在这里的只有他……也许还有波特紊乱的呼吸声。

寂静让心跳都变得震耳欲聋。格兰杰，是的，格兰杰带有极强煽动性的话又在他耳边响起，不断地重复那些让他眩晕的句子。

感谢梅林，波特一直盯着自己的脚尖，这让德拉科得以不被发现地看着他头顶藏得隐秘的发旋，在救世主杂乱无序的性感头发里发现它可不容易（他刚才说了性感？）

而德拉科能想起来，自己曾经把手指深深陷入那头乱发里，指缝缠绕着汗湿的柔软发根，每一次轻微的拉扯都能更深地刺激波特发出难耐的低吟，将落在自己皮肤上的亲吻变得更疯狂。

我疯了。德拉科想。他在回想和波特的亲密接触，甚至是那一次超出他经验的性/爱，那仍让他感到被侮辱，但无法否认，屈辱感和当时爽到极致的感觉让这变成了他所经历过最美妙的性/爱，他有过性/经历，但从没有一次像这样。那么疯狂，那么被满足，即使波特只是将手指放进他身体里十分钟，也好过从前加起来所有的性/事。

“德拉科。”一声轻叹打断了德拉科的思绪，当他察觉自己在想什么的时候，一股恼怒袭上来，把一切都归咎到突然说话的波特身上，他语气不善地回应道：“终于不是个哑巴了，波特。”

波特仍看着脚尖，声音低低的，像个犯了错的学生，“我很抱歉赫敏擅自去找你了。在来这里前十分钟她才告诉我。如果……如果她说了让你生气的话，那是我的错。”

德拉科沉默不语。他突然不知道该怎么和波特对话，格兰杰的话仍在他脑子里打着死结，把他分裂成两个人，一个变成软弱天真的娘娘腔，哭泣着为格兰杰表现出来的意思满怀希望；另一个坚持着他的自尊，还有理智，强硬地拒绝成为波特未来风流历史中的一个，并且发誓要为‘改头换面咒’给波特一个终身难忘的教训。

“她只是有时候太关心我，你知道。”波特自说自话着，手掌盖上后颈。

“我当然知道。”德拉科说，“在你向她抱怨我后，她闯进来，像个被抢走孩子的母狮子，恨不得把我压到你面前向你道歉。”

“我没有抱怨——”波特猛地抬起头，那双绿眼睛就这么突然地对上德拉科，让他心跳漏了一拍，“你也不需要和我道歉。”他解释道。

他眼里的闪耀的绿色光芒在黑夜里是这么显眼，德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，“花。”他说，看到波特眼神有着迷茫。“仪式不需要百合花。”

“啊。”波特把眼睛转向摆放百合的桌子，眼神突然变得柔和，“我只是……看到它想到了我妈妈。”

莉莉·波特。德拉科想起波特为了保护他而死去的母亲，一阵细微的异样感涌上来，坠得他心脏生疼。

他带来这些百合，是想要他母亲见证这个时刻吗？

或许今天晚上对波特的意义真的比他想象中要重要。婚姻对德拉科而言通常包含着政治联姻的意味，为了保证纯血或是家族合作的产物，它在德拉科心里从没有那么神圣，可是对于从小渴望家庭的波特而言，这是不一样的。

即使他和波特尽释前嫌，他也不会是波特家庭蓝图里贤惠的妻子，能带给他一大群吵闹的孩子。

尽管他承认，他对波特有爱意，但他仍是德拉科·马尔福。他不会为任何人改变自己。

堵在他喉咙里的话突然像被放出闸门的洪水，德拉科看着波特柔软的眼神，闭上眼，低声说：“如果你赢了，波特，我会想办法解除我们之间的契约，即使不能，那也不会阻碍你和别人在一起。”

“什么？”波特说，听起来不理解他说的话。

“虽然从没有媚娃解除契约，但你有格兰杰，她总会——”

“不，如果我能赢，为什么我要解除契约？”波特突然提高音量，眼里充满了震惊，“如果伏地魔不再威胁你我的生命，我发誓会用一辈子的时间求得你的原谅，而且什么叫和别人在一起，我为什么要和你之外的人在一起？”

“因为我是个男人。”德拉科平静地说，他知道不把话说清楚波特永远不会自己去考虑这件事，“波特，你明不明白，我不会一辈子都是这个样子，等到今晚仪式结束，咒语和媚娃相互的影响从我身体里退去，我会第一时间摆脱这个身体。”

“我当然知道你是个男人。”波特向前一步缩短了他们之间的距离，德拉科清楚地看到他蜷曲的乱发搭在额头，遮住那道德拉科曾细细抚摸的伤疤，又从眼镜边缘探出几缕。

“老天！”德拉科想要保持他的镇定，但波特靠近他带来的影响如此强烈，只需几秒，就能让他声音颤抖，“你他妈是个直男！你想要的东西没有一样能从我——变回来的我身上得到！”

波特瞪大眼睛，突然捧住德拉科的脸颊，灼热得像德拉科眼眶里不知何时开始凝聚的泪珠，“你是这么认为的？德拉科，天啊。你觉得你变回来之后我就不会……”他轻声说，嘴唇离德拉科的脸只有微小的距离，“唯一我想从你身上得到的东西就是你的心。你怎么会认为我爱你只是因为你现在是个女孩？我比任何人都希望你回来。”

波特亲口说出这样的话和从格兰杰嘴里听到终归是不一样的，它带来的震撼和动摇远超德拉科想象，更不要说波特眼里的真诚几乎让他沉醉。

“撒谎。”他虚弱地试图反驳。

波特摇头，小心翼翼地将鼻尖在他脸颊轻蹭。“今年我很多次试图反驳赫敏和罗恩认为我对你过于关注的控诉，那才是我说的谎话。我早就对你沉迷，却不肯承认。”

好一会儿，他就这么让波特亲密地靠着他，当他没有恢复记忆时，他对这些动作是那么熟悉，以至于他现在真想什么也不管，就这么投入波特的怀抱。

但他不能。

德拉科再次闭上眼，深深呼吸，鼻腔里满是波特头发的气味，他低声说，“说得太肯定了，波特。”

“让我证明给你看。”他退开一点，眼睛亮亮地看过来，好像终于找到了突破僵局的办法，“你会知道，我说的都是真的。”

听起来多么诱人，但内心里，他没办法真的说服自己，就这样忘记醒来时的屈辱。德拉科轻轻一推，将自己从他的包围下拉出来，踏出隔音咒的范围，淡蓝的光幕随着他的动作四散开来，在昏暗的室内飘出点点光晕。

“德拉科。”波特抓住他的手腕，温热的手指扣住他的脉搏，声音里透出一点祈求。

德拉科没有挣扎，平静地看着向他走来的斯内普，“开始吧，教授。”

斯内普视线落在他们的手上，“问题解决了？”

“不，”抓着他的手指更紧了，“我也不知道，”德拉科疲惫地说，“但今晚，我会试着不去想起这些问题。”

他的目光投向桌角熠熠生辉的百合，突然想起父亲总爱在家里摆放许多水仙，很多时候，当地牢里一遍遍传来惨叫声，折磨得他无法入睡，床头瓷瓶里那几支水仙花总能让他想起纳西莎，从而得到微小的安慰。

至少今晚，他可以把这当成午夜的一场幻梦。

德拉科轻轻反握住哈利的指尖，触感让他们都颤抖了一下。


	27. Chapter 27

27

如斯内普所说，相比较求偶前期的错综复杂耗时绵长，最后的仪式简单得不可思议。

他们只需要站在月光下，让银月的清辉洒满全身，斯内普站在他们之间，举起由发丝和血液变成的浅金色液体，滴落在他们交握的手背。

那液体落在皮肤上，一瞬间的滚烫后又变得冰凉，盈盈凝在他和波特最显眼的血管上，就像一颗小小的琥珀。

“放松，闭上眼睛。”斯内普说。

他看向嘴角带着笑意的波特，抿住了嘴角。

在一个月前——不，在他过往六年的生活里，哪怕是最天马行空的梦境，他也从没想过这样的场景。

他不知道有生之年里，他是否能原谅波特，但如果他不能，而且侥幸黑魔王从这个世界消失，他肯定会选择远走高飞——离开霍格沃茨，离开英国。

斯内普吐了口气，魔杖已经挥到半空，又压下到腰间，“还有什么话要说？”

德拉科斜睨了他一眼，知道斯内普看出他的欲言又止，于是也不再拖延时间，在波特疑惑的眼神里，低声说：“你仍可以选择放弃，波特。”

出乎意料地，波特并没有因为他的话而急忙地反驳，他甚至像是早有预料。当然，如果考虑到他对德拉科的“单方面感应”，他的预知也就不稀奇了。德拉科讽刺地想。

“你要我说我一万次也是一样。不，我不会放弃你。”波特摇摇头，很用力地握紧了他的手。

“即使我这辈子都不会原谅你？”德拉科勉强地挑起嘴角，露出一个不怎么好看的假笑。

“没错。”

他撇开头，一时间，他不想再去管那些在他内心拉扯的情绪，既然这场仪式已经注定，那就当这是满足另一个自己——那个从青春期伊始就偷偷窥视救世主的自己。

暖烘烘的手掌如同得知卢修斯逃离阿兹卡班时一样给予他出乎意料的支持和温暖，然而时过境迁，当时德拉科全身心为这其中的爱意感动，现在却陷入深深的迷茫。

华丽优美的白色光线从两人手背上飘忽飞起，斯内普的魔杖带着这两根小心试探的东西浮到半空，头发与血液是打开他们契约魔法的钥匙，斯内普是引导他们魔法与灵魂交融的向导，当这两根象征着他们‘自我构成’的细线伸出，德拉科感到身体里最原始的感官都被打开。他眼前泛出一片虚幻的光，整个世界突然变成模糊的色块，在这其中，只有站在他对面的波特是清晰的。

他能看到波特脸上每一根细小的绒毛，能看到他身体里跳动的血管和搏动的心脏，他来到一个纯白的世界，潜意识告诉他，再向前迈进一步，那里就是波特的世界，可半空中却有隐形的力量阻挡了他。

这股力量邪恶又可怕，但却是破碎的，好像被分离下来的一块碎片，德拉科试探着伸手触碰，可还是被上面覆盖的气息逼退。

一阵暖洋洋的舒适感浸满全身，德拉科猛地回神，看到半空中他和波特的魔法完全交融在一起。斯内普收起魔杖，后退一步。这前后不到三分钟的时间，仪式就已经结束了。

他知道斯内普说过最后的仪式充其量只能说是个形式，但他没有想到，这能简单到这个地步。

“呃，”波特也回过神来，愣愣地看着德拉科，片刻后又转向邓布利多的方向，这个不干正经事的校长一直笑眯眯地坐在一旁，“结、结束了？”

“噢，是的，哈利。”邓布利多摸着胡子，“你们感到不同吗？”

波特低头感受了一会儿，才皱着眉说：“并没有，先生。”

德拉科也摇头。

本以为仪式结束后他和波特少了一半的感应能恢复正常，但德拉科细心感受，想要体会到一丝一毫不属于自己的情绪，但没有，什么都没有。很难说他是不是感到失望，但他知道，只要波特一日单方面掌握他，他就一日跨不过这个坎。

也许他和波特的关系并不真的像格兰杰说的那么命中注定。

但是比起这些，他更在意另一件事。

“我什么时候能变回去？”不顾波特失落的眼神，德拉科抽回自己的手转向斯内普。

没有任何事比他回到自己本来的样子更重要，他受够了当一个女人。

“一周。”斯内普同样没看波特，平缓地回答他，“一周后媚娃求偶的激素真正平定下来，我就可以替你解咒。”他停顿了一下，“但你要知道，即使变回男性，你体内的媚娃血统也将保持在一个很高的水平，你和波特的契约仍是有效的，除了性别，你和现在不会有任何不同。”

这就是最好的结果了，至少他还能做回男人——他对女孩没有意见，但他从不想成为她们。“那意味着我还要躲在寝室一周？”他从所有课程中消失三天已经是极限了，如果接下来他的校园生活都要在那间卧室里度过，那他和金丝雀有什么不同？

一阵厌恶涌上心头，这个联想让德拉科反胃极了，整个世界都在不停地让他发现他有多像波特的附属品。

“在我们找出谁是走漏消息的人之前，我恐怕你要一直和哈利待在一起，德拉科。”邓布利多先是摇头，又歉意地看着他。

德拉科不得不忍下想要破口而出的咒骂，抱着手臂站在一旁，冷着脸默认了这个决定。他瞪了一眼旁边的波特，又瞪了一眼满脸欣慰的邓布利多。尽管知道这个决定完全是为了他的安全考虑，他也有种被算计的感觉。

斯内普收拾起桌上残留的仪式物品，冷冷地哼了一声。至少斯内普是站在他这一边的。德拉科平复着胸口淡淡的怒气，转身往门口走去，手腕再一次被抓住，显然刚才他的一时心软让波特过于得寸进尺，“你去哪里？”波特担心地问。

“睡觉。”德拉科淡淡地说，看向被扣紧的手腕，“我需要征求你的同意吗？鉴于我现在是你的媚娃。”

不等波特说话，德拉科就甩开了他的手，没有向在场的任何人道别，埋头走出了邓布利多的办公室。

身后响起脚步声，跟在离他几步远的地方，不敢离得太近。走廊明灭的灯光将影子晃成跳动的黑色，德拉科埋头走着，不管刚才装得有多平静，他的心也乱得像地上的影子一样了。

他真的跟波特完成了求偶。

而今晚，波特说的话又和德拉科记忆混乱时的行为合在了一起，他忍不住想，会不会有一点可能，波特说的是真的？即使他变回了从前的德拉科·马尔福，波特的感情也不会改变？

如果，他是说如果，一周后，改头换面咒失去效力，而那时波特的表现又足够真诚——德拉科想，他也许会认真考虑相信他，在找到平衡他们关系的办法后，他会试着原谅波特。

但这一切的前提，是波特能停止对他心灵的掌控，正常的媚娃和伴侣之间的感应是双向的，当他们不需要的时候，他们能向对方关闭感应的通道。

而德拉科不行。

看着在自己脚边若隐若现的另一个人的影子，德拉科攥紧了身侧的袍角。这不正常的感应是他最大的心结。

***

哈利几乎整夜没有入睡。从邓布利多的办公室离开后，一直到他看着德拉科钻进不再欢迎他的单人寝室，再到他回到格兰芬多塔，哈利都沉浸在一种不真实的虚幻感中。

他已经打定主意不再逼迫德拉科了，可是在赫敏去拜访德拉科的那段时间里，德拉科的情绪起伏简直到了一个不可思议的地步，那么多情绪都高涨到了能传递给哈利的程度，并且奇迹般地，那之后德拉科态度明显变得软化起来。

在仪式时，有很长一段时间，哈利确信他在德拉科眼中看到了更柔和的情绪，但它们很快又消失不见，再次沉寂在那片灰色的眼眸中。

沮丧的梦境里，他又梦见一片金色短发倚靠在自己胸口，柔韧的腰部在他手下颤抖，两条笔直的腿夹在自己腰间。但这美好涣散的梦只持续了很短的一段时间，罗恩的大嗓门就叫醒了他。

哈利捂着眼睛想起今天早上有两节斯内普的魔药课，而德拉科的病假今天到期，不出意外他必须去陪同德拉科离开寝室。

他完全没有意见去做这个，事实上，他非常感激能有借口离德拉科近一点，他不知道媚娃契约能否解除，但德拉科昨晚暗示的意思真的吓坏他了。他竟然想要和自己分道扬镳。让哈利痛苦的是，德拉科是真的这么考虑的。

哈利捏着隐隐作痛的额角跟着罗恩穿过走廊，坐在格兰芬多的长桌上，漫不经心地在盘子里放下几个面包。罗恩坐在赫敏旁边，两个人小声地耳语着什么，从表情来看，他们话题的中心无疑是自己。

果然，在罗恩停下来几分钟后，赫敏开口了：“哈利，你昨晚去了哪里？”

没有了怕人捣乱仪式的顾虑，哈利认为现在向他的两个朋友透露这件事也没有关系了。于是他看了四周一眼，压低声音说了昨晚的事。

当赫敏知道他们悄悄完成了仪式的时候，她狠狠瞪了一眼哈利，连罗恩都吃惊地张大了嘴巴，在她数落自己之前，哈利告诉她这是邓布利多的意思，又花了好几分钟，才让她松开眉头，谅解了哈利瞒着她的事情。

“我不敢相信，”赫敏摇摇头，“你就这样完成了它！”

她向来很在意感情更浪漫的东西，也注重仪式感，虽然她没有明说，但哈利知道她一直期望完成求偶的仪式在鲜花、祝福和两个主角甜蜜的微笑中进行。先不提保密的事，单就他和德拉科什么时候才能变回甜蜜的状态，就是一个漫长的过程。他有些敷衍地说：“还会有婚礼的。”说完，哈利停顿了一下，又补上：“如果他愿意。”

“他当然愿意——他会的，哈利。”赫敏越过半个布丁握住他的手，而夹在中间的罗恩翻了个白眼，嘀嘀咕咕地说：“真希望我不用听这个。”

赫敏当作没有听到他的话，谨慎地看了周围一眼，眼珠轻轻转动着，好像在衡量一些事情，等她终于思考结束时，她低声对哈利说：“嗯……哈利，还记得我昨天告诉你我和马尔福吵——呃，谈了谈吗？”

哈利点点头，他当然记得，他甚至非常好奇赫敏说了什么，能让德拉科的态度突然有了转变。

赫敏咬着唇，简短地告诉了哈利她从昨天的对话中得知的信息。

她的话里包含了太多东西，恍惚间哈利甚至忘了这是在礼堂，忘了身边包围着上千个学生，他的大脑艰难地处理着信息，心脏跳得乱了次序。

腰侧突然被撞了一下，罗恩用手肘顶他，向他示意周围注意到他不对而低声议论的几个学生。

他回过神，艰难地看向满脸担忧的赫敏，“这才是原因……？先不说我昨晚才知道的男女的问题，我从没有考虑过，他在这段关系是否感到平等……”

他知道德拉科是个很在乎自己尊严的人，赫敏也是，但他们在意的自尊不太一样——赫敏更在意感情上的相互尊重，而德拉科，他的成长环境让他牢牢地包裹住自己，任何令他内心暴露、处于被动的事都会令他感到羞辱，不管那是否出于感情。

罗恩奇怪地皱眉，“可是马尔福在脑子不清楚的时候不是很乐意跟哈利说心事吗？”

“笨蛋！”赫敏拍了他的肩膀一下，叹着气说：“那不一样——那时候哈利在他心里是交往了很久的男朋友，而且又有媚娃和伴侣这样的身份，他当然会坦诚地表达自己，当然了，”她抿了抿唇，看向一旁神情恍惚的哈利，“就像我说的，我之所以笃定他也爱着你，就是因为这个。当马尔福心里你不是他的敌人时，他对你的爱和信任就已经能让他毫无阻隔地向你袒露内心，他现在不愿意承认，但如果不是这样，就算失忆了，马尔福也不会把内心摊开给你看的。哈利，你想想，在那段时间里，他有多少次对你坦诚？”

很多次。太多了，从他在教室外被德拉科拉走那一次起，他就会向哈利坦白心里的感受。最深刻且震撼哈利的一次，是那一场关于“恨”的谈话。

他们在床上四肢交缠，德拉科的手指贴着他的伤疤缓缓移动，银灰色的漂亮眼睛深深看进哈利眼里。他说马尔福天性狡诈，说他总爱对想要却得不到的东西说讨厌，说他这么多年对哈利的挑衅和纠缠都源于得不到他的嫉妒。他让哈利永远不用担心他会恨他，他对哈利的感情纠结复杂，但从开始到世界终结，那里面都不会存在恨意。

原来一开始答案就在他眼前。

哈利喉头滚动了几下，突然地，他很想回到他们那个小小的、充满德拉科气味的卧室，找到那个脆弱又迷人的金发斯莱特林，把他牢牢抱进怀里。

“谢谢你告诉我，赫敏。”他感激地说。

“不用谢我，哈利。”毛茸茸的一团棕发甩了甩，赫敏靠在罗恩身边，脸上突然闪过很不自在的神情。“马尔福……即使我很难说我真的喜欢他，但有时候，他说的话也是对的，我……我在这件事上太偏向你了。”

这下不仅哈利，连罗恩都对赫敏脸上的表情感到惊讶。罗恩下巴都要掉到地上，表情梦幻地扯了扯哈利的衣袖：“Bloody hell……马尔福让她认错了？”

“总之，”赫敏又翻了个巨大的白眼，“问题的关键在于解决你们之间不平等的东西，你明白吗？”她殷切地看着哈利说：“首先，当然，如果他还是女孩的身体，无论你说什么都不会变得有一点可信度……”

“我知道，赫敏。”

“噢，”她停下，像是意识到什么，“这是显而易见的事，我太习惯替你们考虑事情，却没想过你们是否需要……”

看来德拉科对她的那几句控诉确实有影响到她，哈利嘴角露出一个微笑，和罗恩对视了一眼，“有时候这确实有那么一点点烦人。”他看到赫敏难得沮丧地垂下肩膀。

“但是，要是没有你，我和哈利一定早就死了！”罗恩揽住赫敏的肩膀笑嘻嘻地接上，和哈利默契地交换着眼神，三个人同时笑出声来。

他们放松地交谈了一会儿，等到哈利咽下最后一口面包的时候，距离上课的时间已经很近了，考虑到他还要去斯莱特林的地窖，罗恩就负责了帮他把书从格兰芬多塔拿出来的任务。

谢过罗恩，哈利急忙赶去地窖。他走下一层层台阶，出乎意料地在离目的地还有几十米远的地方撞见了一群斯莱特林。

都是熟悉的面孔，为首的是诺特，身后跟着帕金森和几个魁地奇队员。哈利扫视一眼，没有发现高尔和扎比尼的身影。

在他们见到哈利的一瞬间，气氛就变得紧张起来，他们冷冰冰地凝视着哈利，手指攥紧魔杖。

“波特。”诺特喊了一声。

哈利警惕地看着他们，这里离德拉科的寝室很近，周围通常是紧锁的房间，斯内普精心挑选了这个地方，以确保德拉科能离群索居。在这样的情况下，这些斯莱特林出现得非常突兀。“你们来这里干什么？”他冷硬地问。

“你才是闯进我们地盘的人！”站在后面的一个人大喊。

“安静！”诺特回头吼了一声，又转回来，看起来这段时间他取代了德拉科在斯莱特林中的地位，并且得心应手，“听说德拉科从医疗翼回来了，作为接替他的级长，我有义务来看看他。”

“你相信你自己的话吗？”这蹩脚的借口让哈利嗤笑了一声，如果在德拉科最艰难的时候，他的同学都避之不及，那么在伏地魔真正要他命的时候，他们的接近除了阴谋外还真想不出别的可能。

“算了。”一旁的帕金森突然开口，并且扯了扯诺特的衣袖，“斯内普可不会希望看到我们迟到。”

而神奇的是，诺特竟然立刻就听从了帕金森的话，冷着脸带着人转身走了。帕金森阴森森地看了哈利一眼，眼底流淌着恶毒的幽光，“他得意不了多久了。”

直到他们的脚步声彻底消失，哈利才收起魔杖，谨慎地用有规律的敲门声扣开了德拉科的房门。

德拉科一身厚重的黑袍，金发被固定在脑后，抱着书等在门边。

他脸色不善地看了哈利一眼，尽管他没有说话，但哈利明白他是在为自己的迟到而不满。

“我在你的门外碰到了你的同学。”哈利解释，几步上前，没有因为德拉科的冷脸而退却，伸手接过了他手里的东西。

德拉科的脸色苍白了一些，“是谁？”门在他们身后关上，哈利一边走一边告诉了他那个小插曲，很难得德拉科愿意让哈利离得这么近，虽然这只是因为他看起来陷进了恐慌和思考。

“潘西，”德拉科白着脸，食指和拇指贴在身侧捻动，在哈利跟踪他的那段时间里，他总是会因焦虑做出这个动作，“她怎么会和诺特……”

“我知道她曾是你的女朋友，但很明显她和诺特的关系不是你现在该关注的重点。”在意识到之前，哈利把这句话脱口而出，然后才发现自己的语气有多不好。

德拉科突然停下来，神情复杂地看着他，像是盯着什么奇怪的东西。“潘西从来不是我的女朋友，”他说，“正因为如此，她是最不可能和诺特混在一起的人。”

“她不是？可是她——好吧，既然是这样，她为什么不能和诺特——”

“因为我和诺特有过一段很短暂的关系，在火焰杯那场舞会我喝醉酒半途抛下她之后，明白了吗？”德拉科打断了他的话，防卫性地抱起手臂，停在走廊拐角处，假笑着说。

像是一个粪蛋突然在耳边炸开，哈利瞪大了眼睛，失声道：“什么？你、你和诺特？可是我从来没看见……”

“你当然不会看见，那时候你忙着恭维佩蒂尔姐妹和垂涎秋·张。在今年之前，你会在意我和谁走得近了一点吗？”德拉科冷笑一声，好像嫌这消息给哈利带来的震撼还不够似的，他靠在墙边，拖长声音说：“就像你盯着女孩一样的道理，波特。除了诺特，多的是你没发现的人，你想知道吗？”

‘多的是’。这几个字就像引燃炸药的一点火星，将嫉妒在他胸腔炸开，哈利下颌紧绷，将德拉科逼进角落，牢牢锁住他的双眼。即使他并不在乎德拉科曾经和谁在一起，但德拉科说起这些事时挑衅的语气才是激怒哈利的原因，意识到德拉科有可能说到做到，在战争结束后和其他人开展关系，哈利就难以控制自己的反应。“你想激怒我，德拉科，你想知道我是否在乎——”

“只是想让你知道在你想象之外的我，波特。”他更贴近墙，躲避哈利压近的脸，粉色的嘴唇上下开合：“我可不是你臆想中纯洁长情的小女孩。”

他这话说得像要打破哈利的什么想象一样，但还是那句话，哈利觉得他的忧虑都是多此一举。

“你觉得我不知道你是什么样的人吗，德拉科？”哈利视线落到他半掩的睫毛上，看着羽扇似的眼睫抬起，露出流银般的眼瞳，“我知道你自大、软弱、高傲自满。知道你是个有血统偏见的傻瓜，也知道你刻薄小气。你说要打破我对你的想象，可是我对你根本没抱幻想。在我爱上你之前，我就清楚你是什么样的人，我爱你是因为我看到了你掩藏起来的其他特质，和你矛盾又美丽的灵魂。（注）*”哈利伸手扶住德拉科的脸颊，看到他瞳孔渐渐扩张，像在为这段话而惊讶。

他们就这么凝视对方，指尖和脸庞柔嫩的皮肤相互摩擦，有那么一瞬间，哈利觉得德拉科要流泪了，他无意识地用牙咬着下唇，看起来矛盾又深受触动。或许过了两分钟，他才听到德拉科虚弱的声音，而这时，哈利的嘴唇已经几乎贴上了他的：“我是不喜欢麻瓜，可那不代表我不看他们的书。你可不像看毛姆的人，波特。”

他推了推哈利的胸膛，把自己从那个角落里挣脱出来，哈利没有制止他，顺利地让他离开，他知道现在远不是讨一个吻的好时候。哈利揉了揉头发，低声说：“赫敏有段时间很迷恋这本书，”哈利有些羞涩地笑笑，“她逼着我看……你确实了解我，德拉科。我只是突然想起来，如果不是你说，我甚至忘了作家是谁。”

德拉科背对着他，耳尖隐约地泛起了红色。

他声音是强装出来的镇定：“我不了解你，蠢货。”

说实话，“蠢货”、“巨怪”、“呆瓜”、“脑子没有花生米大”，这些称呼贯穿整个他和德拉科针锋相对的时光，就连在卧室亲密时，德拉科也没放弃过使用它们。所以哈利已经习惯了从他的语气里分辨出他究竟是在骂人还是掩饰他的不自在。

“不管怎么样，”德拉科背对着哈利扯了扯外袍，“我了解潘西，她绝对不对劲。”

尽管哈利因为这句话感到有些嫉妒，但他还是回答：“我明白了。”

气氛突然就变得和缓了一些——在德拉科恢复记忆以来的第一次，他们能稍微回复了一些亲密。

而哈利，他看着埋头前行不再说话德拉科，眼神眷恋地想，要是这样的状态能持续久一些、再久一些就好了。

他跟着德拉科离去，眼角余光似乎看到了一片衣角一闪而过，但那消失得太快，以至于哈利觉得那只是个幻觉。


	28. Chapter 28

28

他和德拉科之间平和的气氛持续了两个星期。

原本在仪式后一周，斯内普就能替德拉科解开咒语，让他重新回到男性的身体，在那一周里，在所有知情人中，德拉科日日期盼这一刻的到来不说，就连哈利也数着日子，他知道他们之间最大的问题就是这个。

对德拉科而言，女性的身体是禁锢他的根本，只要在这个身体里一天，他就永远无法考虑和哈利的半点可能性；而无论哈利说得多么真挚，只要他还是个女人，他的多疑也不会让他相信哈利能不在乎性别。

但是到了那一天，斯内普却被伏地魔召唤走了。希望的火苗‘砰’地从德拉科眼里熄灭，他像受了无比巨大的打击，从来挺直的脊背一下子弯曲了下去，哈利感受着从他心里传来的巨大失落，感到像落水一样湿淋又狼狈，还没等他忍不住上前拥抱德拉科，对方塌下的肩膀就开始颤抖起来。

“为什么是这个时候……太巧了，波特，他……他是不是知道了——”德拉科脸色苍白，手指下意识扯住哈利的袖口。

“不，不可能的，”邓布利多在办公桌后摇头，“你们顺利完成仪式的事现在仍在有效的保密范围内，西弗勒斯虽然没有传回消息，但能确定他很平安。”

直到哈利把担忧的德拉科顺利地哄回了寝室，他才有时间真正去思考“间谍”这件事。

这个不知藏在哪里通风报信的人已经严重影响了德拉科的心理健康，也让哈利觉得阴影如影随形。他不喜欢这样，但又没有一点办法。

这段日子，他和德拉科的关系进入了一个奇妙的平衡点，每天，哈利会跟在德拉科身边，确保它不会孤身一人，他们很少说话，但哈利尝试和他交谈时，他不会和哈利争执，而是像六年级刚开始一样，沉着脸心不在焉。

哈利觉得德拉科在有意识地控制他自己的情绪变化——为了不让哈利轻易地探听他的心。

偶尔，在斯拉格霍恩暂时代替斯内普给他们上的魔药课上，哈利常常会在低头替德拉科处理药材时感受到德拉科落在他身上的视线，赫敏说那看起来就像他陷入了一场又一场困难的思考。

哈利只能祈祷德拉科思考的方向是好的。

在周末，或是作业繁多的午后，德拉科会一言不发地抱着书前往图书馆，哈利会跟在他后面，在离他不远的距离埋头处理自己的作业，时不时抬头查看德拉科的状况，然后盯着他沐浴在斜阳下侧脸出神。这很影响哈利的作业进度，尤其是在失去了赫敏和德拉科为他的魔药作业提出建议后。

但是这样沉默的相处并不坏。是的，有时候哈利自己也感到惊讶，除了有些夜晚他会想起德拉科的皮肤是多么柔滑外，他真的有些享受这样宁静的陪伴。

他们的关系像是加速了十几倍，就像过往六年可以忽略的吸引堆积在这短短的半个学期爆发了一样，不久前他们还恨不得掐死对方，转眼间又被迅速推着到了一个亲密的关系里。尽管哈利没有半点后悔，他也不得不承认，这两周像是“冷静期”的时间让他能更好地去审视自己和德拉科的感情。

而最终他审视的结果是：这绝不是一时的激情，他甚至就着这两个星期想象到了他们在一起十年、二十年后，当他们领养了几个可爱的孩子，将他们送上前往霍格沃茨的火车，然后他和德拉科会回到他们的小家，像现在这样，平静却幸福地生活在一起，不需要每分每秒地黏着对方，只是不时抬头相视一笑。

上帝，他从没有这么希望自己赢得这场该死的战争。

和德拉科的相处平稳又悄悄地进步着，就连伏地魔的活动也突然减少，并且没有针对德拉科的媚娃身份做出什么——这让哈利怀疑伏地魔是否真的明白媚娃意味着什么。

他们警惕着伏地魔，紧盯着食死徒的一举一动，但除了贝拉特里克斯大半个月前曾在霍格莫德村里短暂出现过外，霍格沃茨附近再也没见过食死徒的身影。

不过哈利从来没有懈怠——不管是保护德拉科，还是保护自己。

这一天同样是风平浪静，在他和德拉科一前一后地走进礼堂前，没有一个可疑的人靠近他们，赫敏和德拉科从医疗翼的谈话后都刻意忽略了对方，反倒是罗恩，是的，反倒是罗恩，在三人里是德拉科搭理得最多的人（虽然有绝大部分时间都是在明嘲暗讽）。

他们在格兰芬多长桌的空位坐下，而周围的人都对德拉科的出现习以为常了。

哈利把第一时间将桌上的苹果派推到了德拉科面前，没有得到感谢，但他不怎么介意，因为随着德拉科的食量越来越小，他的身形也越来越单薄，只要他愿意吃，对哈利来说就是件好事了。

罗恩往嘴里塞了一块肉派，看了一眼酸溜溜的苹果派，做了个鬼脸，“又是这个，连我都要看腻了，又酸又黏糊糊的，只有你喜欢。”

德拉科抬起眼皮，脸色不太好看地说：“你管我嘴里吃什么，鼬鼠。”

眼看着他们又要吵起来，哈利和赫敏交换了一个眼神，赫敏翻着眼睛拉起罗恩，不顾他还在嚷嚷自己没吃饱，拖着他就往礼堂外走去，而在离开之前，她给了哈利一个‘你欠我一次’的眼神。

等到德拉科塞完半个苹果派，又喝下哈利强硬送到他手边的半杯南瓜汁时，哈利已经解决了大半盘炒蛋和吐司。

他们一起走出礼堂，在通往天文学教室的路上一前一后地走着，哈利盯着德拉科已经长到肩部的金发，漫无边际地想上次手指环绕在这些柔软顺滑的头发里是什么感觉。

就是在这样一个平平无奇的时候，在他们转过一个折角时，一个尖利阴沉的声音突然从阴影处响起：

“真巧，真巧啊，德拉科，我亲爱的。”潘西·帕金森从阴影里探出身，涂得血红的嘴唇咧开一个甜蜜的微笑。

她的突然出现把哈利和德拉科都吓了一跳，在短暂的惊讶后，哈利马上把德拉科拦在自己身后。

“潘西，”德拉科不稳的呼吸撒在哈利肩头，“你在这里干什么？”

帕金森耸耸肩，好像完全不在意他们防备的动作，“我说了‘真巧’。”

无论出于什么原因，他都不想看到帕金森出现在德拉科附近。哈利握紧了袖子里的魔杖，警惕地打量突然出现的斯莱特林，视线放在对方不停绕着头发的手指上：“你想说什么？”

“即使我要说也是对德拉科，你算什么东西！波特，你这个肮脏的臭虫，你让德拉科变得堕落——你真该死！”帕金森突然变得恼火起来，她恶狠狠地瞪着哈利，眼神像毒蛇一样阴狠，喉咙发出威胁的声音。

“够了，潘西。”德拉科轻轻按住他的肩膀，“你等在这里是为了什么？”

他们看了对方很久，眼神里流动着哈利无法看懂的东西。哈利想起眼前的女孩在德拉科被改头换面咒击中时曾经用同样的眼神盯着自己，也曾在斯莱特林的休息室一眼看出德拉科的烦躁，或许德拉科对她没有爱情，但她在德拉科的生命里一定占着一个特殊的位置。

哈利不合时宜地感到嫉妒。

“我们多久没有谈谈了？”最终，帕金森选择了无视哈利，她的面容冷淡下来，靠在墙上，手插进口袋里。

“谈话从来不是我们之间必须的东西。”

看起来她的沉默是变相的赞同。这种藏头露尾的对话方式让哈利满头雾水，但更多的是不满他们一切尽在不言中的默契。和这个奇怪的女孩纠缠显然不是什么好主意，哈利想直接带着德拉科离开，但按在他肩膀上的手说明了身后人的想法。

于是哈利只能看着帕金森用手点了点下巴，看着德拉科说：“你变了，”她转动眼珠，不知在想什么，“你想起来了——别想骗我，你和那个肉麻的小婊/子差得太多了，但你还是让波特靠近你、跟着你。如果你是享受被波特讨好的感觉就算了，但你不是。德拉科，是什么理由让你和他混在一起？”

她的话像是意有所指，让哈利眉头一跳，他回过头去看德拉科，却发现他并没有因为帕金森的逼问而慌乱，相反，他可以说是超乎寻常地平静：“你知道我不会回答你。”

帕金森像是毫不在意德拉科冷漠的话，她挑了挑眉，“事实是我知道。你能瞒我什么呢？从三岁起我就想着要做你的新娘，你的眼睛落在谁身上我一清二楚。”她又用充满恶意的目光扫过哈利，即使手藏在裤袋里，也能看到她用力地攥紧了拳头，声音像从牙根里挤出来：“你真的觉得现在的一切是真实的？德拉科，你和他们可不是一路人，别告诉我你相信毫无根据的誓言——情话——算了，谁管那些是什么东西。”

他们对于感情的鄙夷还真是一脉相承，就像在就读霍格沃茨前这些纯血小孩统一报了什么班一样。不过目前为止，至少她的恶意看起来针对的都是让德拉科‘堕落’的救世主。

“容我提醒一句，如果你没有拦在这，现在我们应该在天文学的教室里。”哈利说。

“认真的吗？你让他对你发号施令？”帕金森完全忽略了他，嘲讽地笑了一声，试图挑起德拉科的怒火。

哈利讨厌这个，德拉科对他是否被控制的事很敏感，当帕金森用轻蔑的语气说出这句话时，德拉科的情绪突然强烈地变换了一下，但它迅速地平静下来，哈利还能没仔细分辨那到底是什么，它就消失无踪了。

“我更愿意把它称作‘保护欲’或是‘理智’，”他冰冷地开口，无论他目的是什么，这是头一次他用正面的词去形容他们之间的关系，“我们都知道你到这儿来不是为了叙旧的，就像我知道你不会突然不想烧掉西奥……”哈利感到德拉科把眼睛转向自己一会儿，才继续说，“烧掉诺特的脸一样。”

看起来德拉科正在试图从帕金森嘴里套出点什么，“是什么让你和他形影不离？”

帕金森厌恶地撇下嘴角，“我和西奥多的关系可不像你和这个混血救世主那么肮脏，你沉浸在被上的快感里以至于忘了流淌在我们血液里的东西。”她看着德拉科爬上恼怒红晕的脸颊，快意地说：“我真不该觉得你迷恋男人的毛病能改过来，德拉科，至少我该恭喜你完成了一直以来的梦想——做波特的婊子！别否认我，在我看来，要么是用女人的yin//道太爽让你不想再做个男人；要么，是你的父母认为把你像妓女一样献给救世主比你当个男人更能给马尔福家利益！”

德拉科的脸和脖子像被烫熟一样红，他胸膛上下起伏，偏偏他身处于女性的身体里，让他无法反驳帕金森恶毒的侮辱，这是他最介怀的事情之一，哈利想要伸手拦住他，但已经来不及了，盛怒之下的德拉科早就忘了理智，像在四年级被穆迪变成雪貂的时候一样，他拔出魔杖，推开挡在他和帕金森之间的哈利，连声音都因为极度的愤怒而颤抖：“你怎么敢，潘西，我的父母——我要杀了你！”

“德拉科！”哈利被推得一个踉跄，等他再次抬起头来的时候，德拉科已经揪住了帕金森的衣领，魔杖指着她的额头。

帕金森的嘴角突然露出一个诡异的笑容，一阵警报声在哈利脑子里响起，他张了张嘴，警告还没冲出喉咙，一枝从转角出伸出来的魔杖就对准了德拉科：

“昏昏倒地！”

诺特从藏身处走出来，脸上挂着紧张但松了口气的笑容，德拉科脸上的表情突然凝固，刚才还燃烧着火焰的眼睛无神地黯淡下去，直直倒在帕金森的怀里。

“离开他！”哈利惊怒地抽出魔杖，但诺特已经将杖尖对准了自己，而最可怕的，是帕金森也同样把魔杖抵在了德拉科的太阳穴上。

“噢，波特。”帕金森装模作样地叹了口气，即使被哈利杀人一样的眼神盯着也不感到退缩，反而像报复了谁一样露出笑容。

哈利感到恐惧和愤怒几乎要将他的血管撑开，“你知道你在做什么吗——”

帕金森摆摆手，打断了哈利没说完的话，一直藏在口袋里的手拿了出来，在她的手指间牢牢握着一个银色的手镯，上面复杂地雕刻着蛇和藤蔓的花纹。

她拉起德拉科垂在一侧的手，握上手镯，诺特也急忙伸手抓住。

“跟你的媚娃说再见吧，这会是你最后一次见到他。”帕金森阴测测地说，一道模糊的光影闪过，三个人消失在哈利面前。

一个非法的门钥匙。


	29. Chapter 29

29

他的手被什么东西困住了，皮肤被勒得生疼，就他现在脆弱的女性皮肤而言，现在那里估计已经留下了不浅的淤青。更别说他的头，昏沉得就像泡在了巨怪的鼻涕里，太阳穴还被无形的钉子一下下地凿进去。

这不过是他造反的身体一部分最外显的痛苦而已。德拉科从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，感受着酸软无力的脊背和冷得像冰的四肢，他完全使不上一点力气，就像有什么东西把他掏空了一样。

费力地眨了眨眼，眼前是一片纯然的黑暗，德拉科艰难地想起失去意识前的最后一段记忆：潘西扩张的瞳孔离自己只有几厘米，还有一声紧绷的“昏昏倒地”。

操。他暗骂了一声。他就这么走进潘西的陷阱里——哦不，那叫陷阱吗？那根本就是明晃晃的诱饵！潘西足够邪恶，但她从来不是斯莱特林里最狡猾聪明的那一个，如果德拉科没有被气昏了头，这简陋的计划根本不会有成功的机会。试想一下，他居然就被这样的计划抓到了：等在没人的地方，把他们拦下，让德拉科和波特拉开距离靠近潘西，然后让一个人在背后放冷枪？虽然这真的成功了，但德拉科还是不由咒骂这有多蠢。

他都不用太费力去思考就明白这都是怎么一回事，既然他现在被绑得动弹不得，那就证明他还在潘西手里，而在霍格沃茨里，潘西又能躲到哪里？她有胆量在波特面前动手，就意味着她已经找好了退路——或许是一个非法的门钥匙，总之，他现在肯定不在霍格沃茨里了。

至于门钥匙的来历，只需要想想那天突然出现在霍格莫德的贝拉特里克斯就都清楚了。

潘西不知道给自己用了什么咒语，让他浑身无力，现在他觉得即使自己拿着魔杖也使不出一个简单的开锁咒。

但现在真正让德拉科感到害怕的是，他到底在哪里？

最糟糕的结果就是黑魔王本人就在离他不远的地方等着波特自投罗网，或是打算直接杀死德拉科来让波特猝死——虽然以德拉科一整个暑假对黑魔王的了解，他会愿意让德拉科和波特这么痛快死去的可能性微乎其微。

“他醒了。”黑暗里有人窃窃开口，还没等德拉科意识到这是属于谁的声音时，蒙在自己脸上的东西就被抽走，明晃晃的光刺进眼睛里，让他分泌出大量的泪水。

眼前雾蒙蒙地出现了两个人的影子，他花了好一会儿才意识到那是潘西和西奥多。

“看看你，”一只柔滑的手掐住他的脸，“多让人怜爱，可怜的德拉科，有人告诉过你你更适合做个女人吗？”

稍微适应了一会儿光线后，德拉科才看清楚潘西的脸，上面挂着残忍的笑容，打量自己的目光从未有过的恶毒。

“比你更适合，当然。”即使知道激怒潘西没有一点好处，德拉科仍反唇相讥，精确地找到弱点贬低别人向来是他的拿手好戏。

但是潘西却没有生气，反而若有所思地说：“离开了救世主之后终于有点以前的样子了，德拉科。”

“别废话，”德拉科面无表情地说，无力地动了动脸，想摆脱下巴上越掐越紧的手指，“你带走我不会只是想叙旧吧？这是哪里？”

潘西冷哼一声，用力地把他甩开，站起身来交叉双臂，“为什么不自己猜猜呢？”

德拉科很多次见过潘西这个表情，在她恶趣味地玩弄那些斯莱特林少数的混血或麻瓜种的学生时。

他尽可能不去在意自己和那些人处于同样的境地，转而专注地打量他身处的空间。

这是一个宽敞的、密闭的房间，说是房间或许有些夸张，鼻尖处传来的微弱水汽和不流通的空气能让德拉科轻易地知道这里处于地下，墙壁和地板都铺着古旧华丽的木板，不远处放着几个酒桶，还有落灰的杂物，低而半拱的顶部更加证实了这里是一个地窖。

他双手被绑在沉重的木桌腿上，潘西把这里所有的灯都点上了，所以墙上壁灯刻的家徽能看的非常清楚。

“这是你家。”德拉科挪了挪发麻的腿，斜靠在绑住自己的桌子上，“不，这是帕金森家哪个偏僻的别墅，你肯定不会蠢到把我放在你的庄园里。”

潘西没有回答。这让德拉科确信自己猜的是正确的，同时，这也给了他另一个信号——潘西还没有把他带给黑魔王。

如果他到了黑魔王手里，现在看管他的绝不会是两个学生，更有可能在他醒来的第一眼，看到的就是一张惨白的蛇脸。不得不说，这样的设想没有发生真的让他松了好大一口气。

“我们就不能把他带回去吗？”西奥多突然说。这时德拉科才真正注意到他，他站得不远，在潘西说话的时候一直保持沉默，表情紧张又不安。

“我说了不！”潘西转过身，不耐烦地说：“在我父亲把我们接走前绝不能离开。”

西奥多蠕动着嘴唇，从眼角看了德拉科一眼，“要是被人发现他在这——”

“不可能。这里只有我父亲和我知道，连你都不知道来这的路。别啰嗦了，去上面检查房间，今晚我可不想睡沾满灰尘的被子！”

西奥多看起来还想说什么，但在潘西的威胁下选择了放弃，低着头离开了。

这让德拉科感到好奇。潘西和西奥多以前就像不相干的两条直线，即使在一个学院也很少有交集，而自从四年级以后，潘西更是对西奥多看不顺眼，可现在看起来，潘西却像是完全把握住了西奥多，让他变得像是个言听计从的家养小精灵。

忍住身体的不适，德拉科决定从潘西嘴里套点话出来，“告诉我西奥多没有变直。”他轻声说。

潘西不屑地笑了一声，又在德拉科面前蹲下来，“我可不是用情情爱爱的东西让他听话的——就像波特对你一样。”她眼睛突然亮起来，骄傲和光荣依次出现在她脸上，她凑近过来，兴奋地拉起袖子，骷髅和蛇的标志盘旋在她皮肤上，让德拉科突然感到反胃。

“是这个！”潘西着迷地抚摸着那个标志，发出长长的叹息，“是这个荣耀的标志让他不得不听从我！老诺特让他都听我的，因为我是被黑魔王看中的人，他选择了我！”

黑魔标记几乎要贴在德拉科脸上，腐朽和死亡的气息如有实质般飘出来，让他作呕地想起，在自己天真地崇拜黑魔王时，是不是也曾经像潘西一样露出令人毛骨悚然的笑。

条件反射般的恐惧一下子摄住了他，而潘西似乎非常满意他的反应，她看着德拉科苍白的脸色好一会儿，有些惋惜地说：“本来你会是这个人，‘最年轻的食死徒’——那位大人本打算赐给你这个荣耀，可是你却背叛了他。德拉科，你也背叛了我。我应该拥有一个得此荣誉的丈夫，可你选择了成为波特的婊/子。”

“……很难说我不为此感到庆幸。”德拉科勉强地笑笑。至少这是他的真心话，他绝不想这样丑陋可怕的东西刻在他的手臂上。

“你真的完全堕落了，”潘西摇头，“在你中咒的时候，我还以为你会很快清醒过来。”她眯起眼睛，像是想起了什么，“但是很快我就知道我错了，那天在休息室，你问我有没有哪种咒语或魔药能让人陷入迷恋，那个时候我就觉得不对劲。”

那是他头一次发觉他和波特间奇怪的接触需求，在他跑出休息室后，波特披着他该死的隐身衣把他带到了一间空的教室，他们像皮肤饥渴症一样搂抱在一起。

他在波特面前直接被带走了，天知道那个鲁莽冲动的格兰芬多会怎样责怪他自己。突然想起波特让德拉科胸口闷痛，他记起格兰杰说波特的教父在他面前消失给他带来了多大的打击，如果……如果说他对波特而言有那么一点相似的意义……

他不想承认在这样的处境下他有多想念波特明亮的眼睛和温暖的掌心，他的手脚僵硬成冰，心脏因为恐惧和紧张大声地跳动，他完全不像表现在潘西面前的那么镇定，他害怕这是他生命的终点，害怕见到那个可怕的黑魔王，更害怕走廊里斜着眼的一瞥是他最后一次看到波特。

“我不在乎你爱不爱我，德拉科，我只在乎我们的婚姻。但是你居然爱上了波特——哈，萨拉查啊，波特，你鬼混过的任何一个男人都比他好！”提起波特的时候，潘西眼里流露出明显的愤怒。他太清楚潘西的性格了，对爱的偏袒到极致，对恨的也狠毒到极致，所以他才会在失忆的时候也提醒波特注意潘西。

“婚姻？”德拉科舔了舔干裂的下唇，“潘西，那只是小时候一个口头的约定。要我告诉你，我父亲入狱前真正在考虑的其实是格林格拉斯家吗？”

好的，他还是没有管住自己的嘴。

“你和你叛变的父亲——”果然，提起这件事并不是个好主意，潘西的脸一瞬间扭曲了一下，她站起来，毫不客气地抓着德拉科的头发把他的额头撞在桌腿上，力气之大让德拉科眼前陷入一片黑暗，尖锐的疼痛让他耳边一阵轰鸣，他完全没想到潘西会动手。

直到那隆隆的声音稍稍褪去，潘西咬牙切齿的声音才传进他的耳朵：“……的东西，你以为你还配成为我的丈夫？你们这些肮脏的、不守信用的马尔福，你们骗了我，骗了帕金森家！”

有滑腻的液体从额头流下，德拉科头晕目眩地意识到自己流血了——操，妈的，潘西现在像个疯子！

他开始后悔自己为什么要提起格林格拉斯的事，但他能怎么办？讥讽和辱骂是他在愤怒和害怕时的防御机制，即使是对卢修斯他也这样！

“说起来我还要感谢你从没考虑过我，”潘西的脸凑到他眼前，手指划过德拉科的额头，看着被鲜血染红的指尖，她露出一个嫌恶的表情，好像那是什么恶心的东西，“要不然，你这肮脏的血脉就要破坏帕金森的血了——噢，看看它，德拉科，原来半、媚、娃的血同样是红色的呢。”

她刻意在某个词语加重了语气，满意地看着德拉科因为震惊而瞪大的眼睛。

“你怎么知道的？”德拉科不知道是心理原因，还是头上的伤口真的让他的身体变得更加虚弱，他感到更加的冰冷，潘西这句话就像成了抽走他生命力的泵，让他的心跳都突然变得缓慢下来。

“在我决定强行对你说出你中咒的事实，却听到你和波特在门外上演原不原谅的苦情戏吗的时候。”潘西松开德拉科的头发，看着他死白的脸色和倒在地上的身体笑了一声，魔杖在手里转着，眼里没有一点同情或怜惜。“这点伤就让你成了这样，德拉科，你真的变得太弱了。是你肮脏的媚娃血统让你成了这幅样子——软弱、敏感，离开波特就没法活下去，你就是被波特玩弄的东西。我听到他怎么告诉你的，他没有掌控你、利用你？噢，得了吧！就在一百年前，媚娃还是上流社会流通的公用妓/女！那些说魔法生物应该拥有权力的人都太虚伪了，像你，亲爱的德拉科，你敢说凤凰社的人，即使是波特自己，没有把你当成移动的魔力增强器和漂亮的小玩意儿吗？”

她音量越来越大，说到最后，她眼里泛起了红色，又俯下身掐住了德拉科的脖子。

“你太不了解波特了。”艰难地呼吸着，脖子上的手几乎要把他的喉咙掐碎，他没有力气挣扎，脑袋里一部分思考着自己为什么如此虚弱，另一部分，奇妙地，在为波特做着反驳。

“说得像你很了解他似的，”潘西收紧了手，德拉科视网膜里泛起斑驳的黑点，属于媚娃的一部分在他脑子里拼命叫喊，让他保护自己的身体，但他妈的，他全身都使不上半点力气，从一周前他就感到自己有些懒散，魔力不集中，但他以为那是因为他越吃越少的问题，天知道为什么现在会突然加重！

“不过没关系，”在他失去意识的最后一秒，潘西松开了手，德拉科倒在地上疯狂地喘息咳嗽，像是要把肺咳出来获取氧气一样，“你和波特黏糊的纠葛我不在乎，我还要感谢你，毕竟媚娃的消息让我从黑魔王那里得到了这个，”她微笑着晃了晃手臂，“这算是你最后对我有用的一点价值了。”

“等父亲摆脱了烦人的监视，带我把你交给黑魔王，你的波特就会和你一起死去，然后帕金森会成为黑魔王伟业中最大的功臣，我，也会得到应有的嘉奖和权利！”她脸上露出狂热的笑容，似乎已经想象到了未来美好的画面，她看着趴在地上痛苦喘息的德拉科，视线落在他女性化的侧脸，抬起脚狠狠在德拉科的腿上踢了一脚，她的高跟鞋像钉子一样带来剧烈的疼痛，德拉科呻吟着，感到冷汗和血混在一起流下脸颊。

“这是为了你们隐瞒自己肮脏的血统这么多年。”她冷笑着，泄愤般往德拉科后背踩下一脚。

似乎是为了抵御伤痛，他感到身体像是开启了什么防御机制，他的体力和魔力被一个无形的东西抽离，又在他的胸膛——或许是心肺处聚集，这也让其他部位的疼痛更加明显。

而潘西似乎从折磨他的过程里找到了扭曲的乐趣，看着德拉科痛苦成了她发泄愤怒和不满的渠道，很快，她找到了新的方式去折磨他。

咒语。

不需要费力气踢打，时不时一个恶毒的诅咒就足以让德拉科像离岸的鱼一样在地板翻腾，她站在那里折磨了德拉科近两个小时，直到西奥多下来阻止她，说黑魔王需要的是活着的马尔福，她才冷哼一声从狭小的楼梯离开。

那时候德拉科的意识已经不太清楚了，潘西恨什么东西的时候就是真的恨，她不像德拉科，恨意只是用来掩藏真心的幕布，当她恨一个人，她会真的希望这个人痛苦地死去，并且毫不介意自己动手。潘西很极端，这一点从儿时德拉科就知道，所以他在整个过程中都没有求饶。

这可真他妈的痛。

他的腿不知道被踹了几脚，背也疼得厉害，幸好他一直有意识地护住最脆弱的腹部，把头藏在两只手臂里，后来蜇人咒一类的咒语基本都打在他的四肢和后背，除了过分的疼痛，还有疲惫的神经，其他都还算好。

冷汗早就浸透了自己的衣服，德拉科听着潘西的脚步声离去，一动不动地蜷缩在角落。他想到现在的潘西有多像他的贝拉姨妈，而自己有多像庄园地牢里一遍遍发出惨叫的混血巫师。

另一个人放轻脚步靠近，脚步的主人停在离他不远的地方，犹豫了一会儿，轻声说：“这就是为什么五年级我怕她，德拉科。”

“认真的？”德拉科咳嗽了两声，嘴巴里泛着些许腥味，声音虚弱：“现在可不是叙旧的好时候，西奥多。”

西奥多沉默了一会儿，德拉科看不清他的表情，“别激怒她了，你只会吃苦头。”

“你父亲让你听她的，是吗？”忽略了他上一句话，德拉科一动不动地躺在原地，小声喘息着说，“你还是一样没有改变。以前你听你父亲的，现在你父亲逼你听从潘西，你也毫无怨言。”

“这不对吗？”即使没看他的表情，德拉科也知道西奥多现在一定涨红了脸，“你以前也是一样的！德拉科，我们都有个强势的父亲，你该明白——”

“不一样，”德拉科费力地摇摇头，抬起眼皮，努力去寻找他的位置，“你的父亲只是把你当成工具，他的，或是伏地魔的。”他才意识到自己说出了那个人的名字，他愣了一下，又继续：“但我父亲爱我。西奥多，这是最重要的不同。”

这是他永远不会否认的，在整个改头换面咒事故里最值得的事。

“……好吧。”他说，声音没有波动，“我只是提醒你。”

“为什么你们不直接把我带给伏地魔？”

“他需要和波特完成仪式的你，潘西并不确定你是不是，但她忍不住了，”西奥多耸耸肩，完全不在意自己透露了什么，表情有些厌倦，似乎德拉科的话还占据了他大部分的思路，“黑魔王现在不在英国，老帕金森要亲自带你去见黑魔王，为了避免其他人分一杯羹。所以他让潘西带你来这里，直到他黑魔王回来，以及他摆脱其他食死徒亲自过来。”

他看了一眼在地上的德拉科，抿了抿嘴，用魔杖悄悄施了个治愈咒，光打在德拉科刺痛的腿和背上，稍微缓解了一点他的痛苦。西奥多没敢治疗他头上的伤口，潘西发现了只会让德拉科伤得更重。

愚蠢的帕金森父女，像他父亲所说，老帕金森总是贪得无厌，没有足够的能力却想分最大的蛋糕，他们应该在抓到自己的那一刻就把他带给伏地魔。但他得感谢他们愚蠢的私心。

“别想着逃跑了，”西奥多说，背过身去将地窖的门掩上，刚才还灯火通明的空间倏地黑暗下来，“也别再激怒她，至少去见黑魔王的时候能体面一点。”

说完，木门发出吱呀的一声响，铁链和锁头相互碰撞的声音在门外回荡，整个世界又安静下来，只剩德拉科蜷缩在黑暗里。

“该死的。”德拉科吸了一口气，有气无力地骂了一句。

潘西下手可真黑。

德拉科弓着腰，把脸埋在手臂里，蹭了蹭糊在眼皮上的血迹。不知道他已经昏迷了多久，这里没有半点光透进来，只有地下泥土的寒气不停钻过薄薄的木板浸在他的背上，他的神智不太清楚了，连番的殴打再加上应付潘西和西奥多的对话让他感到疲惫。在睡过去前，德拉科眼前出现了一双明亮的绿眸，像一汪温暖的泉水，将他包裹在其中，给了他一些安全感。

“哈利……”他不清楚地呢喃了一句，连自己都不知道是否真的发出了声音。


	30. Chapter 30

30

被关在这个小小的地窖里已经第五天了，德拉科动了动肿痛的手臂，漫无边际地想。

每天西奥多会送来一次少的可怜的食物，通常是一小块面包和半杯水，这完全不够一个人每天的能量消耗——更别提他还要忍受潘西时不时的谩骂和虐待。

贝拉姨妈一定会很喜欢潘西。她无师自通地懂得了怎么折磨一个人的神经，真的把不符合她价值观念的人当成物品一样发泄情绪，即使是德拉科在最混蛋的时候也没办法这样对一个相处多年的同学。

一开始，她是真的很乐于时不时给德拉科一个蜇人咒或是倒挂金钟，但是第二天傍晚——也许吧，从西奥多的话里他能判断出来，总之，那时候潘西觉得这些咒语带来的痛苦已经不够了，于是她开始考虑不可饶恕咒。

那可真是个噩梦。

第一个钻心剜骨打在德拉科腰上的时候，他几乎痛的失去了理智，偏偏他连尖叫的力气都不够，第一声惨叫还没结束，他就昏了过去，并且感到全身的血液都被抽干，有一瞬间他完全感受不到身体里的魔力，耳边只有微弱的心跳声让他知道自己还活着。

然后是第二个、第三个。潘西沉浸在这个游戏里很长一段时间，直到昨天——据西奥多说，那时候德拉科看起来真的快要死了，脸色青白得像是尸体，全身冰凉，身上大大小小的伤口也不再流血，呼吸也很微弱，他们几乎感应不到属于他的半点魔力痕迹，他以为德拉科死了，而黑魔王需要的是活着的德拉科。

其实那时候他不太记得那是什么感觉，从他出生以来，这是他第一次受这么重的伤，他昏昏沉沉地在一片纯白的世界里走着，只能隐约听到潘西和西奥多的争执声。他觉得烦，想要加快脚步离开，但他又觉得自己还不能走——有远比潘西这个疯婆子更有意义的东西需要他留下来。

于是从昨天开始，潘西就不再下来了，如果他们杀了德拉科，从而导致黑魔王没有得到亲手杀死波特的乐趣，那么毫无疑问，他们会是代替的那一个。

西奥多的治疗魔咒学得还不错，他努力地治疗了德拉科身上的大部分伤，但手臂的骨折和一些内脏的损伤他没办法治好，钻心剜骨带来的伤害也仍然保留在德拉科身体里，即使是衣物摩擦皮肤也让德拉科感到疼痛。

他的手已经从桌腿上被放开了，因为说真的，他虚弱得连手无寸铁的一年级学生都能打不过，大多数时候他都躺在地上保存体力，某种吸取他生命力和魔力的东西仍在运作，他知道那是他变得如此虚弱的原因，但这又支撑着他不让他死去，甚至让他的身体恢复得很快。

昨天他几乎就要死了，但是现在除了虚弱和疲惫外，就连骨折的手臂也在以能感受到的速度愈合着。

他在想那会不会是媚娃的血统带给他的好处，而且他现在的精神有没有波特作为伴侣带来的支撑之类的，但通常想到波特只会让他变得软弱，让没用的眼泪从缺水的身体里流到地板上，所以德拉科努力地不要去想起他。

不是说他不想找办法逃跑，但说实在的，他现在能跑得过两个健康的、手持魔杖的巫师？

除非西奥多或是潘西突然被格兰芬多的精神感动，他就只能等待老帕金森哪天抽出空来把他带走了。

真是戏剧性的人生。

德拉科舔过干裂的嘴唇，自嘲地笑了笑，他甚至已经开始习惯波特陪在身边，但突然他就成了一个阶下囚，不知道还有没有机会见到自己的父母……或是波特。

“把他的手捆起来。”潘西的声音响起，毫不客气地命令道。

一声咒语过后，绳子自发穿过他的手腕，将他的手臂捆在头顶，强行拉扯的动作让德拉科骨折还未愈合的左手臂发出抗议的剧痛，但德拉科几乎已经习惯了——难以想象，他竟然习惯了疼痛。

“真可惜，”潘西叹了口气，德拉科看到她已经脱去校服，换上了全黑的衣袍，“我还没和你相处够呢，你就要离开了。”

德拉科动了动手指，还是没说话。

“明天你就能见到黑暗君主了，德拉科。”潘西发出幸灾乐祸的尖利笑声，抱着手臂慢悠悠地走过来，魔杖点在德拉科的下巴，冰凉的触感让德拉科条件反射地抖了抖，身体深处的记忆让他想起这一小截木料每次触碰他都带来了怎样的痛苦。

但这比不上潘西的话带来的恐惧。

这么多天，德拉科一直拒绝去想见到伏地魔的场景，而现在，潘西却给了他一个明确的刑期。

他感到胃和肚子一起抽痛，如果伏地魔得到了他，那意味着他也得到了波特。

“啧，”潘西弹了弹舌，眼里浮现出兴奋，“害怕了吗？在你成为一个血统背叛者的时候，你就该想到今天。”

“今天让他多吃一点，诺特，否则明天我父亲来的时候，他可撑不住一次移形换影！”

不管德拉科怎么希望时间过得再慢一点，他还是被潘西强行带离了关着他近一个星期的地窖。

与烛火完全不同的日光透过朦胧的窗玻璃照在德拉科脸上，想着在阳光下他的脸色会有多难看，德拉科被狠狠推倒在地上，一双做工精良的皮鞋停在他面前，还没来得及看上去，潘西穿着高跟鞋的脚就狠狠踩在了他的腿上。

“父亲！”潘西兴奋地喊。

该死的，她的鞋跟是钉子做的吗？！

德拉科闷哼一声，老帕金森伸手按住了潘西的肩膀，“噢，潘西，你这样太不持重了。”

“好久不见，德拉科，你和上次我见到你变了很多。”他半弯下腰来，和潘西五成像的脸凑近德拉科，眼睛不停转动着打量他。

德拉科有气无力地扯扯嘴角，帕金森父女不止长得像，这幅装模作样的样子也十足地像，他又想嘲弄帕金森们，尽管这可能会给他带来更多痛楚，但反正他也快死了。

突然，他的脚边被轻轻地碰了一下——轻柔地、安抚地，像细微的电流从脚踝一路窜到左右心室，那是某个人的手指……不，一个可怕的直觉告诉德拉科，这是波特的手指！

德拉科差点忍不住尖叫起来，但他死死地咬住了腮帮，把一切可能的反应都憋在了喉咙里，而没有得到回应的老帕金森已经又开始了他的废话：“原本你是个多有潜力的纯血啊，黑魔王曾经看重你，看重马尔福，你们和莱斯特兰奇是他重要的左右手，然而如今呢？”他叹了口气，藏在精心修剪的胡须后的脸露出一个虚伪的笑，“不过你也算用另一种方式把哈利·波特献给了黑魔王。”

他说的都是些没有营养又恶心的废话，德拉科的背僵成一块铁板，不知道刚才的触感是不是他的幻觉，要说他没想过有人来救他一定是假话，但看在他妈的梅林的份上，波特来这里干什么？！

这里都是想要他命的食死徒，而他能这样潜进来多半是靠他传奇的隐身衣——那件只能藏匿一个人的隐身衣！

该死的，不管波特是怎么做到的，但他千万不要是一个人做的这件事，这里有两个带着黑魔标记的食死徒，他们甚至不需要真的制服波特，只需要在见到他的那一刻召唤伏地魔，就能让他和德拉科命丧当场！

而他自己没有魔杖，即使有，也不知道能不能用出像样的咒语，而拖着这样的身体，波特又能带他逃到哪里？

没脑子的蠢货。

德拉科在脑子里痛骂，泪水却从眼角滑进头发里，波特在一旁这个想法像是打开了他内心一道脆弱的开关，让他忍不住把这几天的痛苦，和不能言说的委屈都放了出来。

“噢，别像个女孩一样。”潘西看见他的眼泪，嫌弃地说，“不对，我忘了，你现在完全沉浸在女孩的身份里不可自拔呢。”

他不想在波特面前被潘西羞辱，于是吐了口气，转移话题道：“所以呢？你们不是要把我带给黑魔王吗？”

“别着急嘛，”老帕金森笑着说，同时将潘西推到一边，看着德拉科像是看着一个待价而沽的货物，脸上的得意和喜悦几乎要溢出来。“最好的礼物总要在最后才出现。他和哈利·波特完成整个契约了吗？”他转过头去问潘西。

“不知道，”潘西阴沉地说，“他嘴有点紧，父亲。”

“我们总得确定他和波特到了哪个阶段，比如他死了波特会不会死之类的，”老帕金森的手杖敲在地上，声音透过地板传到德拉科耳朵里，像放大了几十倍，“来吧，德拉科，如果你现在不说，你的下一个审问者可比我们残忍得多。”

他的脚踝被手指快速地点了两下，“要让我和救世主信任彼此可不容易。”德拉科咳了一声，嘲讽地回答。

“撒谎！哈利·波特追在他屁股后面就像赶不走的苍蝇，他们一定比他说的要更进一步！”

没错，事实是他们已经完成了求偶而且整个后半生都连在了一起。

“好吧，好吧。看来小马尔福和他父亲一样狡猾，西奥多，”他甚至没有转过头去看着站在一旁的男孩，理所当然地挥了挥手，“先把他带到下面关起来，我和潘西还有事情要说。”

西奥多皱了皱眉，像是对他的态度很不满意，但还是一言不发地扶起德拉科回到了地窖。

把大半重量都压在他手臂上，德拉科分心地想现在波特是不是正跟在他身后，而这多少给他带来了一点安慰。

西奥多沉默地把德拉科放在地上，从他的表情里，德拉科看得出他正陷入纠结。但德拉科没有说什么，正常情况下他应该说些什么来动摇西奥多的内心，但现在他整个注意力都被看不见的东西占满，他甚至希望西奥多能立刻离开。

锁链声静止的那一刻，德拉科立刻用手肘撑起上身在四处巡视，一阵布料抖动的声音从身旁传来，下一秒，充满着波特气味的怀抱就死死锁住了他，两条结实的手臂环在他背后，德拉科埋进了一头蓬乱的黑发中。

“波特……”眼泪像不值钱一样滑下脸颊，他很想让自己看起来不要那么娘娘腔，但失控的情绪还是袭击了他，他放任自己完全依靠进去，嗅着波特身上的汗水和青草的味道呜咽着哭泣。

他真的就只是很难去说出来，当他发觉波特来到这里的时候内心到底经历了怎样的波澜，像是世界在他眼前翻转、破碎，又被暴力地恢复如初。

“对不起，”波特用力地抱着他，全身都在轻微地颤抖，声音滞涩饱含痛苦，“德拉科，我真的很对不起……”

他把头抬起来，终于，那双眼睛再次看进德拉科眼里，像是急需确认德拉科的存在一样，波特捧起他的脸，在德拉科能反应过来之前狠狠亲吻下来。

这是他第一次在恢复记忆后和波特亲吻，他以为自己会惊讶，会退缩，但看在梅林的份上，他完全不——至少现在，他们需要一个吻。

波特急切而粗鲁地咬住他的下唇，他们的舌尖像打仗一样迅速地纠缠在一起，德拉科的喉咙里发出小声的喘息，将波特有力的唇舌邀请到自己的嘴里，他们舌尖勾缠，口涎交汇，舔过对方口腔里每一个细节。德拉科的手插进波特的发根，波特的手掌几乎覆盖他的整张脸，粗粝的拇指按压进他的耳廓揉弄，让德拉科直不起腰来。他们极尽所能地感受对方的存在，像是害怕对方再一次消失不见。

“波特……”德拉科喘着气叫他，额头抵着额头，隔着愚蠢的厚镜片看他的眼睛，惊讶于它们能给他带来多大的安全感。

波特脸上长满了青黑的胡茬，眼睛下挂着巨大的黑眼圈，眼里满是血丝，看起来像是好几年没有睡过一个好觉，这是德拉科自认识他以来第一次看到他那么疲惫，而不是通常意义上那个永远燃烧的他。

他允许自己暂时将波特当成一个依靠，把连日来无力的身体抵在波特肩上，扶着他的手臂立刻保护性地收紧。德拉科皱眉说：“你是怎么找到这里的？不，你是怎么进来——算了，告诉我，你不是一个人过来的？”

波特一时间没有说话，手掌还在不停地抚弄着德拉科的后背，直到德拉科催促地动了动，他才整理着语言回答：“赫敏说我们该盯着帕金森的父亲，我……我花了一段时间才能冷静地听她说话。大人们，凤凰社，他们都不能追踪帕金森。我有斗篷，他没有发现我，当莱姆斯告诉我他在试图离开庄园的时候我就跟着他。这里有反追踪咒，他们很难跟过来。”波特用断续的词句向他解释了自己怎么出现在这里的，但重要的是最后一句，德拉科震惊地推着波特的胸膛，只收获到了更紧的拥抱。

“天啊，你是说我们毫无支援？梅林！”德拉科努力控制不让自己叫出来，“那你为什么要来？你动点脑子！你这是在自投罗网，我搞不明白邓布利多和格兰杰为什么让你这么胡来——你要怎么带着我躲开他们？潘西他妈的就是第二个贝拉姨妈！天啊。我现在甚至用不出一个像样的咒语！”

然而波特完全忽略了他话里的大部分意思，用力扶着他的肩膀，生气地巡视他的脸和身体，脸绷得紧紧的：“是她对你做了这些？”他咬着牙凶恶地说，死死盯着德拉科额头被磕出来的伤，“这里，”他用手指在周围完好的皮肤轻触，“还有这里……”手指移动到他还留着淡淡指痕的侧颈，“她还对你做了什么？”

“只是一些殴打和诅咒，”德拉科感觉自己脸上有点发热，但是没时间让他为波特野性的眼神感到触动了，帕金森父女随时可能下来把他带到黑魔王那里去，所以他敷衍地说：“这没什么，波特，你不能期望我落在食死徒手里不却被拷问。别说这个了——”

“ ‘只是’ ？”波特拔高声音，严厉地看着德拉科，“ ‘没什么’？这完全不是能随便放过的事！”

他眼里烧着怒火和痛苦，手指在德拉科耳边被捏的噼啪作响：“我几乎要失去你了！当我……当我听着赫敏的营救计划却突然感到你将要——这几乎要杀了我！”他低下头，声音突然变得哽咽，“你不明白那种感觉，我不喜欢你受伤而我却束手无策，每次我感受不到你的时候我都快疯了！德拉科，这不是没什么，这是我竭力避免发生在你身上的事！”

他哑然呆望着波特的眼睛，除了母亲，似乎从没有人有人像波特这样为他的受伤而自责愤懑，手不知何时爬上波特的脸，胡茬让他的手感到刺痒，但这感觉奇妙地让他心里被什么东西涨满。“我……”停滞了一会儿，德拉科试着将那些话压下去，压回他锁死的肚子，但该死的他做不到，他就是无法在听到波特这些话后还把自己封闭起来。

“你真的以为你是救世主吗？”他说，“那些蠢货把你——一个六年级的学生叫做救世主不代表你真的是！你保护不了所有人，没办法让每个人都远离伤害，看在梅林的份上，一年前你甚至不如一个女孩强壮！”

他看着波特的眼神变得茫然起来，不明白为什么话题变成这样，但德拉科明白，他低下头，用力地把头撞在波特肩上，然后再也不想抬起，因为接下来的话会让自己羞愧到下辈子：“圣人波特、傻宝宝波特。你以为无私和善良给了你什么？把不属于自己的责任扛在肩上炫耀你纯洁高贵的心，最后除了麻烦和坏事什么也得不到。我就是你烂好心的后果——谁会陪上一秒还试图攻击自己的死对头演爱情戏？你完全不配合我发疯也不会有人指责你，我活该的。要是这样，你就不会被迫和我绑在一起。波特，你可以不管我的，无论是之前还是现在——”

“我没有被迫，”波特突然打断他语无伦次的话，这时候德拉科才发现自己刚才声音哽咽颤抖，“不是被迫，”他轻声解释，“我怎么可能不管你？以前你总是追着我，这让我花了很多时间并且直到你不再关注我才想明白，我享受我们之间的争斗，讨厌你忽视我就像我只是任何一个普通的同学——明明我那么憎恨变得特殊。”

他亲吻着德拉科的耳尖，满怀着失而复得的珍重。他的话还没说完，但未竟的话都在沉默和拥吻中默契地化开来。

德拉科反应过来时，他已经又和波特亲在了一起，波特的牙齿轻轻咬着他的唇边，舌头浅浅地在他齿间进出，勾缠着他的舌尖逗弄。

令他清醒的，是他腿间陌生而又熟悉的感觉。德拉科喘着气撤离波特的口腔，羞耻地感受到一股陌生的暖流从他完全不熟悉的器官里渗出来，而同时随着这具身体苏醒的，还有他消失的精力和活力。

他更确定之前奇怪的衰弱和媚娃与伴侣有关，因为他全身的神经和细胞都随着波特的接触而活了过来，那股保护着他身体的某种薄膜也开始散去，这真他妈的离谱。

波特的手仍然握着他的后颈，使德拉科不能离开太远，他们脸上都泛着红晕，刻意保持的距离就这么又拉回到德拉科还全心全意认为自己是个女人的时候。

“我并没有……”

“我知道。”波特说，嘴角露出一个温柔的笑，德拉科很难不把视线放在那里，“没关系，只要你活着，那都不重要，我们还有很多时间。”

就好像他们真的能有一样。

“他们就要把我带去庄园了，”德拉科说，手指收紧，“他们随时会下来，我们不可能——”

“你父亲来了。”波特说。德拉科的脑子有一瞬间是完全空白的。

“什么？”他的嘴一定愚蠢地大张着，可原谅他，他要怎么反应？

“从你失踪后，所有人都很担心，”波特轻轻拍抚德拉科的颈侧，“你母亲……她当时就晕了过去——嘘，她现在很好。她坚持应该告诉你父亲。德拉科，他很担心你。”他的脸因为正面地说起卢修斯而扭曲了一下，“当我们发现留在公众视野的帕金森只是喝了复方汤剂的傀儡，而凤凰社有人又在这附近发现了他的时候，你父亲强行离开了藏身的地方。不能有太多人跟着帕金森，赫敏绝不同意只有我来，即使我能用隐身衣瞒过他的探测魔咒，而这个房子除了知情人没人能找到。但是，呃，你的父亲。他立刻想到了，有一次帕金森喝醉酒时，他曾经听他说起过几个以防万一的藏身处。他们定位还需要时间，但他们正在赶来。”

不用说，德拉科也知道他父亲在知道老帕金森有藏身处时一定下了不少功夫去把这些地址记下来。挖掘别人的秘密增加自己的筹码，它们总有派上用场的时候。

这是父亲从小告诉他的。德拉科在这点上永远做不好，把筹码都扔出去最后换来没有价值的嬉笑打闹。事实证明，父亲不错过任何碎片信息的习惯真的能在关键时刻救命。

一部分的德拉科高兴于卢修斯表现出来的对他的在意，另一部分，他又为即将见到卢修斯而畏缩。

这将是这件事——他让马尔福和波特的姓氏连在一起后，他第一次见到父亲。

“我绝对不会再让你受伤了。”波特坚定地说。他将德拉科的头发轻柔地向后捋去，眼里的郑重让德拉科稍微抛去了自己的焦虑。波特的唇温柔地贴在他额角的伤口旁，语气坚定，心里很小的一个角落在小声嘀咕，说这不过是伴侣对媚娃的保护欲，但德拉科见过很多次波特这样的表情，见过很多次他眼里燃烧着这样炽热的光芒。

在他捍卫格兰杰的时候，在他一年级为了韦斯莱拒绝自己的手的时候……太多了，他只是从没想过，有一天，波特眼里的火焰会为他而绽放。


	31. Chapter 31

31

他表现出来的爱意那么诚挚热烈，却像梦幻般的泡影，将德拉科胸腔涨满，却落不到实处。

“告诉我，”他忍不住拨开挡在波特眼前的乱发，让那抹惊人的绿色透过镜片折射在他眼底，“我现在是什么心情？”

波特眼神闪烁了一下，回避着不敢看他，德拉科掰过他的脸，“我让你说。”

“……你真的在意这个。你是不是觉得我是在审视你的情绪浮动说的这些话——”

“不是。”德拉科打断他，自嘲地笑着说，“我恨你能监听我的心，但现在我想知道。波特，就只是告诉我。”

他犹豫了一会儿，似乎在确定德拉科的意图，但最终，波特轻声说：“好吧，如果你想知道。你……你现在很乱，乱七八糟的情绪塞满了你，但是……”他停顿了一下，眼神变得很柔和，“但是它们很愉快，我是说，虽然它们像捆死的绳结分不清你我，但更明显的是愉悦。”

头一次，德拉科没有为自己被窥视而恼怒，他的指腹轻轻擦过波特柔软的唇瓣，想着他的人生中有没有一次像现在这样为什么东西变得柔软。他快速地翻阅自己的人生，最终找到了相似的时候。

他躺在汗湿的床单上，紧张又期待地张开腿，波特伏在他身上，一寸寸进入又一声声叫他的名字，零碎的爱语从这双坚毅的嘴唇里吐出来，让他的骨肉都化成流淌的蜜糖。

“你看，波特，”德拉科轻轻闭上眼，长久以来困惑他的问题窜到颤抖的舌尖，然后就这么被泄露出来：“在你清楚明白我的心为什么而跳动时，我却感受不到任何东西。没有人像我们一样，有个天杀的感应却只灵验一半。我们之间到底有什么问题？”

波特哑口无言，他张着嘴，发出一声模糊的声音，急切地想说什么，看起来却是完全找不到自己的喉咙。

按照逻辑来说，唯一有可能的就是德拉科彻底交付了自己的心，而波特还有保留。德拉科恨自己这个想法，避免去想起它，但现在，当他清晰地说出来，他才发现自己浑身都在颤抖。

波特看起来还想说什么，门外就传来细碎的脚步声，间或夹杂着交谈声，于是波特只能咽下他的话，深深看了德拉科一眼，抓起地上的隐身衣披在身上。

德拉科擦了擦脸，西奥多把他放在了靠着墙边的地上，但因为波特，现在他离原来的地方有好几步的距离，但愿西奥多不会发现他的位置移动了。

冷静一点儿。他深呼吸着，想要使自己脸上不要显露出太多情绪，不知道救援的人还要多久才能突破帕金森设下的迷惑咒，潘西他们随时都会带他移形换影，不过他们还有机会——这个房子设下了强力的反移形换影魔法，为了防止别人进来，帕金森也只能牺牲他自己在这里移形换影的权力。这就意味着，他必须带德拉科离开这栋房子，才能带着德拉科去找伏地魔。

他要相信父亲。

或许还有格兰杰，她肯定不会希望波特和他一起去死，既然这个女人拯救了波特的生命这么多次，那么她这一次也不会例外。

“总算要离开这个鬼地方了。”潘西夹杂着抱怨的声音随着地窖被打开传进德拉科耳朵里，他们走进来，父女两个眼里闪着同样的兴奋的神色。

德拉科提心吊胆地看向西奥多，发现他只是随便扫了这边一眼，就又低下头去。心里稍微松了口气，他又开始担心藏在隐身衣下的波特，生怕他因为马虎而露出什么马脚。

他应该尽量拖延时间，如果真的到了伏地魔面前，这一切就全完了。

“看起来他哭了一场。”突然，老帕金森在步下台阶时眯着眼看着他说。

德拉科心脏停了一下，做出强撑着毫不在意的样子来，“因为不会有人来救我了。”

“这可不是我们要管的。”潘西不耐烦地挥挥手，对她父亲说，“黑魔王要你，而把你带回去我就能得到奖赏，有人来救你是自投罗网，没人来救你也不会妨碍黑魔王杀了你从而让波特也死于非命。不管怎么样，你都是一样值钱。”

“没错。”老帕金森点点头，似乎非常满意潘西的话，“事不宜迟，黑魔王这时候应该已经到了，好女儿，把他捆起来，我们该带他去见黑魔王了。”

被咒语捆起来的时候，德拉科努力不要因为疼痛而发出声音，他知道那对隐藏波特没有半点帮助，尽管如此，他还是隐约听到了指节被用力捏紧的声音，那很微弱，隐藏在衣物摩擦的声音里，如果不是他的注意力全集中在身后的话根本不会察觉。

潘西父女一左一右地拽住德拉科的手臂，他们让西奥多拿着魔杖走在一边，自己的魔杖贴着德拉科的腰，拖拽着他往地面走去。

他得做点什么拖延时间，否则波特绝对会做出一对三或是跟去伏地魔老巢的事来，“这里只有四个人，你们没必要用魔杖戳着我。”德拉科在一次粗暴的拉扯后低声说。

他们已经走出了地窖长长的楼梯，老帕金森难掩兴奋地退了他一把：“这还是你父亲告诫我的，德拉科，在事情了结前永远不要放松警惕，尤其是利益足够大的时候。”

“足够大得让你和诺特家平分吗？”德拉科笑了一声说。

押送他的脚步立刻停了下来，他们现在正站在房子大厅的门扉旁，老帕金森眯起眼，“你在说什么？”他看了一眼沉默不语的西奥多，而西奥多也面无表情地看向他。

他还要继续说些什么，一个足够用力的肘击就落在他的肋骨上，尖锐的疼痛扩散开来，叫他倒吸一口凉气，潘西大声说：“别以为我不知道你在干什么，试图挑起争端让自己有机会脱身？德拉科，我看过你玩太多次这样的把戏了！”

潘西用力推了他一把，还是老帕金森眼疾手快扶了一把，才没让德拉科摔在地上。

“别耍花样。”让他站稳之后，老帕金森眯着眼警告了一句，又谨慎地检查了一遍德拉科身上的束缚咒。

德拉科咬紧牙关被推搡着走出了紧闭的大门，门外是一片错落的园林，火红的落日余晖落在每一株植物上——太红了，红得让他产生了很不好的联想，就像血洒满了视线的每一处角落。

旁边潘西还在和她父亲有一句没一句地幻想黑魔王会给出怎样的奖赏，他们很自信没人会越过魔法屏障，也没人能找到这里，所以他们的步伐几乎称得上是欢快愉悦的，在潘西和她父亲心里，德拉科已经是案板上的鱼，任他们宰割。

如果不是波特来了，这确实是事实。

不明原因流失的魔力让德拉科连个小小的阿拉霍洞开都用不出来，即使突然之间在场的三个食死徒都暴毙身亡，德拉科独自一人也没办法逃出去，鬼知道这是在哪个深山老林里？万一帕金森把他的安全屋放到了一片森林，就凭他现在一身的伤，德拉科非常怀疑自己能不能独自活上三天。

“噢，看，”帕金森哼了几声了奇怪的调子，抬抬下巴指向十几米外一个埋在藤蔓里的残破雕像，“只要走过那里，你就能立刻面见黑魔王了。”

德拉科喉头一紧，指甲不自觉地掐进手心里。

还有那么近。

波特呢？他父亲呢？

德拉科下意识地观察四周，想发现周围有埋伏的痕迹，但这里很安静，一点声响也没有，那些半人高的野生灌木里根本不像有人躲藏的样子，没有鸟叫虫鸣，一切都很祥和……如果父亲没能及时找到这里来怎么办？……等等，怎么可能这么安静？

他才刚意识这个问题，前方和左边就同时有几道红光向这边飞来，同时伴随着好几声“出你武器”。

潘西尖叫一声，向一旁躲开，帕金森同样快速地跳开，手上还不忘记要拽着德拉科的手臂，但他落空了，一道人影不知从哪里窜出来，把德拉科扑倒在柔软的草地里，躲避了咒语的红光，还有帕金森。

“是凤凰社——”潘西尖利的嗓音在看到保护着德拉科的人时骤然停住了，她半蹲着，恶狠狠地盯着抱在一起的两个人，咬牙切齿地从牙根里挤出声音：“还有波特。”

老帕金森还没来得及举起魔杖，就被三四个人围了起来，和德拉科身上同样的束缚咒落在他两只胳膊上，让他无法触碰手臂的黑魔标记。西奥多被一个缴械咒击中，魔杖不知去了哪里，同样被两个人围着，只有潘西，她的位置让别人无法绕过德拉科和波特走到她面前，但此时救世主已经飞快地直起身，将德拉科护在身后。

情势似乎突然逆转了过来，刚才还制住自己的潘西父女一下子就变成了被控制的一方，德拉科坐起身，看到了好几个熟悉的面孔，比如卢平，比如韦斯莱的父母，德拉科按着肩膀，又看向身前的波特。

他的背影在血红的落日中像极了神话里凯旋的英雄，像是没有人能越过他来伤害自己。德拉科的手从肩膀下落到急促跳动的胸膛，想要用这样的方式控制自己的心跳。

“这不可能！为什么你们能找到这里？！”老帕金森愤怒又恐惧地大声喊叫。

“酒后失言是个坏毛病。”一个德拉科再熟悉不过的声音响起，一下子就把他打回了现实，他感到刚才还失控跳动的心脏突然就死了一样悬在半空，他不敢回头，迷茫地看着草地，手指往前攥紧了波特的一角衣袍。

他以为自己再见到父亲的时候一定已经变回原来的样子了——可现在，他还是有那头该死的剪了又长到及肩的长发，有突出的乳//房，有他妈该死的瘦弱柔软的肩膀和腰。

父亲默认了他和波特的事，但是他似乎从没有提过对他变成一个女人的态度，他会怎么看自己这副样子？德拉科想要立刻逃离这里，逃到一个卢修斯永远看不见他的地方，但实际上他动弹不得。

“别动，帕金森。”波特对着潘西发出威胁的吼声，德拉科脑子里的一小部分漫无边际地想到，上一次他听见波特这么说话是什么时候？是他用改头换面咒击中自己的那天。

“卢修斯。”老帕金森对着德拉科身后睁大了眼睛，像个愚蠢的傻瓜，“是你？是你带他们来这儿的——你这个彻头彻尾的叛徒，主人不会放过你的！”

卢修斯假模假式的声音毫无波澜，德拉科都能想到这时候挂在他脸上的表情是什么样子：“不需要你费心。”

他能感到一阵灼热的目光落在自己身上，让他坐立难安。“德拉科。”他听到父亲有些沙哑的声音不轻不重地喊了自己一声。

几缕头发掉下来遮住了视线，此时德拉科倒是希望它最好能把自己埋起来，波特也许是察觉到了他的恐慌，向后伸出一只手，轻轻地捏了捏他的手掌，就像他需要这个安慰似的。但他确实需要这一点点支持他面对父亲的勇气，哪怕这来自于波特。

“父亲。”自己的声音像是被掐着喉咙的小鸡崽，德拉科站起来，鼓起勇气抬头看过去。

他看到了一个极其憔悴苍白的男人，胡子很久没有好好修整过了，半白半灰的胡茬长满了他的脸，眼下是浓重的深红和青黑。德拉科试图从父亲的眼睛里看到他对困在女性身体里的自己是什么态度——但没有。父亲看着自己，好像现在站在这里的德拉科和以往没有一点变化。

或许还是有的。

当卢修斯的视线落在他的额头，还有衣物没有遮住的地方露出的淤痕时，他看到怒火掠过和自己相同的灰蓝色眼睛，卢修斯快步走了过来——这时候德拉科才发现他的左腿有点跛——他停在德拉科身前不到三步的地方，“你是怎么回事？”

像是有什么东西紧紧缠住了自己的胃，德拉科声音发紧地回答：“是咒语，父亲，但它很快就能结束了……”

“我不是问你这个，”卢修斯打断他，下巴抬了抬，示意他的额头，“我是说这可怕的伤口，你母亲不会希望看到你这个样子。”

潘西突然大笑起来，不顾波特直指她的魔杖说，“这是他的惩罚！你们马尔福身体里流着媚娃的血，做了救世主的婊/子，背叛了黑魔王，他付出的代价还远远不够！”

她语气里的嫌恶已经让德拉科习以为常了，比起怎么正视他的父亲，潘西根本不重要。但别人不会对潘西的话无动于衷，波特厉声说：“该付出代价的是你！你完全是个疯子，这样去折磨自己的同学、折磨一个人——”

“媚娃可不是人！”潘西啐了一口，阴狠地看着被波特挡住大半的德拉科和后面的卢修斯，被控制住的老帕金森也发出赞同的笑声。

波特看起来还要为了捍卫他反驳什么，德拉科很想告诉他这都是无用功，一部分巫师认为与媚娃这样高魔力的生物结合能使自己更贴近魔法、净化血统；但少数的巫师从古到今都否认这个观点，在他们眼里，任何魔法生物都比家养小精灵更卑贱，而与魔法生物结合的巫师要比混血种更罪大恶极。帕金森家族就是后者。

“和他们说这些完全没用。”他父亲冷笑一声，阿兹卡班的牢狱生活和之后的疗养完全没把他的傲慢消磨下去，他扫了一眼德拉科和波特握在一起的手，德拉科瑟缩了一下，但不知为什么，他没有把手从波特手里取出来。“别的话留着之后再讲，既然已经找到了德拉科，我们该尽快离开这里。”

“离开？”潘西怪笑了一下，干脆盘腿坐在草坪上，“黑魔王会赶来的，你们想逃到哪里去？”

德拉科看到他父亲的脸色一下子变得更加苍白。“不可能，”卢修斯猛地转头，看到帕金森的双臂都在束缚咒下动弹不得，才绷紧下颌，皱眉看向潘西。“你父亲召唤不了他。”

“是吗？”潘西大笑一声，眼里放出狂热的光，德拉科心里腾起某种强烈的预感，电光火石间，他突然明白了父亲所说的‘召唤’和什么有关。

“阻止她！”德拉科高声尖叫，“她也有黑魔标记！”

看在他妈的梅林的份上，什么样的疯子会在别人身上烙下一个能召唤自己的印记？！并且显然在场没人能想到，黑魔王连未成年的巫师都没放过！

波特是第一个反应过来的人，但晚了，他的昏昏倒地还没从魔杖里发出，潘西就已经撩起袖子，德拉科几乎是眼睁睁地看着她的手按在那个丑陋的骷髅头上。

德拉科已经绝望得不愿去想这会带来什么了。


	32. Chapter 32

32

“离开这里，立刻！”卢修斯立刻抓住了德拉科的肩膀，力气大得几乎要捏碎那块可怜的骨头，恐惧蔓延上他憔悴的脸，他完全没有管其他任何人，死死抓住德拉科就往能移形换影的地方跑去。

如果伏地魔到了这里他们一个都跑不掉，那张恐怖的蛇脸带给马尔福的是永恒的恐惧，德拉科下意识攥紧了波特的手，他不知道自己为什么会回头，但当波特的脸出现在自己眼前，他才知道自己在向波特寻求安慰。

波特的脸上包含着无数复杂的情绪，但其中没有一种可以称之为恐惧。他不怕伏地魔。这也是德拉科最敬佩他的一点。

所有人都动起来了，没人有空去管潘西，德拉科只能看到韦斯莱抓起了西奥多，他的父亲先于所有人将他和波特带往反移形换影咒的范围外跑，“他不能在今天抓到你们中的任何一个！”父亲强硬地说。

“抓到谁呢？我亲爱的卢修斯。”在他们离那块该死的雕像只有几步距离的时候，一个噩梦般的声音在残阳中回响，沙哑、狠毒，带着溢出来的威胁，像是缠在喉咙的剧毒。

所有人都停了下来，德拉科惊恐地看到，黑魔王就站在那块雕像之后，浓黑的衣袍在风中翻动，那条巨蛇盘在伏地魔脚边，吐着长长的蛇信。无数次出现在他噩梦里的腥红的眼睛注视着他们，窒息就这么涌到他的大脑，让德拉科全身上下都冻结成冰。

他们完了。德拉科的脑子里只有这么一个念头。

“well，well，卢修斯，德拉科，我们真是好久不见了。”伏地魔说。他叫自己名字的方式是那么恶心，让德拉科抽搐着想把所剩无几的胃容物都吐在地上。他看向卢修斯，发现他并不比自己好多少，豆大的冷汗顺着卢修斯的额角滑落，连抓着德拉科的手都在颤抖。

波特突然从旁边站出来，他的魔杖毫不犹豫地指向伏地魔，以绝对强硬的方式站在德拉科身前，“伏地魔。”波特冷硬地说。

伏地魔咧嘴一笑，德拉科还没来得及为波特感到担忧，更糟糕的情况就出现了。

连续好几下移形换影的声音响起，食死徒们开始在伏地魔身后聚集，德拉科一眼过去就看到了十多个人，这些人里走在最前面的无疑是他的姨妈——贝拉特里克斯。

“主人，噢，我伟大的主人，看看这些都是谁——叛徒，还有哈利·波特！”贝拉特里克斯兴奋地笑着，露出一口黄牙。“主人，请把卢修斯和我可爱的侄子交给我，我要亲手砍下他们的头颅，寄给亲爱的纳西莎！”

“莱斯特兰奇夫人，”潘西站起来，“德拉科·马尔福由我杀死，我们之前就说好了！”

她们争抢杀死他的权力让德拉科感到荒谬又恶心，为什么她们会觉得杀人是一件美妙的事？

“闭嘴！”伏地魔说，没人再敢出声，他满意地点点头，看向站在一起的德拉科和波特。“这就是马尔福背叛我的原因，卢修斯。马尔福拥有媚娃血统这件事你可从来没告诉过我。把德拉科送给波特，增长他的魔力，你是从什么时候开始打算这件事的？”

“……不，”父亲下意识否认，嘴唇颤抖，“我从没有想过利用德拉科来做什么——”

伏地魔看起来完全不相信他说的话，他古怪地笑了两声，好整以暇地观赏着他恐惧的脸，“马尔福们利益为上，卢修斯，这可是你的父亲告诉我的。我只是好奇——为什么你会觉得，把德拉科给波特能给你带来更多的利益，而不是给我？”他话里透露出来的意思让德拉科惊恐地瞪大了眼，他无措地看了看四周，发现并不止自己一个人愚蠢地张大了嘴。“一个媚娃的力量是那么珍贵，你竟然把它浪费在一个毛头小子身上——卢修斯，你明知道我会把德拉科的作用发挥到极致——”

“住嘴！”他的父亲和波特同时愤怒地咆哮，德拉科抿着嘴唇，看到卢修斯涨红了脸，面对伏地魔头一次没了敬畏；而波特，他看起来凶狠极了，也生气极了，脊背绷得紧紧的，好像随时就要爆发。

“停止把我的儿子说得像一件工具。”他父亲瞪了波特一眼，迈步上前，高大的背影牢牢地把德拉科挡在身后，“别说我们从没想过他会因为一个咒语真的变成半个媚娃，即使是，我也不会把他像个货物一样用来交易，更别说是你！”他的声音听起来还在颤抖，但他毫不犹豫地说了下去。

这一刻，德拉科感到眼眶蓄满了灼热的眼泪，他看着父亲的背影，突然觉得之前怀疑父亲对自己的爱真的好愚蠢。

他抬手抹掉眼泪，不想在这个时候变得像个真正的女孩一样多愁善感，而波特似乎也感受到了什么，他再一次握紧了德拉科的手掌，即使德拉科的掌心因为恐惧和虚弱满是冷汗，他也没有放松一点。

这给了德拉科一点帮助。不，或许是很多。

“你怎么敢这么无礼！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫道，毫无预警地挥动魔杖，一道红光闪过，穿过两边人中间的空隙，直直把卢修斯击飞摔倒在几步开外的地方。

“不！父亲，父亲！”德拉科看着惨叫一声再没有动静的卢修斯，脑袋一片空白，他扑上去趴在卢修斯身边，慌乱地扶起他，刚刚被抹去的眼泪成片地掉在卢修斯白得像纸的脸上，直到摸到他的胸膛仍在跳动，他才发现自己的牙根都在打颤。

都是他的错，如果他没有失去理智扑向潘西，他的父亲现在还会在安全的地方养伤，他和波特也不会直直掉进潘西的陷阱。

在德拉科沉浸在痛苦中时，贝拉特里克斯似乎还要对他施咒，但咒语还没能击中他，就被波特挡了下来。

他阻止贝拉特里克斯的动作看起来那么轻松，就像挥手随意打发了一个苍蝇，冬青木直指前方，波特愤怒地吼道：“你敢在我面前再伤害任何人！”

“噢，”伏地魔直到这时才终于伸手将贝拉特里克斯拦在手臂之后，他眯起那双腥红的眼睛，上下扫视波特，“看来你的力量确实增强了不少。你和德拉科完成了整个媚娃契约？”伏地魔看了不知何时走到食死徒中间的潘西一眼，刚才还叫嚣着要杀死德拉科的潘西瑟缩了一下，敬畏地说：“他们瞒得太紧了，我的主人，马尔福们的嘴狡猾又包藏祸心，我没能问出来他们的契约到了哪一步。”

“你已经做得很好了，我最年轻的食死徒。”伏地魔轻柔地说，那语调恶心得让德拉科想吐。

“你不是想知道吗？”波特冷冷地说，伏地魔和食死徒们的视线回到他身上，“好，我告诉你。我和德拉科现在是灵魂相连的伴侣。但那不是因为什么利用，而是因为你永远也无法理解的东西——爱。”

伏地魔大笑起来，他身边的食死徒们也跟着发出窃笑。“爱？”伏地魔抚摸着那条大蛇的头，“爱是世界上最大的谎言，邓布利多教给你的都是没用的东西，哈利·波特，爱救不了你，你所谓的爱带着马尔福一家走向了死路——”

“不是这样的。”

在所有人预料不及的情况下，德拉科轻轻放下卢修斯，走到波特身边。德拉科脸上还挂着泪痕，在内心深处，他仍然恐惧于去面对伏地魔，厌恶死亡和连累家人的生命，如果给他一个选择，他宁愿远远地跑到别的地方，永远不掺和这见鬼的战争。

但他妈的，他怎么能在波特这样维护他的时候还在一旁沉默不言？不是因为他死了自己也不能活，只是因为他没办法看着波特独自面对死亡，如果他们今天就要死在伏地魔手里，那么德拉科想要站在波特身边。在死之前，他好歹能真诚地面对自己内心对波特真正的的感情。他不是故事里站在英雄身后需要保护的柔弱女人，或许他现在连一个简单的开锁咒都用不了，手里没有魔杖，但德拉科至少能替波特反驳那些该死的揣测。

深吸一口气，德拉科听从自己的内心，和波特十指相扣，而波特也牢牢地回握了他，这让德拉科有足够的勇气能说完他的话，“不是这样的，”他让自己听起来坚定又冷静，“你才是让我们走向死路的人。波特他的确是个满脑子英雄主义的蠢货，但没人喜欢你的恐怖统治。你说爱没有用处，至少我们家离开你就是因为爱，因为我……我他妈的爱他，才会有这整个媚娃的事；也是因为我的父母爱我，他们才会冒着生命危险离开你！”

德拉科感到在某些敏感的字眼被说出来的时候，波特灼热的目光突然锁定在自己身上，但他没有转头，而是咬着唇固执地继续：“波特是个蠢货，但他是个好人，而你只是一个疯子。”

他说出来了。

他对着黑魔王的脸，说他是个疯子。

一旁拿着魔杖的好几个凤凰社成员都情不自禁地发出惊叹声，即使他们都和一些食死徒对峙着。韦斯莱不愧是双胞胎的爸爸，他发出一声爽朗的笑声，对着伏地魔喊：“没想到告诉你真相的人竟然是一个马尔福！”

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢！”贝拉特里克斯看起来气疯了，她尖叫着要施咒，却被伏地魔拦了下来，那张怪异的脸扭曲着，死死地盯着德拉科的脸。“我一直以为你是个聪明人，德拉科。”

“所以他没有选择你。”波特平静地陈述，他充满柔情地看向德拉科，“德拉科说得对。每个人都说我打败了你，但事实上，是我的妈妈对我的爱在那个晚上打败了你、在三强争霸赛上打败了你，而现在，你一直忌惮的魔力增长也是因为我和德拉科对彼此的爱。这是你永远不会明白的力量。”

德拉科忍不住侧过头，当他看进波特的眼睛时，他发现他是那么真挚，在这个瞬间，他完全为波特的眼神臣服，明明他感受不到波特的内心，但他却好像真实地“感受”到了波特的情感，这让德拉科心醉神迷，恍惚间，他甚至觉得，在波特这样的注视下，死亡好像都不那么可怕了。

“那我们就看看，你和他之间的爱带来的力量能不能让你打败我吧！”伏地魔高举魔杖，像是波特屡次提起他过去的失败让他恼羞成怒，德拉科感到波特要松开他的手，但他反而更用力地握住波特。

“阿瓦达索命——”

“除你武器——”

伏地魔和波特同时大喊，红光和绿光在夕阳下激烈地碰撞在一起，几乎所有人都为这股强大的魔力而后退，交织的光芒打在每个人脸上，他们知道，这会是哈利·波特和伏地魔的最后一次交锋。

德拉科几乎在强烈的冲击下无法站立，伴侣正在遭受威胁使得媚娃的本能想要为波特输送更多力量，可他体内空空如也，除了虚弱什么也没有。

用“除你武器”这样的咒语去对抗“阿瓦达索命”，这听起来荒唐又可笑，但又真的是波特能干出来的事。这是几乎纯粹的力量之间的较量，

他的手被波特握得生疼，湿润的汗液浸满了他们手掌的每一条纹路，德拉科从来没有这么希望波特就是童话里幸运的英雄。

也许是媚娃带来的力量真的是强大的，而波特本身也是个强大的巫师，德拉科怀着希冀看到空中的对峙中红光渐渐吞没了绿光。即使是万分之一的可能，德拉科也祈祷着波特能真的打败伏地魔。

他能感到在强大的魔力之下自己的体力和所剩无几的魔力又开始渐渐消失，这种感觉让他像窒息一样痛苦，但他不能在这时候打扰波特，绝不能。很难想象他是怎么做到还站立在原地的，德拉科渐渐感到缺氧，眼前闪过一片片黑色的阴影，但他咬着牙坚持，因为他知道如果自己突然晕倒，该死的波特一定会不顾一切地回头看他。

德拉科做了那么多努力，把全部的注意力都放在和波特交握的手上，以此支撑自己不倒下，以至于完全没能注意周围的情况，没能看到食死徒中举起的一支魔杖。

一声明显属于女性的声音响起，另一道“阿瓦达索命”穿过半个战场，它看起来完全没有伏地魔一半耀眼，但它目的明确且毫无阻碍地向着德拉科飞去，德拉科只来得及看见一抹绿光闪过眼角，下一个画面就变成了渐渐沉入黑夜的天空。

整个世界突然寂静下来。

所有声音都消失了。

德拉科的脑子过了好一会儿才意识到自己正躺在地上。而他的身上压着一个沉甸甸的东西。

那是什么？

他低头，看到了一团杂乱的黑发堆在自己的胸口。德拉科愣了愣，某种可怕的念头出现在他的脑海里。

他的头脑完全空白，几乎是凭着本能地将趴在自己身上的人推了起来，波特闭着眼，死死地闭着，德拉科看过太多次这样的人了——每一个被折磨后施下死咒的人都是这样，变成苍白的、绵软的尸体。

难以言喻的痛苦瞬间占满了德拉科的所有情感，他慌乱地用颤抖的手指放到波特鼻下，在没有感到任何气流的时候，他甚至觉得这是一个低劣的玩笑。

“波特……”他微弱地叫了一声，喉咙发出喘不上气的声音，听起来像是患了严重的肺病。

“他死了？”一个试探性的声音从食死徒中响起。

“他当然死了！”潘西回答，“主人的索命咒击中了他——我就知道他会为了德拉科放下魔杖！”她的后半句话完全是得意洋洋的，仰着下巴，像在炫耀自己的功绩。

“谁让你动手的？”伏地魔突然施咒把潘西打在地上，恼怒地说，“你觉得我会输吗？自作聪明的东西——哈利·波特应该由我来了结！”

随后潘西似乎开始求饶，但德拉科统统听不见了。

他看着波特紧闭的双眼，整个世界像是突然在他眼前崩塌。波特死了。

这个事实击碎了德拉科所有的理智，他想要把波特叫起来，却根本发不出任何声音，他一部分的他完全无法处理这个信息，而另一部分——绝大部分的他先于理智体会到了这件事真正的含义。

德拉科颤抖着捋开波特的额发，露出他完整、深刻的眉眼。手指落在那道闪电伤疤上，像是他在寝室无数次做过的那样，轻轻描画它。

某种沉重而庞大的东西渐渐在德拉科心里积聚，让他没办法好好思考，只能小口而破碎地喘气，眼睁睁看着眼泪像流水一样落在波特长长的睫毛，又滑落到他紧抿的唇角。

波特死了。

哈利死了。

那是不是意味着他也会死去？他们共享着生命，灵魂捆绑在一起，或许现在他胸腔里如有实质的痛苦就是他也将死亡的征兆。

德拉科发出痛苦的呜咽声。为什么他要推开自己，潘西的索命咒没有击中他，但是却让他为了推开德拉科而被伏地魔击中了，那几乎是波特本能的反应，他还没来得及和德拉科说一句话，就再也不会睁开眼睛了。

积蓄德拉科体内的疼痛越来越重，像是有一只无形的大手在肆意揉捏他的大脑，叫德拉科眼前发黑。

他想告诉波特，他相信他对自己的感情真的能像他说的那样不会改变、发自内心，可波特永远不会听到了。

德拉科将抽痛的脑袋抵在波特的额头，睫毛相互触碰，某种东西就要到达临界点了——或许是他的生命。

但那已经不重要了。最后陷入黑暗前，德拉科想：

至少他们拥抱着死去。


	33. Chapter 33

33

德拉科站在一座桥上。

那是一座非常纯净的桥。是的，他只能用纯净来形容它，任何其他词语都没办法用在它身上。

但话又说回来，他为什么会在这里？

德拉科四处张望，触目所及全是白色，潜意识里他觉得这里很眼熟，就连紧挨着自己的另一座桥也似曾相识。

他就站在那里很长一段时间，然后看着这两座相邻的桥，才恍惚记起一些东西。

比如他应该已经死了；比如他的确来过这里，在他还以为自己是个女孩的时候，他在这里看到了自己被困住的男性意识。

当然，那都是他的脑子为了让他认清自己而编造的意象。

所以，他现在是在自己的脑子里？

也不对。人死了脑子哪里还能活动呢。

德拉科放空地盯着那一座桥连起来另一边，想起上次这里似乎被什么东西堵塞住了，但现在好像是畅通无阻的。

反正在这里也无事可做，德拉科顺着桥走了过去。

他来到了一个纯白的车站。这里看起来也仍然很眼熟，可他敲了敲脑袋，还是没能想起来这是哪里。

他总觉得自己忘记的东西很多，记起来的不到十分之一，但回想这些事太费力气，他宁愿去猜也不要想。

火车似乎还没有来，于是德拉科坐在白色的长椅上，晃着脚发呆。

“你在这里干什么？”突然地，一个声音在德拉科身后响起来，他回过头，看到一个黑发的男孩站在那里，他看起来十七八岁，穿着很随意，头发也很随意，戴着个沉重的眼镜，底下有一双闪闪发亮的绿眼睛。

德拉科不认识他是谁，干脆转头，继续看着火车过来的方向，漫不经心地回答：“我也不知道。”

“你想离开吗？”男孩坐到他身边，靠在椅背上。

德拉科思考了一会儿，但其实说是走神更恰当。“这里是离开的地方？”他问。

绿眼睛摇摇头，沉静地回答：“不。离开，还是回去，这取决于你的选择。”

前方远远地传来火车发动的声音，德拉科听了听，又问，“从这里能去哪里？如果那里有我需要的东西，我就去。”想了想，他又补充：“别人也都从这里离开？”

绿眼睛冲他微笑，“当然不，在你之前只有另一个人进来，他把这里最糟糕的东西消灭了，然后就急急忙忙地赶了回去。你需要什么？”

德拉科似懂非懂地听他说完了前面的话，又被问住了。“我需要……我忘了。”他诚实地回答。

“其实你不该从这里离开，你有你自己的地方，为什么不回去呢？”

“回去？”德拉科古怪地看了他一眼，觉得这个突然冒出来的人虽然拥有一对漂亮的眼睛，但是脑子却不太聪明，“我不能回去，我只能离开，我在等人，等到他我就走了。”

“你在等谁？”

“等——”德拉科愣住了，那个名字好像就在嘴边，但他却怎么也说不出来，也想不起来，就连等人这个念头都像是突然从脑子里窜出来的。

火车的声音震醒了德拉科，让他从沉思中回过神来，他抬起头，发现火车已经停在了站台上。

“你等的人还没有来。”绿眼睛看着火车说。“或许他不来了。”

“不可能，”德拉科立刻反驳，“他一定会来，这是规定好的事，我们一定要一起离开的。”

“万一他骗你呢？”绿眼睛平静地说，“你看，火车马上就要走了，而这个人现在都不见踪影，说不定他根本就是骗你的，自己偷偷回去了。”

莫名其妙地，德拉科被激起了怒火，绿眼睛说的话绝对不能是真的，他站起来，鼓着眼睛说：“他敢骗我！”

“你回去看看就知道了。”绿眼睛完全没被他的怒火吓到，坐在长椅上建议道。

“我怎么知道你不是在骗我回去？”

“你应该回去的，那里除了你还要等的人之外，还有别的东西也在等你。”

“那是什么？”德拉科皱眉问。

“你去看看就知道了。”绿眼睛慢悠悠地重复，站起来推着德拉科往来时的桥上走。

而德拉科还沉浸在“别的东西是什么”的思考里，没来得及反抗就被推到了桥边。

“好吧，”他看着另一头若隐若现的属于自己的地盘，谨慎地说：“我就回去看一眼，你帮我看着火车，别让它没等到我和……我和……我和另一个人就开走了，我很快就回来。”

绿眼睛扬起一个爽朗的笑容，挥了挥手：“好，没问题。”

德拉科踏上了桥，顺着笼罩的云雾向前走，他以为走过去就像他走过来一样快，但他感觉这条路越走越长，周边也变得越来越暗，他开始怀疑是不是那个看着就古怪的绿眼睛把他骗到了奇怪的路上。他回头看一了眼，什么车站、什么桥面统统消失在虚无之中，只有眼前有路可走。

德拉科骂了两声，心想下次再看见那个骗子一定要把他的眼镜都打掉。

现在也只能继续朝前走。

这段路长得好像没有尽头，四周伸手不见五指，德拉科越走越觉得困倦，迷迷糊糊地觉得他说不定走着走着就睡着了。

他打了一个又一个哈欠，不知道又走了多久，在他以为这条路永远没有尽头的时候，变化就来了——前一秒他还处在黑暗里，但是下一步迈出去，他就被一阵强烈的光淹没，还没来得及思考，就突然掉下了半空，连意识都随着掉落飞散。

***

德拉科猛地睁开眼，像是几辈子没呼吸过一样极速地喘息，心脏跳得超过了平均值好几倍，即使睁开眼，眼前也蒙着一层浓重的黑翳。他想抬起手按住胸口，却发现自己连一根手指都抬不起来，从他出生以来从没这么虚弱过。

耳边响着隆隆的噪音，德拉科眼冒金星地大口呼吸，几乎用力到要呕吐出来，但是随着吸进身体的氧气越来越多，他的身体感觉也像是渐渐复苏，他感到有一双手在急切而温柔地拍拂他的肩膀，左手被用力地握住，隐约还有一个熟悉的声音在说些什么。

“天啊，”那个声音听起来慌乱又惊喜，“梅林，你醒了！我可怜的——”

眼前的阴云渐渐褪去，德拉科勉力回过头，当他看到眼前的人是谁时，他几乎要再一次停住呼吸。

“妈妈。”不顾嘶哑的喉咙，德拉科瞪大眼睛，看着纳西莎泛红的眼睛和憔悴的面容，不太明白到底发生了什么。旁边还有好几个穿着白色袍子的人拿着仪器在他身上忙活。他这时候应该死了才对——因为波特，因为波特被黑魔王的索命咒击中——

毫无生气的波特从他脑海深处浮现，像是埋藏最深的噩梦，他觉得一团棉花堵在他喉咙和大脑里，让他没办法去思考其他任何问题，他只需要知道一件事：“哈利。”他现在的声音一定非常惨烈，哀求地看着纳西莎，“他呢？他去哪里了？我应该，妈妈，我应该死了。和他一起。”

“嘘，”纳西莎握住他的手安抚，“他很好，小龙。黑……黑魔王死了。他不得不应付一些人，你很快就能看到他了。”

“死了？”德拉科讷讷地重复，眼睛瞪得更大，他觉得自己一定处于某种死前的幻想，否则这怎么可能？

真的，就只是不可能。

在那种情况下，什么东西能杀了伏地魔，并且让他们活过来？

然而纳西莎的脸如此真实，就连抚摸他的方法也这么熟悉，她拭去眼角的一滴泪，微笑着说，“这是真的，德拉科。你睡了三天，而直到昨晚，哈利·波特才能从你这里分出一点精力去处理黑魔王的事。德拉科，你很安全，你父亲也很安全。这里是圣芒戈，你不会再受到伤害了。”纳西莎充满怜爱地抚摸他的脸庞。

“可是，”他仍然不敢相信，他想抓着他妈妈的手追问她，但他一再努力，也只能动几下手指，就像潘西对他的魔力做下的手脚还没结束一样，“怎么可能，这怎么可能？他明明——波特……哈利，明明已经……”

“我只知道他活过来了，又一次躲过了索命咒，成了活下来两次的男孩。”纳西莎似乎知道得不到答案德拉科就不会放弃，她看了一眼那些多余的人，他们互相用眼神交流了一会儿，还是选择了把空间留给纳西莎和德拉科。

直到那些人完全离开，纳西莎才低声说，“我只能从韦斯莱先生那里知道，波特被索命咒击中时，你体内媚娃保护伴侣的本能让你释放了强大的魔法能量，让站在最前面的黑魔王受了伤，其他食死徒——包括凤凰社都意识不清了一会儿。等他们能清醒的时候，哈利·波特已经活过来了。受伤的黑魔王没能赢过他，他和他的蛇都死了。”

德拉科试着让自己理解纳西莎说的话，但疲乏感充斥着他，让他的心脏跳得不像正常人。德拉科仰面躺在床上呼吸思考了好一会儿，也许是因为母亲一直温柔的安抚让他感到安全，他体内沸腾的，由于见不到波特而产生的惧怕终于缓和了一点。

“爸爸，”德拉科转过头问，他记得父亲被贝拉击飞出去，不知生死地躺在地上，“他怎么样了？”

“他很好，我亲爱的，”纳西莎轻轻梳理他的头发，“你父亲在另一层的病房，他早就醒了，只是需要一段时间的修养才能走动。”

知道自己最在乎的两件事后，堵在胸口的一股恶气才终于消散，德拉科忍不住哽咽了一下，但又不愿意在纳西莎面前哭出来。

他不想让妈妈担心。

“没事的。”纳西莎俯下身来，轻轻地抱住他，“你可以哭，小龙。我在这里。”

从恢复记忆以来紧绷的情绪和被潘西折磨的神经似乎在纳西莎的的怀抱里一下子都涌了出来，德拉科不想变得软弱，但他真的控制不住，他妈的，他快疯了，他差一点就死了。这一切的一切都糟透了！而至少在他认真去思考今后人生的问题前，他可以好好地哭一次。

德拉科埋在纳西莎的脖子里无声地哭了好一会儿。也许不是一会儿，等到他终于觉得眼泪流干了的时候，纳西莎淡蓝色的丝绸裙上已经有了好大一片水渍。

德拉科吸了吸鼻子，突然觉得尴尬。他已经是个快要成年的男人了，却像个孩子一样抱着妈妈哭得一塌糊涂，无论从那个角度来看这都糟透了。

下意识地，他想拿过自己的魔杖清理干净纳西莎的衣服，现在他的胳膊能自由地行动，虽然用不上太大的力气，但比刚醒来时植物人一样的情况好太多了。可是手伸到桌边，他才想起来自己的魔杖不知丢在了哪里。而且。他迷茫地感受了一下身体里的魔力，发现它们还是微弱得几乎无法察觉，就像被一个黑洞吞噬，只留下一星半点，让他知道自己并没有变成一个麻瓜。

在被潘西囚禁的时候，德拉科以为这是她的某种黑魔法，邪恶，但对于绑架人质而言方便又高效，那时候德拉科心里想的都是怎么保住自己的命，但是现在，他突然想起来：

万一潘西对他下的诅咒无法解除怎么办？

魔力的消失是永久性的吗？他会不会变成一个哑炮，下半辈子甚至用不出一个阿拉霍洞开？

只是想到这个可能性，就让德拉科的胸腔挤压一样疼痛。

“圣芒戈治不好我吗？潘西……”德拉科舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，看向重新优雅地坐在椅子上的纳西莎，“潘西对我做的事，那些诅咒，为什么它仍然在起作用？”

提起潘西或许不是个好主意，纳西莎眼睛里立刻腾起了怒火，她嘴角抿成一条直线，猛地站起来，“她还对你做了什么？！那个、那个该死的——”她的视线落在德拉科的额头上，“除了钻心剜骨和殴打还不够！治疗师说幸好她并不熟练，那几个钻心剜骨才没对你造成太大的伤害，可就算是那样……”纳西莎深吸了一口气，像是想起什么可怕的事情，愤恨的眼泪从她眼眶里流出来，“从来没有。德拉科，我从没让你受过哪怕比这轻上十倍的伤。我和你父亲会让帕金森家付出代价的，没人能这样伤害你后还毫发无损。”

“她夺走了我的魔法，”德拉科说，然后看到纳西莎瞬间空白的表情，事实上，他也很茫然，不知道如果他的魔力再也回不来后他该怎么办，“从她带走我开始，我就很难感受到它们了。我全身无力，常常趴在地窖里连翻身都做不到。他们……我是说，圣芒戈，他们没有在我昏迷的时候解决它吗？”

“噢。”他的母亲叹了口气，突然间神色变得很复杂，她坐了下来，手指抚摸着她的手链，在那些珍珠上拨动。

如果她陷入两难的场面时她总是会这么做。

德拉科感觉难以呼吸。

“他们能解决吗？”他轻声问。

纳西莎又叹了口气，这很不常见，很失态并且没有礼貌，这说明她真的很难说出接下来的话。

“他们能解决，亲爱的，”最终，纳西莎缓慢地说，好像这能让事情变得没那么坏，“只是，我认为你听到这个消息时，哈利·波特也该在场。”

“那关他什么事？”德拉科急迫地说，“如果我要变成一个哑炮，他为什么要在场？我不想——妈妈，我不想！”他没办法想象如果自己被宣布成为一个哑炮时会是什么反应，但那一定是歇斯底里的，事实上他现在已经快撕裂开了，大股大股酸苦的汁液泡在他体内，只要他稍微放松一点就会把他的理智都淹没掉。

“不，小龙，你魔力的流失和浑身乏力不是因为潘西给你下了诅咒，你也不会变成哑炮。”纳西莎说，她犹豫了一下，“其实……”

就在她说出原因之前，房间的门突然被打开了，德拉科条件反射地转过头，然后全身突然变得僵硬，感到周边再一次变成了真空。

哈利·波特，大难不死两次的男孩——使用男孩这个词或许不太适宜了，因为他现在看起来既疲乏又糟糕，像是突然间就变得成熟了好多。但当德拉科看进他的眼睛，那双闻名的绿眼睛时，他知道这仍是他认识的波特，是他在无意识的情况下相知的哈利，永远不灭的火点燃了他的眼睛，让他整个人变成生命的象征，就像那个苍白绵软的尸体从来没有存在过。

波特快步走了进来，纳西莎不知什么时候让开了床前的位置，让他得以半蹲在德拉科面前，他抓起德拉科的手贴在脸旁，这一刻他眼里流露出来的感情是那么沉重，沉重得甚至足以透过他的眼睛烧到德拉科的心里。

德拉科想说些什么，或许是一贯用于讽刺嘲笑他的话，但他吞咽了好几下，也无法让喉咙里的肿块消下去。

他几乎是看着波特死在他面前。为了他。

直到那一刻，德拉科才明白，他根本不可能像自己说的那样，在胜利后和别的什么人潦草地在一起。他们都不是波特，不是哈利。

“波……哈利。你没有死。”德拉科轻声说，手指蹭过他同样干裂的嘴唇。“你真的还活着。”

“我们都活着。”哈利说。温暖的肌肤印证了他的话。

“你为什么要扑过来，”德拉科声音颤抖地问。他知道这个问题没有意义并且只有一个答案，但他只是想问出来，“我只需要弯下腰就能躲过去。”

答案的确只有一个。“因为我不能失去你，我爱你，德拉科。真的，我知道这很难说服你，但我很害怕……”

“笨蛋，”德拉科打断他，努力让自己的声音听起来不像要哭了一样，“你觉得这还不能说服我吗？巨怪脑子，明明你死了我也活不了。”

他用尽全力把哽咽憋在喉咙里，在将近十分钟里，就只是和哈利贴在一起，看着对方的眼睛。

“那么，”德拉科想起真正重要的事，看向另一边的纳西莎，然后发现她的眼神很神秘，这让他忍不住觉得脸红，“他已经在这了。妈妈。你可以告诉我那个坏消息了。”

“什么坏消息？”哈利立刻更用力地握紧了德拉科的手。

“准确地说，这不能用好坏来形容。”纳西莎平静地看了哈利一眼，那里面似乎蕴含着什么信息，而哈利接收到了，德拉科能感觉出来是因为他立刻变得僵硬，而且很明显地慌乱起来。

德拉科甚至能感受到他狂乱的心跳。

“你知道。”他说，并且判断导致他魔力流失的原因并不是什么无法治疗的问题。

但那一定也不是什么好事。

因为无论是他的母亲，还是哈利，都移开了目光，不愿与他对视，仿佛难以启齿。哈利眼底甚至是羞愧的。

“你知道，在一种情况下，媚娃会抽取自身大部分体力和魔力用在别的地方，尤其是在遇到危险时，这种抽调会达到最大。”纳西莎走过来，手放在德拉科的肩膀上，“这是为什么你无法念出一个简单咒语的原因。”

他的母亲直直地看着他。

“你怀孕了，德拉科。三周多一点。你的身体在保护它。”


	34. Chapter 34

34

“什么？”德拉科甚至不确定这个声音是自己发出来的。

他迷茫地看着纳西莎，又转头去看哈利，“什么？”他又重复。

“你怀孕了。”纳西莎把手放在他的小腹上，语气听不出情绪，像是怕吓到德拉科，“这里，有一个孩子正在长大。”

好一会儿，德拉科的脑子里都是一阵杂乱的轰鸣声。他怀疑这真的只是自己的一场梦——伏地魔还没有被打败，他现在或许飘流在梦和现实的边界，否则，操，否则为什么他母亲会说他怀孕了呢？

他低下头，看到纳西莎的手掌盖在自己的肚子，热度透过布料浸透他的皮肤，突然之间，他像被一锤子砸回了自己的身体，并且全身的血液都在倒着流向脚趾。

他的脑子现在比海格的胡子还要乱，无数想法、念头飞一样地略过，在他能理解其中任何一个之前就飞走，然后又回过头来，打成一团乱结，最终的结果是他没办法有意义地思考任何一件事。

但他又觉得自己应该说些什么。老天，他妈的他当然该说些什么。

一个孩子。

操。

他该怎么办？他能怎么办？如果他和哈利·波特有一个孩子，这会让他们之间变得太深刻、太现实，甚至是太他妈的可怕。

他甚至还没有认真地和哈利谈一谈他们的关系，他以为自己死定了，所以把心里话都说了出来，他不逃避对哈利的感情但不代表他对格兰杰说过的话就这么作废了。本来他应该很快就能变回男孩，或许那时候他才能自信一点面对这段感情。但有了一个孩子，这个时间要拖延到九个月后——甚至更多。

不说这些，往更远处想想，当他在不知道多久之后终于能变回男性，他要怎么跟那个孩子说他就是生育他的母亲？这一切太可怕了，无数可能发生的情况交织在一起，让德拉科没办法理清任何一个。

于是他抓住了自己唯一能辨别出来的一个念头。

“打掉。”他听到自己说。事实上在这两个字脱口而出时，他根本不明白自己到底说了什么。但他知道他并没有那么坚定地不要这个孩子。

理智回归了那么一点，德拉科咬着下唇，感受到纳西莎放在他肚子上的手掌顿了顿。

“好。”哈利说。

德拉科惊讶地抬起头，看到他的表情非常平静，毫无波澜，就像德拉科说的并不是要杀死他们的孩子，而是今晚晚餐的菜单。

这不对。德拉科生锈的脑子艰难地转了起来。他知道哈利·波特对于一个家庭有多渴望，如果说在整个霍格沃茨所有的青少年里有人愿意在毕业前就有自己的孩子，那个人绝对是哈利。但是他却毫无疑义地同意了德拉科不要孩子的想法（虽然这件事不需要他的同意），没有挣扎、没有犹豫，甚至没有一点不舍。

德拉科抽回了被他握住的手，转而看向他的母亲。

如果孩子的另一个父亲并不想要它，那自己就没有必要思考这个问题了。

纳西莎收回手，在他们之间看了几眼，斟酌着语气说：“德拉科，你真的确定了吗？”

“这件事有谁知道？”他转移了话题，下意识地把手掌放在肚子上。哈利的手没有追上来，德拉科用眼角看到他低下头，沉默地坐在一旁。

“治疗师，我，波特先生，还有……你父亲。”纳西莎说，等了几秒，她又把手放在德拉科肩膀上，轻声说，“我必须，德拉科。你父亲不能被瞒着这件事。”

可笑的是，在一个接一个的爆炸性消息下，父亲知道他怀了他妈的哈利·波特的孩子这件事竟然显得不太可怕了——尽管这句话无论从哪里来看都可耻地令人发笑。

德拉科看着头顶白茫茫一片的天花板，一时间不知道该说些什么。他醒过来，刚刚相信伏地魔已经不能再威胁自己的生活，相信他和哈利之间真的有未来，然后他被告知怀孕了。就那一次。他还没能理清这件事时脱口而出的“打掉”被刚才还说爱他的男人迅速赞同，就像等不及了一样。

“你知道，我永远支持你。”放在肩头的手温柔地滑动，纳西莎轻轻叹了口气，“如果这是你想要的，我不会阻止你。但是德拉科，你真的想好了吗？”

“我……”尽管有一部分，他真的很想说是的，不要了，没人想要这个孩子，但德拉科只发出了一个短暂的气音，他看向哈利，他还是低着头，没办法看到任何一点表情。

“我不知道。”他说，感到深深的疲惫。他突然不想看到任何人，如果他真的要思考这样的事，他不希望在任何人的注视下做出这个决定。

***

最终，德拉科决定让治疗师着手准备手术。

他花了一整个晚上去思考这件事，巫师的血脉延续是那么艰难，马尔福家更是如此，他们几乎没有放弃过任何孩子，但如果孩子的另一个父亲不需要它，德拉科靠自己是无法养活它的。这不是金钱的问题，媚娃生育孩子时需要双亲的魔力作为养料，它现在才几周大，就几乎让德拉科魔力枯竭，之后它需要的只会越来越多。

德拉科翻身缩进被子里，摸着自己平坦的、完全没有妊娠迹象的小腹，把嘴唇咬得死白。很难想象这个孩子是怎么在潘西的折磨下活下来的，在德拉科完全不知道的情况下，它挺过了咒语的折磨，熬过了那些殴打，看起来完全继承了哈利顽强的生命力。但是它那么努力地活下来，却要被它的父母放弃了。

但是。德拉科吞咽了一下。哪怕他的内心真的有一点想要留下这个哈利和自己的孩子，但如果连他自己都不能保证和哈利会有一个长远稳定的未来，他又何必留下它？哈利平静的表情又一次闪过，像推着他走向那个残忍的决定，

德拉科在病床上辗转反复，病房里没有留下任何人，纳西莎在照顾卢修斯，哈利被格兰杰带走处理伏地魔留下的麻烦，整个病房除了黑暗和寂静什么都没留下。而此时，距离他做下这个决定刚刚过去几分钟，德拉科突然感到一阵强烈的悲伤和痛苦，他蜷缩起来，抓紧胸口的衣物，咬牙落下眼泪。

那感觉如此强烈，迅速掠过他心间，一部分仿佛来自他体内还未成型的孩子，就像它在表达自己一样。

德拉科露出一个难看的笑，这只是个一个月不到的胚胎，它怎么会有思想呢？这不过是自己太过丰富的想象，或许他比自己想的要更抗拒这个主意。

但还是那句话，他没必要为了这一点舍不得再当一年的女人。

德拉科几乎睁着眼睛到了天亮，一直到窗外渐渐升起了微弱的晨光，他才迷迷糊糊地坠入潦草的梦境。

等他再醒来的时候，太阳已经又落到了山后，他一点也不惊奇地看到自己睡了十多个小时，他真的很累，这次熟睡让他恢复了不少精力，沉浸在某种平和的情绪里，就连睁开眼看到自己床边同时坐着黄金三人组也没让德拉科被吓到。

“你醒了。”哈利的眼睛顿时亮了起来，他拿过桌边的水杯还有一个勺子，银色的小勺带着水凑到德拉科唇边，淡淡的蜂蜜味立刻占据了他的嗅觉。

德拉科拒绝了他喂水的动作，他现在感觉好了太多了，撑着床板自己坐了起来，靠在枕头上，接过杯子小口小口地喝。

他能感到有三双眼睛在牢牢盯着自己，但他不知道该和哈利说什么，在昨天之后，似乎说什么都变得很奇怪。

“我决定了。”德拉科半闭着眼，盯着袖子的一个褶皱，“不要可能是最好的选择。”

一阵细微的疼痛又闪过心头，让德拉科想要抬起头，如果连他都会感到这么难过，那么哈利会是什么表情。

但是没有，他甚至没有逃避德拉科的眼睛，轻轻盖住德拉科有点冰冷的手，“好的。”他说，一点也不犹豫，“你怎么决定都可以。”

突然地，德拉科感到无比的生气，他用力甩掉哈利的手，用尽力气把他推开，在所有人惊诧的眼神下说：“什么时候你这么关心我的决定了？”

“呃，”韦斯莱尴尬的声音飘过来，“这是怎么了？什么决定？”

格兰杰从椅子上站起来，看起来在犹豫要不要走近，“马尔福，你冷静一点。”

德拉科知道无论在哪个世界里，他都该坚定地拒绝留下孩子，他也决定了要这么做，但是波特毫不犹豫的态度好像这只是一件无关紧要的需要被解决的事，这让德拉科的感觉可怕又恐惧，甚至压过了对怀孕这件事的抗拒。

就像现在，哈利仍然没有告诉他们德拉科怀孕这件事，或许是因为他根本不想要更多人知道。德拉科冷笑了一声，通常情况下他才是不想让人知道这种事的那一个，但他现在气疯了，而且完全不在意让格兰杰和韦斯莱知道这件事。

“冷静？如果你知道发生了什么，恐怕跳进湖里都不会让你比我更冷静，”他也不知道自己到底想要什么，他盯着沉默的哈利，一字一顿地说，“我肚子里有他的种，格兰杰。他不想要。”

连续两声足够响亮的吸气声，还有紧接着的来自格兰杰惊恐的大喊“哈利”的声音，而哈利只是低着头，没有半句反驳。

“Bloody hell，”韦斯莱眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大，语气虚浮地说，“梅林的吊带袜……哈利，马尔福是不是在骗人……？”

德拉科掀开被子跳下床，让自己的视线和对面的三个人处在相同的高度，而哈利在他下床的那一瞬间就冲了上来，两只手虚扶在他身侧。这个举动只让德拉科更加生气，他抗拒地挥着手，“我没这么脆弱！如果下个床也让你觉得危险，那么堕胎足够我死十次了！”

“别这么说。”哈利猛地握住他的手腕，“德拉科，这里没有人会死。”

一瞬间，那种痛苦又出现在德拉科心里，它来得如此突然，而哈利眼里的某种情绪又那么深沉，以至于德拉科忘了挣扎，忘了自己要说什么。

但这不代表格兰杰也忘了她的话。

“老天啊！”她冲上来抓住哈利的肩膀，打断了这次的眼神接触，看起来既生气又不敢相信地来回扫视哈利和德拉科，“你怎么能瞒着我们这样的事！哈利，马尔福真的怀孕——噢，天哪，刚才他说什么？你们不要这个孩子？！你……”她捂着胸口，语气里的责备要溢出来，看见哈利不回答，又急切地看着德拉科，“你不想要这个孩子吗？马尔福，我知道这该由你自己决定，但是——”

“你没听清楚我的话吗？格兰杰？”德拉科冷冷地说，甩开了哈利的手，抱着手臂，“他也不想要。别把所有事都扣到我头上，再急着替他开脱。”

格兰杰噎了一下，但说真的，德拉科不在乎他们是什么反应。

“这太可笑了，哈利才不可能这么想，”韦斯莱在旁边用力地摇头，然后又陷入混乱的自言自语，“天……怀孕。妈的，马尔福？就那……噢，噢，我他妈不会是在做梦吧……”

某种程度上来说韦斯莱的思路和自己简直诡异地重合在一起，而德拉科分不清自己到底是因为这个想法恶心还是因为别的。

“哈利？”格兰杰焦急地摇晃着哈利的手臂。

“别说了！”突然，一直处于沉默的哈利大喊了一声，这不仅吓到了格兰杰，就连德拉科也被吓了一跳。

他快速地后退了好几步，停在离门不远的地方，剧烈地喘着气，像是情绪突然之间就爆发了一样。

“我……”哈利气息不稳地吐出一个字，抬起手制止了格兰杰和韦斯莱想要走过去的动作，看上去正被一些强烈的情绪所干扰，而不是像德拉科醒来后看到的他一样。但这样的哈利看起来要真实得多。

“我……对不起。”他看着德拉科说，听起来几乎是哽咽的。“我只是……我，我没办法再待在这里。我很……我要离开，只是一会儿。”说完，他甚至没有等任何人反应，低着头离开了病房。

德拉科感到呼吸不畅，身体里的某个部分让他想要追出去，但他又想到，即使追到了哈利，他又该说些什么？说这个突然出现的孩子让他们的关系变得更痛苦吗？他没办法承受这个，他才是要对这个孩子下手的人。

他跌坐在床上，双手用力地插进发间，盯着地面上的一块污渍出神。

他恨自己要做这样的选择，害怕自己会对任何决定后悔。他知道这会是他人生中唯一一个拥有自己孩子的机会，更别提这同时也是哈利的孩子；但是，他一直以来就憎恨处在这个受掌控的身体里，那让他永远无法真正地相信哈利的感情，而用女性的身体怀孕只会加重他的怀疑。

“马尔福……？”一只手犹豫地搭上他的肩膀，德拉科厌倦地抬头，然后看到格兰杰正咬着嘴唇，试探地在他身边坐下。当然，隔着一个人的位置。

韦斯莱不见人影，“罗恩去找他了。”格兰杰轻声解释。

“那你为什么在这。”不是问句，更像是嘲讽，“重复上一次在医疗翼的争吵？我今天没力气教你怎么尊重我，好吗？”

“我只是觉得，或许你也想谈谈。”格兰杰咬着嘴唇，一下一下地瞥他的肚子，小心翼翼，好像生怕惊动了他。

“我不想和你谈。”德拉科假笑一声，把掉下来的头发掖到耳后，“没什么好谈的。”

“拜托，”格兰杰翻了个白眼，手指搅着衣服，“就这一会儿，放下你的防备。这可不是一件随便的事，无论你们最后怎么决定，都至少应该好好地考虑！”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，他抬起眼睛，看着格兰杰，垂眼，然后又抬起头看着她，在来回好几次后，德拉科呼出一口气，摸上自己的腹部——从他知道这里有个东西起，他就常常无意识地这么做。

“我不能生下一个不被期待的孩子，格兰杰。要让我下决心生下他就很难了，更别说……听着，我不管你怎么想，波特不想要，我也……我也不想要。”

“哈利不可能放弃他的孩子！”格兰杰大声说，“你和他的孩子！老天，他是那么爱你，你怎么能认为——”

“他同意的！”德拉科烦躁地说，“我才一说出来，连我都不知道自己说了什么，他就同意了！没有犹豫，没有不舍，没有挽留，甚至没有做出一点努力！他几乎是迫不及待地支持我堕胎。也许你并没有那么了解他，格兰杰。”

这样的哈利·波特完全不是他所了解的，德拉科也不明白是哪里出了问题，他应该满意于意见被尊重的感觉，但当这个决定毫无波折地定下时，他反而感到抗拒和气愤。

“你告诉我，如果他不想要，我又凭什么想要？”他知道自己现在听起来任性又没有逻辑，但是巨大的痛苦不断地吞咽着他的心，几乎要把他的理智吞噬，他不明白自己心里的某个角落是否真的很想留下这个孩子，以至于让他现在如此痛苦，就像不止自己一个人的感觉在涌动。

等等。德拉科突然滞住了。一个突然的想法出现在他的脑子里，他用力地吞咽着，几乎是不敢置信地仔细感受自己的内心，他的手颤抖了起来，迫切地想要求证：“格兰杰，”他呼吸急促，像是憋了好几分钟的气一样，“我……我好像能感受到波特的情绪，为什么……？”

她惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，眼珠转动思考了不到两秒，就恍然大悟般拍了拍手，“噢，真的吗？看来这真的是因为伏地魔……”她说了一半就咽了回去，犹豫地沉吟几声，在她停下的时候，德拉科只能咬着嘴唇，死死看着她。

“呃，你之前感受不到他或许是因为他被伏地魔影响着。那个伤疤，嗯，你可以理解为，那里面有伏地魔遗留的东西。你们的契约在保护你们。现在伏地魔死了，这也许就是感应终于互通的原因？”

格兰杰像是还隐瞒着什么，犹犹豫豫地没有把话说完，但德拉科不太在乎了。

他和哈利的连结不是因为其中一方没付出等量的感情才不管用，而如他所说，这几乎瞬间就不再让德拉科感到被掌控，并且在这段关系里得到了和对方平等的权力。

“所以，”德拉科听到自己的声音沙哑又低沉，“从我醒来，那些太过强烈的情绪都有波特一份？”他迷惑地看着格兰杰，“但是为什么……？如果他为这个决定这么痛苦，为什么他要装得不在乎？”

“……马尔福，”格兰杰叹了口气，眼里满是悲伤，她双手撑在身后，没有回答德拉科的问题，“在你失踪的时候，我就知道，哈利真的很爱你。他快疯了，我从来……没见过他那么害怕。有一次，你几乎撑不住了，对吗？”她棕色的眼睛转过来，德拉科轻轻点了点头，“哈利当时就晕了过去，等他醒过来，他脸色苍白得像个鬼魂，如果不是斯内普拦着，我们真的不知道他会做出什么事来。哈利一直以来都对你有着过度的关注，你也同样，而这并不是因为恨，不是吗？”

德拉科不知道该怎么回答，他想起他们曾经在那间寝室深刻地谈过这个话题，他当时就这么说出了自己最真实的想法——他从来没有恨过哈利，也不认为往后余生里他能这么做。

格兰杰还在继续说话，“哈利失去过太多他爱的人了，马尔福。他会做一切你想象不到的事来避免这样的事再次发生，我还没有和他谈过，我不知道他为什么会赞同这个想法，但我能看出来，你在犹豫。”德拉科想要反驳，但他张了张嘴，看着格兰杰闪着光的眼睛，最终还是没有否认。

“所以，和他认真地谈谈，好吗？”她轻声请求。

沉默持续了好几分钟，德拉科脑子里无数的声音争吵不休，最后，他长出一口气，疲惫地闭上眼，“好吧，”他沉声说，“我会的。”

格兰杰轻轻点头，看着德拉科犹豫再三，似乎还想说些什么，但德拉科摆了摆手，恹恹地做出不想再交流的样子，所以不管怎么样，她还是放弃了，把空间留给了德拉科自己。


	35. Chapter 35

35

尽管他说要和哈利谈一谈，但事实是，他根本不知道该怎么谈。

而且从那天之后，他再也没见过哈利，反倒是韦斯莱来了一次，站在门口支支吾吾地说哈利被事情缠得脱不开身，暂时不能到圣芒戈来。

如果不是夜深人静时德拉科总能感受到不属于自己的痛苦，他几乎要以为哈利·波特决定当个没有良心的杂种，但那并不能让他不生气。不能。

所以面对脸涨得通红的韦斯莱，德拉科抱着手臂，非常冷静地说：“如果明天他不出现，那他这辈子都不要出现了。”

这句话的效果是出众的，当天晚上，在德拉科和纳西莎告别，并且得知父亲就要能正常行走之后，病房的角落传来了衣料摩擦声。

德拉科冷静地看着纳西莎走出房间，翻身下床，披着一件外套走到阳台上。月光亮得能把影子清晰地投在地上，阳台摆着的几盆花草在夜风里微微晃动，德拉科倚靠在门边，静静地看着天边。

“拿掉你该死的隐身衣。”德拉科搓着外套的衣角说。

又是一阵布料抖动声，某个自认为高明的潜行者在他身后声音沙哑地开口，“德拉科……”

“我以为这是你的打算，”德拉科转身，看见哈利的一瞬间，他就知道不好过的人不止是自己，“无声无息地结束这段关系，丢掉我这个大麻烦，去享受你英雄的生活，是吗？”

“我从没想过结束！”出乎意料的，哈利以一种非常严肃的语气低吼，他上前一步，把德拉科困在门和身体之间。“德拉科，我只是……不知道怎么面对你。”

这么近距离地看哈利的眼睛是痛苦的，就像握着举世闻名的珍宝，却不能永远拥有它。属于哈利的气息包围了他，让早就不稳固的心墙开始崩塌，德拉科挺直的脊背塌下来，无力地把门框当做全部的依靠，“所以你把问题都丢给我？”情绪涌到喉咙里，“你或许不想要这个孩子，但至少像个男人一样站出来面对他！”

哈利浓长的眼睫垂下来，突出的喉结上下滑动，“我做不到。”他狠狠地吸了一口气，德拉科愣住了，不敢相信地问：“你说什么？”

“我做不到！”他挫败地吼着，下颌咬紧，“我不行，德拉科。我没有办法去看着……看着他消失。我以为我可以，但不行。我只是需要时间让自己平静下来，不会太久的，我会……”最后两个字他几乎控制不住哽咽声。

德拉科感觉自己变成了湿漉漉的柴火，连骨头都变得酸软，他看着哈利，忍不住拉住他捏紧的拳头，低声说，“如果这让你那么难过，为什么你要毫不犹豫地同意？”

“因为这是你的身体，”他说，“你可以做任何你想做的决定。”他的表情很认真，从他的眼睛里，德拉科找不出一点谎言的痕迹，但是他知道哈利并没有说出全部的原因。

德拉科沉默了一会儿。

清晰地感受到另一个人的情绪变化是神奇的，它并不像自己原来想的那样——监视、窥探，带着让人不舒服的凝视。只有当他也感受到哈利的每一次心跳，他才明白这是一种什么样的感觉。就如同每一本书上所说，它是两人之间灵魂的桥梁，它是梅林对一对完美伴侣的馈赠。

也许清晰地感受到哈利的情绪变化真的给他带来了很多安全感，拥有了同样的筹码让德拉科能更诚实地面对自己的想法，他决定问出来：“你知道，我们从没认真谈过。”

他看到哈利紧张地绷住脸，不合时宜地觉得想笑。他忍了又忍，还是没能控制自己把手放在哈利棱角分明的脸庞，像那时候常做的那样，哈利立刻侧头贴得更紧，呼吸加重。

他们凑得近了一点，德拉科的腰被试探性地握住，“……会是个好结果吗？”他声音沙哑地问。

他看起来是那么小心翼翼，又充满希望，德拉科用拇指抚摸他的颧骨，“那取决于你，”话还没有说完，哈利就想说话，但是德拉科制止了他，依旧抚摸着他的脸庞，但是拇指按住了他的嘴唇。“你说过很多次，关于你的感情多么强烈，还有它多坚定，但我……也曾经告诉过你，多疑刻在我的骨子里，我和你是完全不同的人。在面临死亡的时候，我们都说过那个词，但是那不算，哈利。”

“可是我觉得那才有意义。”哈利斩钉截铁地说，一只手抬起来包住德拉科的手，唇瓣半吻半蹭地贴在他手心，“那就是意义本身。”

德拉科的心脏在剧烈地跳动，他轻轻喘着气，觉得自己将要做下一个很重要的决定，太重要以至于他的大脑缺氧一般收缩着。“你知道你有多光明的未来，”月光照在哈利眼底，让那抹翠色变得通透无瑕，德拉科屏住呼吸，“你击败了伏地魔，彻底的。你会是整个世界上最引人注目的英雄，名望和权力都会在你脚下，那么多选择留给你，哈利。你不是gay——不要反驳我，我有足够的观察到这一点。你有没有认真想过，当我重新变回你一直憎恨的人，或许现在的吸引都会灰飞烟灭。”

“到时候我会恨你，杀了你，永远地折磨你。”德拉科威胁道，尽管他不认为自己颤抖的声音能带来多少作用。

“我不认为你会有这个机会。”哈利说，手掌同时扶住德拉科的后脑勺，声音沉得像从海底传来。在他的眼睛里，一些很沉重的情绪一闪而过，它们还没有强烈到能让德拉科感同身受，但他看着哈利的眼睛，又觉得他感受到了。“我爱你，”哈利轻声说，“我想要一直和你在一起，你不知道我愿意付出多少代价，只为了让你能真正地接受我、相信我。德拉科，我不想失去你。”

“可你表现得不是这样的，”德拉科觉得眼泪挤满了自己的眼眶，只要眨一下眼，它们就会争先恐后地滚落，他吸了吸鼻子，感到握着自己腰部的手在安慰地收紧，“你说的和做的完全是两码事，就在我觉得你真的是认真的时候，你给了我什么？你把堕胎这件事看得那么随意，你甚至没有想要向我争取一下，我不明白，我真的不明白。你为什么不试着让我留下他？！”

隔着朦胧的视线，德拉科看到哈利缓慢地闭上了眼睛，这时候，他终于能感受到哈利心中强烈的痛苦。“他并不……”德拉科愤愤地锤了哈利胸口一拳，“你敢说出后面那两个字！”他也不知道自己想要哈利给出什么样的反应，他完全不相信他说这个孩子对他不重要。

“给我一个理由，哈利。”他眼角含着泪水，一定要得到答案。

“我……”哈利声音沙哑地开口，眼神挣扎，他深吸一口气，缓慢地说：“我只是……德拉科，我已经改变你的生活太多了，我知道你讨厌被逼着做决定，知道你想回到原来的样子，我不希望你再因为我做不想做的事。”

这确实是完全的哈利·波特作风，高大正义，为了别人牺牲自己想要的。这样的事他做过，在凤凰社半胁迫地想要德拉科和哈利完成求偶的时候，哈利明明也想要，但他为了这些‘愚蠢’的理由拒绝了。看着哈利深沉的眼睛，还有咬紧的嘴角，德拉科突然感到深深的悸动，他缩短了两人之间的距离，吻在哈利的嘴唇。

这是完全冲动的决定，在他恢复意识后第一次主动地去亲吻哈利，但他没有感到后悔，他觉得膝盖发软，腹部紧绷，心脏在头顶跳动，整个世界只剩下自己和哈利相拥的胸膛。哈利只因为惊讶而停滞了一小会儿，就立刻揽住德拉科薄薄的背部，灼热的手掌带来温度，柔软的嘴唇相互磨蹭，他们张开嘴，让舌尖温柔却激烈地缠在一起。

德拉科觉得自己陷入了一个光怪陆离的世界，花草长在云里，地上洒满星星，月亮在水里升起，又掉在糖浆里变成了太阳，他和哈利的吻熟悉得可怕，舌下半寸靠右有一条小小的筋膜，只要自己的舌尖划过就能让哈利的手收得更紧；而当哈利轻咬他的下唇，再温柔地吮吸，德拉科的下腹就会涌起一片片热潮。

他在情窦初开的每一次幻想中给自己虚构了一整个和哈利相恋的故事，就连梦里也不断完善，他太想要这变成他和哈利会发生的故事，以至于改头换面咒能把它变成虚假的记忆，可虚假又为他带来了真实——

他和哈利现在的真实。

像是要把这段时间以来的情绪都发泄在亲吻里，他们像是世界末日一样，将所有的注意力和力气都用在了这上面，等到德拉科几乎因为缺氧而晕倒时，他们才勉强放过对方的嘴唇，一边相互摩擦，一边用力地吸入氧气。

“你没有告诉我全部，”德拉科低喘着，手指陷入哈利蓬乱但柔软的黑发，“你不是个好的撒谎者，哈利。在你的眼睛里，我知道你在隐瞒什么，你不想说，即使它没有强烈到从感应中传达过来，我也能看到。你知道我现在能感受到你了吗？”

他花了太多时间去注视哈利了——在过往的每一天，六年级前，好像整个学校只有哈利·波特是彩色的，任何和他有关的事都能激起他极大的情绪。隐秘的观察让他对哈利有太多了解，尽管他从不承认这个，但早在三年级，德拉科就能轻易地辨别哈利‘保留隐瞒’的表情。

就像这样，他会皱起眉毛，半阖眼皮，垂着眼睛向右下方看去，左边的嘴角几不可见地向下撇。

“我知道，赫敏告诉我了。”他点点头，指腹还停留在德拉科侧腰无意识地滑动，眼里的期待闪闪发亮。“我不想让你觉得被……”

他好像找不出该用什么词来填补这句话，但德拉科还是能理解他的意思。“这和我想的有很大的不同，”德拉科低声说，承认自己想法出现偏差让他的脸有点红，“这感觉挺好的，当他两边都起作用的时候。如果你要我说。”

他看着哈利饱含着感情的眼神，又一次审视自己的内心，最终，德拉科做下了他的决定。

像是害怕自己反悔一样，他快速地说：“我可以留下这个孩子。”

即使他还要当一个女人一整年，但他没办法欺骗自己，他真的不想就这么抛弃这个孩子，或许这会是他生命里最美好的一件事。德拉科腹部绞紧，为自己的话感到紧张。

哈利抬起头，轻轻地把德拉科推开，眼睛瞪得很大，表情凝固，“什么？”他语气有点慌乱地说。

德拉科不知道这是否是个好主意，养育一个孩子对这个年纪的他们来说都太早了，跟别提他从前的十几年都是一个男人。但他忍不住把手按在小腹上想，他想要和哈利有个家庭，如果他们真的要走完一生，这或许是唯一一个机会他们拥有自己的孩子。

“我想留下他——”他的话还没说完就被打断了，哈利后退了一步，转过身背对着他，“不。”哈利说。

几乎是一分钟的沉默，德拉科才重新拾起自己完全空白的思维，并且控制自己不要往坏处想。

“你不什么？”

“我……你不需要……因为我改变自己的主意，”哈利背对着德拉科，声音有点颤抖，“孩子不重要，德拉科。”

德拉科迟缓地眨眨眼，绕到哈利面前，尽可能压抑住自己的怒气，“不重要？波特，你要告诉我这几天来我感受到的难过都是假的？我没有因为你改变主意，我一开始就不知道自己要不要留下他！”

“比起你来说，他不重要。”哈利的声音很低哑，他看着地面，但是又抬起头来，德拉科愣住了，他觉得哈利接下来要讲的一些话会很沉重，因为太多情绪向他压过来，挤得胸腔生疼。

“你一到圣芒戈，治疗师就告诉我你怀孕了，以至于面对帕金森没有半点还手之力。”他说，像是想起一些痛苦的记忆般闭上了眼睛，德拉科抚上他的脸颊，沉默地靠近他。“你不明白，德拉科，当我在霍格沃茨突然感受到你快死了，我……我真的很痛恨自己。你没有醒来的三天里，我坐在床边，甚至迁怒这个孩子——如果不是因为怀孕，你至少有保护自己的能力。德拉科，在我小时候，即使还没有记事，但我的爸爸妈妈死在我面前。五年级，我又看着贝拉特里克斯杀死了小天狼星。他们都因我而死。我不能再承受失去你了，我只是……真的。”

这是德拉科第一次深切地感受到哈利对于失去怀抱着多大的恐惧，他的声音随着每一句话变得越来越颤抖，甚至——在他的眼角，德拉科看到了隐约的泪水。德拉科觉得自己的心也随之分成两半，其中绝大部分都随着脆弱的哈利而化成了苦水。

“你已经让伏地魔没办法威胁任何人了。”德拉科把头靠在他的肩上，觉得自己的情绪也跟着变得难过。他拥抱着哈利，想和之前很多次哈利给予他支持一样，给他安慰。

“在我看到你遍体鳞伤地躺在帕金森脚下的时候，我真的很害怕，”哈利把头埋进德拉科的后颈，德拉科感到一阵温热的湿意滑进他的衣领，一瞬间，在哈利哽咽的吞咽声里，他突然觉得自己很柔软。“那几乎杀了我。从那时候开始，我一直告诉自己，我再也不会让任何危险发生在你身上，我想让你活着，德拉科——所有的事情都不重要，从我告诉赫敏我想和你一直在一起开始，我就没有想过我们能有一个孩子。如果他会让你不快乐，那就不要。我只想让你快乐、健康，永远和我在一起。”

德拉科明白那是一种什么样的感觉。当他看到哈利被伏地魔的索命咒击中，躺在他身上的时候，他愿意放弃自己整个人生来让哈利醒过来。痛苦撕裂了每一寸感官，那时候，什么都不重要了——他的坚持，他自我封闭的感情，还有对哈利的一切责怪，都不再重要了。

或许留下这个孩子真的不是个坏主意。德拉科想。哪怕日后哈利真的没办法接受他作为一个男人的身体，他至少也留下了一个属于他们的孩子。

即使是为了这样脆弱的、爱护他的哈利，这件事也值得尝试。德拉科深吸了一口气，把眼泪抹在哈利杂乱的头发里。反正，在他无数个秘而不宣的梦境里，他不就是想要哈利·波特属于自己吗？

“你要诚实地回答我，”德拉科闷声说，“抛开所有问题，你想要留下他吗？”他拉着哈利的手，按在自己的腹部，那里平坦、没有一点隆起，但是，在手掌覆盖那里的时候，某种悸动突然袭击了他们两个，德拉科能看到哈利一下子变得呆滞，嘴唇颤抖着张了又开。

“我……”

“你想要我生下我们的孩子，陪他一起长大吗？”德拉科轻声问。

哈利急促地呼吸了几下，他碧绿湿润的眼睛落在德拉科的小腹，眼眶红肿，但德拉科仍能清晰地感受到他的渴望和挣扎，“我……德拉科，我不能……”

“无论你想不想都没有意义，”德拉科说，采用了自己一贯的颐气指使的语气，他以为的，事实上听起来可能更像是恶心的撒娇。“因为我决定留下他，波特。”


	36. Chapter 36

36

如德拉科所想的，哈利完全地惊住了，两道眉毛尽了最大的努力挑高，“什么？”他看了德拉科足有好几分钟，甚至往后仰着头，双手捧起德拉科相对而言太小的脸，“你明白你在说什么吗？不要因为我而改变你的想法——”

“拜托，”这时候，德拉科终于找到了一点从前和他相处时那种无奈又气愤的感觉，他幅度很小地翻了个白眼，因为这熟悉感而有点想笑，“我知道我说了什么，你又在干一样的事，因为过高的道德感而忽略我变基于情况而转变的想法。上一次在邓布利多的办公室你就是这样，那时候我说什么来着？我愿意就是我愿意，你没有胁迫我！”

说完，他又觉得这样表达自己实在太令人害臊——同样的事情在他自认为交往几年的男友面前做可以，但在才和他解开心结的哈利面前就太……超过了。

“我本来就犹豫不想堕胎的。”德拉科微微低头，“这也是我一开始对你生气的原因。即使是我也感到舍不得的时候，你却没有表现出一点负面的情绪，这让我怀疑你并不希望我有孩子——我知道这样很蠢，但我习惯了往最差劲的地方去想。”

“我想要试试。不过，你知道我还是会在这之后立刻变回男性，对吧？”德拉科谨慎地加上一句。

哈利好像噎住了一样，只能通过点头来回答，他头一次在德拉科面前哭得眼睛鼻子都是红的，这幅样子蠢到不行，但要说实话，德拉科并没有觉得哈利的魅力因此减了半分，反而让他更想投入他的怀抱。

他的脸有点发热，哈利被夜风吹得冰凉的鼻尖抵着他的脸颊蹭了蹭，这微小的动作中透露着无限的温柔和爱意，他还是死死地看着德拉科，像是想从他眼睛里找到任何潜藏的不情愿，但同时，期盼和渴望又从他眼底升起，像是星星一样点亮了那片迷人的绿色。

“我真的可以吗？”哈利的手在德拉科腹部缓缓移动，隔着一层衣物，小心翼翼地抚摸着，声音又变得哽咽，“我……德拉科，你真的愿意生下他？”

“我想要，哈利。”德拉科很少会有这么坚定的时候，因为当他看到哈利的眼泪，他明白这个孩子对哈利而言有多么珍贵。他轻声回答，手盖在哈利大了很多的手上，和他一起抚摸完全没有成型的孩子。“你呢？”

哈利抬起头来，这一刻，他们之间的感情汹涌得几乎淹没了彼此的感应通道，空气变得粘稠起来，让德拉科连心跳都很艰难。这是个比完成契约那晚还要郑重的时刻。“我想和你有一个孩子，”终于，哈利带着哭意说，“我想和你有一个家庭，成为你每天第一个和最后一个看到的人，我们会把孩子养育成人，尽管我们都不知道该怎么做，但我会尽我最大的努力。然后，我们会把他送到霍格沃茨、送到结婚的礼堂，他带着他的孩子来看望我们，但见面的次数并不多，因为我们忙着全世界旅游，直到再也走不动，我们才会牵着对方的手一起步入死亡。”

“如果这是你的承诺，哈利，我会生下他。”德拉科用力地撞进哈利的胸膛，把脸埋进他散发着皂荚香水的衣服，掩盖自己错乱的呼吸和变得颤抖的音调。

有力的手臂立刻环抱着德拉科，在他的颈肩，哈利带着巨大感情地闷声说：“谢谢你。德拉科。谢谢。”

而德拉科只是更用力地回抱他。

这拥抱没有持续多久，因为哈利很快就热烈地吻上了他的唇，没有技巧、没有试探，只是用最原始的方法把舌头伸到对方的喉咙里，好像要把所有哈利对他的感激和喜爱都发泄在这个吻中。难以想象，德拉科几乎为这个吻跪在地上，比起亲吻，这更像是一次野蛮的侵略，要不是哈利的手臂牢牢揽住他的腰，德拉科已经掉在了地上。

德拉科用力地抓着哈利的前襟，恍惚间甚至觉得自己要被吃下去，所有感官里，除了在他嘴里那条湿滑的舌头外什么也感受不到——不，或许还有爬进自己衣服底下，在他腰间滑动的手。

即使是他还是个男性的时候，他的腰也比大多数女性还要纤细、敏感，而现在，哈利几乎一手就能握住他大半的腰肢，粗粝的指节和掌纹火热地覆盖了他，让德拉科从尾椎颤抖到了脚趾，处于失控情绪中的哈利还在不停往上移动，德拉科迷迷糊糊的脑子终于因为延伸到胸下的触感而清醒了一点。他稍微用力地推了推哈利，几乎觉得自己要因为缺氧而死。两人分开的唇瓣间连起一条银丝，在氤氲的急促呼吸中显得淫//靡又情//色。

他们抵着对方的额头喘息，呼吸潮热地喷洒在对方的脸上，哈利的手伸了出来，喉咙里发出克制的低吼。

这让德拉科对推开他有点愧疚，但那真的有点吓到他了，不是因为哈利清热下的举动，而是他身体里涌动完全陌生的情/ 欲。他还不能接受这个。或许他会的，但不是现在。

但好在哈利完全不在意他的拒绝。

他用手掌包住他大半张脸，眼睛因为饱满的感情变得湿漉漉的，“德拉科，我没办法说我有多……我知道你是因为我而改变的主意，这是个很大的牺牲……”

“你替我挡了一个索命咒，我想我们扯平了。”德拉科笑了笑，不得不说自己松了一口气。他把哈利的额发拨开，看着那道伤疤，想起他躺在自己身上的那一幕，“我还是不明白，”他叹了口气，带着庆幸抚摸它，“你到底是怎么做到的？”

哈利犹豫了一下，但还是决定说出来：“事实上，我也是才知道怎么回事。呃，你听说过魂器吗？”他声音很轻，即使还有人也在这个房间里，也只有德拉科能听到。

德拉科皱起眉，从记忆深处找到了这个词——他瞪大了眼睛，突然因为恐惧和反胃而浑身不适，“你是说……噢，你不会是说那个分割灵魂的——”

“是，”哈利点了点头，指着自己的伤疤说，“他做了很多个魂器，我是其中一个。他的一部分灵魂一直藏在这道疤里，所以索命咒没有杀死我，而是杀了他自己。邓布利多说只有销毁所有魂器，他才没有下一次复活的可能。我们猜测的数量是七个，而现在还有两个仍下落不明。”

想到伏地魔的一部分一直都在这里，德拉科下意识地咽了口口水。他很多次去抚摸这道伤疤，曾经还做过关于它的潮湿的梦。

由于说起伏地魔，哈利的表情也变得有些紧绷起来，“我不会让他有下一次机会重返人间。”

“……他不会了。”德拉科犹豫了一小会儿，亲了亲哈利紧抿的嘴角，“谁能面对这么多次丢脸的失败？而且，邓布利多他们会找到剩下的魂器的。”

哈利的脸上出现了犹豫，这让德拉科警觉起来，他抓紧了哈利的手臂，“别告诉我他们还想让你做这件事！”

“魂片曾经存在我的身体里，我能最快地认出其余的魂器。”哈利抿着嘴，低声说。

“老天！这个世界上的成年巫师都是废物吗？他们把消灭黑魔王的希望寄托在你身上已经够离谱了，现在难道连收尾都做不到吗？！”德拉科气愤地说，他讨厌会让自己和重要的人陷入危险的事，在经历过伏地魔的复活后，这种情绪犹为高涨。

哈利打量了他的表情一会儿，突然露出一个微笑，他把德拉科拉到床边，和他一起盘腿坐上柔软的床垫，直到这时，德拉科才发现自己的腿因为久站而有点酸痛。

一个有力的拥抱随即围住了他，哈利带着笑意的声音近在耳边，“你在担心我？”

德拉科的怒火一下子就被尴尬取代，脸涨得通红，干巴巴地回答，“闭嘴，疤头。我只是惊讶于魔法部和凤凰社的无能。我真的很讨厌你把我的心理变化说出来，你这个傻瓜。”

“对不起，”他立刻道歉，但是听起来完全没有诚意，“我只是很开心，德拉科。”

他外露的快乐让德拉科不知道该说些什么，在他一直拒绝哈利的时候，有一次他说，哈利只是被“被爱着”这件事迷昏了头脑，因为缺爱而陷入虚假的恋爱里分不清现实。那时候德拉科一心想要找到哈利这份感情不会持久的理由，甚至没有认真地想过这段话代表着什么，而现在，他却为因一点关怀而快乐的哈利感到难过。

“……找魂器不会让你变得危险，是吗？”德拉科放松地靠在哈利肩头，轻声问。

“我想不会，”哈利的手指轻轻在他背上滑动，“虽然还有食死徒没有被抓捕，但重要人物那天傍晚几乎都在场，赫敏说没了这些狂热分子，剩下的都只是一些墙头草，不能造成什么威胁，会想方设法报仇的已经都进了阿兹卡班……”他停顿了一下，似乎想到了什么。

德拉科叹了口气。

他也不知道自己该不该问起潘西——或许还有西奥多。

他们是有过好时候的。

潘西从小就喜欢跟在他旁边，尽管德拉科有时并不喜欢她的强势和把自己当做所有物的态度，但不得不说，他们之间高兴的时候总是更多的。

他当然不会为了潘西求情，她把德拉科的头往地上撞的时候可没有想过“情谊”这个词。

但是西奥多……

德拉科想起地窖里他对自己施咒时紧抿的嘴角，还有那些简单的治疗咒。如果不是哈利那个改变了一切的咒语，或许他现在也和西奥多一样，被家族和黑魔王残忍的任务逼得难以喘息，只能违背自己的意愿做下许多错事。

“哈利，”德拉科想了不短的时间，还是决定问出来，“我……他们决定怎么判决潘西和……和西奥多了吗？”

他感到气氛变得有点凝固，这让他下意识地想要感受哈利内心的浮动——老天，他这么快就习惯了去利用这个——但是没有，显然无论是是什么情绪，现在都还没有高涨到能通过感应的地步。

“你父母坚持要把潘西·帕金森送进监狱，她使用了两个不可饶恕咒，她对你发出那个索命咒时许多凤凰社成员都看到了，”哈利停了一会儿，继续说：“并且她犯了绑架罪。赫敏认为按照现在的法律，即使她还没有成年，也会被判至少十年。至于诺特，他的审判要到两个月后。”

“其实，”德拉科不知道该对潘西的命运说些什么，她是个疯子没错，但他也和这个疯子做了十年的朋友。他舔了舔嘴唇，选择了另一个话题人物，“西奥多，我是说，他并没有参与到折磨我这件事来。他给了我一点帮助，比如治疗咒、背着潘西给我送了食物，还有几次潘西疯得太厉害的时候，他会把她劝走。这会对他的审判有一点好处吗？”

其实德拉科也不知道自己到底想要个什么样的结果，他只是觉得西奥多和自己有点同病相怜，他知道如果自己处在西奥多的位置上不会比他做得更好——更像个好人。

哈利抿着嘴，无声地看着德拉科，直到他从自己的思绪中回过神来，他才发现哈利已经松开了他，非常细致地观察自己。

“你看着我干什么？”德拉科拧着眉毛说。

“……他对你不错。”哈利缓慢地说着，握着德拉科的手掌，靠在床头，脸色难以辨别。

德拉科白了他一眼，没跟着一起躺下去，而是任由他拉着自己的手翻来覆去地揉捏。“你关注的问题总是没有一点逻辑，这跟——”他说到一半，突然被一个猜测打断了，他不敢相信地看着哈利，“你别告诉我，你在嫉妒西奥多。”

这样的事并不是没发生过，他在走廊一心要让哈利生气的时候就刻意地提起过和西奥多的事，那时候哈利气得把他推到了墙上，在德拉科记忆恢复后第一次对他生气。

哈利撇过头，不肯讲话了。

但德拉科却不肯就这么放过他。他两只手掰过哈利的脸，俯下身子，在不到一掌的距离里观察着他闪烁的绿眸。

“你嫉妒我和西奥多？波特，在我告诉你他好几次对我施以援手的时候？”他带着一点谴责说。

这很管用，哈利眼里的抗拒立刻消失了大半，低声解释，“我知道他帮了你，否则你那一周会过得更艰难。我只是……呃，这很难控制住，好吗？他是你的第一个约会对象，你们在地窖里朝夕相处，现在，你听到他被捕之后又第一时间为他辩解——德拉科，我没有怀疑我们之间的感情，但我很害怕你离开我，哪怕只有一点可能性。”

德拉科不由自主地露出一个得意的微笑，“西奥多的确是个合格的情人，无论是外貌还是礼仪。”他停了停，故意说得又慢又吊人胃口，在看到哈利瞳孔变得幽深，还有酸酸涨涨的情绪从感应中升起后，他才放开哈利的脸，放松地窝进他结实的怀抱里。

“不过我们结束得很干净，哈利，你没必要为此耿耿于怀，我和他不适合做情人。说起来，我还没有计较你那些前女友，你倒是先吃起醋了。”那年看到帕笛芙里亲亲密密的哈利和拉文克劳后，德拉科几乎把半个斯莱特林的人都讽刺了一遍，他踹坏了三四个斗柜，还把克拉布的椅子从天花板摔到了休息室。

在六年级之前，嫉妒、愤怒和不甘是他对哈利感情中最主要的部分。

多神奇，德拉科从没想过，有一天哈利·波特也会因为他和别人的亲密而感到嫉妒。

“你们为什么分手？”好几分钟后，他听到哈利低声问，他的手又搭在了德拉科的小腹上。

“你确定想知道？”德拉科挑眉。

哈利点点头，“嗯。为了避免和他犯同样的错误。”

他的回答让德拉科觉得好笑极了，哈利和西奥多怎么能一样呢？他轻笑一声，额头凑上去，抵着哈利长着胡茬的下巴，觉得现在温馨宁静得不像话。

“我和他很像，哈利，这是我们不可能真的喜欢对方的原因。我们都拼命地想要获得父亲的认可，遵从父亲的价值观去生活，而不幸的是，我们的父亲也是一样的人。他们要我们得到最有权力的位置——但你知道，斯莱特林只有一个级长。在级长徽章寄到我家后，我们就默契地结束了来往，反正这只是个消遣。”

他平淡地说着，他和西奥多从来没谈过感情，同学情谊都比他们约会时产生的感情多。毕竟他不是哈利，在他这里，不讲道理的迷恋有一次就足够了。

他靠在哈利的胸膛，一下一下地数着两个人的心跳，规律的跳动声比任何催眠曲都让人安心，德拉科平稳地呼吸着，哈利在上方悄悄松了一口气，直到此时，德拉科才真的有了脱离危险的现实感。

心跳声在耳边擂鼓一般震动，困倦像黑沉的潮水一样袭来，这几天晚上吊在他心口的事一下就消失了，属于伴侣的怀抱让媚娃沸腾的本能得到安慰，德拉科迷迷糊糊的，最后只能勉强听到哈利低声说了一句，“他真是个蠢货。”

***

那天晚上，德拉科其实不太记得自己是怎么睡过去的了，等第二天他睁开眼睛的时候，他正贴在哈利的怀抱里，两个人挤在狭窄的单人床上，哈利的一只手被他垫在颈下，又折回来抱着他的肩膀，另一只手和自己的十指相扣，保护性地盖住了德拉科的肚子。他们像连体婴一样用尽最大的努力贴在一起，甚至连哈利的某个地方也能感受得一清二楚。同样的姿势发生在德拉科想起所有事情的那天早上，那时候德拉科除了恶心和惊恐外感受不到任何情绪，而这次，当德拉科发现床前正站着微笑的纳西莎时，他瞬间惊恐得连后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。

“妈妈！”德拉科立刻松开哈利的手，尖叫着坐了起来，几乎被吓得崩溃。

他的脸现在一定熟透了，而该死的哈利直到现在才醒来，迷茫地盯着眼前的一切没回过神来。

“德拉科，”纳西莎拖着嗓子，慢悠悠地看了他们两个一样，双手优雅地交叠在身前，“已经十点了，你错过了早餐。”

她语气里的深意让德拉科连胸口都烫起来，恨不得在地上找个洞钻进去永远不要出来。

“噢，呃，马尔福夫人，”哈利也猛地坐起身，在他身后结结巴巴地说，“很，很高兴见到你。”

“闭嘴吧！”德拉科觉得现在的情形和被抓奸在床没什么区别，哈利的反应只会让他更觉得丢脸。他捂着脸看到纳西莎轻笑了一声，然后低头拿手帕掩住嘴，显然也知道再多一点表情都能让她的儿子羞愤至死。

在近乎地狱般的三分钟沉默后，德拉科决定打破这个尴尬的气氛，他瞪了也不怎么好意思的哈利一眼，清清嗓子，假装什么事也没发生过地开口，“妈妈，你今天怎么来得这么早？”

通常纳西莎都会在中午带着食物来看望他，因为早上是卢修斯的治疗时间，德拉科让她不用急着来自己这里，等卢修斯结束治疗休息后再过来。

果然，纳西莎顺着他转移了话题，脸上露出一个喜悦的笑来，“噢，亲爱的，你父亲的治疗已经告一段落，刚才治疗师说，等你父亲睡一觉，也许是下午，他就能下床走动了。”

德拉科愣了愣，随后惊喜地瞪大眼睛，“这太棒了，妈妈！”他多害怕父亲会因为他而留下永久性的伤害，现在知道一切真的都在慢慢变好，心口的所有大石终于才全部落地。

“嗯，”纳西莎温柔地点点头，目光在哈利按在德拉科肩膀的手上停了一瞬，“你父亲想见见你，德拉科。”

这句话像是统统石化一样击中了他。德拉科咽了口口水，觉得身体突然变得僵硬。他一直回避去见父亲这件事，尤其是在得知自己怀孕之后，他更害怕见到卢修斯。

哈利感受到了他的紧张，温暖的气息一下包围上来，以保护者的身份贴在他背后。

纳西莎又看了他们几眼，“小龙，”她轻声问，不带一点逼迫的意味，“你有事想告诉妈妈吗？”

她的声音那么温柔，和自己相像的眼睛鼓励地看着他——从咒语发生以来，她一直支持着德拉科，义无反顾地转换阵营，抱着德拉科告诉他无论发生什么父母也会永远爱他。

德拉科觉得，如果在他和哈利之外有一个人要第一个知道这件事，那绝对是纳西莎，他的母亲。

再一次回头看了哈利一眼，他在那深远的绿色中得到了勇气，德拉科抓住他的手，深吸一口气，在胸腔的气球涨破他的内脏前，迎着两道关爱的视线，郑重地说：“妈妈，我想留着这个孩子。”

气球随着他的话噗呲一声变得干瘪，他不知道这个决定是对是错，毕竟他和哈利都太年轻了，而养育一个孩子是个太过重要的决定，他太害怕会造遭到父母的反对。哈利轻轻捏了捏他的手指，把他从神游中扯了回来。

现在他又觉得缺氧了。

就像全身的氧气都随着某个缺口跑走，而哈利还嫌不够似的，直直地看着纳西莎，用他最擅长的真挚语气承诺，“我向您保证，我会照顾德拉科。”

纳西莎并没有太大的反应，在长长的静默里，她只是来回地看着德拉科和哈利的表情，直到德拉科几乎要紧张地去抠身下的床单，她才轻叹一声，“你知道我支持你的任何决定，只要那出于你的意愿，”她非常柔和地对坐立不安的德拉科说，“如果你真的想要留下他，那就留吧，即使你日后需要独自抚养他，马尔福庄园也有足够的能力让他富足地成长。”

话锋一转，在德拉科反应过来她在暗喻哈利并不太靠谱时，她又立刻提起另一件事：“你父亲对你躲避他的行为很不高兴，我想你需要和波特先生一起去把这个决定告诉他。”

这简直就是噩梦。

如果他像个未婚先孕的少女一样带着哈利去到卢修斯面前，他真的不敢保证死的会是哈利还是自己。

“可是，妈妈，”他不由得攥紧了哈利的手指，“我不觉得父亲会认为这是个好主意……”

“但是这是你的决定，小龙，”纳西莎说，“不要害怕向你父亲说出自己的想法，你要知道，他不会怪你的。”

德拉科看了看纳西莎还带着笑容的脸，觉得他妈妈根本不为他的决定感到惊讶，自己的想法在她面前就像透明的一样——奇怪的是，他并不为此感到不适。

“好吧。”德拉科忧心忡忡地叹了口气，“我会的。”


	37. Chapter 37

37

这是一个挑战。

是的，毫无疑问。

如果这个世界上有平行世界，而其中一个里的德拉科·马尔福是个女孩，那么这里的德拉科一定要问问她，该怎么向卢修斯坦白自己将要未婚先孕生下一个波特的孩子。

哦，或许那个德拉科比自己要规矩得多，不会陷入这种尴尬又丢脸的境地。

德拉科站在卢修斯的病房门口，食指和拇指搅着衣服下摆，他觉得自己身体里每一根血管都冻结成了铁块，还有无数康德尔小精灵在他心脏里放着烟花。这扇薄薄的门一下子变得沉重又巨大，似乎只要推开，就会有潮水一般的野兽跑出来，把他撕咬成成千上万的小纸片。

他用力地反复吞咽，内心里一遍遍告诉自己，他父亲早就知道了他变成了女人、媚娃，甚至在伏地魔面前维护他的尊严，在他昏迷的时候，纳西莎也告诉了卢修斯他怀孕的事——所以，没什么好怕的，他只需要进去，告诉卢修斯他要生下这个孩子就好。

不怕才有鬼！

德拉科难以呼吸地捂着胸口。知道是一回事，但事情发生以来，他一直是通过别人的嘴来得知卢修斯的态度，这跟直面他父亲有太大的区别了，这怎么能一样呢？想到他会面临一场谈话，他甚至想继续假装昏迷，一直睡到孩子生下来，这样他就不用去亲口告诉卢修斯这件事了。

“你真的不需要我陪你去吗？”看见他这么紧张，哈利担心地扶住他的腰问。

深吸一口气，德拉科摇摇头，“不，让我自己来。”

他勉强挤出一个微笑，“不会很久的，可能他都不想看我太久。”

事实证明故作轻松一点帮助都没有，甚至让他胸口的气球又开始膨胀了。

“我在这里等你，”哈利的手按住他的后颈，安慰似的抵着他的唇，交换了一个很轻的吻，直到德拉科紧绷的脊背软了下来，他才说：“你知道你出来的时候我一定会在这里。”

典型的格兰芬多行为，即便帮不了一点忙，也要给出最大的情感支撑。

事实上，滑稽的是，他站在这里，的确就是德拉科最大的支撑。

德拉科回给他一个虚弱的笑，在给自己做下第不知几百遍的心里建设之后，他松开哈利，拖着步子走到门边。

但还没等他挣扎着敲门，门后就先响起了他父亲的声音：“我还要再等你用十分钟在犹豫是否敲门上吗？”

这让德拉科又变得僵硬，因为卢修斯的语气听起来并不轻松。如果父亲并不赞成这个主意怎么办？他的独子变成女性为救世主生孩子——这个消息足够让马尔福家被人嘲笑到地心去了。万一……万一父亲希望他打掉……他控制不住地回头看了哈利一眼，明亮温暖的绿眼睛关心地看着他，那里面是他从前做梦也想得到的浓烈爱意。在昨晚，当他得知这个孩子将被留下来的时候，他的表情就像一个从没吃过饱饭的孩子第一次看见圣诞大餐。即使到了现在，德拉科想起来也觉得心头酸胀。

他又想，即使父亲真的要他放弃孩子，他也不会愿意的。

德拉科咬着下唇，拧开了简陋的门把手。

病房里光线很好，阳光透过巨大的落地窗照进来，经过浅蓝色的窗帘削减了一部分，只剩下暖融融的一部分落在床上，把卢修斯苍白的脸色照得好一点。

这几个月来的磨难让他变得很消瘦，德拉科从未见过父亲这么虚弱的样子，但好消息是，自从四年级黑魔王复活以来一直蒙在他脸上的恐惧和阴翳终于散开了。

德拉科喉头滚动了一下，感受到他父亲的眼神毫无遮挡地落在自己身上，仔细地打量着他。

“父……父亲，”德拉科低着头，突然觉得坠在脑后的长发存在感太强、太凸显他女性的身体，但他又没办法剪掉，媚娃的魔力有一部分体现在头发上，尤其是和哈利和好的现在，剪掉后不出半天又会长到肩膀，“你的身体还好吗？”

卢修斯没有第一时间回答他，直到德拉科感到自己在冒汗，他才拖着嗓音说：“如果你迟来一天，我都能出院了。”

德拉科尴尬地沉默了。

好在他没有抓着这件事不放，比起控诉自己的儿子没有及时看望自己，显然还是另一个问题更值得关注。“那么，说说你自己，德拉科。你现在和我上一次见到你变化可太大了，除了上次混乱的见面外，你没机会和我谈过你的境况。”一张椅子飞到德拉科脚下，看来卢修斯也知道他现在有多拘谨。

挨着椅子边坐下，双手放在膝盖上，德拉科觉得自己在父亲面前永远做不到放松——或是自信地展现自己，即使他真的明白了父亲也爱着他。“我……”他刚说一个字就发现自己喉咙干涩得不像样，清了好几下嗓子，才继续道：“如您所见，这就是我现在的样子。这是波特的错。但是，我，我现在不觉得这是个错误。他现在是我的，呃，媚娃伴侣。”

在他说到媚娃伴侣这个词的时候，病房里的空气凝固了一瞬间。

即使他父亲早就知道了这件事，但亲口说出来还是格外的羞耻，但最艰难的地方还在后面。德拉科感受着极速跳动的心脏，缓缓地吐出一口气：“我怀孕了，父亲，我和波特决定留下它。”

这才是这场谈话的重点。

他要把这个决定告诉父亲，无论他是否支持。

在不知道多久的沉默里，整个房间只能听到德拉科越来越大的呼吸声，他忍不住抬头去看卢修斯的脸，发现他深深地皱着眉，眼睛锐利地盯着德拉科的肚子。

这让德拉科收紧了捂住小腹的手掌，直到这时，他才发现自己的手臂一直挡在那里。

“well，”在他收紧手后，卢修斯才移开目光，“我没想到你现在就做了这个决定。是哈利·波特让你这么做的？”他面无表情地问。

“是我们共同的决定！”德拉科急促地反驳，用力喘了口气，因为他父亲听起来完全不像要支持他，“不是他逼我的，父亲。”

“你母亲告诉我，你和波特正处于一段浪漫的关系里，一开始我还以为她在说笑，因为在我的设想里，这应该是一场迫不得已的绑定。现在看来你母亲说的没错。”卢修斯皱眉，用一种充满压迫力的陈述语气说。

小时候，当他用这种语气评论德拉科的家庭作业、礼仪课程，或是德拉科在霍格沃茨为了迎合家族观念做出的努力时，都会使用这样的语气，让德拉科根本不知道自己做得好还是不好，胆战心惊地来回思索，最后还是认为是自己没能达到父亲的要求。

德拉科打了个哆嗦，想起这一年来他一直想要摆脱这种心理控制（没有怪父亲的意思，因为他们家一直是这样教育孩子的），现在，或许这是个好时候。

“我的确喜欢他，”他努力控制自己不要在说这句话的时候因为羞耻而退缩，尽管他的声音是谁都能听出来的颤抖，“也想和他有个孩子，父亲，我——”

“你确定这是个好主意吗？”卢修斯打断了他，脸上依然是紧绷的，手指敲着搭在腿上的被子，“感情是一时的，如果有一天他或者你厌倦了，你会后悔这个决定——德拉科，我看得出你对他……但他呢？他现在是救世主，无数没脑子的狂热粉丝等着他做选择，他也许一年不会变，但是两年、五年、十年呢？”卢修斯哼了一声，和德拉科相似的锋利嘴角下撇着，无声地表达自己的不屑，“波特家是一脉相承英雄主义，不管他现在承诺你什么，他真的能够保证，在今后不会因为你展露出来的斯莱特林特质而心生嫌隙吗？生活不是童话故事，德拉科，就我而言，我不认为波特值得你这样做。”

这些话像利剑一样刺入德拉科心里最隐秘的角落，让他呼吸困难，眼前一阵阵发黑。

他真的很擅长找到别人最薄弱的地方。德拉科喘着气，感到眼眶一阵阵发热，他最近真的很难控制住自己的情绪，也许这是怀孕在他身上最早体现出来的特征。而是的，这是德拉科最深的担心，它就像一个小小的腐烂的种子，埋在心里，或许永远不会有发芽的机会，但也难以祛除。

这是源自他和哈利长久的敌对，还有他一遍遍看着哈利为和他完全相反的女孩沉迷所产生的煎熬。

但是他早就想明白了这件事，从他决定接受这段感情的时候，他就做好了一切的心理准备。

“我没办法确保事情永远不会变，”德拉科抬起头，膝盖上的手紧紧握成拳，第一次在父亲面前坚持说出自己的想法，“但是这件事的回报足够让我冒这些风险，我不想再假装自己不想要了——我六年来一直假装自己不想要他，不想和他做朋友，哪怕我事实上有多羡慕他和格兰杰韦斯莱的友谊我也不能说，因为我不被允许和这样的人来往。我的朋友已经有了固定的人选。但最后呢？我甚至都不确定他们真的曾经是我的朋友。”

感到眼里被热烫的泪水浸满，德拉科在它们落下来之前用手肘抹掉，“高尔和克拉布在我中咒时就离我而去，潘西一心要我死无全尸，西奥多帮助她绑架我，而布莱斯也不愿意靠近我招惹麻烦。即使波特有一天真的抛弃了我，他格兰芬多的大脑至少不会让他这样对我。”

他看到卢修斯张了张嘴，眼神变得复杂，或许说出这些话并不是世界末日，至少现在，德拉科觉得心里甚至很畅快，“一直以来我都按别人希望的去做，波特也是，但那不是我们真的想要的。这一次，我想按自己心里的想法去做，我想自己做决定，即使最后结果不好，那也是我的决定。”

从五年级他就想这么说，到今天，他终于说出来了。

他的父亲长久地沉默下来，好像第一次认真地审视德拉科真正的想法，有一瞬间，德拉科甚至以为在他的眼睛里看到了愧疚。

“我仍不认为波特是个好的选择，”卢修斯说，语气里透出一点疲惫，“但我也不会替你做选择，上一次我这么做的时候，你和你的母亲几乎陷进黑暗中。”

现在，德拉科能确定他眼里的情绪的确是愧疚，并且落在了自己的额头上，那里留下了一个很浅的伤痕。“你长大了，德拉科，也到了决定自己人生的年纪。如果波特是你想要的，那就去做吧，只是记得，你是一个马尔福。”

直到走出病房，德拉科仍然晕乎乎地不知道自己是否活在梦中。

他一出来就被一个温暖的怀抱包围，哈利在他头上急切地问：“怎么样？你的眼睛为什么这么红？”

德拉科摇摇头，抑制不住嘴角上扬的弧度，“很好，太好了。”他抓紧了哈利背后的衣服，声音听上去像踩在云里。

很丢脸，在父亲尊重他的选择后，德拉科几乎是立刻就哭了出来，他跑到卢修斯的床边，毫无礼仪可言地伏在床边大哭，而卢修斯没有让他停下，反而在他上学后，头一次安慰地拍着他的头。

这个过程持续了将近半个小时，直到他的身体因为长时间哭泣而感到不适，父亲才让他离开。

这一次的牢狱之灾真的让他的父亲改变了很多。

而且这一切看起来都向着更好的方向前进，德拉科埋进哈利坚实的胸膛里。他希望自己和父亲的猜疑永远只是猜疑。

***

“你说什么？”德拉科怀疑自己幻听了。

他用力眨眨眼，然后看到长着大大络腮胡的红发医师愉快地重复道：“是双胞胎！天啊，上一个媚娃怀双胞胎的记录还是七十年前——这真是太幸运了！”

好吧。德拉科看着医师给出来的报告，躺在病床上，不知道该做出什么反应。

两个孩子。

天啊，哪怕是一个也足够他恐慌了，他之前还想着自己只会有一个孩子——他妈的天赐的救世主，一击即中的同时还一石二鸟。

两个孩子要同时在他身体里长大。他妈的梅林，这就是为什么怀孕进入第六周后他吃得比猪还要多。

“哦，”救世主在旁边发出一声干巴巴的叫声，显然他也没想过自己要同时迎接两个孩子，他抓紧德拉科的手，非常紧张地说：“那、那我们还可以出院吗？”

这一次例行的检查是因为德拉科很快就要出院了。在这儿的小半个月里，医师给德拉科和哈利展示了很多关于媚娃怀孕的注意事项，这让他知道媚娃的胎儿是比巫师和麻瓜的要坚强很多，只要有来自孩子父亲固定的魔力输入就不会有什么问题。

哈利打算让他住到格里莫广场去，但是卢修斯没有同意，他觉得在马尔福庄园德拉科能得到更好的照顾。

现在卢修斯更不会同意了，连纳西莎也不会赞同的——他当了十六年的男人，第一次怀孕就要生下双胞胎，他的母亲不会让他住在那除了一个衰老的小精灵外什么人也没有的房子。

他的治疗师笑了两声，摆摆手，一边在羊皮纸上写着什么，一边说：“不，除了魔力摄入和食物摄入要更频繁以外，并不比只有一个孩子艰难多少。巫师的剖腹产比麻瓜要安全得多，更何况媚娃还有强大的自愈力，你们只需要记得每两周……嗯，每周过来做一次检查就行。”

哈利认真地点头，因为治疗师对于生产安全的话而松了一口气。德拉科这段时间经常看到他在看书——关于怀孕的，在他和哈利六年的同窗生涯里，这是他第一次看到哈利像格兰杰一样泡在书里。

“哦，对了，”治疗师合上记录本，像是想起什么似的，对他们两个眨了眨眼睛，表情看起来充满暗示性，“马尔福先生，之前我告诉过你的那个需要会因为双胞胎而更强烈，那是正常的，最好不要刻意避免。”

德拉科的脸立刻红了，他伸手捂住眼睛，感觉喉咙里发出投降的咕哝声。

“什么？”哈利在旁边追问，眉头皱得很紧，以为出了什么问题，“什么需要？德拉科怎么了？”

“闭嘴！”德拉科气急败坏地打了他胳膊一下，咬着牙说：“不关你的事，好吗？不是坏事！”

对哈利来讲不是坏事，对他就不一样了。德拉科磨着后槽牙，第一百次咒骂怀孕会带来强烈性/ 需求这件事——难道他的性/激素就不明白怀孕之后性//交根本就是可以省略的一个部分了吗？！

他一直都很怕用这个身体和哈利上床，不是说那唯一一次感觉很差，不，正相反，那是和他从前的经历完全不一样的快/ 感，他不讨厌，但他不想作为女性和哈利上床，是因为他害怕看到哈利为此着迷的表情，害怕之后变回男性会在哈利眼里看到失望。

但他妈的该死的性/激素，还有孕后期只有通过性/交才能更好输送魔力的媚娃特质让他必须直面这个事实。

他必须尽早做好心理准备。

就像这半年来他面对的困难还不够多似的。

德拉科深深地叹了口气，觉得自己都快习惯了面对这些操蛋的事。“我会告诉你的，那真的不是坏事。”他拍了拍哈利的手，哈利把他的手放在脸颊边，用青色的胡茬蹭了蹭他的手心，犹疑着点了点头。

他的表情告诉德拉科，他一定会自己去找这个问题的答案。

“好的，”治疗师打断了他们的眼神接触，“最后一个问题，表格完成后你就可以出院了，马尔福先生，你之后的家庭住址是？”

“格……”

德拉科想说格里莫广场12号，因为这是他之前和哈利商量好的，那里会做为他们养育孩子的地方。

“马尔福庄园。”哈利说。

德拉科吃惊地看着他，而哈利对治疗师肯定地点了点头，然后低声对德拉科说：“我认为，或许你在马尔福夫人的照顾下能够更舒适，更妥当，”他充满柔情地看着德拉科，另一只手在他的肚子上温柔地抚摸，“这里现在有两个宝宝了，我……我们都没有经验，而且邓布利多要我帮忙的时候你不能一个人呆在那儿。”

德拉科思考了一会儿，他看着哈利的眼睛，发现里面全是对他的关怀，住在格里莫广场会让哈利更舒适、更自在，因为他和卢修斯始终无法喜欢对方，如果他和德拉科住进庄园，那会让气氛变得非常尴尬。

“而且格里莫广场很久没有真的住人了，”他继续说，“那里都是灰尘、狐媚子和污垢，白天连光都照不进去，你在马尔福庄园会更合适。”

“不，”德拉科慢吞吞地说，“我觉得一个能独处的空间要更好，而且比起黑魔王呆过的房子，我更愿意住在那里。还是说你不想我搬过去住？”

“呃，当然不是。但是……”

“没有但是，”他是想说服一个马尔福还是什么？德拉科直接决定下来，“大把多咒语能让拥有布莱克血液的我处理好那个破房子遗留的问题，就算我不行，我妈妈也可以。填上格里莫广场12号，不用管他说的马尔福庄园。”德拉科对治疗师说。

红发治疗师耸耸肩膀，几下子就填好了表格，然后宣布他们可以出院了。

感应越来越稳固使的哈利大概也能明白德拉科的想法，等到治疗师离开了房间，门锁声咔哒一声响起，他毫不犹豫地躺上床，牢牢地抱住了德拉科，用一个热切的吻向德拉科表达了他的感情。

柔软的唇瓣像是花，又像是被蜜糖浸透的樱桃，德拉科张开嘴，任由哈利的舌头闯进来，温柔又细致地舔过他嘴里每一处角落，很长的一段时间里，他们就这样缓慢地吮吸着对方的舌尖，气息在方寸之间交融，有些话没有说出口，但都在抚摸和亲吻中清晰地传递出来。

德拉科的手指陷在哈利的乱发里，在哈利的手抚摸到胸下时颤抖着缩了缩。

感受到他的退缩，哈利立刻松开了手，小声地喘着气，声音沙哑地说：“对不起。”

说着，他稍微退开了一点，转而温柔地抚弄德拉科的头发。

有力的手抚过头皮，带来一阵刺痒，德拉科抵在哈利肩上，心脏像有几十只兔子在乱窜。

他深吸了一口气，把哈利的手从头上拿下来，灰眸牢牢锁住哈利的，将那只手坚定地放在刚才它松开的位置。

哈利愚蠢地张大了嘴，眉毛几乎要飞到头顶，老实说，是真的很蠢，在这样的气氛下甚至让德拉科忍不住笑了一声，突然觉得心里的紧张消去了大半。

“你可以。”他轻声说，耳朵冒起一阵热度。

哈利看着他的眼神像是突然被一把大锤砸中了脑袋，他试了好几次，才终于把话说出口，“可…可是……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“你不是讨厌这个吗？”

德拉科嗤了一声，吊着嗓子，用这样的方式掩盖自己的不好意思，“我才不讨厌做/爱，蠢疤头，没有哪个青少年讨厌这个。”

“但是……”

“好了！”德拉科受不了又要进行一次‘我是不是真的愿意’的辩论，那会让他恨不得收回这个主意，他低下头，沉默着把手伸进哈利的上衣，以此来表现自己的意愿，“要不然在我改变主意之前做一次，要不然到我解除咒语前都别做，就这样。”停了一下，他又犹豫着加上，“只是……别插// 入。我……我还没有准备好做这个。”

一只手温柔地抬起他的下巴，让他不得不看着哈利的眼睛。哈利非常、非常认真地看着他，因为窗帘都拉了下来，昏暗的室内让他的虹膜看起来是近乎墨色的绿，德拉科想起上一次看见他这样的眼神，是在他们第一次做/爱的时候，那一次他也反复地询问德拉科是否真的愿意这样做——哈利从来没变过。

回想起那一天的场景让德拉科呼吸都变得急促，他忍不住抓着哈利结实的手臂，用力吞咽着。

那副愚蠢的眼镜已经摘了下来，这样德拉科得以毫无遮蔽地看进去，看到他眼睛里自己的倒影。

只有他一个。

或许哈利正在努力辨认德拉科心里是否有一点点的不情愿，联通的感应给了他们极大的方便，使得他们不再需要语言的反复确认，就能感受到对方全部的情绪。

过了很久，哈利轻轻地吻在德拉科颤抖的眼睫上，轻叹着说：“我爱你，德拉科。”

德拉科觉得自己眼睛又开始变得酸涩。也许他错了，无论他们精神和灵魂多么靠近，语言所带来的震撼也永远无法取代。

他轻轻“嗯”了一声，然后牵着哈利的手放在自己的小腹上。

在那里，有两颗种子正在发芽，那是德拉科和哈利人生的新起点。

未来他们也许还会吵架、会因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵得不可开交，但他们永远会记得，在这个平凡的午后，当他们在一个吻中拼命释放自己的爱意时，他们也隔着薄薄的肚皮，和两个小小的种子连在一起。

错误的改头换面咒改变了哈利和德拉科的整个人生，但没有人会否认它带来的结果阴差阳错地美丽。

在德拉科疲惫地睡着后，哈利抚摸着他光滑的脊背，沉默地吻过他泛红的嘴角，动作很轻地拿过魔杖，清理了两人身上的东西。

哈利非常庆幸，在那天，是他在盥洗室找到了崩溃的德拉科，看到了他隐藏在层层遮盖下脆弱敏感的内心。

同时，绝不能让德拉科知道的是，哈利一直以来都很庆幸，他情急之下喊出的是“改头换面咒”。


End file.
